Personagem Fictício
by Fkake
Summary: "Tudo que queria era uma fonte de inspiração para conseguir resolver está minha incapacidade de o construir, contudo, encontrei muito mais inspiração."
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

Enquanto guiava o carro pelas ruas de Tóquio, a caminho de um encontro com minhas amigas em um karaokê, o rosto dele veio a minha mente. Tão claramente que cheguei a me perguntar se ele não estava de fato na minha frente. Seu rosto possuía traços fortes e másculos, com um nariz fino e sobrancelhas arqueadas, os olhos eram frios, mas ao mesmo tempo, penetrantes, capazes de descobrir seus segredos mais profundos, os lábios finos não deixavam de ser convidativos e apetitosos. Deveria ser crime um homem possuir tamanha beleza. Deveria ser pecado pobres mulheres como eu ter um homem como aquele rondando sua mente, mas nunca ser capaz de tocá-lo, de beijá-lo.

Estacionei o carro e balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se tal ato fosse capaz de retirar aquele belo tormento de minha mente.

Estava tentando arduamente direcionar minha atenção para algo mais que não fosse aquele homem, que Jakotsu havia me mostrado – aquele maldito, devo me lembrar de xingá-lo quando chegar a vê-lo novamente. Soltei um longo suspiro, disposta a esquecer a conversar que havia tido naquela tarde.

Precisava me concentrar em outra coisa: preciso de diversão. Por sorte, o karokê estava a poucos passos de distância. Sorri, saindo do carro, e caminhei para o encontro de minhas amigas. Aquela reuniãozinha de mulheres me faria bem – uma pena eu saber só agora o transtorno que me proporcionaria depois.

Ao entrar na sala reservada por minhas amigas, sorri enquanto cumprimentava Sango, que abrira a porta para mim. Ela estava linda com um vestido branco, leve, os cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo. Adentrei na sala, vendo Rin cantando junto com Yuka, as duas com uma saia e blusa social – era óbvio que haviam saído correndo da empresa que trabalhavam diretamente para cá. Ayumi lia a lista de músicas disponíveis, compenetrada demais para notar minha chegada, enquanto que Eri apareceu de algum buraco negro para me oferecer uma bebida, quase me enfartando no processo.

- Eri, meu coração é fraco. – Reclamei enquanto ela ria.

- Você é muito dramática, Kagome. – Ela riu e sentou-se no sofá preto que contornava a parede até o raque com o aparelho de karaokê, a televisão de 20 polegadas passava a letra da música junto com imagens de paisagens.

- Parece cansada. – comentou Sangô, sentando comigo no sofá.

- Passei a tarde com o Jakotsu.

- Trabalho novo?

- Sim.

- Esqueça o trabalho hoje, garota. – Ouvi Rin falar, enquanto ela sentava em meu colo, ri abraçando-a.

- Isso mesmo, bebida, música e nada de trabalho!

- Se você beber demais, vai nos dar trabalho, Yuka.

- Yuka, vamos todas beber igualmente e nos dar trabalho mutuamente.

- É uma ótima idéia. – Concordo Ayumi, comecei a rir e Rin me puxou para cantar... E, por incrível que pareça, ainda estou pensando naquele belo homem.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olá, espero que todos estejam bem ^_^<strong>_

_**Aqui estou com mais uma fanfic. Não que seja grande coisa, mas estou me divertindo a escrevendo e quis compartilhar com todos.**_

_**Sinceramente, ela é uma forma de aliviar o estres, estou no quarto ano da faculdade de direito e toda essa pressão de OAB, Monografia e Provas, estão me enlouquecendo. **_

_**Uso Fanfics para aliviar a carga estressante do meu dia dia. **_

_**Espero que gostem.**_

_**Um beijo a minha beta que está a surtar com esta fanfic e com isto me dando capítulos de Os Guardiões dos Elementos (sim, a minha beta é a escritora do OGDE)**_

_**Enfim, saudações e cuidado com o bicho papão.**_


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I – Como criar um personagem sem conhecer o ambiente em que ele vive?**

Como o dia está lindo hoje... Ah, Deus, tenho que deixar de ser tão sarcástica.

A verdade é que o dia está nublado e garoando; não tem nada de lindo. A não ser que você seja um vampiro... Sendo assim, dizer que o dia está lindo é algo fático. Entretanto, ficar divagando sobre esse tema não é que realmente me interessa, mas sim conseguir escrever mais que um parágrafo no Word de meu notebook.

Engraçado é que quando não posso escrever tenho muitas ideias sobre diferentes temas e ainda consigo fazer linhas de raciocínio diferentes umas das outras, de uma forma que fique coerente com a estória principal. Só que, para variar, eu simplesmente "travo" quando necessito dar andamento a uma ideia inicial de alguma estória, desenrolando ela e seus personagens dentro daquilo planejado com antecedência.

Felizmente isto não ocorre com frequência... Eu estaria falida, caso acontecesse.

Resmunguei enquanto tomava um gole de café. Abençoado café que mantém o cérebro funcionando em uma manhã chuvosa de segunda-feira. Isto me faz lembrar que quebrei meu mandamento de nunca trabalhar nas manhãs de segundas-feiras. Odeio segundas pela manhã, e odeio ainda mais quando o tempo implora para ficarmos debaixo das cobertas... No entanto, para meu desgosto, essa vida bandida nos faz estar sentados, trabalhando.

- Mais café, Kagome?

Encarei a garçonete, Usagi, e ergui a caneca para que ela pudesse a preencher com o líquido salvador da pátria dos preguiçosos.

- Parece zangada.

- Frustrada é o termo correto.

- Algo que posso ajudar?

Sorri e tomei um longo gole de café. Ela não poderia me ajudar, a não ser que soubesse como escrever como um homem executivo de um renomada família rica reagiria se fosse quase atropelado por uma garota. Claro que eu não ia falar isso para ela, e foi essa a razão de eu procurar uma resposta mais educada par dar:

- Acho que não, mas obrigada, Usagi.

Ela retribui meu sorriso e se afastou para atender outro cliente. Tudo bem, tudo bem, sei que estão pensando.

Trabalhando em uma lanchonete?

Sim, este é meu local de trabalho... Quer dizer, mais ou menos... Eu sou escritora e moro do outro lado da rua. Vir aqui escrever permite que eu observe as pessoas e, com isso, consigo criar personagens mais humanos - ou ao menos eu me esforço para isso. Ficar trancafiada em casa escrevendo estórias com personagens "eu sou o ser mais perfeitinho do universo" não é para mim. Faz parte do ser humano não ser perfeito e você só consegue notar o quanto as pessoas são diferentes umas das outras quando para para observar. Por esta razão, repito, venho à lanchonete para escrever. E isto me lembra o motivo de meu mal humor: o maldito personagem que não consigo visualizar a personalidade.

- Logo cedo por aqui. – ouvi uma voz feminina, reconheci sendo de Rin, ergui a vista sorrindo.

Rin é aquele tipo de pessoa que sempre esta sorridente, quando era mais nova era terrivelmente levada, agora com vinte e cinco anos – temos a mesma idade –, ela é mais conhecida pelo seu bom humor e simpatia, entretanto isso não quer dizer que deixou de ser levada. O que deixava um contraste muito intenso com sua aparência, já que de boca fechada você tem a imagem de Rin sendo uma mulher sexy e elegante e quando ela fala sua imagem dela muda para uma menina mulher, não deixando de ser terrivelmente linda, é claro.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia. – Ela se sentou na minha frente – Nossa, está com uma cara terrível, não me diga que ficou bêbada com as batidinhas de ontem e hoje está sofrendo com a ressaca? Kagome, você é muito fraca para bebida.

- Eu não estou com ressaca.

- Então você esta sofrendo de velhice precoce, está com expressão de acabada, Kagome.

- Jakotsu conseguiu acabar comigo.

- Falando assim, todos pensariam coisas pervertidas.

- Não me importo, ele é lindo. Pena gostar da mesma fruta que eu. – Ri junto com Rin. – Ontem conversamos sobre um novo projeto que ele tem em mente. Me convidou para ser a roterista.

- Olha só a senhora Kazuaki Hiroki, escritora conceituada pela crítica, com grandes obras que têm encantando o público mais jovem, irá fazer roteiro de um drama que será produzido por Shingi Jakotsu, um dos diretores e produtores de renome no Japão da atualidade. Estou ansiosa para ver os resultados. O que você já tem escrito? – Ela puxou o meu notebook. – Três linhas? Você me decepciona assim.

- Rin, são quase oito.

Ela olhou o relógio do celular e com um grito desesperado correu para fora do restaurante. Graças aos céus ela tem horário para entrar na empresa; eu simplesmente não estou com humor para ouvir uma de minhas melhores amigas dizer que não acredita que estou com dificuldade para construir um personagem.

Soltei um longo suspiro, voltando ao meu entrave. Jakotsu havia me dito como havia imaginado os protagonistas e queria que fosse eu a escrever o roteiro, pois, de acordo com ele, sou a única que entenderia o que ele deseja. E eu entendi, ele quer uma garota alegre e extrovertida como protagonista, que está se recuperando de uma desilusão amorosa, momento em que ela conhece o protagonista, que simplesmente é um executivo com dificuldades para demonstrar o que sente e, na maioria das vezes, adota uma postura de frieza para aquele determinado problema imposto em sua vida.

Na mente, a ideia é linda, mas colocar no papel se tornou um tormento. O esqueleto para fazer a estória estava totalmente construído em minha mente... Ainda assim, estou com muita dificuldade para construir o protagonista masculino (a feminina já esta completamente feita, mas o infeliz do homem está definido fisicamente em minha cabeça, mas não no quesito personalidade). Simplesmente não consigo visualizar seu ambiente de trabalho, seu lar, suas ações. Suas verdadeiras ações e não ações que quero que tenha para que a estória se desenrole com maior facilidade. Não quero facilidade, quero realidade. E isto está me fazendo entrar em parafusos.

- Estava esquecendo!

Eu cai da cadeira, literalmente, olhei inconformada para Rin que havia surgido de algum buraco negro – única explicação que encontro –, e como toda boa amiga, ela se sentou rindo de mim.

Amizade é o sentimento mais masoquista existente na Terra. Por mais que seus amigos fiquem lhe perturbando a paciência e tirando sarro de coisas constrangedoras que ocorreu em sua vida, você os ama. Isto sim que é amizade pura. Me levantei chamando-a de "vaca" e outros animais grandes.

- Criatura surgida do inferno, vai assustar a sua vó!

- Como você é amorosa, Ka.

- O que você quer? – Perguntei levantando minha cadeira.

- Quero carona hoje.

- Você está pedindo ou me mandando ir lhe buscar?

- Mandando, oras. Por que eu pediria? – Ela disse enquanto se afastava mandando beijos para mim. Senti vontade de jogar a cadeira nela, acertando-a na cabeça, de preferência. – Até a noite.

- Até. – Respondi voltando a me sentar. Juro que hoje sai o primeiro capítulo do roteiro do drama!

###

Não consegui escrever nem uma linha. O dia foi totalmente perdido, gastei uma fortuna em café e porções de batatas fritas em vão.

- Obrigada por vir me buscar.

- AAAHH! – Eu gritei.

- AAAHH! – Rin gritou.

Quando meu cérebro assimilou que a pessoa que havia entrado mansamente em meu carro era a Rin, ele mandou a mensagem de "eê um cascudo nessa garota" para a minha mão, que executou a tarefa tanto empenho que arrancou um sonoro "Ai" de minha amiga louca que tenta me enfartar.

- Sua violenta.

- Maldita, se quer me matar dá um tiro no meu peito. Vaca. Cadela. Baleia.

- Ô boca suja.

- Vem lavar ela com sabão então, sua assexuada.

Rin rolou os olhos e eu respirei fundo procurando o mínimo de paciência.

- Qual o problema? Parece estressada.

- Esse maldito protagonista que o Jakotsu quer, está me fazendo perder os cabelos.

- Ao menos você tem muitos.

- Não achei graça.

Rin riu e minha vontade de abrir a porta do carro e chutá-la para fora aumentou.

- Certo, como agradecimento pela carona, hoje você janta na minha casa.

- Não, obrigada.

- Não estou convidando e nem dando a chance de você recusar.

- Você é muito mandona.

- Aprendi com os meus irmãos mais velhos. Enquanto comemos você me conta o que está deixando você com esse humor terrível.

- Além de uma certa amiga que fica me perturbando?

- A Sangô realmente sabe como ser inconveniente.

- E você realmente sabe como ser cínica. – Respondi, fazendo com ela risse. Juntei minha risada à dela..

Dei a partida no carro e seguimos na direção da casa dela. Eu já dei muitas caronas para a Rin, e já jantei muitas vezes com ela; até mesmo almocei em sua casa. Entretanto, por ser de uma família japonesa muito importante, dona de uma grande empresa de desenvolvimento de tecnologia – aparelhos de informática, celulares, entre outros aparelhos –, acaba que não conheço muitos de seus familiares. Na verdade, acredito que o único familiar que conheço é o pai dela, o Senhor Inu Taisho. Que, aliás, é um belo pai o que a minha amiga tem. Eu sei que é indecente, mas o que posso fazer se o homem é simplesmente lindo, além de muito simpático e gentil? Combinação perigosa. Pensando nisso, começo a me perguntar como uma mulher de uma família tão rica e com trabalho estável não possuí um carro? Ela tem espaço para ter um carro na garagem.

- Rin, por que não compra um carro?

- Lhe incomoda tanto assim me dar carona?

- Eu não disse isso.

- Eu sei. – Ela riu, enquanto eu rolava os olhos. – Meu irmão não gosta, disse que do jeito que sou desmiolada vou ser um perigo no volante de um carro.

- Ele não quer que você mate inocentes.

- Na verdade ele disse que sou um perigo para mim mesma. Ele não se preocupa com os inocentes, apenas com o que posso fazer comigo mesma. Resumidamente... que se dane os outros, quero minha irmãzinha intacta. Ele é um fofo.

- Um fofo de uma forma bem peculiar.

- É que você não conhece para saber como ele é peculiar para demonstrar o que sente.

Encarei ela por alguns segundos, após desligar o carro. Eu sempre achei interessante a forma que Rin descreve seus irmãos. Claro que não acredito em tudo, pois ela é do tipo que idealiza demais as pessoas de quem gosta. Um exemplo claro do que digo é o fato dela descrever o Kouga como alguém engraçado com alegria pela vida, mas eu o descrevo como hiperativo e desmiolado. Ou seja, seguindo este exemplo, entendo que quando Rin diz que seu irmão mais velho – acho que se chama Sesshomaru – tem dificuldade de demonstrar que sente e se preocupa com ela ao ponto de não a deixar que ela tenha um carro, eu entendo que, na verdade, ela quer dizer que ele é uma pessoa séria e fria, com um possessivo instinto protetor no que diz respeito a sua irmãzinha.

Ah, e quando ela fala que seu irmão, o que mora em outra cidade – acho que é o Inuyasha –, tem muita personalidade e é dono de um grande caráter, na verdade ela quer dizer que ele deve ser genioso como um gato velho e metido e um justiceiro do tipo bêbado que realiza abaixo assinado para o dono do bar vender o saquê mais barato.

Meus devaneios foram interrompidos ao ouvir o som da porta se fechando. Rin havia descido do carro... Comecei a me apressar, seguindo-a. Eu havia estacionado o carro próximo à porta.

A mansão possuía um amplo jardim que causava inveja em muitas pessoas, incluindo em mim. A porta de entrada era entalhada com figuras de uma arvore de cerejeira – aposto que se um ladrão assaltar essa mansão, ira querer levar essa porta consigo, de tão bonita que ela era.

- ESTOU EM CASA! - Rin segurou minha mão, me guiando na direção da sala de jantar. – Vamos conversar enquanto eu forro o estômago.

A situação era simples, então durante o jantar contei a Rin sobre a idéia do drama que Jakotsu havia tido, assim como os personagens. Vale salientar que quando falei do protagonista masculino confessei que não consigo visualizar a sua personalidade e o ambiente em que viveria, e que, por conta disso, estou completamente "travada", não conseguindo escrever sequer uma linha qualquer, sendo cenas com ou sem ele (afinal, gosto de ter tudo levemente encaminhado para a desenvoltura da história de uma forma mais natural). Após me ouvir com toda atenção, esquecendo até mesmo da comida a sua frente, Rin tomou um gole de suco de laranja e voltou a me encarar. Esperei pacientemente pela sua opinião e confesso que a demora dela para falar alguma coisa estava me dando uma vontade inarrável de jogar aquela mulher pela janela.

Por sorte, não precisei tomar tal atitude desesperada.

- Kagome, Você está querendo ser perfeccionista demais.

- Não, eu quero apenas ser o mais realista possível.

- Veja alguns filmes e pronto, faça o moleque.

Rolei os olhos. De onde tinha vindo aquela esperança de que Rin me ajudaria? Por que eu queria acreditar naquilo? Oh, doce sonho sendo destruído novamente.

- Rin, os filmes são meio fantasiosos demais quanto a isso. Veja o exemplo de sua família, nunca os vejo em casa, se sua vida fosse um filme, eles estariam sempre aqui para jantar com você ou então apareceriam em um helicóptero para a levar em um restaurante grego ou sei lá aonde mais.

- Nisso você tem razão.

- Viu, até você concorda comigo.

- Veja animes então.

Bati minha mão contra minha testa, o que provocou um estalo alto. Ô, esperança, morra logo! Essa cretina que está na minha frente não irá me ajudar. No máximo, provocar uma fúria que me fará criar um personagem com suas características para então matar de uma forma bem perversa.

- Qual o problema com os animes?

Deus, ela ainda me pergunta isso?

Oh, senhor, me manda uma luz sobre de que planeta essa criatura veio.

- Kagome?

- Rin, você não merece uma resposta.

- Você fica muito chata quando é incapaz de criar um personagem.

Soltei um suspiro pesaroso e voltei a comer o arroz com curry – comida favorita de Rin e, como tal, a mais servida na casa, já que ela é que mais usa a sala de jantar.

Ficamos por um tempo em silêncio até que um homem entrou na sala de jantar, seguindo na direção de Rin, que se levantou para cumprimentá-lo. Fiz o mesmo por respeito. Esse homem se chama Inu Taisho, pai de Rin. Por mais que os dois sejam muito diferentes fisicamente, quem conhecesse a senhora Taisho sabia que sua filha havia saído sua cópia fiel. O senhor Taisho possuía o cabelo prateados compridos até o meio das costas, estando presos por uma fita preta, ele trajava um terno cinza com uma gravata branca. Inu Taisho sorriu e apertou minha mão, em cumprimento, e uma das empregadas se aproximou, arrumando a mesa para ele se juntar a nós.

- Então, Kagome... Como está o trabalho? Algum projeto novo? – me perguntou o senhor Taisho de forma cortês.

- Sim, na verdade, estava conversando sobre um com Rin.

- Atrapalhei a conversa?

- De forma alguma.

- Kagome quer criar m executivo para um roteiro de drama, mas ela não consegue. O senhor poderia a deixar que ela visse como funciona as coisas no escritório... Poderia ajudá-la a conseguir escrever.

Arregalei os olhos para Rin. Como ela tinha a cara de pau de pedir para o pai dela, um homem tão ocupado, que deixasse que sua amiga escritora observasse o seu local de trabalho apenas para que conseguir criar um personagem executivo? Será que ela não entende o quanto seu pai é ocupado?

- Claro, você pode trabalhar lá por algum tempo comigo, para ter uma noção de como funciona o escritório.

Arregalei os olhos e então eu entendi, ela faz essas coisas por saber que o pai vai concordar. Afinal, ela é a única filha e, ainda por cima, caçula. Resumindo: a filha que o papai sempre mima e faz todas as vontades. Rin não é uma pessoa mimada, mas se você pode conseguir o que deseja com apenas um pedido para seu pai, por que não fazer?

- Trabalhar? – perguntei, perplexa. E, convenhamos, quem no meu lugar não ficaria também?

- Sim, você pode... ser minha... – Ele coçou o queixo me observando. – Secretária.

- Secretária?

- Sim, Haruka sempre reclama que está sobrecarregada, posso fazer um contrato com você por... seis messes. O que acha?

Cocei o queixo, pensativa.

O drama estava previsto apenas para o ano que vem, eu teria tempo para pesquisar e escrever, e aquela oferta era realmente muito boa. Ver como o mundo dos negócios funcionava, como os executivos realmente se comportavam em seu ambiente de trabalho, poder analisar cada homem empresário, suas diferenças... Assim eu poderia finalmente criar este maldito personagem, o que preciso definir um nome antes que eu enlouqueça.

- Eu não quero incomodar.

- Imagina. Você é uma garota inteligente e minha filha confia em você. Estaria fazendo um favor a Haruka e a mim. E assim, ganho mais tempo para achar alguém de confiança para lhe substituir quando sua pesquisa estiver terminada.

Como alguém abre as portas de seu escritório de forma tão solícita?

- Papai, o senhor é o máximo. – Rin o abraçou e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Eu sei, eu sou o máximo mesmo. Você só pode namorar homens melhores que seu pai.

- Vou morrer solteira. – Suspiro Rin fazendo o senhor Taisho rir.

- O que me diz, Kagome?

- Se não for incomodar.

- Ótimo. – Ele tirou a carteira e em seguida me entregou um cartão. – Venha me procurar amanha.

- Sim, senhor. Obrigada.

- Estou ansioso para ver o personagem que você irá criar. Li o seu último livro e aquela personagem, Momya Atsuki, realmente prendeu minha atenção. A forma como você retrata os conflitos internos dela. Aquele romance complicado que falhou no final, com todas aquelas complicações. Será que você me deixa ler um manuscrito? Sem querer ser enxerido, mas é que eu sempre tive curiosidade de ver como é um manuscrito.

Minhas bochechas ficaram quentes. Provavelmente eu estava corando... O motivo era que eu finalmente entendia o motivo de ele ser tão prestativo – além de estar realizando um desejo da filha -, o senhor Inu Taisho era um fã de Kazuaki Hiroki, ou seja... de mim. E aquilo me deixou orgulhosa de minhas obras e também sem graça por um homem tão culto ler o que eu escrevo.


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II – Um trabalho com fins de pesquisa.**

Inacreditável como certas coisas acontecem em nossa vida sem que percebamos... Por um exemplo: eu estava na recepção da empresa Corporação Taisho esperando ser atendida pelo pai de uma das minhas melhores amigas, para que eu fosse contratada por ele. Para ser sincera eu entendi os motivos e entendi a gentileza, mas ainda não entendi plenamente como aquilo tudo aconteceu.

Está meio confuso, para dizer a verdade. É até mesmo confuso de explicar, imagine entender.

Tentei manter atenção no que estava acontecendo ao meu redor. Eu estava nervosa por estar ali, e via naquilo uma forma de relaxar. A recepção estava movimentada, com homens de terno e gravata e mulheres de roupa social caminhando de um lado para o outro seguindo por pelos corredores que seguiam tanto para esquerda quanto para direita . Atrás do balcão – ao qual me dirigi assim que cheguei para informar ao senhor Taisho sobre minha chegada –, estavam três mulheres com os cabelos presos em um coque, alternando suas atenções do computador para quem saísse do elevador e solicitasse falar com alguém. A recepção era pintada de azul claro, talvez para passar tranqüilidade àquelas pessoas que viviam um ritmo acelerado de vida. As janelas eram grandes e davam uma bela visão de Tóquio – estávamos no trigésimo oitavo andar –, quando cheguei, fiquei alguns minutos observando a cidade antes de sentar. Havia vasos de plantas espalhados pelo local, um bonzai muito lindo na mesa de centro que ficava entre os sofás, os quais eram de couro preto, e bastante confortáveis.

Ouvi o meu nome ser chamado por uma mulher alta de cabelos loiros presos em um coque, seus olhos estavam por trás de um óculos de metal e estava trajando uma saia social cinza junto com uma blusa preta com listras finas brancas, sendo que uma lenço cinza amarrado no pescoço ficando sobre o decote que os botões abertos da blusa havia lhe dado, ela tinha um ar sofisticado. Aproximei-me da mulher me curvando levemente em reverencia.

- Kagome Higurashi. – Falei em um tom formal, ela sorriu de forma acolhedora.

- Haruka Toshya. O Senhora Taisho me explicou sobre suas condições. – Ela começou a caminhar e eu a segui. – Preciso que assine um documento de contração. – Pensei em concordar falando um "sim", mas antes ela se sentou uma cadeira atrás de uma mesa larga em forma de "L". – Por favor sente-se. – Pediu, indicando-me as cadeiras defronte a mesa, me sentei. – Leia o contrato, se algo não estiver de acordo, podemos alterar com a permissão do Senhor Taisho.

- Obrigada. – Respondi pegando o contrato em minhas mãos.

- Me chame quando terminar.

Abri a boca para agradecer novamente, mas ela já havia se afastado. Uma mulher jovem sendo secretária de um dos maiores executivo do mundo, isto realmente me impressionou.

Voltei minha atenção para os lados para saber em que ambiente estava, parecia uma nova recepção, mas este possuía, além de sofá para os visitantes aguardarem, mesas em forma de "L" como a de Haruka. Observando melhor, notei as portas de madeiras duplas que deveriam levar às salas dos executivos mais importantes daquela empresa.

Sorri, voltando minha atenção ao contrato, finalmente estava visualizando como seria a empresa do maldito personagem que não sei que nome vou dar. Por sempre gostar de ler, li o contrato rapidamente – encontrando alguns erros de ortografias, mas isto não vem ao caso –, sinceramente a única coisa que me chamou atenção foi o pagamento. Como alguém que nunca bateu um carimbo de um chefe durante toda a vida poderia receber aquele salário de secretaria experiente? (Sei que é um salário na facha de secretarias com experiência, pois pesquisei) Só poderia ser algum erro de digitação.

- Desculpe, Senhora Toshya, acho eu houve algum erro. – Falei quando vi Haruka se aproximar.

- A onde?

Mostrei a ela onde estava marcado o valor do meu salário, ela estreitou os olhos parecendo confusa e depois me olhou curiosa.

- Qual erro?

- O valor.

- É este mesmo.

- Desculpe, mas...

- O valor está correto, Senhorita Higurashi. Se não encontrou nenhum outro erro, por favor

assine.

Bom, se está certo... Assinei o contrato.

###

Sou do tipo que não é muito criativa quando age. No entanto, se me ensinarem a fazer algo, mesmo que apenas uma vez, eu conseguirei fazer aquilo com perfeição. É estanho imaginar que isso vem de alguém que cria histórias, mas eu sou assim.

De qualquer forma, eu não estou aqui para ser exatamente eficiente. Vim aqui para obervar.

De vez em quando eu começo a observar a técnica administrativa que trabalha na minha sala, e desvio os olhos, constrangida, quando ela nota que eu estou observando. Tenho certeza que ela só trabalha quando Haruka está por aqui, o resto do tempo ela só navega em redes sociais. Aquele sorriso não me engana.

Aqui na empresa todo mundo se cumprimenta. Eu tenho que dizer "Bom dia" pelo menos sessenta vezes até sentar na cadeira que foi designada para mim. Tenho certeza que esse povo não é educado, apenas exibido. Aposto que quando eles me olham, pensam logo "humf, secretária".

Eu não ligo.

Não estou aqui para isso.

Estou aqui para observá-los.

Não é estranho pensar que vez ou outra eu tenho uma crise de consciência?

Eu começo a me martirizar, pensando que estou enganando todas essas pessoas, e penso em desistir de tudo isso. Aliás, eu ainda nem consegui escrever algo que prestasse. Resolvi me manter quieta, observando. Como comecei nesse trabalho há apenas três dias, eu tenho a impressão de que há coisas que eu ainda não posso ver. Como se a empresa fosse uma espécie de seita misteriosa que apenas funcionários com mais de uma semana de trabalho tivessem a permissão de conhecer seus segredos.

No fundo, eu sei que isso é apenas uma empresa.

Mas eu gostaria que fosse uma seita.

No mais, a pesquisa está andando. Lenta e confortavelmente. Eu gostava disso. Gostava de imaginar que eu estaria tão habituada àquele lugar que escrever sobre ele se tornaria natural. No entanto, no que diz ao maldito personagem, mas continuo às cegas.

Acho que vou conversar com Jakotsu sobre esse personagem. O único exemplo de grande executivo que tenho é o Senhor Inu Taisho, que compra bolinhos no caminho para empresa, e fica distribuindo para as secretárias e só vai para sua sala quando todas nós nos empanturramos com o doce. E, bem, eu não consigo imaginar o personagem do drama sorrindo amavelmente para você, enquanto tenta te convencer a comer brioche de goiabada.

Era verdade que existia muitos modelos para construir o meu personagem. Havia o senhor Kouga Wolfyn, filho de uma japonesa com um norte americano, com aproximadamente vinte e oito anos, ele possuía os olhos azuis claros – quase tão claros quanto os meus – e o cabelo negro sempre penteados para trás com poucos fios caídos sobre a testa. Um homem charmoso e bonito, confesso, mas esquentadinho demais. Para completar, ele é viciado em café, muito mais do que eu e isso me assustou. Por ser viciado em café - e hiperativo - ele possuía uma personalidade difícil, extrovertido misturado com ranzinza e cabeça dura. Embora ele tenha suas qualidades, como ser engraçado e gentil; mas apenas com algumas pessoas em especial e, felizmente, eu entrei nessa lista. Nem sei o motivo, mas não vou reclamar de minha sorte... Sei o quanto ele pode ser grosso. Só que Kouga está longe de ser o personagem que quero no meu roteiro. Ele não tem o impacto que procuro.

Outro modelo era o senhor Hiroshiro Tamura, um homem de aproximadamente quarenta anos, cabelo negro curtos e penteados para trás com uma barba que parecia que era sempre aparada com uma tesoura, todos os dias, de tão perfeita que era. Seus olhos eram castanhos escuros e penetrantes, como se tudo que observasse fosse minuciosamente gravado em sua memória. Ele era o típico homem executivo que você espera encontrar em uma empresa.

Grosseiro, boca suja, arrogante, metido, estressado, sobrecarrega a secretária e chega quase no horário de almoço. Literalmente se acha o dono da verdade e esnoba qualquer um que não concorde com ele. Apesar de seu charme de home mais velho, sua personalidade era completamente diferente da que eu queria. Aliás, eu nem queria ficar no mesmo cômodo com aquele homem por muito tempo, seu olhar pervertido quando me vê, não me engana.

Para completar a minha lista dos únicos homens que me chamaram atenção para o meu personagem, tem o senhor Nicholas Parker, um norte-americano que foi contratado pessoalmente pelo senhor Taisho para trabalhar aqui. Um homem muito divertido e descontraído, seus trajes habituais são camisa social ou pólo, jeans e sapatênis. Acredito que ele tenha a minha idade, caso contrário, devera ser dois ou, no máximo, quatro anos mais velho. Mas ele era descontraído demais para ser uma base para o personagem que Jakotsu havia idealizado. E acredite, aqueles olhos verdes com um brilho jovial, e seu sorriso de propaganda de creme dental acumulado com cabelo dourado, o bronzeado corpo musculoso, era o sonho de consumo de qualquer mulher, mas não era o sonho de consumo do drama que eu – a infeliz que vos escreve – está incumbida de fazer. Para se ter uma noção de quanto ele é espontâneo, o primeiro dia em que estive aqui, o senhor Parker veio trabalha de bermudas, sem camisa, carregando uma prancha de surfe que até hoje está em sua sala. Ele simplesmente havia saído da praia, pegado a auto-estrada, e vindo direto para a empresa para trabalhar. E ainda ficou paquerando as recepcionistas do primeiro andar.

Os três – excluindo o Senhor Taisho – eram os que me chamara atenção. Os outros homens pareciam sempre tão engomados e sem graça. Típicos esnobes que acham que são superiores, pois tem um carro mais caro que da maioria. Eu sei que é ridículo, mas eles são assim.

Bom... Mas quem se importa? Há assuntos mais importantes. Por exemplo: essa manhã as mulheres estavam diferentes no prédio, e a diferença era tão notável que nem precisei parar para observar se o comportamento estava diferente. No primeiro andar, as recepcionistas estavam cochichando. Percorrendo o trajeto até o elevador notei que executivas estavam reunidas em pequenos grupos, cochichando. Até mesmo no elevador havia murmúrios, quais consegui pegar frases soltas como: "Ele voltou de viagem", "Você ficou sabendo?", "Acho que vou desmaiar...". Sinceramente, não consegui entender o motivo de tanta agitação. Como dizia o Tatsuo, essa mulheres parecem que estão com as periquitas acessas. Modo vulgar de se falar, eu sei, mas é a única forma que encontro de descrever atitude delas.

Tentei ignorar aquela estranha agitação, mantendo-me atenda emresponder os emails que o Yuri ficava me mandando. Ele havia voltando essa manhã para o Japão e em vez de ir descansar depois de uma viagem de quase quatorze horas, ele fica me mandando mensagens pervertidas de que a nossa lua de mel será na Itália. Sinceramente, minhas amigas já são completamente loucas, os meus amigos então, é um caso a parte de loucura.

"Uma semana na Itália e você terás medidas certas de quadril e seio".

Dei um tapa em minha testa, não acreditando que ele havia me mandando aquela mensagem, respondi com um breve:

"Vai se ferrar, agora tenho que trabalhar, vai ser impossível lhe responder, beijos".

E ignorei completamente a resposta dele. Apesar de ser um trabalho totalmente forjado para me ajudar em minha pesquisa, tenho que ser responsável e não ficar como certo alguém, que não vou mencionar o nome, mas está na mesma sala de que eu, que fica navegando na internet e só trabalha se alguém ficar observando.

- Bom dia, Kagome. – Falou Haruka quando me aproximei, sorri cordialmente respondendo ao cumprimento. – Preciso que você digite esses relatórios, alguém perdeu o emprego hoje. – Ela suspirou. – Faça todas as alterações que estão em caneta, e, por tudo que você mais ama, cuidado.

- Cuidado? – Achei estranho advertência, era só digitar. Analisei os documentos, eu ia passar o dia todo digitando. Haviam muitas anotações a caneta, de tinta azul, em uma grafia fina e bonita. – Tudo bem, mais alguma coisa?

- Por enquanto é apenas isso. – Ela coçou a nuca olhando para os lados, parecia estressada. – Kagome, pela mor de Deus, vá digitar esses documentos!

Definitivamente estressada.

- Bom dia, Kagome. – Falou Senhor Parker passando por mim, pensei em responder ao cumprimento, mas o fato dele estar usando terno e gravata me desviou atenção. Era a primeira vez que o via tão formal.

Sou uma pessoa curiosa, e ser escritora apenas piorou minha curiosidade - pleonamos? Você que pensa.

Antes de ir para a minha sala digitar os documentos que foram pedidos, parei na frente da mesa de Débora, a secretaria do senhor Parker. Ela sorriu de forma compreensiva.

- O senhor Sesshomaru está na empresa hoje.

- E o que tem demais?

Ela arregalou os olhos com a minha pergunta. Então ela suspirou, balançando a cabeça, resignada.

- Quando ver ele, vai compreender.

Aquilo apenas atiçou ainda mais minha curiosidade.

- Kagome! – Ouvi Haruka. Soltei um pesaroso suspiro, indo para o computador digitar aquelas cinqüenta folhas.

###

Eu precisava de um café. Qualquer pessoa em meu lugar, mesmo que não gostasse de café, sentiria a necessidade de um após digitar vinte e cinco páginas que estavam cheias de observações e pedidos de alteração. E ainda era necessário tomar cuidado com o verso das folhas, pois havia cláusulas ali que mudavam completamente todo o conteúdo da frente. Ou seja, você digitava e quando virava a folha via que trabalhara em vão. Bem que poderia ter anotações avisando que aquilo descrito na frente não seria utilizado.

Soltei um longo suspiro, sentindo-me cansada, devo lembrar o Senhor Taisho das doenças trabalhistas; entre elas, a tendinite. Essa é uma doença que provavelmente vou ter se continuar a digitar documentos dessa forma. Suspirei mais uma vez, tomando um longo gole de café enquanto sentava numa cadeira, apoiando a caneca na mesa logo em seguida. Percorri a cozinha com os olhos: havia uma geladeira, fogão, microondas e o maior bem de todos, uma cafeteira, que nunca estava vazia. Era mais fácil faltar internet, ou energia, do que café.

Levantei e segui até a pia para lavar a minha caneca e a levá-la comigo para minha sala – sim, eu trouxe a minha caneca favorita para a empresa –, foi quando senti um peso em minhas costas e pude ver algo branco passar ao lado do meu rosto. Pisquei algumas vezes e virei o rosto para ver que esse algo branco se tratava de um braço masculino que estava abrindo a janela da cozinha.

Afastei quase derrubando a caneca, o maldito me assustou!

Aliás, belo maldito.

Kagome, ele quase lhe enfartou.

Só que realmente é um belo maldito.

Ele era bem mais alto do que eu. Na verdade, meu rosto ficava na altura de seu peito. Ele estava usando uma calça social preta com uma camisa social branca, a gravata estava dentro do colete preto. Pelo seu porte físico, presumo que seja algum rato de academia. Foi quando seu olhar se direcionou a mim, olhos dourados e frios, seu rosto parecia ser esculpido a mão ou sei lá, feito sob encomenda. Sua feição era madura, ele com certeza, era mais velho do que eu, quem sabe uns quatro anos? O cabelo estava na altura do pescoço e era prateado.

Pah – esse é som de minha ficha caindo.

Ele é o Sesshomaru Taisho. Cabelo prateado, olhos dourados. Com o Senhor Taisho. Só pode ser ele, o filho mais velho.

Pah – outra ficha caiu.

Ele é o chefe daqui junto com o pai!

- Bom dia, senhor Taisho. – Falei, curvando-me em reverencia.

Então eu ouvi passos, quando me ergui, notei que ele havia saído da cozinha.

- Bonito e metido. – Falei para mim mesma, rolando os olhos. Homem lindo, mas sem um senso de educação.

- O que você disse?

Meu coração parou de bater quando o homem voltou à cozinha. Ele se aproximou e o meu coração voltou a bater, rápido demais para o meu gosto. Acredito ter corado, pois senti minhas bochechas quentes.

- O que você disse? – Ele repetiu de forma ríspida.

Eu pensei em responder:

- Que você é um mauricinho engomado sem educação alguma, seu sequelado com bafo de bode.

Mas a resposta que dei foi:

- Nada, senhor.

- Você me chamou de metido?

Se ouviu o que eu disse, por que me perguntou?

- Não, senhor. Eu estava apenas divagando em voz alta sobre o meu namorado. Ele bonito, mas um grosso.

Ele estreitou os olhos, era visível que não acreditara em mim. Esperei um daqueles sermões ou até mesmo uma dispensa. Minha pesquisa havia sido bruscamente interrompida pelo meu gênio terrível! E de onde eu tirei essa história de namorado? Eu não tenho um a mais de um ano.

- Volte ao trabalho, você não é paga para ficar na cozinha pensando em seu namorado. Quase gritei de felicidade quando ele saiu, dessa vez mantive minha boca fechada. Ele pode ter super audição.

Voltei para minha sala e respirei fundo quando me sentei. Espero que ele não peça para o Senhor Taisho me dispensar. Notei o meu celular piscando, peguei, lendo o novo email de Yuri, desde que eu havia ignorado a ultima mensagem no começo da manha ele não havia me mandado mais nada. Resolvi ler:

"Estou com saudades da nossa boa e velha culinária, venha almoçar comigo. Aonde você está?"

Suspirei respondendo rapidamente a mensagem com o horário de meu almoço e o endereço da empresa. Não houve mais respostas dele.

###

- Os documentos estão digitados como pedido, Haruka. – Falei, colocando as folhas sobre a mesa. – Vou almoçar.

- Você foi rápida. Tomou cuidado para não digitar nada errado?

- Fui cuidadosa.

- Mande para...

- Eu já enviei para o seu email. Com licença.

Afastei-me o mais rápido que pude, antes que ela encontrasse alguma coisa para eu fazer e assim atrasasse meu almoço. Confesso que minha afobação é por causa do Yuri, estou com saudades dele. É um dos meus amigos de colégio. Lembro que saímos algumas vezes quando éramos mais novos, mas não havia aquela afinidade de namorados, por istso continuamos com a boa e velha amizade.

Hoje eu sou escritora e ele é um ator consagrado no Japão. Passou seis messes na Itália de férias dessa vida agitada de celebridade. Muitos devem criticá-lo por agir assim, mas a verdade é que agora com a carreira feita e estável financeiramente, Yuri precisava descansar. Ele apenas ficou alguns meses mais que uma pessoa normal de férias.

Saindo do prédio notei o carro do meu amigo na esquina, segui até ele e entrei, sentando no banco do carona fechando a porta, sorri ao encarar Yuri. Ele estava com um bronze litorâneo e o cabelo castanho claro estava mais compridos do que me lembrava, estando na altura do pescoço. Estavam desalinhados, o que lhe dava um ar mais selvagem, que entrava em contrates com seus os olhos castanhos escuros, quase negros, que possuíam um brilho travesso.

- Ka! – Ele se inclinou me abraçando, notei que ele estava mais musculoso. – Que saudades. Por que está trabalhando em uma empresa como as Corporações Taisho?

- Arrumei um bico como escrivã. – Ele estreitou os olhos, confuso, me fazendo rir. - Estou brincando, é uma pesquisa que estou fazendo para um roteiro.

- Legal, e que você está pesquisando exatamente?

- Como as plantas são tratadas em empresas multinacionais. – Novamente ele estreitou os olhos, confuso. – Yuri, use a cabeça. Seus músculos substituíram sua massa cefálica?

- E sua inteligência substitui seu bom humor e educação.

Suspirei, notando que havia sido estúpida com ele. Eu poderia estar fazendo muitas coisas em uma empresa, apreendendo sobre qualquer coisa. Inclinei-me, beijando sua bochecha.

- Desculpe, minha manhã foi muito chata e acabei descontando em você... Estou pesquisando como funciona uma empresa e como agem os executivos.

- E o que você descobriu? – Ele perguntou, enquanto dava partida no carro, o resto do percurso é resumido em eu, Kagome Higurashi, falando sobre minha rotina como secretaria.

###

- Não quer mesmo uma carona quando sair?

Inclinei-me para dentro do carro para poder olhar para Yuri enquanto respondia, já que, eu havia saído do carro e a pergunta me pegara de surpresa.

- Não precisa, estou de carro.

- Boa pesquisa.

- Obrigada. Boa sorte com a conversa com seu agente.

- Ele não vive sem mim, gata. Não se preocupe. – Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo de forma ensaiada para conquistar menininhas.

- Beijo, gato.

- Beijo, gata.

Sorri e fechei a porta. Esperei que ele saísse com o carro para atravessar a rua, foi quando vi o filho mais velho do meu chefe encostado na porta principal do prédio. Apesar da distancia notei que ele tomava um chá quente de máquina. Definitivamente ele era um homem incrivelmente charmoso e lindo, entretanto, não responder um bom dia era algo muito esnobe, mesmo para alguém rico. Não vou perder meu tempo pensando com esse metido. Mal consigo acreditar que ele é irmão da Rin. Aliás, ela realmente fantasiou sobre ele. Eu sabia que não poderia confiar no que ela fala sobre os irmãos. Devo tomar cuidado com o outro Taisho. Se o protetor e fofo é assim sem educação alguma, imagina o de "personalidade".

- Então, quem estava dirigindo era o bonito e metido?

Dei um sobressalto olhando para minha esquerda, notando que Senhor Sesshomaru havia falado comigo. Será que assustar é alguma característica genética da família?

- Perdão?

- Está perdoada. – Ele respondeu, passando por mim, se atrevendo a me empurrar no percurso. Eu quase caí. E quase tirei o sapato para jogar na cabeça dele.

Bem que ele poderia fazer uma viagem pelo tempo exato que vou ficar por aqui. Sinto que os meus dias de paz como simples observadora camuflada como secretária haviam terminado.


	4. Capítulo III

Capítulo III – Talvez uma fonte de inspiração

Passou-se apenas duas semanas desde que conheci o Senhor Sesshomaru Taisho e já estou achando que deveria sair dessa empresa e deixar essa pesquisa de lado.

Ele é o inferno encarnado em pessoa!

A pessoa que um dia criar alguém que chegue aos pés de sua perversidade e chatice, será aplaudido de pé por mim, mandarei flores e um cartão com os dizeres:

"Você não é Deus, mas realizou o impossível, lhe saúdo por isto."

Nem os filhos dele serão tão chatos, perversos, irritantes, esnobes, charmosos, elegantes, lindos, sedutores... OPA!

Admito que ele seja um homem lindo, mas sua chatice supera a beleza. Isto não é uma simples alegação, se trata de um fato!

Quem convive com este ser, há de concordar comigo. Ele é o terror. E não um terror do tipo: "esse filme de terror é legal, mas é tudo mentira então nem me dá mais medo". Mas sim de: "esse filme de terror é lega – então você vê o recado nos créditos de que é baseado em fatos reais – Baseado em fatos reais? DANOU-SE! CORRAM PARA AS COLINAS! CRIANÇAS E MULHERES PRIMEIRO! SALVEM AS CRIANÇANCINHAS"

Não é exagero, é fato!

Algo que comprova a maldade dentro daquele coração gélido são os relatórios que ele me faz digitar todas as manhãs: são mais de quarenta páginas! Ele tem sua própria secretária, por que fica me explorando? Ser o filho do meu chefe – se sou contratada e recebo pelo serviço, isso faz do Senhor Inu Taisho meu patrão – não lhe dá o direito de ficar mandando e desmandando em mim. Aliás, ser o filho do dono não o faz dono e não dá a ele o direito de ficar dando ordens a todos ao seu redor.

- Babaca. – Resmunguei enquanto terminava de digitar o último documento. Qual o problema com esse homem que faz digitar tudo novamente em vez de nos fornecer o arquivo já digitado para que possamos fazer as alterações necessárias? O tempo economizado seria muito útil. – Retardado mental.

- Você não é paga para ficar resmungando. Se você terminou de corrigir os documentos, então os envie para o meu email.

Ergui a vista para Sesshomaru, que se afastou de minha mesa na direção de Tomoyo – a coitada de sua secretária – com alguns papeis em mãos. Ela se curvou, pedindo desculpas, e ele se afastou, falando algo que não ouvi. Soltei um suspiro e enviei os arquivos para o e-mail do asno chato. Eu poderia enviar um vírus junto com os documentos, mas me contive. Autocontrole é tudo. Ao menos ele sabe escrever, não é como essas pessoas cometem erros ortográficos a torto e a direito. Mas, tenha santa paciência, isso não permite que um único verbo conjugado errado em apenas um parágrafo seja motivo para digitar todo o documento. É ridículo.

- Perfeccionista de merda. – resmunguei, olhando na direção que ele havia saído.

As pessoas que falam bem dele, não trabalham com ele diretamente. Caso contrário, sentiriam vontade de tacá-lo pela janela. Mesmo que seu olhar fizesse todo seu corpo se arrepiar de medo. Ele é medonho.

- Kagome, parece que está sendo perseguida.

Dei um sobressalto em minha cadeira. Estava tão concentrada abrindo o email com a resposta do Senhor Sesshomaru, que simplesmente não havia notado aproximação do Senhor Parker.

- Desculpe. – falou sorridente.

- Não se preocupe. Precisa de algo, Senhor Parker?

- Apenas vim ser solidário com a sua dor.

- Desculpe, não entendi.

Ele se inclinou e fez sinal para que eu me aproximasse, olhei ao redor e me aproximei com certo receio.

- Ele sempre persegue os novatos para saber se eles possuem garra para permanecer na empresa. Não se preocupe, só dura um mês.

Pisquei rapidamente, absorvendo as palavras que haviam sido proferidas.

- Seja valente. Você embeleza este escritório e seria uma tragédia perdê-la. – ele esboçou um daqueles sorridos ensaiados para levar meninas ingênuas para cama. Revidei com um sorriso amarelo, afastando-me. – É só o primeiro mês.

E com uma piscadela, ele se afastou, chamando Débora para saber sobre a situação de sua agenda para aquela tarde.

Então eu estava sendo perseguida pelo chato?

Lindo isso.

Por isto que não se deve andar armado.

- Kagome, senhor Sesshomaru solicitou sua presença.

Rolei os olhos e encarei Tomoyo. Por um momento pensei em pedir a solicitação por escrito e protocolada, mas não quis causar problemas para ela. E como uma boa garota – que não estava a fim de sê-lo – segui para a sala do tenebroso. Confesso que me surpreendi ao entrar na sala e ver aquela estante completamente ocupada com livros, que ia do chão ao teto, ocupando toda uma parede da sala. Senti vontade me sentar na frente dela e ficar ali por dias e mais dias, analisando todos os livros ali contidos.

- Sente-se.

Retirada bruscamente de meus desejos, segui até a cadeira, sentando-me defronte ao homem que solicitou minha presença. Era minha primeira vez naquela sala, e só por aquela estante já havia ganhando o meu coração. Será que se eu pedir com jeitinho o Senhor Inu Taisho nos muda de local de trabalho?

- O senhor queria falar comigo?

- Não a chamei aqui para ficar admirando minha sala. Olhe para mim enquanto falo com você. – Com muito custo desviei o olhar dos quadros na outra parede para ele. Não que ele fosse feio, mas é que os quadros eram mais agradáveis para se conviver. – Tomoyo estará em época de provas da faculdade na próxima semana, por isto pedi ao meu pai para que você me acompanhasse até Seul.

- Coréia?

- Não, China. Eles mudaram o nome da capital da China para Seul. Saiu nos jornais, não viu?

Grosseiro. Respirei fundo para não dar a resposta que desejava e, por um instante, mas apenas um segundo, o achei parecido comigo quanto ao "pergunta idiota, resposta cretina".

- Quando será a viagem?

- Domingo à noite.

- Preciso mesmo ir?

- Se quiser manter o emprego.

Pisquei rápido notando que havia falando aquilo em voz alta; pensei em uma desculpa rápida.

- Eu tenho medo de voar.

- Encare isto como tratamento de choque.

- Mas...

- É ordem superior, seu contrato pode ser recendido por insubordinação se continuar com esta postura.

Seu descolorido viado de uma figa.

- A passagem será entregue a você na sexta-feira. Pode ir.

- Com licença.

Antes de sair da sala dei uma espiada na estante. Vou usar todos os métodos possíveis – mesmo que não sejam lícitos – para conferir todos os livros naquela estante.

###

Eu apenas entendi que viajaria sozinha com o Senhor Sesshomaru Taisho quando estava ao seu lado no avião. Ele havia me avisado dias antes sobre a viagem; Haruka havia me entregado as passagens e uma lista do que eu precisaria solicitar para empresa antes de tudo... Até mesmo me aconselhou na quantidade de roupas que eu deveria levar. Tomoyo me cedeu a agenda da semana que ficaríamos em Seul. Uma semana com ele em Seul!

Por que eu?

Por que não outra secretária?

Aposto que qualquer outra daria um órgão para estar sentada ao lado dele em meu lugar. Embora, pensado pelo lado positivo, estou em uma viagem de negócios, oportunidade perfeita para observar.

Voltei minha atenção para o homem ao meu lado. O senhor Sesshomaru era lindo, isso era inquestionável. Suas sobrancelhas eram finas e arqueadas, e o nariz era estreito e elegante, os lábios finos caíam como uma luva para seu rosto de expressão fria. A gravata estava desfeita e a camisa tinha os três primeiros botões abertos, o que possibilitava ver perfeitamente o seu tórax, mesmo que a visão seja limitada pela camisa branca que ele usava sob a social.

Desviei o olhar dele para a janela. Imagine se ele abre os olhos e me flagra observando-o. Poderá pensar coisas erradas sobre mim.

Isto me faz pensar: qual o motivo dele ficar de olhos fechados e braços cruzados?

Será que está dormindo?

- Senhores, desejam mais alguma coisa?

Ergui minha mão para recusar, junto com um sorriso de agradecimento, foi quando vi Sesshomaru também erguer a sua mão em recusa e voltar a cruzar os braços logo em seguida. Incrível como a vida às vezes lhe responde algumas perguntas.

Soltei um longo suspiro e coloquei os fones de ouvido, ligando meu Iphone para ouvir minhas últimas anotações sobre o roteiro. Eu já havia decidido os nomes dos personagens principais e isto me deixava satisfeita, sentia que finalmente estava ficando mais íntima da estória e com isto, consequentemente, o texto fluiria de forma natural.

Personagem masculino tinha o nome de: Ryota Sadao.

E o da mulher era: Kaoru Nakamura.

Apertei o play me acomodando de forma que ficasse mais confortável na poltrona, ouvi minha própria voz – que não parecia ser minha – falar:

"- Jakotsu ficou por duas horas me falando sobre o fulano que tenho que colocar como protagonista. Sinceramente, não consigo ver sua personalidade. Embora eu consiga imaginá-lo de terno e gravata, com o rosto másculo de traços fortes, sobrancelhas arqueadas e lábios finos."

Apertei Stop virando o rosto para Senhor Sesshomaru. Voltei desde o inicio a gravação e a ouvi novamente, constatando que eu havia descrito o homem ao meu lado antes mesmo de conhecê-lo. Engoli em seco e guardei o fone. Alguns minutos depois cacei meu bloco de notas e uma caneta em minha bolsa.

Como eu estava sendo estúpida!

Senhor Sesshomaru era o tipo de empresário sério que eu estava procurando. Ele é um cretino, confesso, mas eu havia descrito ele fisicamente antes mesmo de conhecê-lo. Aquilo deveria significar alguma coisa.

- Uma mulher com letra tão ilegível não serve para ser secretária.

Eu pulei na poltrona. Literalmente. Eu pulei e bati a cabeça no guarda volumes. Ao me sentar, esfreguei minha cabeça com um gemido de dor.

- Ser desastrada piora sua compatibilidade com o emprego.

- O senhor me assustou.

- Não é desculpa.

Ele falou aquilo de forma tão ríspida e fria que senti como se eu realmente estivesse arrumando desculpas para minhas ações.

- Eu deveria ter solicitado a Himary. – ele falou com descaso, voltando a fechar os olhos.

Respirei fundo segurando a resposta em minha boca. Levantei e empurrei a perna dele, fazendo com que ele se desequilibrasse e abrir os olhos novamente.

- Com licença. – resmunguei me espremendo pelo pequeno espaço que havia entre as pernas dele e a poltrona a nossa frente. Estamos na primeira classe do avião, mas em poltronas no meio da fileira e como havia a mesinha a onde alguns pertences do Senhor Sesshomaru: o notebook, celular e carteira. Meu espaço de locomoção para sair era bem reduzido.

No banheiro, encarei meu reflexo. Molhei o rosto, tentando me acalmar. Eu não podia jogar café ou chá quente no colo dele, por mais que a idéia me fosse atrativa. Respirei fundo e voltei para o meu lugar. Uma semana com ele na Coréia. Isso me dá arrepios.

O avião sofreu uma pequena turbulência quando eu estava voltando para o meu assento, caí no colo do Senhor Sesshomaru, e eu juro que alguém ali em cima gosta de clichês feitos em livros; era a única explicação que encontro para o fato de ter tido turbulência enquanto eu estava em pé muito próxima do homem que tem me atormentado a vida nas últimas semanas.

- Desculpe. – Falei rapidamente pulando para o meu assento como se o albino (Sesshomaru) me desse choque.

- Definitivamente, você não serve como secretária. Vou precisar ter uma séria conversa com o meu pai.

Mordi o lábio inferior, engolindo uma resposta. Respirei fundo colocando os fones no ouvido e encarando as nuvens do lado de fora. Vou ignorar completamente a existência dele, caso contrário, o chá ou café quente no colo irá acontecer e assim perderei minha fonte de pesquisa. Além do mais, não quero chatear o Senhor Inu Taisho deixando o filho dele estéreo.

###

Duas horas dentro do avião e agora mais uma hora dentro do carro – alugado pela empresa e dirigido pelo Senhor Sesshomaru – até o Hotel Millennium Seoul Hilton. Acredito que seja um hotel de quatro ou cinco estrelas. Voltei minha atenção para Sesshomaru que mantinha sua concentração no trajeto; ele parecia bem acostumado com a rota. Reitero o que disse: é um hotel cinco estrelas, o metido ao meu lado não ficaria em um pulgueiro de quatro estrelas (sentiu o sarcasmo?).

Soltei um suspiro, ainda incrédula por ter descrito o Sadao como o Senhor Sesshomaru. Andei pensando muito sobre o assunto e definitivamente o filho do meu chefe era um exemplo perfeito de executivo sério. Ele sempre estava trabalhando. Sempre dando ordens. E todos o temiam. Acredito que se eu estivesse do lado de fora da estória, vendo ele sendo um cretino com uma garota, eu ia achar interessante.

Vou observá-lo melhor e tentar escrever. Se conseguir fazer o primeiro capítulo do drama, vou enviar imediatamente para o Jakotsu. Caso ele goste, mantenho o Senhor Sesshoumaru como modelo, caso contrário... desiste de fazer o trabalho ou sei lá. Eu darei um jeito.

Como previa, o hotel era cinco estrelas e simplesmente lindo. Preciso me lembrar de agradecer Rin por ter dado a idéia ao pai de me deixar observar como funciona uma empresa. Isto me rendeu uma viagem gratuita para a Coréia e um quarto lindo em um hotel cinco estrelas. O meu quarto é fantástico! A primeira coisa que fiz ao entrar nele foi me acomodar para escrever. Eram quase dez e meia, estava cheia de idéias e precisava escrever logo. Uma coisa boa do Senhor Sesshomaru dar novos sentidos a palavra "quieto", era que pude ficar construindo o primeiro capítulo do drama durante a uma hora de trajetória.

Peguei uma latinha de refrigerante e arrumei os travesseiros para ficar o mais confortável possível, colocando meu notebook em meu colo. A estória começou a fluir naturalmente, queria primeiro mostrar a vida dos dois personagens de forma separada dando a entender como eram suas rotinas antes do encontro que desencadearia uma série de fatores que os uniria e, assim, começaria o romance. Não estava com presa de fazer o romance. Romances necessitam de um certo tato, para não ficarem superficiais. Não acredito em amor a primeira vista. Até aceito atração, mas amor é algo que se exige tempo, paciência e determinação. Tento sempre passar isso quando estou escrevendo.

Quando dei por mim, o refrigerante já havia acabado e já passava das duas da manha. Sorri, satisfeita com a estória. Enviei para o email de Jakotsu. Sinceramente, espero que ele tenha gostado. Particularmente me sinto satisfeita, não foi nada fácil conseguir produzir este primeiro capítulo; estou a mais de três semanas sem escrever uma linha que não fossem dos relatórios que o cretino mandava que eu fizesse.

Coloquei o notebook na cama e segui para o banheiro. Tomei um banho quente para relaxar e tirar a dor muscular de ficar muitas horas na mesma posição. Vesti o roupão do hotel e voltei a me sentar na cama, pegando o notebook e colocando-o em meu colo. Atualizei a página do meu e-mail notando que Jakotsu havia me respondido. Olhei o relógio no canto da tela notando que eram quase três e meia da manhã. Mesmo assim, ele havia lido em uma velocidade espantosa.

"Kagome, que homem orgasmástico é este que você me enviou?

Quer me fazer gozar?

Está conseguindo!

Já tem mais episódios?

Estou curioso e aflito, preciso de mais. Me envie tudo que tenha, não importa se forem episódios pela metade, eu quero!

Beijos.

Ps: a menina também é legalzinha"

Ri com o email. Jakotsu era uma figura. Com isso, um sorriso se manteve em meu rosto, com perigo de se tornar permanente. Estava orgulhosa de minha criação. E quando bateram em minha porta e eu fui atender, esquecendo completamente que estava trajando apenas um roupão, o sorriso ainda estava ali estampado em meu rosto, e não sumiu, mesmo quando o Senhor Sesshomaru me encarou de forma incrédula e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas fazendo uma pergunta silenciosa de "o que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?"

Que se exploda. Nada vai mudar meu humor. Mesmo que ele achasse que meu sorriso tivesse motivos ocultos que estavam longe de serem os reais. De qualquer forma, antes que ele falasse alguma coisa o meu celular tocou. Não estou acostumada com essa coisa de subordinação. Sempre fui minha própria chefe, por isto não vi nada de errado de fazer um sinal para ele esperar enquanto eu ia atender o telefonema. E, além do mais, não estou em horário de serviço. Antes de atender, reconheci o número do celular de Jakotsu na bina.

- Oi, Jakotsu!

"- Você não respondeu meu e-mail, sua vaca!"

- Acabei de ver o e-mail... Não sou biônica!

Meu olhar escorregou para onde o Senhor Sesshomaru estava aguardando, com um maço de folhas nas mãos. Eu ainda estava sorrindo; afinal, graças a ele, consegui fazer o Sadao.

- Você realmente gostou?

"- Você está louca? Ficou perfeito! Eu sabia que você conseguiria... Quando você volta?"

Dei uma olhada de esguelha para o meu chefe, durante aquela viagem.

- Isso não está sob meu controle.

" - Ah, não! No momento em que você pôr os pés no Japão eu vou sequestrar você para gente discutir isso com calma."

- Está bem... Até lá.

Voltei a atenção para o homem em meu quarto. Este se aproximou, entregando-me as folhas que estava em suas mãos. Balancei a cabeça, confusa, e juro que vi um vestígio de sorriso irônico naqueles lábios finos.

- São urgentes, para amanhã de manhã. Espero ver os arquivos no meu e-mail assim que acordar. Pelo seu bem, espero que você seja biônica, sim.

- Mas são três da manhã.

- Se tem disposição para ficar usando o computador a essa hora, significa que tem disposição para trabalhar.

- Quem disse?

- Você tem até as seis horas.

Ele saiu do meu quarto batendo a porta. Eu que deveria bater a porta naquela cara azeda dele.

###

Existem pessoas arrogantes.

Existem pessoas malignas.

Existem pessoas cretinas.

E existe Sesshomaru Taisho.

O mestre dessas pessoas acima mencionadas.

Minha afirmação se deriva do fato do fato de ele não me deixar dormir por causa da quantidade de trabalho que passou às três da manha... Como se acreditasse que eu sou alguma máquina ou algo do tipo. Agora, às sete da manhã, quando os sócios estão aguardando no salão do hotel, o Senhor Sesshomaru simplesmente desapareceu. Já o procurei por todo o hotel e perguntei para todos os funcionários se haviam visto ele – devo agradecer o Tatsuo por ter me obrigado a fazer aquele curso de coreano com ele há alguns anos, ele estava apaixonado por uma coreana e queria se apresentar devidamente para família dela, eu fui a boa amiga que o ajudou no plano (aliás, ele se casou com esta coreana). Precisei me desculpar com os sócios, dizendo que o infeliz desaparecido estava em seu quarto participando de uma videoconferência com o Senhor Inu Taisho. Em seguida, liguei para o mesmo para relatar o meu desespero com o sumiço do cretino do seu filho, foi quando ele me disse:

- Kagome, ele deve ter saído para correr e perdeu a hora. Pegue o carro e procure por ele.

Então eu fui até o carro e saí pelas ruas procurando aquele albino desgraçado que está tentando – com muito sucesso – me enfartar. Eu olhava para todos os lados, tentando encontrar em vão algum ponto prateado que denunciasse a localização do Senhor Sesshomaru. Estava começando achar que ele havia sido seqüestrado por algum mafioso. Não que eu achasse isso ruim, afinal, me livraria dele, mas o Senhor Inu Taisho e a Rin ficariam chateados. Eu acho.

Foi quando eu vi um ponto prateado mais à frente. Acelerei na direção dele e joguei o carro em sua direção. Ele notou que algo estava errado, pois olhou a tempo de me ver chegando com o carro e se jogar no canteiro do lado da calçada. Eu não ia acertá-lo, ia desviar, se ele quis se jogar no canteiro, o problema era dele.

Só um segundo. Eu não estava pensando sobre uma cena assim no drama? Ora, que chance de ouro! Certo Kagome, preste atenção em todas as reações dele.

Saí do carro ao mesmo tempo em que ele saía do canteiro. Estava com o rosto levemente corado, por conta do exercício físico. Pela primeira vez o vi sem um terno. Ele estava trajando uma bermuda bege e uma camisa regata azul clara. Devo admitir, ele é tão gostoso! Ele é magro, mas um magro de músculos torneados, perfeitos.

- Você está tentando me matar?

- Não. – respondi com um tom de indignação. Então sorri; aquela postura fria e controlada para não demonstrar raiva, parecia uma atitude que eu gostaria que Sadao tivesse.

- Você esta rindo de mim?

- Não. Apenas recordei algo. Aliás, os sócios já chegaram...

- Recordou algo engraçado? – Ele se aproximou, e eu recuei batendo minhas costas no carro; me senti um animal acuado. – E o que você recordou quando tentou me atropelar?

- De quanto você é cretino. – Arregalei os olhos. Eu havia falado isso alto?

- Cretino? Então foi proposital?

Ele se aproximou e meu coração disparou. Eu precisava correr por minha vida. Gelei quando ele apoiou as mãos no carro, deixando-me entre seus braços. Acredito que qualquer mulher gostaria de estar em meu lugar nesse momento, já que ele é lindo e estava próximo o bastante para eu sentir o cheiro da colônia misturado com o de suor. Eu bem que gostaria que outra mulher estivesse em meu lugar, afinal, meu instinto de sobrevivência gritava para eu chutar os países baixo dele e sumir por tempo indefinido.

- Eu vou fazer você desejar a morte. – Ele falou, com o nariz tocando o meu, a voz mais rouca que o comum, em um tom mais baixo e sombrio.

Mesmo se eu quisesse, não conseguiria revidar. Acho que a maldita colônia misturada com o suor me deixou em alfa; afinal, era um cheiro tão masculino que despertou completamente o meu lado mulher, deixando o meu lado escritora adormecido. Eu não estava mais observando ele como modelo para o personagem, mas sim como Sesshomaru Taisho.

Ele se afastou e entrou no carro. Eu soltei um suspiro, aliviada e me afastei do carro. Respirei fundo e me dirigi para a porta do passageiro, mas antes que eu pudesse tocar nela, o VIADO DESGRAÇADO DEU PARTIDA NO CARRO E ME LARGOU ALI!

EU TO DE SALTO ALTO! PORRA!

- Eu vou por pimenta no café dele. Ah, como vou!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> Eí gente, obrigada pelos comentários, e não se esqueçam que este é meu salário, portanto, se ficar sem uma remuneração agradável de comentários, posso muito bem me demitir e não postar mais a fic aqui. Eu sei, é maldade eu ameaçar, mas é serio, comentem, é importante para mim saber o que estão achando da fic, caso vocês leem e acham importante que eu continue a escrever e a postar, melhor comentar, pois a cada leitura realizada e um comentário não feito, posterior a esta leitura, um(a) escritor(a) de fics perde a motivação e para de escrever. _

_Quanto a fic, estou no começo do Capítulo V, ela será uma fic grande e bem trabalhosa, com mais romances que Sesshomen. Alias, este romance em si, será algo trabalhado com mais cuidado ao decorrer dos capítulos. Quem leu minhas outras fics devem saber que sou do tipo que faz fics rápidas, de certa forma. Não mais de um ou dois messes postando uma fic Sesshomen. Pode parecer que virou uma regra, quando eu escrevo, a fic tem atualizações rápidas e acaba logo. Toda regra tem exceção, e esta fic é uma delas. _

_Não sei quantos capítulos terão, espero de coração que possamos nos divertir muito durante este tempo, pois eu realmente me divirto enquanto estou escrevendo, alias, este é o motivo para eu estar aqui, com esta fic nova. Diversão._

**_Façam cadastro no Need For Fic e conheçam o melhor forum de fic do Brasil. Lá demais!_**

_Quero agradecer a minha beta que tem me dado muitas idéias para a fic. _


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV – Guerra declarada em Seul**

Meus pés estavam em uma bacia de água morna e o meu rosto estava tomado por uma expressão de alívio. Aquele maldito havia me largado na rua, sem dinheiro, sem documentos, apenas com uma sandália de saltos que esfolou completamente o meu pé.

- Pézinho. – Choraminguei, massageando o meu pé enquanto observava as bolhas que haviam se formado na sola. Estavam cheias de pus e sangue, e doíam muito.

Ou eu ficava com sapato e tinha os pés esfolados ou eu ficava descalça e, com o frio que faz aqui, teria amputar meus pés por ficarem congelados.

- Ele bem que poderia ficar doente por estar correndo apenas de bermuda e camisa curta num tempo desses. – falei, sentindo vontade de me vingar.

Peguei a bacia e joguei a água na banheira. Depois voltei para a cama e me deitei. Andar era uma tortura, como eu ia trabalhar amanha?

Eu prefiro levar um tiro a usar salto alto de novo nessa semana.

Choraminguei ao ouvir batidas na minha porta. Eu não ia caminhar ate lá! Estava fora de cogitação fazer isso. As batidas continuaram e minha falta de vontade de atender também. Foi quando meu celular tocou. Senti vontade de chorar. Será que é tão difícil assim me deixar aqui, reclusa em minha dor? Já não bastar andar por dez quilômetros e depois ficar zanzando pelo auditório o dia todo?

Soltei um pesaroso suspiro quando notei que o celular não pararia de tocar – eu já estava ignorando-o por dez minutos. –, segurei o celular na frente de meu rosto, vendo o número não identificado na tela.

- Alô?

"- Abra a porta antes que eu mande buscar a chave-mestra."

- Meu expediente já terminou.

"- Você tem um minuto."

Então ele desligou e eu o ignorei completamente. Não estou em meu horário de serviço e não preciso obedecer suas ordens. Por mais que aquela oportunidade de pesquisa fosse algo importante para mim, eu simplesmente não vou ficar me submetendo aos caprichos desse mimado. Não preciso do emprego, posso sair quando bem entender, estou suportando ele em respeito ao Senhor Taisho que me deu esta oportunidade de tão bom grado.

Sentei na cama quando ouvi a porta sendo aberta. Por ela passou Sesshomaru com uma expressão terrível em seu rosto, como se ele fosse um deus que havia sido desafiado e que agora ele precisasse mostrar o lugar devido ao verme que havia cometido tamanha afronta. Atrás dele pude ver outro homem; reconheci como sendo o gerente do hotel. Estreitei os olhos e tomei fôlego, se ele acha que pode entrar em meu quarto quando bem entende, está muito enganado!

- Se você aproximar mais lhe acuso de assédio sexual.

- Acuse. Em quem você acha que vão acreditar?

Respirei fundo.

- SOCORRO! ALGUÉM ME SALVE! SOCORRO!

Ele avançou rápido, tampando minha boca com uma das mãos.

- Senhor Taisho... – começou o gerente, provavelmente preocupado com reputação de seu hotel.

- Sai daqui e fecha a porta.

- Mas, senhor...

- Olhe para essa mulher, ela nunca conseguiria que um homem se interessasse sexualmente por ela.

O gerente se manteve no lugar, ele estava tremendo, pude notar isto mesmo de longe.

- O Senhor me disse que ela era sua secretária e que havia adormecido...

- Ela é minha secretária. – Ele rangeu os dentes, olhando pra mim. – Quando eu mandar abrir a porta, abra. – ele apertou os dedos contra a minha bochecha e isso doeu.

- Senhor Taisho...

Sesshomaru finalmente se afastou de mim. Calmamente, voltou até a porta e jogou uma pasta ma mesa que havia em meu quarto.

- Amanha você ficará incumbida de agendar reuniões com essas empresas, eu vou tirar o dia para comprar algumas lembranças que minha irmã pediu.

E com isso ele saiu. O gerente fez uma reverência, desculpando-se tão baixo que quase duvidei que houvesse realmente falado algo. O gerente finalmente se retirou, fechando a porta do meu quarto antes. Respirei fundo, tentando manter minha calma.

Qual era o problema de Sesshomaru Taisho?

###

Meu olhar escorregou para o relógio quando terminei as listas que o Senhor Sesshomaru havia me entregado na noite passada. Sete horas da noite. Soltei um longo suspiro e me espreguicei; ao meu lado estava uma caneca de café já vazia e eu não havia consumido nada além daquela caneca o dia todo. Confesso que não acordei cedo, mas vinte e quatro horas sem dormir junto com pés doloridos me tirava toda a vontade de acordar cedo pela manhã. Felizmente, levantei a tempo de conseguir marcar as reuniões. Que, aliás, eram muitas... Pensei que em uma semana acabaríamos por aqui e iríamos embora, entretanto, ao ver o resultado da agenda, tive a certeza de que iríamos demorar muito até cumprir todas as reuniões.

Soltei um suspiro, voltando minha atenção para pasta que ele havia deixado ontem em meu quarto. Meus olhos se arregalaram de incredulidade quando vi os relatórios que havia passado a madrugada toda fazendo ali, com a seguinte anotação: "O espaçamento está incorreto".

- Incorreta é a existência do seu cérebro, seu maldito. – Rangi os dentes tentando encontrar algum erro no espaçamento. Estavam perfeitos. Eu sou escritora, sei como formatar um texto.

NÃO TEM ERRO ALGUM AQUI!

Respirei fundo. Por sorte, eu havia salvado o texto em meu notebook, se ele pensa que vou digitar de novo, está muito enganado. Vou olhar todas as folhas por precaução, ele pode ter feito anotações e, acreditando que eu apenas daria ênfase ao recado no começo, mudaria a formatação do meu texto salvo ignorando recados posteriores... Ótima chance para ele me criticar. Não vou dar esse gostinho. Virei a folha notando uma anotação. Rangi os dentes novamente:

"Traduza todos os documentos para o coreano, italiano, russo e inglês Para amanhã, sem prazo prorrogável."

Respirei fundo tentando manter a calma em vão. Levantei e, meio mancando, fui até a cama e me joguei nela começando a socar o travesseiro.

Sentei, pegando meu celular; hora de testar o poder da amizade.

"- Oi, Ka." – falou uma voz feminina do outro lado, reconheci sendo de Sango.

- Preciso de sua ajuda.

"- Você fica dias sem falar comigo e quando me liga é para pedir ajuda? Essa amizade está muito interesseira."

- Eu falo com o Jakotsu para o seu nome ser o primeiro na lista para fazer a fotografia do novo drama dele.

"- Pede o meu rim que eu te dou!"

Ri com o comentário.

- Você ainda sabe russo?

"- Fluente não sou, mas dou para o gasto. Por que? Quer ir para Russia?"

- Vou te passar alguns documentos, traduz eles para mim, até amanha de manhã? Por favor? Por favor?

Ela ficou em silencio por alguns segundos.

"- Vou pedir ajuda ao Miroku. Sorte a sua que te amo."

- Obrigada. Eu te amo mais, estou enviando os documentos para o seu email.

"- Ok... eu vou acordar o Miroku. Melhor falar para o Jakotsu deixar que nós dois façamos a fotografia."

- Deixa comigo. Beijos, tchau.

"- Outro, tchau."

Soltei um suspiro aliviada, ao menos russo havia conseguido resolver. Disquei os número rápido, recebendo um "Oi, gatinha" de uma voz masculina de timbre baixo e grave, com um sotaque leve, mas perceptível.

- Yuri!

"- Fale meu amor"

- Traduz um texto para o italiano para mim?"

"- Você fala italiano fluentemente."

- Eu sei, mas é que eu tenho que traduzir os mesmos textos em inglês e coreano.

"- Por que isso?"

- Lembra do demônio encarnado em pessoa que lhe contei?

"- Entendi. Mando para o email, quanto tempo tenho?"

- Até amanhã de manhã, às seis.

"- Que merda, hem... Mas pode contar comigo, gata, tudo para você aceitar ser a mãe dos meus filhos."

- Já lhe mandei os arquivos, eu te amo!

"- Eu também, gata, até mais"

- Até.

Desliguei, sentindo-me muito mais aliviada. Agradeci mentalmente por meu teclado ser do estilo americano junto com japonês, caso contrário, nunca conseguiria escrever em inglês. Mas primeiro precisava digitar em coreano... Troquei de roupa e segui para lan house do hotel. Eu deveria ter acertado Sesshoumaru Taisho com o carro.

###

Não passava das seis da manha quando Sesshomaru veio até a porta do meu quarto, batendo nela freneticamente, até que vencesse minha resistência e por fim eu abrisse a maldita porta. Confesso que fiquei surpresa quando ele mandou que eu me arrumasse para ir a empresa, me dando apenas alguns minutos para me aprontar. Quando cheguei no saguão de entrada do hotel, ele estava indo para o carro, pronto para me abandonar ali.

Chegando na empresa, terminei de revisar os textos que Yuri e Sango haviam me enviando, concertando apenas a formatação e imprimi juntamente com os que eu havia feito. Feito isso, segui para sala do Senhor Sesshomaru para entregá-los. Ainda não havia ninguém na empresa, pois ainda era muito cedo.

Fiquei esperando sentada, de forma paciente, que ele conferisse os documentos. Acredito ter notado uma expressão de surpresa em seu rosto quando constatou que estavam todos traduzidos nos idiomas que ele pedira... Se bem que provavelmente foi apenas minha imaginação, já que logo depois seu rosto não demonstrava emoção alguma e seus olhos permaneciam frios.

- Pelo seu bem, melhor não ter usado um tradutor online. – Ele falou se supetão me assustando.

- Eles não são confiáveis. – respondi ignorando o tom de displicência da voz dele.

- O espaçamento ainda está errado, arrume isto.

- Incorretos? Acredito que não.

- Pode acreditar. Refaça.

Respirei fundo, tentando manter a calma. Peguei os documentos, destinada a encontrar as regras de formatação de um documento.

- Marcou as reuniões?

- Sim, senhor, a agenda do senhor está aqui. – falei, indicando a agenda sobre a mesa. Ele a abriu folheando.

- Ficou ontem até que horas na empresa?

Pisquei rápido, sem entender o que ele queria dizer. Como assim "até que horas na empresa"? Eu nem sabia sua localização até esta manha, além do mais, ele nunca me disse para vir aqui e nem ao menos me deu um endereço.

- Marquei as reuniões do hotel. – respondi, ainda perplexa com a pergunta dele. Era óbvio que o meu local de trabalho era dentro da empresa, mas estávamos em outro país, e mesmo que eu fale coreano, eu nunca estive de fato aqui.

- Você não é paga para trabalhar no conforto de seu quarto.

- Eu não sou paga para ficar aturando seu gênio terrível e, mesmo assim, ainda estou aqui. – respondi automaticamente. Ele estreitou os olhos para mim.

- Desse jeito, vai perder seu emprego, Higurashi.

Realmente, ninguém ficaria respondendo dessa forma para o seu chefe, entretanto o meu chefe na realidade era o Senhor Inu Taisho, eu possuía um contrato com multa se fosse rescindindo antes do prazo determinado, as clausulas eram claras: apenas o Senhor Inu Taisho poderia me dispensar caso eu cometesse alguma falta grave. Não havia nenhuma mensura de forma tácita ou expressa de que outra pessoa poderia rescindir o meu contrato. Além do mais, por mais que o Senhor Sesshomaru fosse o filho do dono, ele não era o dono, sendo assim, para me dispensar ele teria que passar por cima da autoridade de seu pai. E ele pode ter essa pinta de "bad boy, cretino pra caralho", mas duvido que passe por cima da autoridade do pai dele. Se ainda mora com ele, como Rin já me confessara, era porque se tratava de um filhinho do papai que se acha o maioral por ser rico, charmoso, sedutor e incrivelmente lindo.

E, de qualquer forma, eu não preciso do emprego. O que ganho com os direitos autorais me rende o suficiente para viver muito confortavelmente, e fazer uma viagem pelo mundo pelo tempo que eu quisesse para pesquisar sobre culturas sociais e depois escrever algo ao respeito.

Chegando a conclusão de que não seria tão fácil ele me dispensar, haja vista que eu sempre realizo os trabalhos que me são incumbidos e não recebo para aquentar desaforo, sorri, me levantando segurando minha vontade de falar:

- Vá para o inferno, seu cretino. Eu não preciso desse emprego.

Mas falando:

- Só leia meu contrato antes de querer me demitir. – E me retirei da sala, seguindo para a mesa que havia sido destinada a mim.

###

Aquilo era guerra ou algo do tipo?

Será que transformar minha vida um inferno era algo que levava a ele ao ápice do orgasmo?

Qual o motivo dele ficar me infernizando?

Tudo bem, eu chamei ele de metido quando nos conhecemos, mas a culpa foi dele, porque:

Primeiro: ele não respondeu ao meu "bom dia"

Segundo: ouviu o que não deveria ouvir.

Tudo bem, talvez eu deva ter pedido por isto, levando em consideração que eu quase o atropelei, e em seguida desafiei ele a me demitir... Sem falar que depois provei que ele estava errado sobre o espaçamento imprimindo de quinze sites consagrados que falam sobre as normas de formatações em documentos. Contudo, aquilo estava se tornando uma guerra entre nós dois. E o novo ataque dele veio quando tivemos que sair com os sócios para um jantar esta noite.

O Senhor Sesshomaru simplesmente me deixou ao lado do homem mais pervertido da face da Terra, até mesmo o Miroku é um santo perto desta criatura. E acreditem se estou dizendo que o Miroku é santo perto do Senhor Young Mi.

Quando me sentei ao seu lado – forçada a me sentar pelo Senhor Sesshomaru que apoiou a mão em meu ombro e me forçou a sentar naquele maldito lugar –, o Senhor Young Mi apertou a minha coxa, dizendo que estava feliz em ter uma bela dama naquele lugar cheio de homens. E ele é feio, muito feio. Para se ter uma idéia nítida de sua feiúra, parece que atiraram fogo em seu corpo e apagaram na base da paulada. Sem exagero. Ele era fumante, motivo pelo qual seus dentes eram amarelos. Sem falar que não possuía senso de moda, uma vez que estava usando um terno laranja com camisa social amarela mostarda. Até parecia que o recado que queria transmitir era: "olhem, não preciso de uma melancia na cabeça para chamar atenção".

Os dentes da frente eram separados e depois da salada que foi servida no jantar, um pedaço ficou entre seus dentes. Asqueroso. Pior que isto, apenas o fato de sua mão sempre escorregar para minha coxa, tentando chegar até a minha virilha. Depois de vinte minutos daquilo, senti vontade de enfiar um garfo naquela mão. Eu passei a noite mais ocupada em prestar atenção naquela mão do que na conversa do Senhor Sesshomaru com os demais sócios.

Claro que peguei alguns trechos da conversa. Ele era sempre sério e objetivo, às vezes, um tanto inflexível, ainda assim ele sempre provava que estava certo nos assuntos. Pude notar que ele possuía um tato muito incomum para os negócios. Eu admitia sem sombra de dúvidas que Sesshomaru Taisho era o meu modelo ideal de executivo, mas também não negava que ele era maior cretino na face da Terra. Pensando nisso, me lembro que minha caixa de email esta cheia de recados ofensivos de Jakotsu que, nas palavras dele, "está tendo um ataque de abstinência do roteiro do drama"

Respondi que graças à minha pesquisa, eu estava na Coréia do Sul, sofrendo nas mãos do demônio que era o Senhor Sesshomaru. Ele disse que não se importava e era para eu parar de dormir e escrever logo o segundo capítulo, por logo, logo, ele vai me enviar os atores cotados para o drama para que eu os aprovasse.

Fui tirada de meu devaneio com a voz irritante do senhor Young Mi:

- A Senhorita Higurashi é realmente uma jovem muito encantadora, Senhor Taisho.

Meu olhar seguiu para o Senhor Sesshomaru, quase não acreditei quando notei um trajeto de sorriso em seus lábios. Ele estava se divertindo com a minha desconfortável situação.

- Ela tem namorado, Senhor Young Mi. Mas acredito que nenhuma mulher resista ao seu charme.

Até uma cega resistiria a esse cara nojento. Alias até mesmo uma cega, surda muda e com retardamento mental completo!

E eu não sei o que diabos deu em minha língua para ela proferir a frase:

- Eu não tenho namorado.

Por que simplesmente o pervertido me olhou de forma desejosa e o Senhor Sesshomaru ergueu a sobrancelha, desafiando-me a continuar. O encarei.

- Naquele disse eu disse que possuía apenas para que você não notasse que eu havua lhe chamando de metido. – respondi em japonês, deixando os outros sócios confusos sobre o que eu havia falado.

- Como eu supunha, nenhum homem teria coragem de namorar você. – ele me respondeu, também em japonês, e em seguida se voltou para o Senhor Young Mi falando em coreano. – Kagome estava me confessando que terminou com o namorado esta tarde, depois de ver o senhor na empresa. Senhor Young Mi, espero que não me faça perder a secretária.

Eu vou matar ele! Simplesmente vou comprar uma arma e atirar na cabeça desse infeliz!

- Você é uma graça, Senhorita Kagome. – Falou Senhor Young Mi de forma sonhadora, agarrando minha coxa novamente.

O que aconteceu com o Higurashi? Eu não me lembro de ter dado permissão para me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome. Sorri e me levantei, pedindo licença e seguindo para o banheiro. Ao me sentar no vaso sanitário fiquei inclinada a ligar para alguém vir me buscar aqui na Coréia e me proteger desse pervertido filho de uma mãe. Deslizei a mão pelo meu queixo, ponderando sobre como me vingaria do cretino do Senhor Sesshomaru. Aquilo não poderia sair impune, de forma alguma!

Respirei fundo, recuperando a compostura e voltei para mesa. Uma ideia havia passado por minha mente, apenas precisava executá-la. Isto me faria quase vomitar, pois eu precisaria tocar o Senhor Young Mi para conseguir alcançar seu celular... Bem, tocar nele me dá ânsias de vômito, mas vai valer à pena.

###

Meu plano havia sido executado com perfeito êxito. Consegui surrupiar o celular do Senhor Young Mi enquanto ele conversava com o Senhor Ha-Neul sobre a bolsa de valores. Voltei ao banheiro, pesquisando pelo wi-fi de seu celular casas de prostitutas em Seul. Ao encontrar uma, subornei um garçom para que ele pedisse que ela se encontrasse com um cliente no hotel em que eu estava. Voltando a mesa devolvi o celular Senhor Young Mi, sem que ninguém percebesse. Devo admitir, eu poderia ser espiã, sou muito boa nisso!

No hotel fiquei atenta a qualquer movimentação estranha, e quase me acabei de rir quando uma mulher passou pelo corredor e abriu a porta do quarto do Senhor Sesshomaru com a chave reserva. Quando pedi que o garçom fizesse a ligação, tomei o cuidado de pedir para ele ligar para o hotel avisando que Senhor Sesshomaru Taisho receberia a visita de uma acompanhante. Se tratando de um homem tão medonho e importante quando o meu querido – filho do – chefe, quem iria ficar fazendo perguntas?

A cena foi hilária e eu precisei usar todo o meu autocontrole para não morrer de rir. Fiquei grata pelo meu quarto ser de frente ao dele, pois pude assistir de camarote quando ele saiu segurando o braço da mulher com uma expressão de que a mataria de uma forma muito cruel.

- ME SOLTE! - a mulher gritou, começando a socar o peito dele enquanto que ele tentava a arrastá-la para o elevador e obrigá-la a ir embora. Eu imagino que ele tenha exagerado na força para segurá-la. Por sorte, aqueles gritos chamaram a atenção de hóspede curiosos que saíram no corredor.

- Suma daqui, antes que eu lhe mate.

- Seu maldito, me ligou e agora não quer o programa? Pode me pagar, gastei para chegar até aqui.

- Problema seu. – ele se dirigiu para o quarto, mas antes de fechar a porta a mulher segurou seu braço.

- Se não quer sexo, por mim tudo bem, mas tem que pagar a visita.

- Suma daqui.

- Me pague antes.

- Desculpe, senhor, mas...

Ri ao notar as conversas paralelas. Foi quando Senhor Sesshomaru desviou o olhar do gerente do hotel para mim, notando que a porta do meu quarto estava entreaberta. E, como um cachorro com raiva, ele veio até mim, abrindo a porta completamente.

- Você!

- O quê? Eu apenas vim ver o porquê da gritaria.

- Você chamou esta... coisa – enfatizou – aqui.

- OPA, coisa não, é bom me respeitar!

Ele respirou fundo olhando para o gerente do hotel:

- Suma com essa mulher daqui antes que eu processe este hotel por permitir que qualquer ser entre aqui sem qualquer critério.

O gerente ficou pálido e tentou acalmar a mulher para levá-la embora. Após alguns minutos sem êxito, o Senhor Sesshomaru entrou em meu quarto, pegou minha carteira, tirando alguns trocados para mulher que finalmente se deu por satisfeita e foi embora.

- Aquele dinheiro é meu!

- Isto é para você aprender a não me desafiar.

- Você está louco, eu não chamei essa mulher aqui! Deve ter sido o Senhor Young Mi... Ah, sim, deve ter sido! Antes de virmos embora ele me perguntou se o senhor estava solteiro e eu respondi que achava que sim, já que nunca tive motivos para pensar o contrário. Ele deve ter achado que o senhor precisava de uma presença feminina em sua cama. Não me diga que o senhor prefere uma masculina?

Ele ficou vermelho. Pela primeira vez eu o vi vermelho de raiva. Minha espinha gelou, mas eu não ia ser derrotada por este infeliz. Ele ergueu a mão e eu pressenti um tapa, ate mesmo fechei os olhos esperando o golpe... Mas o que ouvi foi a porta do meu quarto sendo fechada. Abri a porta, espiando o lado de fora, as pessoas comentavam sobre como aquele hóspede era repulsivo por chamar uma prostituta para um hotel tão fino. Aquilo me fez esquecer o dinheiro gastado, havia valido cada centavo. Deitei na cama rindo, e adormeci com uma expressão satisfeita. Me sentia vingada.

###

Dois dias haviam se passado desde o incidente com a prostituta e ele ainda me ignorava. Eu estava feliz com isso; finalmente estava trabalhando em paz, como nos dias antes de conhecê-lo. Parecia que finalmente havia tido uma trégua naquela guerra e isto me deixou satisfeita, afinal, na primeira batalha eu havia sido vitoriosa. Entretanto a minha guarda estava fechada para um possível contra-ataque dele.

Aproveitei esses dias de paz para conhecer a cidade durante o meu almoço. Encontrei uma livraria, não muito longe, onde havia alguns dos meus livros, os sete de maior repercussão. As capas eram diferentes da versão japonesa, e foi por isto que eu os comprei. Eu sei, comprar meus próprios livros é estranho, mas os encargos autorais são revertidos em minha conta de qualquer forma... Ou seja, esse dinheiro voltará para mim. mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu estava apreciando os sete livros em minha mesa. P expediente havia terminado e eu estava apenas esperando o Senhor Sesshomaru para irmos embora.

- Kazuaki Hiroki?

- Sim? – Respondi voltando minha atenção para o Senhor Sesshomaru, sem notar de primeiro momento que eu havia atendido pelo pseudônimo.

Ele me encarou erguendo uma sobrancelha, foi quando notei que eu havia respondi ao meu pseudônimo.

- O senhor deseja alguma coisa?

- Nada. Esses livros são originalmente japoneses.

- Eu sei. Eu os tenho na versão japonesa.

Ele estreitou os olhos, me parecendo confuso, não sei ao certo se ele realmente estava, sua expressão era fria demais para poder afirmar.

- Gostei das capas. - expliquei.

- Comprar um livro pela capa é simplesmente repulsivo. – E com isto ele se afastou. – Vamos embora.

Peguei o livro mais grosso com vontade de jogar na cabeça dele, foi quando lembrei que eu era a autora. Mudei de idéia sobre jogar o meu livro nele. Soltei um suspiro, guardei os livros nas sacolas e segui o Senhor Sesshomaru para ir embora. Chegando no hotel destinei minha noite para terminar o roteiro do segundo episódio do drama. Aquele jantar de ontem havia me dado muitas idéias, por mais difícil que tenha sido suportar aquele pervertido ao meu lado.

Jakotsu havia me enviado as fotos dos atores cotados para o drama, escolher a Kaoru Nakamura – protagonista feminina – foi muito fácil, havia uma atriz chamada Kagura Tsubasa que simplesmente se encaixava com perfeição na personagem que eu havia imaginado, e o fato deu conhecer o trabalho dela me ajudou a elaborar o e-mail, informando ao Jakotsu o que eu pensava sobre ela. Quando ao Ryota Sadao – protagonista masculino – novamente se tornou um problema, não havia atores que se encaixavam no que eu queria. Nem mesmo o Yuri ou o Tatsuo que são atores consagrados no Japão.

Definitivamente, aquele era o personagem mais complicado que eu já havia me aventurado a fazer.

Também precisei deixar claro que não mandaria o segundo capítulo do drama se ele – Jakotsu – não contratasse o Miroku e a Sango para serem os fotógrafos do drama. Eu tenho certeza que ele havia pensando sobre chamá-los, mas ameacei para ficar bem claro que é exigência minha e assim, eu estou pagando o favor dos dois.

A noite ia ser longa, mas estava determinada em terminar aquele capítulo.

Ao menos como modelo para personagem aquele cretino chamado Sesshomaru Taisho serve.

Espero que esta época de paz dure. Conflitar com ele é extremamente cansativo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>Definitivamente está fanfic fiará enorme. Espero que estejam gostam. Não se squeçam de comentar ^_^ ... eu imploro!


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V – Quase vocação para cupido.**

Duas semanas na Coréia. E foram as duas semanas mais terríveis de minha vida. Após o incidente com a prostituta, o Senhor Sesshomaru me deu três dias de folga, mas isto foi intencional, pois quando voltei, a vingança dele foi me pedir para conferir o cálculo de oitenta e quatro – eu contei – relatórios da contabilidade, junto com cinqüenta e seis documentos que ele me mandou fazer alterações em japonês, passando depois para o coreano. Quando terminei essas duas tarefas, mandou-me para a sala de arquivos – que é abafada, sem ar condicionado, com prateleiras muito próximas umas da outras e com papeis velhos e mofados – organizar as pastas. Por que uma empresa de tecnologia tem uma sala de arquivo tão velha? Definitivamente, a humanidade não consegue se livrar do papel e deixar tudo digitalizado.

Claro que organizar a sala de arquivo não seria uma tarefa facilitada pelo Senhor Sesshomaru. Não, seria inocência de sua parte pensar que ele seria tão bonzinho. Eu precisei arrumar tal arquivo e ainda desempenhar minhas funções habituais de: atender telefone, fazer relatórios, conversar com os sócios, agendar algum compromisso de ultima hora, participar das reuniões.

Na Coréia eu mal possuía tempo para escrever o roteiro do drama e quando voltei para o Japão, Jakotsu foi para minha casa e começou a me fazer o interrogatório sobre tudo que eu pretendia para a trama, sem falar que ficou amaldiçoando o Senhor Sesshomaru por sabotar os meus horários de tal forma que eu não conseguisse mais escrever. Depois ele tentou levar embora os meus livros que comprei na Coréia, dizendo que eram lindos e que os queria. Precisei tomar cuidado para não ser furtada por um dos meus melhores amigos.

Soltei um suspiro, estranhando pela primeira vez em estar na casa de Rin. Era tão estranho notar como ela era diferente do irmão. Era quase como se o Senhor Sesshomaru fosse adotado; será que ele era?

- Você parece cansada. – comentou Rin, servindo-me um suco de laranja, estávamos em seu quarto.

- Você vê as coisas realidade alternativa, Rin.

- Por que diz isso?

-Seu irmão é o terror em pessoa.

Ela fez uma careta contrariada.

- Não fale assim, meu irmão é perfeito, um fofo. Só é um pouco protetor, mas isto é porque ele me ama demais.

- Estamos falando do mesmo irmão?

- É do Sesshomaru que você está falando, correto?

- Sua visão da vida é em realidade alternativa.

Ela emburrou e me empurrou com o pé para fora da cama, ri sentando sobre a sua perna recebendo seus protestos logo em seguida. Quase derrubei o suco quando Rin tirou a perna de baixo de mim.

- Por que me chamou? – perguntei, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Jakotsu me ligou hoje de manhã, me dizendo que só não matava meu irmão por que você havia se inspirado nele para fazer o seu personagem. Quero ler o que você escreveu!

- Por isto mandou que eu trouxesse o notebook?

- Sim.

Soltei um suspiro e levantei, indo até minha bolsa, pegando meu notebook. Quando o liguei, ele foi tirado de mim por Rin, que começou a fuçar nele, tentando adivinhar em que pasta eu havia salvo o arquivo. Não era mais fácil me perguntar?

- Achei fotos! – ela anunciou animada. – Você conhece tantas pessoas que chega a ser medonho.

- Sou uma pessoa comunicativa. Além disso, eu sempre viajo por causa dos meus livros. Pesquisa de campo é tudo.

- Essa foto com o Yuri é recente?

Inclinei-me, observando a foto por sobre o ombro dela.

- Não muito, foi no aniversario do Souta, aquela que você estava viajando e não pôde ir.

- Inuyasha me mandou uma passagem para ir visitá-lo. Precisei ir, caso contrário ele viria e me levava nas costas até lá.

- O aniversário do Yuri está chegando, você vai? Ou vai dar alguma outra desculpa, este ano também.

Ela me encarou e deixou o olhar cair para o chão.

- Ele está solteiro. – eu cantarolei em seu ouvido.

- Não por muito tempo, sempre tem uma modelo que estará no status de namorada dele.

- Ele não é tão fútil assim. Ele sai com outras garotas e você é o tipo de mulher que ele gosta.

- Aham, acredite nisso.

- Você não é nada espirituosa quando se trata de romance. E a sarcástica aqui sou eu. Vamos fazer assim, você vem comigo na festa. Confie na sua amiga aqui.

- Será que deveria?

- Seu irmão me infernizou a vida e eu não o matei por consideração a você. Não está explicito o meu amor e respeito por você? E aí, topa?

- Tudo bem, mas não faça nada constrangedor!

- Não sou você.

- Eí!

###

- Você esta distorcendo a personalidade do meu irmão. - Falou Rin indignada, após ler o primeiro capíitulo.

- Verdade, o seu irmão é mais cretino.

Ela me acertou com a almofada.

- Não chama meu irmão de cretino. Ele é um fofo.

- Seu amor fraterno chega a ser demente, Rin.

- O Sesshomaru é um cavalheiro e é gentil. Esse Sadao é apenas um metido arrogante.

- Como o Senhor Sesshomaru.

- Você não está captando a essência do meu irmão.

- A única essência que não coloquei é a da colônia.

- Este não é meu irmão!

- Acredite, querida. Ele é o próprio demônio encarnado.

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas a porta foi aberta, chamando nossa atenção. O Senhor Sesshomaru passou por ela, segurando alguns pacotes com emblemas de lojas coreanas. Ele estreitou os olhos quando me viu, acho que confuso com a minha presença ali, mas nunca vou saber ao certo, pois sua expressão fria não nos permite notar o que ele está pensando ou sentindo.

- Desde quando se conhecem? – ele perguntou, parando de andar. Rin se aproximou segurando seu braço.

- Sesshy, está é minha amiga Kagome. Estudamos juntas no ensino médio.

- Então foi você que pediu o emprego para o nosso pai.

- Eu comentei, ele ofereceu, pois a conhece e confia nela.

Ele me encarou e seus olhos dourados desceram da minha cabeça até os meus, me analisando milimetricamente.

- O nosso pai está ficando negligente, confiando em qualquer pessoa.

Notei que Rin apertou o braço dele, fazendo com que ele descesse o olhar em sua direção.

- É minha amiga.

- Deveria escolher melhor as amizades. – ele se afastou, se soltando com certa gentileza, seguindo para fora do quarto. – O jantar de amanha é as sete, não se esqueça.

- Entendido. – Ele saiu fechando a porta e Rin se voltou para mim. – Ele gostou de você.

Eu pisquei algumas vezes e saí pelo quarto fazendo uma busca minuciosa.

- O que está fazendo? – ela me perguntou, quando ergui seu colchão.

- Procurando os cogumelos que você utiliza para fazer seu chá.

Ela me acertou com o travesseiro.

###

Ele pode ser o modelo perfeito para o meu personagem, mas conviver com esses cretino é simplesmente estressante. Vou precisar de terapia quando minha pesquisa acabar. Nossa guerra particular continuava, agora ele me dava as anotações em alemão. EU NÃO FALO ALEMÃO!

Meu humor já estava terrível por causa destas anotações, portanto, quando o Senhor Inu Taisho me convocou para uma conversa particular em sua sala e me confessou que Sesshomaru estava solicitando a minha demissão, aquilo fez meu sangue ferver. Felizmente ele não me demitiu, muito pelo contrário, ficou empolgado quando confessei que quase atropelei seu filho por causa do drama. De acordo com ele, estava honrado por seu filho ser minha fonte de inspiração. E também disse que se eu precisasse de um personagem ranzinza e sem educação, ele tinha outro filho que seria perfeito para ser usado como modelo.

Sinto em meu íntimo que ele saber que Sesshomaru é o meu modelo vai me render mais tempo com o próprio. E, por mais lindo que seja, passar muito tempo com ele pode causar parada cardiorrespiratória por conta do estresse que lhe é proporcionado.

Me recostei na cadeira, coçando o meu olho esquerdo. Aquela tradução do alemão para o japonês estava demorando mais tempo que eu queria. Havia mais mil coisas para eu fazer, e aqui estou completamente presa naqueles documentos que precisam ser corrigidos, entretanto, as correções ESTÃO EM ALEMÃO. Quantas línguas aquele maldito fala?

Sesshomaru Taisho é um animal! Um idiota! Um maldito sádico que precisa urgentemente de uma namorada, por que ele só pode ser mal-amado. É a única explicação que estou encontrando no momento!

- Você parece cansada, Kagome. – Falou o Senhor Parker sentando-se na cadeira a minha frente.

- São essas anotações em alemão, a tradução é muito complicada.

- Sesshomaru ainda está lhe perseguindo?

- Sim.

Ele coçou o queixo. Notei que sua barba não havia sido aparada aquela manhã. O Senhor Parker é um homem charmoso, qualquer mulher notaria este fato.

- Ele está em uma reunião agora, se formos rápidos eu consigo te entregar antes da reunião acabar.

- O senhor sabe falar alemão? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e eu rolei os olhos. – Entendi, pergunta tola. Agradeço a ajuda, Senhor Parker, mas o Senhor Sesshomaru ficará irritado se descobrir.

- Se - enfatizou - ele descobrir.

Observei o Senhor Parker por alguns segundos. Ele estava sendo gentil, mas eu não poderia aceitar sua gentileza, aquela guerra era minha e eu ia vencer. Não darei este gostinho ao Sesshomaru Cretino Taisho. Não mesmo.

- Obrigada, mas eu prefiro não arriscar.

O sorriso morreu em seu lábios carnudos, para ficar mais na cara que ele estava dando em cima de mim, só se houvesse um letreiro luminoso florescente piscando em vermelho berrante as palavras "seja minha".

- Se mudar de idéia, sabe onde me encontrar. – Ele deu um sorriso amigável e se retirou para sua sala. Voltei minha atenção aos documentos.

###

Às vezes, tenho atitudes tão astutas que fico me perguntando como pude ter sido tão idiota por tanto tempo. Este pensamento me vem à cabeça por conta da minha grande idéia para ajudar Rin a se aproximar do Yuri e de me aproximar da estante de livros dentro da sala do irmão mais velho da minha amiga.

O assunto Rin e Yuri sempre foi muito delicado, ela gosta dele desde o colegial, eu apenas soube depois que ela começou a me evitar quando eu saí com ele. Quando confessei que Yuri era como um irmão, ela finalmente confessou que sentia e se desculpou por ter agido de forma tão infantil por culpa do ciúme.

Yuri não é um príncipe encantado. Na verdade, ele está mais para sapo. É mulherengo, cafajeste, malando e dono de um biquinho e olhar de cachorro sem dono que faz qualquer garota realizar seus desejos – nem mesmo eu consigo resistir a este maldito biquinho –, mas Rin é uma de minhas melhores amigas e ele nunca ficaria com ela arriscando perde minha amizade por ter magoado minha melhor amiga. A menos que estivesse realmente disposto a ter um relacionamento sério. Eu sempre disse a ele que minhas amigas são sagradas e que eu arranco o coro dele se magoar uma delas.

Mas minhas atitude de gênio foi o fato de ter dito a ele que Rin iria à sua festa de aniversário. Ele sorriu dizendo que estava mesmo com saudades daquela... qual era mesmo a expressão? ... "Baixinha irritante levada da breca".

Em que década ele pensa que estamos?

Após dizer isto a ele, eu liguei para Rin. Disse a ela que estava com quatro capítulos novos do drama e finalmente o Jakotsu havia encontrado o ator que faria o Sadao. Ela ficou animada, começou a dar gritinhos e me mandou enviar os capítulos e a foto do ator para o e-mail dela. Foi então que dei a minha cartada. Uma jogada de mestre. Estou tão orgulhosa de mim mesma que sinto vontade de me beijar.

Eu disse a ela que apenas enviaria se ela fosse à festa do Yuri, ela aceitou, claro, parecia um acordo fácil, mas eu tinha condições. E quando disse isto a ela, esta respondeu que aceitava qualquer coisa para ter acesso ao drama.

Minhas condições eram:

Primeiro: ela iria à festa com a roupa e maquiagem que eu determinaria (junto com a Sango, mas a Rin não precisa saber disto);

Segundo: ela dançaria com o Yuri, quantas músicas eu quisesse. Ele é um exímio dançarino, e ainda existe o fato de que dançando, ele tocará muito nela;

Terceiro: acesso à sala do irmão mais velho para eu ver a estante de livro. Também sou filha de Deus e se tenho o poder para obrigar ela a fazer o que eu quero, por que não reservar algo para mim?

No dia da festa, Sango e eu seqüestramos Rin e fizemos aquele tratamento de beleza que faria até mesmo os mortos voltar à vida para passar uma daquelas cantadas baratas do estilo: "Querida, você não é shoyo, mas tempera a minha vida". Ela estava deslumbrante com um vestido azul claro que valorizava suas curvas e ainda transmitia a aura de "menina sapeca" que todos sabem que ela é; entretanto, deixava claro que não se tratava de uma menina, mas sim de uma mulher.

As festas que Yuri proporciona sempre são de gala. Ele é um ator consagrado, isto faz com que seus convidados sejam pessoas da elite japonesa na área artística. Sendo assim, fica muito difícil monopolizá-lo, mas eu sou a melhor amiga e isto me dá certos privilégios, pois consegui arrancá-lo dos jornalistas para perto mesa em que eu estava com Rin, Sango, Miorku – noivo de Sango – e Jakotsu.

Alguns metros antes da mesa, parei, virando-me para Yuri. Arrumei sua gravata azul-clara e ajeitei a gola de sua camisa enquanto ele sorria para um convidado que havia lhe cumprimentado. Ele estava trajando um terno branco com uma camisa social azul clara. Podia até parecer que eu havia pedido para ele trajar aquela roupa para ficar combinando com a Rin, mas eu não dei palpite algum sobre a roupa que ele deveria usar.

- Por que está me arrumando? – ele indagou quando passei a mão em seu cabelo, fazendo os fios da franja voltarem ao topete.

- Estou apenas cuidando de sua aparência para os fotógrafos. Não queremos um aniversariante desarrumado nos jornais.

Ele riu e segurou minha mão, em um claro gesto de que era para eu parar de bancar a mãe que arruma o filho na frente do portão no primeiro dia de aula no primário. Voltei a caminhar, segurando a sua mão até chegar na mesa em que estavam meus amigos.

- Olha o dono da festa. – comentou Miroku alegremente. – Não vou dar parabéns de novo.

- E o presente? Você ainda não me deu um presente.

- Quanta ganância, eu estou aqui, com terno alugado, tudo para ficar ao seu lado nesta data importante e você quer presente? O capitalismo é uma droga.

- Miroku, sem drama ensaiado. – reclamou Sango, enquanto Yuri e eu sentávamos nas duas ultimas cadeiras da mesa.

Por trinta minutos ele ficou em nossa mesa, conversamos sobre banalidades do passado, senti uma vontade louca de dar alguns tapas em Rin por ela estar tão calada. Mas quase beijei Yuri quando ele a convidou para dançar. Eu nem precisei do lance, para que o gol fosse feito.

Jakotsu agarrou meu braço e nós dois nos encaramos em uma satisfação mútua enquanto a música lenta começou e Yuri não permitiu que Rin voltasse para mesa, embalando-a em seus braços. Acompanhei o gritinho histérico de Jakotsu quando notamos que ele falava algo no ouvido dela e que esta estava ruborizada. Estava tão envolta em bancar uma cúpida que nem havia notado que Miroku e Sango haviam ido dançar também, quase achei que eram seus clones quando os vi na pista.

- Eles formam um belo casal. – comentou Jakotsu, sorri vendo Yuri rindo junto com Rin de alguma futilidade que um dos dois deve ter dito. – Você bancando a cúpida, quem diria.

- Quase cúpida. Eu não uso fraudas e do flechadas por aí.

- Será que agora esses dois se acertam? Ele amadureceu muito nesses anos.

- Ontem ele me ligou as três da manhã para falar que o boneco do Godzila dele havia sumido. Não acho que ele tenha amadurecido tanto assim.

Jakotsu fez uma careta de incompreensão, soltei um suspiro.

- Ele é uma criança em corpo de homem. Por isto é encantador. Mas a Rin precisa de um homem e não de um homem que age como garoto na puberdade. – Apoiei o rosto em minha mã,o observando o assunto da conversa. – Espero que ele note isto, caso queria ficar com ela.

- Uma coisa eu garanto. Com tanto que o olhar dele esta escorregando para os seios da coitada. Minha filha, interesse sexual ele já tem. Metade do trabalho feito.

- Ele que ouse ficar só sexualmente interessado pela minha amiga. Castro o safado.

- Você anda muito estressada ultimamente, por tudo você quer enfiar o hashi no olho de alguém. Na segunda-feira naquele almoço que decidimos o ator que interpretaria o Sadao, você quase jogou o copo na face do garçom, só porque ele havia se enganado e entregado o suco errado.

- O maldito do Sesshomaru Taisho, está tornando a minha vida um inferno!

- Não me importa se ele esta tornando sua vida um infernou ou um paraíso, o roteiro está fantástico e o Sadao é um personagem incrível graças a ele. Então, aguente firme!

- Se gosta tanto assim dele, por que não se casa com ele?

- Será que ele aceitaria?

- Jakotsu, cala a boca.

E assim, a minha noite foi brutalmente assassinada. Jakotsu não parou de falar de Sesshomaru Taisho e Ryota Sadao. E falar daquele chefe de merda que fica me mandando documentos em alemão não é algo que me faça aproveitar uma festa. Entretanto, pouco me importa, afinal, me parecia que Yuri e Rin estavam se dando muito bem e isto me deixou muito feliz.

###

- O que significa isto?

Meu susto foi tamanho que me levantei da cadeira e meu coração falhou uma batida. Com os olhos arregalados encarei Sesshomaru Taisho, o autor do meu susto.

- Isto o quê?

Ele apontou o jornal que havia colocado sobre minha mesa. Confusa, o observei, notando uma foto de Yuri com Rin enquanto dançavam. Lembrei daquele momento na festa desse final de semana, eles estavam dançando uma musica lenta. Meu olhar caiu para o título da reportagem:

"Yuri Hashiro enamorado"

Quem fala enamorado hoje em dia?

Rolei os olhos indignada com a burrice do repórter. Voltei pra leitura do artigo que, em síntese, dizia que Yuri havia dado muita atenção em sua festa para uma mulher em especial, identificada como Rin Taisho, filha de um executivo japonês muito bem sucedido . Também falava do histórico de conquista dele, sobre as modelos que já haviam sido suas namoradas e deixavam uma pergunta no ar sobre se Rin finalmente conseguiria laçar este ator que possuía a fama de "incasável".

- Responda, o que significa isto?

- Ela esta dançando com um homem.

- Isto eu notei.

- Então por que está me perguntando?

- Por que ela esta dançando com ele.

- Por que estava tocando uma musica.

Ouvi o rangido dos dentes dele. Então ele apontou algo na foto, voltei minha atenção a ela notei que eu estava na foto, ao fundo, sentada a mesa junto com Jakotsu.

- Você estava lá, e sinto que seu dedo está nessa história. E eu quero os motivos. Por que ele a convidou para dançar? Por que ela aceitou? É um amigo seu? Há quanto tempo ela o conhece?

Pisquei confusa com tantas perguntas feitas ao mesmo tempo, ainda mais com aquela voz rouca, baixa em um tom sombrio. Sentei novamente em minha cadeira e ele me virou para encará-lo, ficando curvado com as mãos apoiadas no apoio dos braços da cadeira. Seu rosto estava muito perto e eu pude contar cada linha negra que estavam mescladas com o dourado dos seus olhos.

- Para sua segurança, me responda.

- Rin é maior de idade e vacinada, não se meta na vida dela. - Falei me levantando e o empurrando para sair. Ele visivelmente não esperava que eu tivesse coragem para me levantar, pois foi muito fácil empurrá-lo. Com certeza o motivo foi por ele estar desprevenido.

Alguns passos de distância que foram quebrados rapidamente por ele que segurou meu braço, mas estava apertado, segurei uma careta de dor, não ia dar o gostinho a ele de saber que estava me machucando.

- Não vou deixar um ator safado enganá-la. Para o seu próprio bem, melhor me contar tudo que sabe.

- O único safado aqui é você. Yuri é uma pessoa maravilhosa e espero que logo Rin se case com ele e, assim, ela vá para bem longe de você, seu asno.

Eu sei.

Eu sei.

Eu não deveria chamar ele de asno, estávamos em nosso ambiente de trabalho e blá blá blá. Mas ele chamou o meu amigo de safado. Quem ele pensa que é para chamar o Yuri de safado?

Me xingue, pisa em mim. Mas nunca ofenda um amigo meu.

Ele apertou mais o meu braço e eu não consegui segurar um gemido de dor, ele abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas eu nunca vou saber o que era, pois ele soltou o meu braço de supetão, se afastando. Alguns segundos depois notei uma presença ao meu lado. Virei o rosto para ver quem era e o Senhor Inu Taisho entrou em meu campo de visão, ele estava sério, eu nunca o havia visto daquela forma.

- Para minha sala. – ele falou rispidamente, senti medo daquele tom de voz. E ele nem estava se dirigindo para mim.

Ele seguiu para sua sala e com um último olhar para mim, Sesshomaru o seguiu, Haruka chegou logo em seguida acompanhada de Tomoyo, foi quando notei que todos me observavam.

- Você enfrentou o Senhor Sesshomaru, ficou louca? – perguntou Tomoyo.

- Reze para não perder o emprego. O que diabos você fez para irritá-lo dessa forma? Chamar o chefe de asno, sinceramente Kagome! – comentou Haruka ao meu lado.

Senti vontade de esmurrar as duas. Ele que foi me irritar e ficou dando uma de "irmão ciumento". A irmã dele é adulta, tem vinte e cinco anos de idade, pelo amor de Deus. Não precisa do babaca do irmão se metendo em sua vida.

- O Senhor Inu estava bem sério. – Ouvi Débora comentar, foi quando senti um peso sobre meu ombro.

- Venha, você precisa do poder de um copo de água. – falou o Senhor Parker, me guiando para cozinha.

Acho que estava em estado de choque pelo Senhor Inu Taisho ter aparecido daquela forma tão repentina, pois simplesmente não conseguia falar nada.

Minha quase vocação para cupido precisa surtir efeito, pois ele acaba de ganhar mais motivos para querer minha cabeça rolando para fora desta empresa. E se o Yuri não ficar com a Rin e a fazer feliz, vou entregá-lo de bandeja para Sesshomaru, este hematoma tem que valer a pena.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora: <strong>oi gente, quero agradecer os comentários, fico feliz que estejam gostando de PF tanto quanto eu estou gostando de escrever. Como podem ver o romance ainda não se desenvolveu entre Kagome e Sesshomaru, mas o amor está no ar para outro casal de pombinhos.

Espero que a opinião de vocês sobre o capítulo, para mim é muito importante saber que vocês acham, mesmo que seja que vocês não gostaram.

Mais uma vez, obrigada. E quem não comentou ainda, por favor, não seja uma pessoa dumal.

**Propaganda:**

_Fanfic da Vitória chamada 13 Benditas Almas_

_Vão conferir, está no forum Nedd For Fic_

_Você precisa se cadastrar e criar um tópico se apresentando para usar o fórum._

_Vale a pena conferir e vale a pena se cadastrar._

_Se cadastrando lá, eu passo para vcs o link da fic, é boa demais!_

_A Vitória é uma de minhas autoras favoritas!_


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI – A primeira reunião do elenco**

Sentei na cadeira de fronte a mesa do Senhor Inu Taisho me preparando para ser demitida. Aquela cena com o Senhor Sesshomaru com certeza daria motivos suficientes para uma justa causa. Afinal, chamar o superior hierárquico de safado e asno não é exatamente um bom exemplo de subordinação. E a insubordinação é Justa Causa. Eu estava mais preocupada em ter decepcionado o Senhor Inu Taisho do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele tem sido tão simpático e atencioso comigo, que me faz quase ficar arrependida por querer matar o filho dele. Ele não tem culpa do filho que tem.

Ele se levantou e veio até mim, segurando o eu braço que Sesshomaru havia agarrado, ergueu a manga de minha blusa observando o roxo que havia ficado na minha pele pálida. Estava doendo muito, mas não vou dar o gostinho àquele idiota de saber que estou sentindo dor por culpa dele.

- Me desculpe por isto. Meu filho às vezes esquece a educação que lhe dei. – comentou Senhor Inu Taisho , voltando a se sentar e me observar eu abaixei a manga de minha blusa.

- Está tudo bem, eu o provoquei.

- Nada justifica um homem machucar uma mulher. Cavalheiros não agem dessa forma com damas.

- Este é o problema... Ele não é um cavalheiro. – comentei naturalmente, alguns segundos depois eu notei o que havia falado e pensei em me corrigir, mas o Senhor Taisho estava rindo.

- Gosto de sua personalidade, Kagome. É impossível sentir tédio com você. – Ele apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, ficando sério repentinamente. – Eu acredito que as pessoas resolvem suas diferenças com a convivência. Quando você se acostuma com os hábitos e gênios das pessoas ao seu redor, você passa a tolerá-las. Claro que tudo que é demais resulta em catástrofe, mas as pessoas precisam aprender a ceder um pouco; quando ambos os lados cedem, ambos ganham, e convivência fica mais fácil... ou ao menos tolerável.

- Desculpe, mas não estou entendendo o propósito do que o Senhor está dizendo.

- Estou lhe transferindo para ser secretária executiva do Sesshomaru.

- Desculpe? Como?

- Vocês dois tem se estranhando desde que se conheceram, vou resolver a diferenças dos dois com tratamento de choque. Vão passar mais tempo juntos.

- O senhor não poderia ser um chefe normal e me demitir?

- Não. Isto não resolveria o problema. E você tem sido a única até o dia de hoje que conseguiu fazer o serviço de uma forma que nem mesmo Sesshomaru consiga colocar algum defeito. Faz idéia do quanto isso é difícil?

- Senhor Taisho...

- Está decidido... você ainda tem quatro meses conosco, nesse tempo, vocês dois vão conviver. Você é a melhor amiga de minha filha, com toda certeza se encontrará com ele fora da empresa... Eu ao menos quero que vocês consigam ficar no mesmo meio ambiente sem sair briga.

- Não brigamos. Ele apenas é mau comigo. O senhor está me jogando na boca do lobo.

Literalmente.

- Ele não é o seu modelo para o personagem?

- Sim, mas eu não preciso passar tanto tempo com ele.

- Estou fazendo isto para o bem dos dois.

- Eu quero demissão.

- Lembre-se que tem multa na rescisão unilateral do contrato.

Estreitei os olhos, nervosa: ele havia me pegado. Admiro a astúcia dele.

- Vou falar com Haruka sobre a transferência de suas funções. Boa sorte com a pesquisa. Pode ir.

- Com licença. – falei a contra gosto. Ótimo, entro esperando uma demissão e o que ganho é mais tempo com Sesshomaru Taisho. A vida é uma grande ironia.

###

Eu não estava com vontade de chegar na empresa. Aquele seria meu primeiro dia como secretária de Sesshomaru Taisho. Eu estava com medo que estava por vir. Muito medo, na verdade, mas claro que não vou dar o gostinho de ele notar que me afeta dessa forma. Não mesmo. Na verdade o meu medo decorria do fato do que eu sabia como ele sobrecarrega a secretária. Quase enlouqueci quando fomos para Seul, ele deve achar que somos um trem-bala. Claro que agora eu teria a Tomoyo para me ajudar, mas, se sendo secretária do pai dele, aquele cretino me dava documentos em alemão, agora com ressentimento de que não fui mandada em embora, é capaz de me dar documentos em árabe.

O fato de eu ser assunto na empresa inteira, por causa da cena com o Senhor Sesshomaru, diminuía ainda mais a minha vontade de entrar naquele prédio. Fiquei quase cinco minutos no carro buscando força de vontade, momentos em que quis ir embora. Assim que cheguei, soube que minha mesa agora era ao lado da de Tomoyo, e a referida mesa estava com quatro pilhas de quarenta centímetros de papeis e mais duas pastas de trinta centímetros.

Eu queria chorar, mas respirei fundo e me sentei, sem saber por onde começaria. Meu olhar foi para Tomoyo, que me observava.

- Ele te deixou um recado. Eu queria te ajudar, Kagome, mas preciso retornaras ligações e agendar as viagens do próximo mês.

- Tudo bem. Obrigada.

Voltei minha atenção para a mesa, notando um bilhete, quase suspirei ao notar que estava em japonês e não em árabe:

"Analise os currículos anexados nas pastas; ligue para os que se encaixarem nas características que anotei dentro do primeiro apenso. Agende horários com todos e faça as entrevistas pessoalmente. Os documentos que estão em sua mesa devem ser enviados por fax (números na agenda em sua mesa) e depois tire cópias de todos eles e envie os originais para os endereços neles descritos; guarde as cópias no arquivo da empresa. Os documentos precisam ser enviados por para o correio hoje, bem como passados por fax.

Qualquer dúvida, fale com Tomoyo."

Olhei as pilhas de papeis em minha mesa. Preciso de uma intervenção divina para conseguir enviar todos estes documentos ainda hoje. Segui para cozinha e tomei um café forte, voltei para a minha mesa e, com um pesaroso suspiro, comecei a realizar as obrigações que haviam sido incumbidas a mim.

###

Olhei no relógio do meu iphone: dez e dezessete da noite.

Levantei, me espreguiçando. Finalmente havia terminado de selecionar os candidatos, eu iria ligar para todos eles amanhã. Prendi meu cabelo com uma presilha até então esquecida sobre a mesa, com um suspiro que transmitia todo o meu cansaço. Ainda assim, estava satisfeita com a minha competência; afinal, havia conseguido enviar todos os documentos por fax e por correio e ainda os arquivei em suas pastas respectivas. Eu sabia que quando chegasse aqui amanhã haveria mais serviço, e, possivelmente, eu iria surtar pensando que não conseguiria realizar todos antes do final do expediente. Por isto, resolvi deixar separados os currículos que eu havia selecionado e marcaria com calma as entrevistas.

Aliás, por que raios eu tenho que marcar essas entrevistas?

Essa não é função do RH?

Com mais um suspiro, desliguei o computador e peguei minha bolsa para ir embora. Olhei mais uma vez para mesa para ter certeza se não estava esquecendo nada.

Indo em direção do elevador tive a impressão de ter ouvido passos. Voltei alguns metros, apenas o suficiente para averiguar se não havia nenhuma alma penada atrás de mim, notei a luz da sala do Senhor Sesshomaru acesa. Definitivamente não me recordava ele ter ido embora. Caminhei até lá, apenas por curiosidade. Consegui ouvir sua voz; palavras sendo proferidas em inglês. Lembro-me vagamente que Tomoyo comentou que estava marcando alguns videoconferências. Talvez uma reunião tão tarde fosse por causa do fuso-horário. Será que ele sempre tem reuniões nesses horários?

Agora entendo o motivo de ele nos escravizar... Ele é um viciado em trabalho. Soltei um suspiro e voltei ao meu percurso para minha casa, eu precisava muito da minha cama.

###

O ator que interpretaria o Sadao se chamava Bankotsu Singi, ele era irmão mais velho do Jakotsu – dois anos mais velho, para ser exata. Era um homem realmente lindo e muito charmoso, com o cabelo negros curtos com alguns fios arrepiados e os olhos castanhos-chocolates. Possuía um corpo esculpido pela academia e que faria qualquer mulher vender um rim para lavar sua roupa naquele tanquinho que ele chama de abdômen. Eu não o conhecia pessoalmente, então quando Jakotsu me ligou avisando sobre a reunião do elenco para apresentação da equipe, fiquei ansiosa para vê-lo pessoalmente. Claro que conhecer atriz que interpretaria a Kaoru também me deixava ansiosa, mas Bankotsu era o irmão do Jakotsu, um dos meus amigos e a minha ultima experiência com irmão de amigos foi um desastre. Rendeu-me um personagem e idéias para o roteiro, mas mesmo assim uma catástrofe.

Quando entrei na sala onde ocorreria a reunião, me dirigi à cadeira ao lado de Jakotsu, haviam poucas pessoas ainda. Sorri para Sango e Miroku que já estava sentados, eles apenas me cumprimentaram com um aceno de cabeça. A outras pessoas eram Kagura Tsubasa, a atriz que interpretaria a Kaoru e o ator que faria o irmão – o Tanaka – precisei ler seu nome na placa a sua frente para me recordas de quem se tratava, Hiroti Maeda. Era novo no ramo e eu havia aprovado ele como Tanaka porque era exatamente como imaginava, incluindo até o fato de ser alto e rato de academia. Jakotsu havia me dito que apenas concordava com a minha escolha porque o rapaz era gostoso e havia se saído muito bem em outro drama; sinceramente não sei, ando meio relapsa quanto à programação na televisão.

Quando finalmente chegou o horário da reunião, a sala estava cheia de pessoas, todas sentadas em cadeiras e com uma placa com seu nome marcado na mesa a sua frente. Todos se apresentaram e prometeram se esforçar para que o drama fosse um sucesso. Ou seja, foram duas horas de confraternização manjada, logo após começaram os debates sobre os locais de filmagem, as fotos para o marketing do drama dentre outros tópicos que Jakotsu havia separado para serem abordados.

A reunião perpetuou até as sete horas da noite. Todos os tópicos haviam sido devidamente abordados e a primeira sessão de fotos para o cartaz promocional já estava agendada. Eu possuía quinze capítulos prontos, os quais já estavam com Jakotsu. Eu me sentia uma máquina de produzir roteiro - uma máquina sendo muito explorada, diga-se de passagem.

Reconheço que minha atenção era sempre chamada para o Bankotsu, ele interpretaria o Sadao, eu queria ter certeza de que daria conta do recado. Sinceramente, acredito que ele seja capaz, ao menos a cara de sário ele já tem e as sobrancelhas arqueadas junto com um nariz afilado; a maior diferença dele para o Sadao que minha imaginação havia idealizado, eram os lábios: os lábios de Bankotsu eram carnudos.

Quando a atriz que interpretaria a Kaoru, bom, ela simplesmente não possuía a mesma personalidade que a minha personagem, mas não tinha mesmo.

Kaoru era uma garota alegre com uma sagacidade de invejar muitas pessoas, mas esta tal de Kagura era uma mulher... como posso dizer?... metida. O nariz só não era mais empinado por falta de cirurgia plástica. Jakotsu havia me garantido que ela era uma atriz quase perfeita, espero que ele não esteja enganado.

Lembro que antes de ir embora, ela veio até mim me perguntando se eu poderia fazer a Kaoru ter um gosto melhor para moda. Eu estava pronta para responder que o valor de uma mulher não se mede pelas roupas de grifes em seu armário, quando o Bankotsu se aproximando me perguntando o motivo do Sadao ser tão cretino. Ignorei a pergunta da Kagura e respondi a do Bankotsu:

- Por que ele é o Sadao.

Ele coçou a cabeça, parecendo confuso e em seguida voltou atenção ao roteiro do primeiro capítulo que estava na sua mão direita, indagando:

- Apenas por ele ser o Sadao?

- Sim.

- Nenhum homem seria tão... – Ele ficou em silêncio por um instante, acredito que procurando a palavra certa – ... peculiar.

Repousei minha mão sobre seu ombro e com o meu melhor olhar de consolo falei:

- Você não conhece tantos homens, pelo visto.

Antes que pudéssemos estender a conversa, Sango me chamou para irmos jantar, Miroku, ela e eu no restaurante com o melhor yakisoba da cidade pertencente ao pai do pervertido do noivo dela.

No restaurante, após nos deliciarmos com a comida, Sango me perguntou sobre que eu achava dos atores que haviam sido escolhidos para os papeis principais, que em resumo eram:

Kaoru Nakamura: protagonista feminina.

Ryota Sadao: protagonista masculino.

Tamaka Nakamura: irmão de Kaoru e coadjuvante importante para a trama.

Eiko e Ritsuko: as melhores amigas de Kaoru.

Makoto Shigeno: melhor amigo do Sadao.

E finalmente os avôs da Kaoru, com quem ela vem morar para cursar a faculdade de Tóquio.

O amigo de Kaoru por quem era apaixonada no começo da trama, o Yue, ainda não havia sido escolhido, mas logo seria fechado um contrato com algum ator – por sorte ele é um personagem que aparece no décimo capítulo, isto nos dá algum tempo.

- Aquela atriz é frufru demais para Kaoru. – Ouvi Sango comentar. – Serio, eu imagino a Kaoru... – Ela fez uma pausa pensativa. – como a Rin.

- A Rin?

- Chatinha, mas divertida.

Ri com o comentário.

- Não entendo essa mania das mulheres difamarem as amigas dessa forma. – comentou Miroku. Nós duas o ignoramos.

- Quando ao Sadao, o Bankotsu se encaixou perfeitamente no que eu imaginava, incluindo aquele jeito polido de falar.

- Nunca se sabe, Sango. Às vezes na hora da interpretação a Kagura consegue encarnar perfeitamente a personagem enquanto que o Bankotsu não.

- Será?

- Pode acontecer.

- Você tem razão, pode acontecer.

- Como estou sendo ignorado nessa mesa, vou ao banheiro. – Comentou Miroku se levantando.

- Com quem? – Perguntou Sango.

- Como assim com quem?

- Se você esta saindo de um lugar para ir para outro por estar sendo ignorado, isto significa que neste novo lugar você não será ignorando. Sendo assim, com quem você vai?

Eu pisquei confusa, junto com Miroku. O que diabos Sango estava falando?

- Eu não entendo a sua lógica, amor. – respondeu Miroku, seguindo para o banheiro.

- De olho nesse safado.

- É um banheiro masculino, Sango. E a gente tem visa periférica do lugar.

- Vai que ele muda de time.

Rolei os olhos.

- O tarado do Miroku?

- Ele é uma caixinha de surpresa, nunca se sabe... mas deixa isto para lá... me fala o que você pretende fazer para os pombinhos da trama ficarem juntos?

Ô, mudança drástica de assunto. Soltei um suspiro, lembrando minhas idéias para os possíveis finais, claro que todas as idéias foram rebatidas por Sango e posteriormente por Miroku, quando este voltou do banheiro.


	8. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII – Muito trabalho, cansaço demais.**

Ultimamente tenho realizado minhas tarefas de forma tão mecânica, que se você me perguntar no final do dia o que foi que eu fiz, simplesmente não saberei o quelhe responder. Lembro de uma ocorrência, terça passada, que eu precisava terminar de enviar os arquivos para o email do Senhor Sesshomaru e depois ir entrevistar um candidato ao emprego de contador pessoal do meu chefe. O que se sucedeu foi o fato de eu simplesmente não conseguir me lembrar se eu havia mandando os e-mails; eu me lembrava de estar sentada na frente do computador, lembro de ter aberto o meu email, mas se eu enviei, isto eu só soube quando chegou o final do dia, com medo de não ter enviado e com isto ter despertado a fúria do Senhor Sesshomaru – e consequentemente isso refletiria em um aumento de serviço. Por sorte, eu havia enviado o email.

Ando tendo uns lapsos muito preocupantes de falta de memória. Coisas que eu nunca esqueceria de fazer, tenho esquecido frequentemente; como o de enviar o drama para o Jakotsu. Sim, eu tenho mantido o meu ritmo de escrita, até porque é um dos meus prazeres de vida. Escrever me faz um bem que poucos entendem. Por isto sacrifico horas de sono escrevendo o roteiro do drama, o qual, pasmem, estou quase concluindo. Essas horas perdidas de sono se refletem em minha memória, qual não fixa detalhes, pois o cansaço me faz agir de forma quase autônoma.

Lembro de outro episódio em que eu havia colocado café na caneca e me virei para pegar o açúcar, entretanto, ao fazer o movimento de virar o meu corpo, em vez de pegar o açúcar, segui para minha mesa. Sim, em segundos eu esqueci que ia colocar açúcar no café e apenas me lembrei do que ia fazer quando Tomoyo me indagou se a caneca na mesa da cozinha era minha.

Por incrível que pareça, isto não foi o ápice do quanto estou ficando esclerosada, já que o ápice foi eu chegar na sala do Senhor Parker para entregar documentos para ele, mas sem os documentos. Como eu não notei que os documentos não estavam na minha mão?

Eu poderia ter pegado os documentos errados ou esquecido de ir lá, mas não, eu fui sem nada nas mãos com a intenção de entregar os documentos. O senhor Parker até mesmo me perguntou se eu não estava descansando direito, pois minha aparência estava deplorável.

Falando em aparência deplorável, ontem o senhor Kouga se aproximou de forma furtiva e com uma voz de quem confidenciava um segredo, ele disse:

- Senhorita Kagome, você morreu, vá descansar em paz minha filha.

Eu quis dar um soco nele, mas me contentei com um olhar de esgulha bem agressivo, que o fez esboçar um sorriso amarelo e ir para sua sala.

- Café? – perguntou o Senhor Parker, sentando no canto da minha mesa e estendo uma caneca para mim. Soltei um suspiro, desviando atenção dos documentos que lia e aceitando a caneca – afinal, minha vida se resume a café e energéticos.

- Obrigada.

- Você almoçou?

- Almoço? – Meu olhar caiu para o relógio no computador. – Não havia notado o horário.

- Quer ir almoçar comigo?

- Eu agradeço senhor Parker...

- Me chama de Nick. – ele interrompeu, sorrindo.

- Senhor Parker – repeti formalmente, fazendo o seu sorriso desaparecer. – Preciso terminar de analisar esses documentos para enviar ao Senhor Sesshomaru antes das três.

- Ora, você precisa se alimentar.

- E vou, assim que terminar aqui.

Ela suspirou, se levantando, e repousou sua mão sobre meu ombro.

- Não se esforce demais. – falou, apertando a mão em meu ombro e me lançando um sorriso amigável. Eu me senti mal por ter sido grossa com ele, mas antes de me desculpar ele já havia se afastado.

Jakotsu tem razão, estou com um humor de assustar zumbis famintos. E olha que eles nem têm a capacidade de sentir medo.

Tomei um gole generoso de café e fiz uma nota mental de me desculpar com o Senhor Parker mais tarde. Nota a qual eu esqueci que havia feito, alguns segundos depois. Voltei a minha leitura, fiquei tão concentrada, que quando me lembrei do café ele já estava frio. Respirei fundo e o tomei assim mesmo, eu precisava de cafeína; aliás, precisava de um energético. Comprarei um assim que entregar os documentos ao Senhor Sesshomaru, os quais eu finalmente havia terminado.

Levantei-me e arrumei os documentos, olhei o relógio em meu computador: duas e cinqüenta e cinco. Soltei um suspiro, que bom que eu havia terminado a tempo. Com outro suspiro aliviado peguei os papeis e me virei para seguir na direção do escritório do meu chefe, mas um peitoral masculino entrou em meu campo de visão. Erguendo a cabeça consegui encarar os olhos castanhos de Yuri, que me passavam a clara mensagem:

"Vou te dar uns tapas".

- Yuri?

- Você esqueceu o nosso almoço.

Arregalei os olhos e deixei os papeis sobre a mesa, virei para encará-lo com a melhor careta de "me perdoe" que eu poderia ter.

- Desculpe, não foi intencional.

- Ah, não? Quer dizer que você já teve a intenção de esquecer um compromisso comigo? – Abri a boca para responder, mas ele foi mais rápido. – Eu tive um encontro Kagome, e foi perfeito, cabe dizer. Quero te contar os detalhes, mas você me brocha dando esse tipo de bolo.

- Você está parecendo uma garotinha apaixonada que lê os signos da pessoa amada para ver se combina com o seu. – Ele fez uma expressão indignada. – Desculpe, eu esqueci. Sinto muito, mas eu sou humana, tenho falhas.

- Eu sei que você é falível, Kagome. Mas, poxa, você nem respondeu minhas mensagens.

- Você mandou mensagens?

- Você não viu?

- Óbvio que não. – Inclinei sobre a mesa pegando meu celular. – Ah... você mandou mesmo.

- Você me deixou duas horas esperando. Como você pode ter me esquecido assim?

- Yuri, eu sinto muito.

- Poxa, queria tanto te contar como foi meu encontro com a Rin.

- Desculpa.

- Você me magoou.

Respirei fundo para não mandá-lo para o inferno. Quantas vezes ele queria que eu pedisse desculpas?

- Eu esqueci, poxa. Todos podem esquecer um almoço com um amigo. Eu sinto muito.

Ele fez aquela carinha de cachorro sem dono.

- Como você pode se esquecer de mim?

- Des-cul-pa.

Yuri abriu a boca mas a fechou quando foi puxado para trás. Em meu campo de visão apareceu o Senhor Sesshomaru, com uma careta nada agradável.

- São três horas, onde estão os documentos que pedi?

- Estão aqui, senhor. – falei me virando para pegar os papeis.

- Deixe de ser inútil e leve logo na minha sala. Você não é paga para fazer ceninhas no serviço, pare de se comportar com uma qualquer – ele se virou para ir embora, mas Yuri o puxou pela manga do palitó, fazendo-o se virar.

- Da próxima vez que chamá-la de qualquer, vou lhe surrar tanto que seus pais não vão lhe reconhecer no necrotério. Pelo seu próprio bem, melhor ser gentil quando dirigir a palavra para Kagome, caso contrário terei que fazer você engolir sua arrogância.

O olhar do Senhor Sesshomaru desceu para as mãos de Yuri, que ainda seguravam seu palito, em seguida vieram na minha direção. Imediatamente, segurei o braço do meu amigo, afastando-o do meu patrão.

- Um gigolô deveria se pôr em seu lugar.

- Você conseguiu, cara.

- Yuri. – Eu fiquei na sua frente. – Ele é o irmão da Rin.

Yuri ficou estático. Seu olhar procurou o meu e, com um aceno afirmativo, respondi sua pergunta mental de que ele realmente havia ouvido certo.

- Pelo seu próprio bem, ator. Melhor ficar longe de minha irmã. Caso contrário acabarei com sua carreira tão rápido que você se perguntará se ela de fato existiu. – Ele me encarou. – Coloque o lixo para fora e me traga os documentos.

E com isso ele se afastou, entrando em sua sala. Olhei ao meu redor notando que novamente haviam muitas pessoas me observando, até mesmo Senhor Inu Taisho que riu fazendo um positivo falando:

- Esse andar ficou mais interessante desde que você começou a trabalhar aqui.

Soltei um suspiro segurando a mão de Yuri, que estava em estado de choque.

- Brigar com o irmão da Rin não irá agradá-la. Evite o confronto, vai para sua casa e quando eu sair daqui, eu vou lá e você me conta tudo que aconteceu.

- Tudo bem.

- Mais uma vez, desculpe. Não tinha a intenção de esquecer.

- Tudo bem... Ele é adotado, né?

Ri com o comentário de Yuri, segurei seu braço e o levei até o elevador, notei que havia comentários de que Yuri Hashiro estava ali, e até mesmo algumas mulheres pediram autógrafos dele e fotos enquanto esperávamos o elevador.

- Não deixe ele te tratar assim, Kagome. Você é especial, tem que ser tratada com uma princesa.

- Ele poderia falar isso para mim. – Ouvi uma mulher falar.

- Eu daria um órgão para ele fazer isto por mim

.

- Eu também.

Ignorei os outros comentários.

- Obrigada, Yuri.

Ele se inclinou e beijou minha bochecha, entrou no elevador e quando a porta se fechou, começou o interrogatório sobre como eu o conhecia e qual era nossa relação. Demorei trinta minutos para chegar na minha mesa e conseguir levar os documentos ao Senhor Sesshomaru; nesse meio tempo, ganhei muitas melhores amigas falsas. Ao menos o meu chefe ignorou minha existência e não me deu a bronca do século. Ao menos isto.

###

Ao entrar na sala do Senhor Sesshomaru no final da tarde, eu estava esperando uma repreensão pelo que havia acontecido hoje, e admito que quando ele sussurrou um "sente-se", enquanto falava ao telefone, senti todo o meu corpo tremer. Ele nunca havia pedido para eu sentar antes e se havia pedido hoje, isso significa que conversa seria longa e séria. A última conversa séria que tivemos eu tive o presente de ficar com o meu braço roxo. Olhei para trás. Como sou burra, fechei a porta, ninguém vai ver ele me espancando.

Droga, Yuri, você poderia ter ficado me xingando por e-mails, pra que vir aqui?

Prendi a respiração quando ele encerrou a ligação e me encarou. Como sempre, sério, mas isso é rotina, no dia em que eu ver um sorriso naqueles lábios finos, juro que vou gritar e chamar o exorcista.

- Preciso de uma acompanhante para a festa dos Senhores Yazunake.

Balancei a cabeça, confusa. Por que ele estava me falando isto? Espera, ele está com dificuldade para conseguir levar uma mulher a uma festa? Quem diria que até mesmo o gostoso do Sesshomaru Taisho teria problemas com mulheres.

- Tomoyo não poderá ir por causa do horário noturno da faculdade.

Ele tem um caso com a Tomoyo? Por que ele iria querer levar ela para uma festa?

- Por isto você me acompanhará.

- Eu? Por que?

- Por que gosto de sua companhia. – Arregalei os olhos enquanto ele rolava os olhos com desdém. – Por que é uma festa de negócios, preciso de alguém que fazer anotações. Você é minha secretaria, está lembrada?

- Ah. – falei em compreensão, era uma festa de negócios, entendi, por isto ele queria levar a Tomoyo, certo, certo. Gente, como eu estou lesada. Preciso hibernar alguns meses.

- Você entendeu o que eu falei?

- Sim, senhor quer que eu vá em uma festa para fazer anotações...

- Depois disso.

Ele falou alguma coisa depois disso?

- Estava sonhando acordada comigo na festa, senhorita Higurashi? – ele indagou com um tom de presunção misturado com desdém. Aquilo era o mais perto de uma piada que eu conseguiria dele.

- Estava divagando sobre o meu maior desejo nesse momento. – Ele estreitou os olhos em um mistura de incompreensão e curiosidade. – Minha cama.

- Pessoas preguiçosas são fadadas ao fracasso.

Eu tinha uma resposta na ponta da íngua, mas sinceramente, não estava com vontade de discutir com ele.

- Desculpe, mas o que o senhor havia falado?

- Deixarei o ipad em sua mesa junto com uma agenda dos nomes importantex da festa que você deverá dar maior atenção.

- Sim senhor, quando é a festa?

- Sexta-feira, dia vinte e oito.

Essa sexta?

- A não ser que tenham mudado o calendário nesse meio tempo que você esteve aqui, sim.

Existe algo importante nessa sexta, sei que tem. Mas não me lembro.

- Tudo bem. O senhor deseja mais alguma coisa?

- Sim, termine logo a contratação do meu novo contador.

- Sim senhor. – falei me levantando. – Com licença.

###

Rin é uma vaca leiteira, filha de uma rata manca.

Tudo bem, eu queria ver a estante no escritório do Senhor Sesshomaru, mas acima disso eu queria dormir, eu queria muito dormir. Mas esse meu desejo foi reprimido pela minha melhor amiga me acordando com água fria – sim ela jogou um copo de água no meu rosto, sob alegação de que estava com medo de que eu houvesse morrido, já que ela e o Yuri (ele estava ali como cúmplice dessa larapia, aliás, ele é um viado chifrudo impotente) haviam me chamado várias vezes e eu nem resmungava em resposta.

Enfim, após me acordar dessa forma molhada, e esperar me trocar, os dois me levaram para a empresa da família de Rin, que entrou facilmente... Afinal, que segurança repreenderia a filha do dono? Mesmo que ela chegue com duas pessoas – entre elas a secretaria do irmão. – às duas da manhã.

No elevador eu me escorei no Yuri e cochilei, em pé, de olhos abertos.

- KAGOME!

- O QUÊ? – Respondi notando que a porta do elevador estava aberta.

- Eu nunca havia visto alguém dormir de olhos abertos e em pé. – Falou Yuri, notei um tom de preocupação na voz dele. – Melhor deixar isto para outro dia Rin, ela parece estar muito cansada.

- Não dá. Ele sempre carrega a chave, faz idéia do trabalho que tive para conseguir? Se não for hoje, não sei quando poderá ser.

- Por que estamos aqui? – perguntei chamando atenção dos meus amigos.

- Você não me disse que queria ver a estante do escritório do meu irmão com calma?

- Eu disse?

- Viu, ela não está nada bem.

- Vamos logo. – Rin me puxou, pensei sobre o assunto.

E minha ficha apenas caiu quando entrei na sala do Senhor Sesshomaru. Ali estava aquela magnífica estante, meu sono sumiu, foi quase como se houvesse misturado energético com café... de novo.

- Viu, ela queria muito isso. – ouvi Rin falar, acho que para o Yuri, não ouvi mais nada após isso.

Deslizei o dedo pelas capas, observando os títulos. Eram tão diversos, alguns sobre finanças, outros sobre lei, muitos sobre filosofia. Ainda encontrei títulos de autores consagrados internacionais, como, por exemplo, Stephen King, todos em títulos originais. Mas o que me chamou atenção foi o nome Kazuaki Hiroki numa parte alta da estante... Eu simplesmente encontrei todos os meus livros ali. Fiquei intrigada ao ver o meu primeiro livro na prateleira. Poucos o tinham. Afinal era uma história um tanto patética, melhorei muito desde esse livro. Esse é o motivo de ele ter poucos exemplares, o seu insucesso. Confesso que achava que os únicos que possuíam um exemplar deste livro eram meus amigos e familiares e possíveis fãs adquiridos após a minha série "Rosa e Sangue", a que me consagrou como autora de renome que sou hoje.

Peguei o livro, notando as marcas amareladas nas folhas, possivelmente feitas pelas mãos suadas por segurá-lo por um longo tempo. Havia espaçamentos entre as folhas que indicavam que o livro havia sido lido mais de uma vez. Eu os abri, curiosa, sabia do costume do Senhor Sesshomaru de fazer anotações, mas o livro estava impecável, a não ser por uma nota na contracapa. Por um momento pensei ser uma dedicatória, ele poderia ter ganhado o livro de alguém, entretanto, era uma opinião sobre o livro:

"Enredo óbvio, embora a narrativa seja muito agradável e de fácil compreensão. Leitura prazerosa, apesar de não haver nada de inovador. Autora de talento. Ainda é um diamante bruto, que será lapidado com o passar dos anos. Claro, se possuir fibra para continuar a escrever, considerando que nesse meio há muita instabilidade".

Guardei o livro e peguei o segundo, estavam todos em ordem de publicação. Li as notas na contracapa, aliás, fiz isso com os demais e confesso que as criticas feitas ali me agradaram, poucos tinham aquele ponto de vista crítico. Em minha série mais consagrada, ele havia dito que as histórias o levavam ao dois extremos, do ódio a paixão. Senti meu ego sendo massageado a cada elogio e ri com o comentário de que aquela série merecia mais alguns livros.

.

- Kagome, precisamos ir. – A voz de Rin me arrancou do meu mundinho.

- Já?

- São quase cinco horas, Sesshomaru vai chegar logo.

- Cinco? EU NÃO DORMI!

- Não grita. – Ela falou. – Vamos, preciso levar a chave de volta antes que ele acorde.

E assim, fomos embora, eu me sentia mais acordada do que nunca, provavelmente sentirei mais sono do que nunca essa tarde, mas não me importa. Notei que Yuri estava segurando a mão de Rin. Sorri de forma cúmplice a ela corou, desviando o olhar, já ele piscou de forma charmosa me fazendo rir.

###

- Kagome?

Levantei, derrubando minha cadeira, olhei para criatura que havia me assustado, o Senhor Parker. Ele estava meio inclinado, acredito que estava naquela posição para falar comigo enquanto estava sentada.

Espera, eu estou na empresa?

Olhei ao meu redor, felizmente todos estavam ocupados demais para notar a minha cena, levantei minha cadeira sentindo o olhar intrigado do Senhor Parker em minha nuca.

- Você está bem? Parece doente.

- Eu estou bem, não se preocupe.

Ele deslizou a mão sobre o queixo com a barba mal aparada enquanto colocava a outra mão dentro do bolso da calça.

- Está pálida, melhor tirar o dia de folga.

- Estou bem. Agradeço a preocupação. – falei me sentando.

- Você dormiu sentada, sem ao menos estar escorada em algum lugar. Está claro que você não está bem. Senhor Inu.

Arregalei os olhos e senti vontade de voar nele e tampar sua boca. Mas antes que a idéia se tornasse agradável o suficiente para executá-la, o senhor Inu estava parado ao meu lado me encarando. Pisquei algumas vezes, em minha mente veio à imagem dele conversando com o Senhor Parker e em seguida me encarando. Eu apaguei novamente e nem notei. A expressão do Senhor Taisho era de preocupação.

- Você não ter dormindo muito, correto?

- O drama tem me tomado as noites de sono.

- Está se esforçando demais, sei que aqui o cansaço é apenas mental, mas ainda sim é um cansaço, você precisa dormir direito. Se organize melhor, não sacrifique suas noites dessa forma.

- Tentarei senhor, mas tenho responsabilidades.

Ele soltou um longo suspiro colocando as mãos no bolso da calça.

- Tire o resto do dia de folga.

- Mas, senhor...

- É uma ordem. Haruka, peça para o motorista levar Kagome para casa. – Ele voltou atenção para mim. – Não se preocupe, vou falar com meu filho. E, sendo bastante sincero, os dois são iguaizinhos: viciados em trabalho.

E assim ele se afastou. Para ser sincera, quando dei por mim já estava em casa. Meu estado definitivamente não era dos melhores para ficar na empresa, possivelmente iria fazer alguma coisa errada e ser repreendida. Antes de me deitar mandei um email para Jakotsu avisando que os últimos capítulos do drama seriam adiados.

###

Dormir é uma das maiores maravilhas do mundo. Chegando na empresa no dia seguinte que fui expulsa para ir dormir, me sentia renovada, e fiquei assustada quando até mesmo as recepcionistas falaram que eu estava com uma cara melhor. O Senhor Kouga comentou que eu havia voltados dos mortos. Estou realmente exagerando, exigindo demais do meu corpo, sou humana preciso tomar cuidado com a minha saúde. Se eu morrer antes de terminar o drama, Jakotsu me ressuscita apenas para me matar de novo, de uma forma bem dolorosa.

Admito que o email de Jakotsu havia me deixado preocupada, ele queria que eu revisasse os capítulos e os aumentasse para caberem em um episódio de quarenta minutos. Eu havia avisado que era uma escritora de livros e não de dramas, mas ele mesmo assim queria que fosse a autora do roteiro, por isto deixei claro que os capítulos não seriam exatamente um episódio. Ele poderia adaptar para dois deles serem um episódio ou até mesmo três e, quem sabe, quatro? E mesmo assim ele me mandou aumentar o tamanho. As filmagens ainda demorar para começar, pois estão fechando contratos com as bandas que farão a trilha sonora e ainda terminando de definir os atores que faltavam. Por enquanto estava sendo feito apenas as fotos promocionais. Entretanto, o único entrave para o começo das filmagens era o roteiro, por isto eu tinha a intenção de me dedicar a ele no final de semana.

Procurei dormir bem essas noites que antecederam a tal festa que o Senhor Sesshomaru desejava que eu o acompanhe-se. Não queria estar como olheiras na festa, seria degradante para o meu ego feminino. Entretanto na quinta-feira não dormi, pois Jakotsu me enviou um email solicitando o primeiro episodio com urgência para apresentar aos atores e assim começar as filmagens ainda esse mês. Perguntei sobre os atores que faltavam, ele respondeu – por email – que já haviam sido definidos, motivo da urgência.

Alguns minutos na festa e eu entendi o motivo do Senhor Sesshomaru ter ido me buscar em casa. Ele queria dificultar ao máximo minha fuga daquele lugar chato recheado de pessoas esnobes. Quando me viram bem vestida se aproximaram sorrindo, mas quando souberam que eu não passava de uma secretária, ergueram seus narizes catarrentos e ignoraram minha presença. Melhor assim não suportaria ter que explicar a eles que a Terra que gira em torno do Sol e não o contrário.

Usei muita maquiagem para disfarçar minha olheira e evitei ao máximo não bocejar, claro que houve algumas vezes que falhei, por coincidência, uma delas foi quando uma mulher estava falando para o Senhor Sesshomaru o quanto ele estava elegante aquela noite. Não foi intencional, mas amei a careta dela de desgosto.

Tatsuo uma vez me disse que eu deveria freqüentar mais a alta classe, eu possuía um nome conhecido – Kazuaki Hiroki – dinheiro e a beleza de uma princesa. Entretanto, eu não gosto dessas festas, me parece que quanto mais dinheiro a pessoa tem, mais falsa ela fica. Claro que muitos nem têm onde cair mortos e apenas querem manter as aparências. São poucos os que se salvam.

Passei a notei toda anotando telefones, marcando reuniões, me livrando de inconvenientes e pegando champanhe para o meu chefe. Eu queria me livrar do inconveniente do meu chefe, mas ele eu não podia.

Observando o senhor Sesshomaru conversando com quatro homens, fico me perguntando como ele pode gostar dos meus livros. Afinal, ele parece uma pessoa que leria apenas os números da bolsa de valores e livros falando sobre administração. Até entendo os de filosofia, afinal ele lidava muito com as pessoas, era necessário um certo tato, apesar de ele ser, no fundo, um narcisista arrogante.

Ele realmente é o modelo para o Sadao, mas esta longe de ser o Sadao. Eu precisa de um base para o meu personagem, eu consegui ela, mas a estória que eu precisava criar não se encaixa ao Senhor Sesshomaru, eu nunca o imaginaria completamente apaixonado fazendo loucuras por amor. Por isto precisei criar esse lado amoroso do Sadao. Foi complicado no começo, mas com muito esforço consegui. Na verdade, concentrei em fazer o Sadao uma pessoa que não sabe lidar com seus sentimentos, por isto se porta de forma grosseira com a Kaoru, entretanto, conforme vão convivendo, ele nota que não consegue ficar longe dela, tampouco consegue controlar sua vontade de tocá-la. No final ele cede ao prazer carnal e fica com ela. Eu queria algo mais original, mas é um drama, as pessoas não querem algo original, querem em livros, em dramas eles querem o bom e velho clichê para se divertirem um pouco e esquecerem suas vidinhas patéticas.

Mas que porcaria de festa, eu não bebi, não dancei, não me diverti. Apenas trabalhei. Horrível, me senti aliviada quando o Senhor Sesshomaru disse que estava na hora de irmos embora. E como no percurso de vinda a de volta se resumiu em silêncio de um museu de madrugada, encostei a cabeça no vidro do carro observando o lado de fora, meus olhos estavam ardendo e eu guerreava para que minhas pálpebras não se fechassem. Houve momentos que fiquei alguns segundos com os olhos fechados. Sentindo medo de cochilar no carro do meu chefe, voltei minha atenção para ele que naquele momento mudava a marcha para a primeira e observava o semáforo que estava no vermelho. Ele estava usando um terno preto e sua colônia estava impregnada no carro, acredito que aquele cheiro que estava me embriagando aumentou meu sono. Voltei a encostar a cabeça no vidro, como eu queria dormir.

Eu poderia dormir ali mesmo, e nem me importaria de sentir dores musculares pela manhã. Bocejei e fechei os olhos por um instante, fiquei por algum tempo desse jeito, foi quando percebi que o carro havia parado, abri os olhos percebendo que estávamos na entrada do meu prédio.

- Obrigada. – falei abrindo a porta enquanto saia do carro.

- Não sei como desperdiça suas noites, mas pare de ser tão negligente com o seu descanso. Isso está afetando o rendimento de seu trabalho.

- Desperdiçando minha noite? Onde pensa que passo minhas noites?

Ele me encarou alguns segundos.

- Boates é o primeiro estabelecimento que vem a minha mente que você frequentaria.

- Eu não...

- Preciso ir. Não se atrase segunda-feira.

Ele acelerou e como conheço o seu sadismo me afastei do carro com medo dele me atropelar com ele, dando o troco pelo que houve na Coréia. Soltei um longo suspiro e segui para minha casa, após me trocar e tirar a maquiagem, fui para o maior desejo naquele momento, a minha cama.


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII – Uma fusão boa para dar dor de cabeça.**

Hoje quando olhei a agenda do Senhor Sesshomaru notei que fazia cinco meses que estava na empresa. Era engraçado fazer uma reflexão de tudo que havia acontecido, e o quanto fiquei cansada com o trabalho aqui, mas agora, menos de um mês para rescindir o meu contrato, me sinto estranha. Acho que me acostumei com a rotina pesada e estressante, antigamente minha vida se resumia em livros e mais livros. Ás vezes sair com os amigos, de certa forma, era vazia. Agora com agenda lotada, com mil coisas para fazer passei a ter mais amor aquilo que realmente gosto, escrever. Notei que mesmo com vinte e três horas do meu dia preenchido por tarefas, essa uma hora que me resta seria usada para escrever e não para descanso.  
>Eu amava o que fazia. Sim, sou completamente apaixonada pela minha profissão. E esse emprego me fez ver o que sou capaz de fazer para manter minha paixão ativa. Sacrifico de muita boa vontade horas de sono para escrever, finalmente conseguir arrumar todos os capítulos para que ficassem do tamanho que Jakotsu pudesse usar para episódios de quarenta minutos. Eu estava cansada, mas havia apreendido administrar o meu tempo, usava os finais de semanas de forma muito sabia, e meus horários de almoços eram na empresa, na cozinha com o meu netbook e um prato com um sanduiche de atum ao lado. Começaram a me fazer perguntas sobre o que eu tanto ficava fazendo naquele minicomputador, eu apenas respondia que era meu passatempo. O que não era mentira, minha profissão era um passatempo, fazia por puro prazer, não era como um trabalho de verdade.<br>O Senhor Parker havia descoberto sobre a minha profissão de escritora. Isso correu quando ele me chamou em sua sala e me indagou sobre o drama que eu havia mencionado ao Senhor Taisho, eu apenas respondi que possuía mais de um emprego, sendo o outro como roteirista para um amigo meu. Ele fez mais perguntas, mas felizmente Débora entrou com relatórios e eu aproveitei a deixa para sair da sala e procurar o Senhor Taisho, pedi a ele encarecidamente que falasse com o Senhor Parker, eu não queria que se espalhasse a noticia que Kazuaki Hiroki era o pseudônimo de Kagome Higurashi.  
>Eu não tenho nada a esconder, me orgulho de ser quem sou, entretanto, não gosto de atenção privilegiada, por isto tento sempre manter Kazuaki Hiroki longe da vida pessoal de Kagome Higurashi.<br>O Senhor Taisho conversou com o Senhor Parker e este nunca mais falou nada sobre minha profissão, fiquei curiosa para saber que o que o Senhor Taisho havia dito.  
>Essa rotina de conviver com muitas pessoas me fez ter uma visão melhor sobre a personalidade de cada um, é incrível como cada pessoa pode dar uma resposta diferente para a mesma situação. Chega a ser instigante observar. Chego até a pensar que quando estiver em um novo projeto, de volta a lanchonete, como será esquisito, haja vista que estou até mesmo acostumada com a cretinice do Senhor Sesshomaru, ainda houve chance de estranhar quando ele não foi cretino, já que ele sempre é.<br>Eu sei que estava dando "bandeira" escrevendo na empresa, entretanto, eu precisava aproveitar aquelas duas horas de almoço. Em duas horas consigo escrever algumas páginas ou ao menos fazer tópicos sobre o que pretendo fazer no capítulo que começarei. Cada segundo é valioso e ficar comendo e depois olhando o relógio esperando o tempo passar é um desperdício.  
>Entretanto nesse almoço não consegui escrever, pois assim que entrei na cozinha Sawaki entrou em seguida me dizendo que havia um homem me procurando na recepção. Pensei por um momento que seria o Yuri, mas se fosse ele, ela teria soltando um suspiro falando que era. Por isto guardei meu netbook em minha bolsa e a coloquei sobre minha cadeira e fui até a recepção ver quem me procurará. Talvez fosse Jakotsu querendo discutir sobre o drama, ele havia me questionado que eu precisava aparecer nas filmagens. Notei que do andar estavam interessada na recepção, soltei um suspiro, provavelmente era o Jakotsu, mesmo sendo gay, ele chama muita atenção da ala feminina.<br>Para minha grande surpresa, não era quem eu esperava. E a única reação que pude ter ao ver aquele homem de cabelos negros arrepiados e olhos azuis esverdeados, com um sorriso que fazia covinhas em sua bochecha, foi a de me jogar em seus braços, o senti me apertar contra ele e o meu olfato detectou a fragrância de talco para bebê. Afastei o suficiente para segurar as mãos dele levando-as até o meu nariz sentindo o cheiro de shampoo infantil. Essa reação minha o fez rir fazendo aquelas covinhas fofas ficarem mais evidente.  
>- Precisei dar banho em Hisao hoje de manha. Pelo jeito estou com o cheiro.<br>- Sim, cheirinho de bebê. E a onde está o bebê?  
>- Com a mãe na casa dos meus pais.<br>- Não me disse que viria para Tóquio.  
>- Você não me disse que esteve em Seul.<br>- Você não mora em Seul.  
>- Eu sei, mas moro na Coréia.<br>- Fui a serviço, fiquei bem ocupada.  
>- Que tal almoçarmos juntos? Assim, você me conta o que andou aprontou.<br>- Claro. Vou buscar minha bolsa.  
>- Você não precisa dela.<br>E assim, Tatsuo me arrastou na direção do elevador. Ri quando passou o braço pelo meu ombro e sussurrou que estava se sentindo mais magro por causa da longa secada que as mulheres ali haviam dado nele.  
>Tatsuo era meu amigo de infância, no conhecemos no primário. Ele sempre foi muito lindo. Sabe aquela fase do patinho feio? Ele nunca passou por ela. Alias, nem sequer uma espinha teve em toda a sua vida. Eu sei que parece exagero, mas é mais pura verdade.<br>Desde criança ele esta no mundo da moda, quando ficou mais velho estudou cinema, mas abandou sua carreira aqui no Japão para se casar. Atualmente mora na Coréia com a esposa e o filho. Filho o qual tem dois anos de idade e é a coisa mais mordível que eu conheço. Eu tenho uma pasta em meu notebook com muitas fotos do Hisao. Tatsuo sempre briga dizendo que quer que eu tenha uma filha para se casar com seu filho, também disse que como os homens demora mais para amadurecer, o filho dele já esta no caminho certo, pois é mais velho que minha filha.  
>- A empresa realmente é muito linda. – Comentou Tatsuo após o garçom se retirar para buscar o nosso pedido.<br>- De bom gosto. Quando chegou?  
>- Ontem à noite. Liguei para o pessoal, quero todos na sua casa para uma festinha particular.<br>- Em minha casa?  
>- Claro.<br>- Nem ao menos pergunta se pode.  
>- Hisao também vai.<br>- Minha casa, sua casa. Esta de férias?  
>- Sim. Finalmente terminar a gravação do filme, deve chegar no Japão no próximo ano. Eí, me conta sobre isto do Yuri estar saindo com a Rin. Achei que ela fosse prometida para o Hisao.<br>- Você promete todas ao seu filho, né?  
>- Lógico, ele precisa ter opções.<br>Ri e comecei a narrar para ele sobre todo o meu plano arquitetado para unir aqueles dois pombinhos, quando chegou o final do meu horário de almoço senti vontade de não voltar a empresa, entretanto o senso de responsabilidade de Tatsuo o fez me levar até lá. Me despedi com um abraço inalando novamente aquele cheiro de talco, que sinceramente, ficou sexy naquele homem de um metro e oitenta com sorriso de bebê.  
>Claro que, como o próprio Tatsuo fala, as mulheres com fogo na piriquitas ficaram me bombardeando de perguntas sobre como conheço tantos atores famosos. Apesar de Tatsuo ser um ator japonês com carreira na Coréia, ele é conhecido no Japão. Quando respondi que havia estudado com eles, fui bombardeada com mais perguntas, e sentimentos de inveja por ser tão sortuda.<br>Eu sou realmente sortuda, mas não por conhecer pessoas famosas no ramo artístico que são simplesmente deslumbrantes de tão lindas. Não! Eu sou sortuda, pois eles são meus amigos e são as melhores pessoas que tive o prazer de conhecer. Estava começando a ficar irritada com aquela situação, eu precisava terminar uma planinha para o Senhor Sesshomaru e elas simplesmente não me permitiam sair da recepção. Até mesmo Tomoyo estava entre elas. Incrível o poder de um homem bonito sobre as mulheres. Até as mais puritanas se revelam.  
>Estranhei quando elas se calaram e senti um arrepio em minha nuca notando que algum ser maléfico deveria estar atrás de mim, quando me virei e me deparei com Sesshomaru Taisho, percebi que meus instintos eram quase tão perfeitos como o do Homem Aranha.<br>- As senhoras e senhoritas são pagas para serem uteis a essa empresa e não a uma revista de fofoca. Caso não gostem de seus empregos, vão até a minha sala e farei a rescisão do contrato pessoalmente.  
>Eu nunca havia visto tantos pedidos de desculpas e pessoas se afastarem tão rapidamente. Soltei um suspiro aliviada e segui para a minha mesa, mas no meio do percurso senti um peso em meu ombro, virei o rosto me deparando com Senhor Sesshomaru.<br>- Venha-te a minha sala.  
>Engoli em seco e o segui até sua sala. Com certeza serei repreendida por causa aquela algazarra. Mas a culpa não foi minha, elas que não estavam me deixando ir trabalhar.<br>Ao entrar na sala meu olhar foi para estante, como de costume, entretanto, desde aquela noite em que vi as notas feitas pelo Senhor Sesshomaru nos livros que eu havia escrito, sempre que a estante entrava em meu campo de visão, sentia um sorriso em meus lábios, era instantâneo, ele surgia sem dar prévio aviso. E junto com o sorriso me vinha uma sensação estranha no peito, meu coração acelerava. Só a uma resposta para isto:  
>Estou amando a estante de livros do meu chefe.<br>- Sente-se. – Falou Senhor Sesshomaru.  
>Sempre tenho medo quando ele me manda sentar. Mas engoli o medo, juntei minha coragem e me sentei.<br>- Eu fiz anotações. – Ele começou a falar. Notei que sua mesa estava bagunçada, com livros e papeis espalhados por ela, nunca havia visto daquela forma. – Aqui estão. – Ele me entregou. – Preciso que você faça pesquisas sobre essas empresas. Anotei tudo que preciso. – Ele se inclinou pegando um livro. – Leia o capítulo quatro desse livro, você vai precisar desse conhecimento.  
>Esperei que ele voltasse a falar, afinal sempre que ele terminava um assunto, me manda expressamente para fora de sua sala. Levou quase um minuto para ele voltar a falar, acho que ele havia esquecido que eu estava ali enquanto lia alguns papeis em sua mesa. Ele estava cansado, era palpável seu cansaço, suas olheiras não deixavam duvidas, eu sabia que estávamos lidando com uma fusão com outra empresa, mas nunca imaginei que aquilo poderia afetar Sesshomaru Taisho daquela forma.<br>- Eu enviei um email para você com alguns gráficos, analise eles também. Quando sair peça para Tomoyo vir até aqui.  
>- Sim senhor. – Falei me levantando. – Com licença.<br>- Só mais uma coisa. – Me virei para encará-lo. – Aqui não é uma agencia de encontro. Pare de trazer seus namorados para esta empresa.  
>- Eu nem tenho namorado, senhor Sesshomaru. Ele é apenas um amigo que veio ao Japão com a esposa e o filho para passar as férias, me convidou para almoçar, mas quando voltei, fui abordada na recepção.<br>- Sem desculpas, pare de atrapalhar no rendimento desta empresa.  
>Soltei um suspiro e acenei afirmativamente com cabeça, me retirei da sala antes que comprasse aquela briga.<p>

###

Era um pouco estranho ver meus amigos em minha casa, como nos velhos tempos em que nos reuníamos para jogar conversa fora. Haviam mais pessoas ali, como os maridos de Yuka e Eri e a esposa do Tatsuo junto com o filho deles. Contudo, os outros ali presente, haviam estudado comigo e era muito bom ver que nossa amizade apenas aumentara com o passar dos anos. Eu poderia ter ficado muito brava com o Tatsuo por ele ter usado a minha casa para a reunião sem me consultar antes, mas eu não fiquei, na verdade, amei ver todos ali, bebendo refrigerantes e comendo bobeiras enquanto tiravam sarro do novo casal da turma.  
>Exatamente, Yuri e Rin finalmente eram um casal.<br>Ela possuía um sorriso bobo nos lábios enquanto discutia com ele sobre o refrigerante diet ser mais prejudicial à saúde do que o natural. Yuri defendia a tese de que o natural engordava mais e Rin a de que até mesmo os nutricionistas desaconselhavam beber o diet. No final a discussão foi encerrada por Sango que disse que na duvida era melhor ficar com a boa e velha água, Miroku gritou que sua mulher era um gênio e todas as mulheres ali presentes jogaram almofadas nele, afinal, Hisao estava dormindo em meu colo.  
>Aquele ditado de que filho a gente só aguenta o nosso, é totalmente incabível quando se trata de bebês, pois você gosta de ficar com um bebê no colo, fazer carinho, fazê-lo rir, agora, experimente ficar cuidando dele vinte e quatro horas por dia, trocar fraudas, aguentar as noites sem dormir. Definitivamente quando se trata de bebês, é mais ficar com o dos outros, pois eles que ficam com a parte chata dos cuidados.<br>Hisao é perfeito, não dá um pingo de trabalho, ficou brincando com uns cubos de pelúcia que seu pai havia lhe trazido e quando sentiu sono subiu no sofá pegando a chupeta com a mão e deitando a cabeça em meu colo. Euan – esposa do Tatsuo – dizia que eu tinha muito tato com crianças, já o Riko – marido da Eri – dizia que tinha cara de uma criança assim como a personalidade de uma. Isto rendeu o tema:  
>"Os seios fartos de Kagome, que prova que ela é mulher e não criança"<br>Abordados por Miroku, Tatsuo e Yuri. O engraçado que mesmo não sendo meus amigos de infância como os outros três Riko e Shou – o segundo é o marido da Yuka – participaram da conversa. Nos mulheres resolvemos ignorar a existência desses homens idiotas. Nos concentramos em Ayumi que teve a infelicidade de atender a ligação de um homem na nossa frente. Após alguns cutucões de Rin e um tapa de Sango por causa do grito de Ayumi – Hisao ainda estava dormindo. – ela confesso que estava saindo com um colega de trabalho.  
>Lindo, maravilhoso. A não ser pelo fato que todos os olhares se voltaram para mim.<br>Meu sangue gelo, meu coração falhou em batidas, o meu suor desceu queimando pela minha testa que estava gelada. Senti em intimo que aqueles olhares não eram coisa boa.  
>Deus, como eu estava certa.<br>- O fato da Ayumi estar saindo com Alguém, isto lhe torna a única solteira no grupo, Kagome. – Comentou Sango.  
>- Perfeito, não tenho maiores gastos no natal ou outra data comemorativa.<br>- Não esta interessada em ninguém? – Perguntou Tatsuo com um sorriso ensaiado para conseguir conquistas. Conheço aquele sorriso, foi o que ele usou para conseguir um encontro com a Euan.  
>- Não.<br>- Nem uma paixãozinha? – Perguntou Miroku.  
>- Não.<br>- Nem por mim? – Questionou Yuri.  
>- Por você sempre meu bem.<br>Yuri estufou o peito e cutucou Rin com o cotovelo, e com uma voz de galã de televisão que tem razão sobre alguma coisa ele disse:  
>- Viu só amor, ela esta apaixonada por mim.<br>- Oba, podemos fazer a nossa orgia a três a qualquer momento. – Respondeu Rin apertando a mão sobre o ombro dele, em uma forma de compreensão ainda mais falsa que aquela voz que ele havia usado.  
>Rolei os olhos diante aquela cena patética. Esses dois se merecem.<br>- Falando serio. – Começou Riko, seus olhos negros percorreram a sala e pararam em mim, me analisando por um instante, passando a mão sobre o cabelo castanho escuro jogando os fios que estavam sobre o olho para trás ele continuou: – Você é linda Kagome, aposto que deve receber muitos convites para sair.  
>- Não recebo.<br>- Kagome, saia comigo! – Ouvi Shou de supetão, arregalei os olhos junto com Yuka que fez uma careta de "como assim?" para o marido. Ele arregalou os olhos verdes quando recebeu um tapa de Yuka o mandando parar de trair ela, em seguida Shou coçou a nuca arrepiando a parte de trás de seu cabelo castanho claro e com um sorriso sapeca continuou: – Desculpa querida, mas os homens estão sendo idiotas em não convidar a Kagome para sair, preciso salvar a minha espécie.  
>Ri com a lógica infundada de Shou, ele era uma peça rara.<br>- O problema deve ser os japoneses. – Comentou Euan. – Venha passar um tempo na Coréia conosco Ka, que eu aposto que logo terá um namorado.  
>- Nem que seja eu o namorado. – Falou Tatsuo fazendo todos rirem.<br>- Mas você é japonês. – Lembrou Euan.  
>- Amor, a gente já conversou sobre essa sua mania de destruir os meus sonhos.<br>- Sonhe comigo e o seu filho, deixe a Kagome encontrar um lindo coreano em paz. – Ela apoiou a mão sobre o meu ombro. – Conheço alguns que muito muita lhe agradaram.  
>- Dá o seu ex para ela, assim ele para de vir atrás de você. – Sugeriu Tatsuo, notei um tom de desagrado em sua voz.<br>- Pena que não posso sugeri uma de suas ex.  
>- Ei, se forem brigar, saiam da minha casa. – Falei antes que uma discussão se iniciasse, conhecia bem o gênio dos dois. E o ciúmes incontrolável de ambos, graças a Deus que Euan não sente ciúmes de mim. Mesmo se sentisse eu ia dar uns tapas nela, fui eu que apresentei os dois!<br>- E eu aqui pronto para gritar, fight. – Comentou Riko.  
>- Grita, e eu lhe soco. – Respondi rispidamente.<br>- Ela se importa com minha integridade física. – Falou Tatsuo.  
>- Quero que se dane sua integridade, não quero que acordem o Hisao.<br>- Alguém tem cola para eu juntar os cacos da minha cara?  
>A sala foi preenchida por risadas, me senti aliviada por eles terem esquecido o fato deu ser a única solteira ali.<br>- Não tem ninguém mesmo, Kagome? – Questionou Yuka.  
>Eita felicidade momentânea me pergunta se ela esteve mesmo aqui.<br>- Não.  
>- Mentira! – Falou Rin chamando atenção de todos a ela. – Meu pai disse que o Nick está muito interessado em você.<br>- Quem é Nick?  
>- Nicholas Parker, ele trabalha com o meu pai.<br>- Tem foto dele Rin? – Perguntou Ayumi.  
>- Sim. – Ela respondeu pegando o celular, notei um olhar enfezado de Yuri para ela. Ciumento. – Aqui.<br>- Uou. – Falou Ayumi, o celular foi tomado dela por Yuka.  
>- Ulala.<br>- Quero ver. – Anunciou Sango se levantando, mas Miroku a puxou para se sentar, foi quando ela deu um tapa em seu ombro e foi até as meninas. – Nem vem querer ser ciumento, você não tem moral para isto Miroku Hoshi... mamãe, que Deus Grego.  
>- Ele nem deve ser tão bonito assim. – Comentou Shou pegando o celular. – Hum... me sinto feio.<br>- Você é feio. – Respondeu Riko pegando o celular. Eri se apoiou nele para ver a foto, mas antes que ela pudesse ver, a mão de seu marido encobriu seus olhos.  
>- Eí!<br>- Eu te amo, não vou correr riscos.  
>- Como vocês são exagerados. – Falei com descaso. Era verdade que o Senhor Parker era lindo, mas se fosse analisar pelo quesito beleza, o Senhor Sesshomaru ganhava de lavada.<br>- Você não está dando moral esse homem? – perguntou Yuka.  
>- Ele é legal, mas não sinto nada por ele.<br>- Como assim? Ao menos desejo tinha que sentir. – Questionou Ayumi inconformada.  
>- Eu não tenho tempo para essas coisas.<br>- Todos temos tempo para o amor. – Falou Yuri.  
>- Que lindo, vou usar isso em um livro. – Respondi com desdém.<br>- Bom, se for comprar meu irmão com o Nick... o meu irmão ganha. – Comentou Rin. – E eu estou sendo coruja.  
>- Vamos ver se não. – Falou Sango mexendo no celular de Rin. – Cadê ele?<br>Rin se aproximou de Sango pegando o celular, entregou a ela alguns segundos depois.  
>- Certo, você não estava sendo coruja.<br>- Desculpa Rin, mas seu irmão é um saco. – Comentou Yuri.  
>- Ele é um fofo!<br>- Em que planeta?  
>- Como ousa falar assim do meu irmão?<br>- Se vão brigar, saiam da minha casa. – Falei rispidamente.  
>A conversa sobre a minha falta de vida amorosa perpetuo por longas horas, estava quase entrando em depressão quando Tatsuo anunciou que estava indo embora e me tirou Hisao do colo, senti vontade de me agarrar ao bebê falando que era meu, mas por hora deixei que seus pais biológicos o levassem embora. Logo minha casa estava vazia, fui à cozinha e tomei um pouco de água, quando voltei à sala observei o jogo de sofá e a televisão plasma pendurada na parede. Acho que ficar abordando o assunto daquela forma e ainda vendo tantos casais felizes me fez pensar que seria legal ter alguém, ao menos depois de encontros assim, eu não ficaria me sentindo tão solitária.<p>

###

Meus olhos ardiam de tanto ler. Recostei no encosto da cadeira me espreguiçando, aquele era o vigésimo contrato que havia lido hoje e ainda faltava fazer as pesquisas que Senhor Sesshomaru havia marcado no verso da primeira página. Massageie o meu ombro direito, em seguida o esquerdo e voltei ao trabalho. Era muito tedioso e complicado fazer aquilo, mas eu entendia o motivo, uma fusão era algo que poderia ser feito com qualquer empresa e de forma displicente, era necessário cautela. Pela primeira vez concordava com todas as anotações que o Senhor Sesshomaru havia feito e ainda os recados de ler com atenção certas cláusulas do contrato social. Até mesmo os pedidos de pesquisas sobre ações judiciais e extrajudiciais eu pesquisava de bom grado.  
>O meu ultimo mês na Corporação Taisho estava sendo resumido naquele serviço de pesquisa sobre as empresas que estavam sendo cotadas para participar de uma fusão com esta. Eu não possuía os detalhes sobre o que estava havendo, eu só sabia que precisava unir toda a pesquisa possível e selecionar as melhores entre as melhores. Uma tarefa muito cansativa, diga-se de passagem.<br>Tomoyo estava na mesma situação do que eu, havíamos dividimos algumas tarefas como de marcar compromissos e atender o telefone para conseguirmos selecionar as empresas mais qualificadas. O que me deixava desanimada é que depois desta seleção, havia outra mais complexa, na qual seria escolhida as cinco empresas que fariam parte da fusão. Foram duas semanas até eu chegar nesse contrato em minhas mãos, o qual era um dos últimos, graças o nosso bom e generoso criador.  
>Com um longo suspiro me voltei para o computador, começando a pesquisa sobre os antecedentes jurídicos daquela empresa. A parte mais chata. Mas eu prefiro começar pela parte mais chata para me livrar dela de uma vez por toda. As pessoas geralmente ficam empurrando o trabalho chato para ser feito depois, eu acho isso uma idiotice, pois com esta atitude acontece o acumulo e quando se da por si, você esta com muitas coisas para fazer a maioria dela você preferia morrer do que fazer. Por isto eu gosto de já me livrar, assim nunca fico com nada acumulado e nem entro em desespero quando meu chefe me cobra algo de supetão.<br>- Tomoyo, Kagome. Venham em minha sala.  
>Nos duas nos voltamos para o Senhor Sesshomaru que já estava entrando em sua sala, após uma troca de olhares, a gente o seguiu fechando a porta ao entrar. Ele fez um sinal para que nos sentássemos.<br>- Preciso entregar os contratos para o meu pai essa segunda-feira, como estão as classificações?  
>- Ainda estamos na primeira etapa, Senhor Sesshomaru. – Respondeu Tomoyo.<br>Ele soltou um suspiro massageando a própria testa com as pontas do dedos, em seguida deslizou a mão pelo rosto raspando as unhas pela barba rala. Ele estava com a barba sem fazer, aquilo só poderia significar que aquela fusão realmente era muito grandioso.  
>- Nesse ritmo não vou conseguir elaborar os contratos a tempo. – Ele falou mais para si mesmo que para nos duas. – Não vejo outra alternativa a não ser ajudar vocês duas. Após o expediente de hoje fiquem na empresa, vou levá-las comigo até a minha casa, vamos terminar essas classificações.<br>- Senhor Sesshomaru...  
>- Não se preocupe Tomoyo, lhe darei um atestado para a faculdade e pagarei uma bonificação para as duas.<br>Impressão minha ou ele estava sendo gentil?  
>Eí, por que ele é gentil quando a Tomoyo esta junto?<br>Isso é perseguição!  
>- Podemos nos retirar? – Perguntei, minha voz saiu um tanto ríspida, não entendi o motivo na hora, e nem me preocupe em pensar sobre o assunto. – Preciso concluir a pesquisa das empresas Rosty.<br>- Claro, podem ir. – Ele falou voltando atenção para os papeis em sua mesa.

###

Ali estávamos nos três observando os documentos na mesa de jantar da casa da família Taisho. As folhas estavam espalhadas por ela junto com livros de finanças pertencentes ao Senhor Sesshomaru, assim como dois notebook que Tomoyo e eu estávamos analisando o faturamento das empresas selecionadas para a segunda etapa da classificação. Depois disso, íamos fazer os documentos, mas quanto a isto não tenho certeza se será feita essa noite. Só a primeira etapa levou horas.  
>- Senhor Sesshomaru. – Ouvi Tomoyo, chamando minha atenção e a do único homem naquela mesa. – Eu já terminei de analisar a empresa Nakymura, está muito tarde, posso ir para casa?<br>Ele olhou no relógio do pulso e em seguida passou a mão pelo rosto em um gesto cansativo.  
>- Tudo bem.<br>- Com licença, boa noite Kagome.  
>Sorri respondendo ao cumprimento enquanto ela arruma suas coisas, com um tímido "boa noite" para o Senhor Sesshomaru ela se retirou, seguindo para sua casa. Espreguicei-me e voltei a analisar as planinhas, apenas conferi os números em seguida peguei o notebook que Tomoyo estava usando, juntei nossas empresas e apanhei alguns livros de finança lendo rapidamente a introdução sobre fusão em seguida pulei para vantagens e desvantagens. Haviam anotações a mão em todos os livros, eu conhecia bem aquela letra, era um habito do dono dela de fazer anotações em tudo em que lê, para ser sincera, isto estava me ajudando muito para entender aqueles termos e teorias estranhas.<br>Eu estava tão compenetrada na leitura que nem ao menos notará que Senhor Sesshomaru sentará ao meu lado, na verdade, apenas tomei ciência desse fato quando ele fechou o livro que eu lia.  
>- Está tarde, vá para sua casa.<br>- Não estou com sono. – Respondi pegando o livro que estava sob sua mão. – E quanto mais adiantarmos melhor será, correto?  
>Ele estreitou os olhos, não se estava confuso ou nervoso por eu ir contra o que ele havia falado. Enfim, não me importo, apenas voltei analisar os documentos.<br>Lembro que uma vez o Senhor Taisho me disse que eu era viciada em trabalho. Isto não é verdade, eu apenas gosto de terminar o que comecei, meu senso de responsabilidade é muito intenso. Lembro que na época do colégio eu ficava carregando vários exemplares de livros para estudar. Ficava tão estressada que até mesmo a Sango, que é a calma encarnada em pessoa – quando não tem a mão boba do Miroku envolvida no assunto -, me mandava para o inferno e falava que só voltaria a falar comigo quando as provas terminassem. Isto é um características minha, quando faço algo, quero fazer o melhor possível. Se posso fazer de maneira impecável, por que vou fazer de maneira desleixada?  
>- Eu disse para ir embora. – ele repetiu rispidamente.<br>- O senhor não acha que esta não esta muito fora dos padrões? – Falei desviando do assunto entregando algumas folhas para ele que após rolar os olhos voltou atenção os dados contidos ali.  
>Ele ficou em silêncio lendo os papeis, era estranho observá-lo lendo. Eu já observei muitas pessoas lendo e sempre consegui dizer se estava gostando ou não do que liam apenas pelas suas expressões faciais, contudo, o Senhor Sesshomaru não demonstra qualquer reação. Seu rosto se mantém com a mesma expressão fria, é impossível deduzir o que ele estava pensando e isto me intrigava.<br>- Essa com certeza, não. – Respondeu por fim escrevendo um "não" no cabeçario.  
>Voltei a observar os documentos, foi quando um barulho chamou minha atenção, voltei minha atenção para a entrada da sala de jantar notando que Rin estava parada ali, com uma careta que demonstrava toda a sua incompreensão.<br>- Por que vocês dois estão juntos aqui?  
>- Trabalho. – Respondeu o Senhor Sesshomaru simplesmente.<br>O olhar de Rin foi para mesa e depois voltou para nós dois, ela rolou os olhos balançando a cabeça parecendo descrente.  
>- Não acredito que estão trabalhando até essa hora.<br>- Você chegou agora?  
>- Como?<br>- Você não esta usando pijama. Chegou agora?  
>- Ai, que sono. – Ela ensaiou um bocejo. – Boa noite crianças, não trabalhe demais.<br>- Rin?  
>Ela saiu a passos largos enquanto o irmão se levantava. Eu esperei que ele fosse atrás dela e a obrigasse a falar a onde estava até aquela hora, mas em vez disso ele me olhou, e pude notar raiva em seu olhar.<br>- Isso é culpa sua.  
>- Minha? Desculpe mas eu nem estava com ela.<br>- Mas aposto que aquele tal de Yuri estava.  
>- É o namorado dela, qual o mal dela ter saído com o namorado?<br>- Eles estão namorando?  
>Opa falei de mais. Tentei remediar a situação procurando puxar o senso de responsabilidade dele a tona.<br>- Senhor esta antiético misturando os assusto pessoais com os profissionais, precisamos dos contratos para segunda, esqueceu?  
>Ele estreitou mais ainda os olhos eu senti minha testa gelar de medo. Em seguida se sentou voltando atenção para os documentos. Soltei um suspiro aliviada e nos dois ficamos ali por mais algumas horas, na verdade, ambos só fechamos os livros e desligamos os notebook quando terminamos a seleção das empresas, agora era só fazer os contratos.<br>- Quatro e meia. – Eu falei olhando o relógio do meu iphone. – Vou indo para minha casa.  
>- Melhor dormir aqui hoje.<br>Encarei o meu chefe, eu havia ouvido direito?  
>- Você é amiga da Rin, qual seria o problema em dormir no quarto de hóspedes na frente do quarto dela?<br>- Obrigada pela oferta, mas eu vou para casa.  
>- Pelo fato do seu celular não ter tocado nenhuma vez, isso significa que não tem ninguém na sua casa lhe esperando.<br>Joga na cara, cretino.  
>- Eu prefiro dormir na minha cama.<br>- Ela é feita sob encomenda?  
>- Não... é um futon, na realidade.<br>- Nossas camas são feitas sob encomenda, meu pai gosta de oferecer conforto a todos, incluindo as visitas.  
>- E quando eu me tornei visita?<br>- Desde que se você dormir ao volante e morrer, Rin me culpará pelo resto da vida. – Ele se levantou e segurou o meu braço me levando com ele. Quando dei por mim estava no quarto com a porta fechada. Decide me dar por vencida dessa vez e fui para cama.

###

Era estranho, eu admito. Não era como se eu estivesse na casa de uma das minhas melhores amigas, na verdade, a realidade ali transmitida era totalmente desconexa a aquela que eu havia me acostumado.  
>Por que diabos não fui para minha casa?<br>Por que essa anta que subscrever não sabe responder a pergunta acima?  
>Tudo bem, talvez o meu coração seja puro demais para negar fazer tal caridade.<br>Olhei o homem ao meu lado que apertava a caneta contra o queixo completamente compenetrado aos gráficos que eu havia terminado de fazer a poucos minutos. Seus olhos dourados estavam opacos por causa do cansaço.  
>Cansaço adquirido pelos últimos dois dias que foram resumidos em terminar as classificações das empresas e começar os documentos. Hoje à tarde na empresa Tomoyo e eu conseguimos fazer dois contratos, contudo, ainda faltavam quatro. Para ser sincera pensei que seria simples redigir aqueles documentos, afinal, era apenas uma fusão. Só que por ser uma fusão, isso significava contratos melhores elaborados e cuidados excessivos.<br>O Senhor Sesshomaru deixará claro que era melhor pecar pelo excesso de cuidado do que pela falta desse. Isto resultou em mais pesquisas e analises minuciosas nas cláusulas, as quais não poderiam parecer abusivas, sendo consideradas assim nulas, tão pouco flexíveis o suficiente para que a outra empresa enriquecesse sob o patrimônio da Corporação Taisho, sendo totalmente inútil a esta e ainda impossível de rescisão contratual sem grandes dores de cabeça.  
>Faltavam quatro contratos, sendo que o prazo final era essa segunda-feira – estamos na sexta-feira – e eu não havia consigo ir embora, na verdade, fiz mais café e fui para sala do meu chefe com uma caneca para este (sem pimenta no café, apesar da idéia de colocar tenha me sido tentadora), sentei e perguntei qual seria a empresa iríamos redigir o contrato. Ele ficou surpresa, apesar de ter se recomposto rapidamente.<br>Tudo bem, eu sei que não tenho obrigação nenhuma em ajudar o cretino a terminar os documentos a tempo. Até mesmo a Tomoyo que era extremamente responsável com seus afazeres e fiel ao chefe não havia ficado para ajudá-lo.  
>Por que eu, a idiota que ele sempre faz cretinice teria que ficar?<br>Repito, o meu coração deve ser muito puro e ter um fraco por caridade. Na verdade sou neta de um sacerdote. Ou seja, minha boa alma tem de onde ser originada. Apesar de quem vovô é uma das pessoas mais esquisita de que eu conheço, e um pouco malandro também. Vender aquelas bugigangas jurando possuir grande poder espiritual. Mas ficar divagando sobre meu avô e suas lorotas não é interessante.  
>Soltei um suspiro voltando minha atenção ao notebook. Observei seu relógio, eram quase duas da manha. Estávamos terminando o quarto contrato. Para ser sincera a forma em que Senhor Sesshomaru lê rapidamente os tópicos que são de maiores relevâncias e após dita de forma quase que mágica construindo frases que me fariam chorar de emoção como escritora. Simplesmente me encantava. E assim, lá estava mais uma característica dele, uma que eu considerava qualidade, a facilidade em colocar em palavras seus interesses e obrigações sobre aquele determinado assunto que estava tratando. Era quase mágico esse dom dele. Eu mesmo possuía muita dificuldade em deixar as clausulas claras, já ele fazia aquilo de forma tão... Cretino, quero esse dom!<br>- Deixe-me ver como está o contrato. – Ele falou me assustando, acho que essa mania de assustar era de família, Rin era igualzinha.  
>Virei o notebook para ele, que o puxou para mais perto. Levantei para esticar as pernas. Eu deveria ser mais perversa, deixar que ele se lascasse com os documentos... que pensamento mais mesquinho.<br>Mas que ele merecia isto é fato. Incontestável!  
>- Com este, temos quatro. – Ele falou se recostando no encosto da cadeira fazendo-a ranger. Coçou o olho esquerdo com o nó do dedo indicado esquerdo. – Por hoje chega.<br>- Que horas venho amanha para terminarmos os dois últimos?  
>- Eu terminarei sozinho. Você não recebe para vir a empresa nos finais de semana.<br>- Minha pergunta não abrangia salário, Senhor Sesshomaru. – Ele ergueu a vista para mim estreitando os olhos. o que não o deixou ameaçador como sempre acontecia, não daquela vez, já que ao fazer isto, seus olhos estavam quase fechados, deixando claro que ele precisava dormir. Urgentemente.  
>- Está interessada em mim, Senhorita Higurashi?<br>Pisquei algumas vezes e esperei alguns segundos – com a boca aberta, parecendo uma boboca – que ele se levantasse e gritasse:  
>- TE PEGUEI!<br>Mas isso não aconteceu, portanto ri, ou melhor, gargalhei com a mão direito sobre minha barriga, acho que meu apêndice vai estourar de tanto que estou rindo.  
>- Do que esta rindo? – Ele perguntou rispidamente.<br>- De você. – Respondi sinceramente. – O senhor deveria ser comediante, me conta outra piada, mas se esforce, pois precisa superar esta.  
>Muito bem, ele sabe se teletransportar, é a única teoria cabível ao fato de um momento o Senhor Sesshomaru estar sentado e no outro em pé centímetros de distancia de mim.<br>- Rindo, de mim? – Ele perguntou rispidamente.  
>- Claro, o senhor contou uma piada. Eu só pude rir.<br>- Piada?  
>- Sim. Pois eu me interessar pelo senhor, é improvável, assim como o óleo se misturar com água.<br>As coisas estão estranhas essa noite.  
>Primeiro: eu fico para ajudá-lo, abusando até mesmo da bondade de meu coraçãozinho.<br>Segundo: o meu chefe arrasta para fora de sua sala e fecha a porta na minha cara.

###

Kagome Higurashi, você me envergonha.  
>Pare de pensar em como é complicada a elaboração daqueles documentos. Você não tem obrigação nenhuma em ajudar aquele ranzinza que fica delicioso em terno. O que eu estou pensando? Ele não é delicioso. Alias isto soa como se eu quisesse comer ele. E não no sentindo pervertido da palavra.<br>O final de semana é meu, eu não vou desperdiçá-lo ajudando aquele ingrato presunçoso.  
>A onde já viu.<br>Ficar todo irritadinho por que ri de sua presunção.  
>E se ri a culpa é dele de ficar falando asneiras. Em que planeta eu me apaixonaria por aquele cretino?<br>Certamente não nesse que vivemos.  
>Ele é tão arrogante e prepotente que chega a me enojar, não vou ajudar com os documentos, se quer fazer o resto sozinho, o problema é dele. Que se mate de tanto trabalhar, estou me lixando. Afinal, por que eu me importaria? Ele só tem sido cretino comigo desde que nos conhecemos e se me conheço bem, não tenho tendências masoquistas, exceto quanto se trata do meu amor bandido para com os meus amigos.<br>As duas ultimas empresas eram as mais complicadas, lembro que foram deixadas por ultimo exatamente por se tratar de serem mais trabalhosas.  
>Será que ele vai conseguir terminar sozinho a tempo?<br>EU ME ODEIO!  
>KAGOME SUA BURRA!<br>Peguei o iphone e liguei para Rin. Sim, essa retardada ia atrás de Sesshomaru Taisho ara ajudá-lo a terminar os contratos. Eu sou uma idiota, deveria deixar ele se lascar, entretanto não consigo. Ao vou conseguir parar de pensar sobre o assunto, por isto, melhor ir logo ajudá-lo e ter paz espiritual.  
>"- Alô?"<br>- Rin, seu irmão está em casa?  
>"- Qual deles?"<br>- Quem poderia ser?  
>"- Inuyasha mora em..."<br>- POR QUE EU IRIA QUERER SABER DO SEU OUTRO IRMÃO, SUA ESTÚPIDA?  
>"- NÃO GRITA COMIGO, SUA VADIA!"<br>- Mas você é uma idiota, é lógico que estou perguntando do Sesshomaru.  
>"- Sério? Do jeito que você fala e descreve ele no drama, achei mais fácil você querer saber do Inuyasha."<br>- Responda a minha pergunta.  
>"- Ele não dormiu em casa... por que?... ei?... Kagome?"<br>Desliguei e fui para o banheiro, após escovar os dentes e localizar minha calça e tênis, segui para estacionamento do prédio em direção meu carro, eu simplesmente não poderia acreditar que ele não havia ido para casa ainda, já passa do meio dia.

###

Finalmente descobri a finalidade do sofá na sala do Senhor Sesshomaru. Tal descoberta era decorrente do fato dele estar deitado neste, usando seu palito como travesseiro. Ele estava em um sono pesado e pela primeira vez vi uma expressão serena em sua face. Voltei minha atenção para sua mesa, o notebook estava ligado na tomada sobre seu teclado estava um maço de folhas, segui até lá as colhendo. Era um resumo dos contratos, voltei minha atenção para janela fechando a cortina deixando o local o mais escuro possível, em seguida sentei na cadeira que ocupava na noite passada – achei um falta de respeito sentar na cadeira do meu chefe, mesmo que este estivesse dormindo no sofá. – e comecei a redigir o que estava descrito nas folhas. Constantemente precisava procurar por algum gráfico no outro computador ou então de relatórios impressos, aqueles resumos eram uteis mas não resolviam todos os meus problemas na elaboração.  
>Eu realmente tenho problemas mentais, não há como uma pessoa ser tão boa com alguém que sempre a tratou mal. Mas que posso fazer é o meu jeito, talvez por ele não estar com essa aparência tão abatida eu não teria me comovido e vido ajudá-lo. Todavia, as olheiras, o desanimo, a falta de cretinice causal. Tudo aquilo deixava claro que ele estava exausto. Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que chuta a costela de alguém que já está caído.<br>Meu olhar escorregou para onde o meu chefe estava. Dormindo ele até legal.  
>Voltei minha atenção para o notebook, mas logo meu olhar seguiu para estante de livros, senti meu coração acelerar, respirei fundo e balancei a cabeça.<br>Desista, a estante não vai te corresponde, trabalhe!  
>Uma teoria aceitável por eu estar ali novamente trabalhando, de muito boa vontade, deve ser por causa de que também sou uma viciada em trabalho, não gosto de deixar as coisas pela metade e não terminar aqueles contratos, certamente seria algo deixado pela metade.<br>Isso!  
>Essa é a resposta, eu sou uma viciada em trabalho, preciso terminar esse serviço para ter paz interior. Não é por causa do Senhor Sesshomaru em si, mas sim por mim mesma.<br>Preciso de ajuda especializada.  
>Será que existe a Associação dos Trabalhadores Compulsivos Anônimos?<br>Soltei um suspiro notando que havia escrito apenas dois parágrafos.  
>Pare de divagar sua toupeira, trabalhe e vá embora logo.<br>Duas horas e meia, depois eu estava na metade do contrato. Como isto é chato de fazer. Eu não sou He-Man, mas tenho a força. Certo, isso foi ridículo. Apoiei meu rosto sobre minha mão observando à estante novamente. Estava tentada ir até os livros que havia escrito e ler todas as notas novamente. Ou furtá-los enquanto meu chefe dorme.  
>- O que você está fazendo aqui?<br>Aquela voz grossa perto do meu ouvido me fez jogar a cabeça para trás e me levantar, foi quando vi Senhor Sesshomaru com a mão sobre o nariz com o mesmo olhar frio de sempre me encarando.  
>- Vim ajudar a terminar os contratos.<br>- Não pedi sua ajuda.  
>- Eu sei.<br>- Vá para casa.  
>- O senhor está com mau hálito.<br>Ele balançou a cabeça um tanto confuso, e seguida por puro instinto deu uma baforada na própria mão deixando ela próxima ao nariz. Com todo meu alto controle evitei rir quando o vi seguir para o banheiro de sua sala. Sabe, aquilo era luxo e tanto, os grandes executivos não precisavam usar o banheiro dos funcionários.  
>Quando ele voltou estava usando outra camisa social, calçou o sapato e saiu pegando as chaves do carro e a carteira da gaveta da mesa sem falar nada.<br>Ignorei e voltei ao trabalho.  
>Mais alguns parágrafos escritos e o Senhor Sesshomaru retornou a sala afastando as folhas colocando algumas sacolas sobre a mesa. Mexeu nelas retirando duas latas de café, entregou uma a mim, em seguida voltou a vasculhar a sacola pegando um pão de yakisoba e se dirigiu para sua cadeira começando a comer.<br>- Não manche os papeis. – Foi à única coisa que ele disse.  
>Eu não entendi na hora, e levei muito tempo para compreender o que ele queria aquela atitude, que na verdade era muito simples, pois era a sua forma de dizer:<br>- Obrigado.


	10. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX – Até que ele não é tão mau assim.**

Olhei o relógio no canto do notebook enquanto Senhor Sesshomaru caminhava pela sala compenetrado em seus próprios pensamentos. Seis e meia da tarde, ao menos estávamos terminando o ultimo documento, finalmente. Aquele maldito contrato estava sendo mais complicados que os outros por culpa das cláusulas especiais que tratavam dos impactos ecológicos. Eu não havia entendido muito bem o motivo daquelas cláusulas para aquela empresa enquanto que as outras o tema não havia sido tratado de forma tão tácita. Entretanto se o Senhor Sesshomaru acreditava que precisava cuidar daquela forma especifica quem era eu para discordar. Bocejei e estralei o pescoço esperando meu chefe voltar ao ditado, contudo ele se sentou em sua poltrona em silêncio apanhando um bloco que notas a onde eu havia anotado os tópicos do contrato.

- Lei o contrato para mim.

Fiz o que ele pediu, na primeira clausula, ele me interrompeu entregando uma anotação, apaguei a cláusula e a redigi novamente usando aqueles novos termos no papel. Em seguida meu chefe me entregou um livro pedindo para que eu encontrasse os artigos que tratavam da responsabilidade dos sócios em caso de descumprimento do contrato. Empurrei o notebook e comecei a leitura do índice procurando o capítulo que tratava daquele tema em especifico.  
>Estávamos tão envoltos em nossas leituras que nem ao menos notamos a porta ser aberta e por ela passar o Senhor Inu Taisho, que ficou nos observando por alguns minutos até falar:<p>

- Que coisa linda, dois maníacos por trabalho passando o sábado juntos fazendo o que mais amam.

Achei estranho não dar um sobressalto de susto com o Senhor Inu Taisho falando de forma tão repentina, normalmente eu teria me assustado, mas dessa vez apenas dei de ombro resmungando um:

- Algum problema, senhor? – Sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Na verdade não. Vim aqui pois minha filha disse que o irmão havia sido tragado pela terra. – Desviei o olhar do livro para o Senhor Inu por culpa de um flash, notando uma maquina de fotografia digital em sua mão. – Com esta foto mostrarei a minha pequena que o irmão dela foi tragado pelo trabalho e não pela terra.

Rolei os olhos voltando atenção para o livro. Ouvi o Senhor Sesshomaru fazer algum comentário, mas não prestei atenção no que era. Passou alguns minutos e o Senhor Inu ainda estava parados nos observando. Para ser sincera eu estava começando a me sentir constrangida com o seu olhar em minha nuca.

- Kagome, quais as suas intenções com o meu filho? – Ouvi o Senhor Taisho pergunta repentinamente. Nem me dei ao trabalho de desviar o olhar do livro para lhe responder.

- As mais sérias possíveis.

- Realmente, assassinato é uma intenção séria. – Respondeu o Senhor Sesshomaru, ergui minha vista para ele. Aquilo era uma piada?

- Bom, vou deixar os dois terminarem o trabalho. Que maravilha, ter jovens que sacrificam o final de semana pelo trabalho me permitindo ficar em casa assistindo minha novela.

E com esse pronunciamento ele se retirou da sala, deixando meu chefe e eu sozinhos com nosso trabalho.

###

Sinceramente eu pensava:

Terminado os contratos, final da dor de cabeça.

Grande engano.

Quando os contratos ficaram prontos o Senhor Sesshomaru saiu em viagem para visitar as matrizes das empresas que fariam a fusão, de acordo com ele, aquela era a ultima cautela para definitiva realização das negociações, ou seja, caso ele não goste do que ver nas empresas, o contrato terá sido feito em vão. Eu queria saber o motivo de tal cautela não ser tomada antes, e tudo que meu chefe respondeu foi:

- Com os contratos prontos não necessito voltar aqui para redigi-los e então encerrar as negociações.

Havia sentindo nisso, ele não faria duas viagens, apenas uma. Mas eu ainda estava indignada como possibilidade de um contrato ter sido feito em vão. Tudo bem, eu já havia entendido que uma fusão era algo sério, mesmo que empresa Taisho fosse a mais poderosa e ditasse as regras assumindo, de certa forma, a outra empresa. Não era como no Dragon Ball em que a fusão terminava em trinta minutos. Só que isso não vai me impedir de ficar fula da vida a cada contrato rejeitado.

Por incrível parecesse, dessa vez eu fui a primeira opção de viagem do senhor Sesshomaru. Exatamente, ele não me chamou para acompanhá-lo por conta da Tomoyo não poder ir, aliás, ela poderia muito bem ir já que nessa segunda havia entrado em férias da faculdade. Mas ele não a convidou para viagem. Sei disso pois a própria Tomoyo havia me confessado que não ele não mencionará nada de viagem para ela.

Sendo assim, aqui estou eu na capital de Okinawa, cidade de Naha. Diga-se de passagem, que cidadezinha mais quente! Meus órgãos estão fritando por dentro e o choque térmico do frio de Tóquio para esse calor fez com que minha garganta inflamasse. Ou seja, estou com febre. Entretanto isto não me impede de estar na empresa, não lembro o nome (minha cabeça doía, me de um desconto), fazendo anotações da reunião que presenciava. Eu poderia dar pulos de alegrias quando Senhor Sesshomaru assinou o contrato passando para os sócios desta empresa, encerrando assim a reunião. Eu queria a minha cama no hotel, mas sentia que não conseguiria ir embora tão cedo.

Bati em algo duro. Massageie meu nariz enquanto choramingava um "ai", ergui a vista para encarar um homem de cabelo prateados e olhos dourados. O meu chefe. Que peito duro ele tem, quase afundou o meu nariz.

- Esta distraída hoje.

Ele não falou tão alto, mas a cada letra pronunciada senti uma ponta dolorida em meu cérebro. Eu odeio ficar doente. Odeio ainda mais choque térmico. Por que aqui é um calor do inferno e na cidade que moro é um frio da porra?

- Desculpe, Senhor Sesshomaru.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda me observando em seguida desviou o olhar para algum ponto que eu não estava com a mínima vontade de checar.

- Parece que o choque térmico não lhe fez bem.

- Estou mais acostumada com o frio.

- Tivemos um final de semana cansativo. Vamos para hotel.

Estreitei os olhos confusa, ele realmente ia para o hotel as duas da tarde? Isto me parece tão surreal quando um duende azul de bolinhas amarelos cantando "Dango Dango Dango Dango;

Dango no kazoku wa daikazoku"*.

Meu tempo para ficar divagando sobre atitude estranha de meu chefe foi interrompido por ele que segurou meu braço me levando até o carro. por um segundo me senti em um drama em que o personagem principal se preocupa com a mocinha, mas ao observar as olheiras do Senhor Sesshomaru constatei que ele apenas estava indo descansar, definitivamente aquele final de semana havia sido muito cansativo para ambos e com a viagem as cinco da manha de avião para Naha, apenas aumentará nosso cansaço.

Minha estranheza as atitudes daquele homem aumentaram quando ele estacionou na frente de uma farmácia e voltou alguns minutos depois com uma sacola de medicamente a colocando sobre o meu colo. O meu chefe foi possuído por alguma entidade divina, só pode. Será que consigo convencê-lo de parar em um templo?  
>- Não me faça me arrepender de ter a chamado para vir comigo nessas viagens. – Ele resmungou ao meu lado dando a partida no carro.<br>Talvez a entidade não seja tão boa assim.

###

Provavelmente essas duas semanas foram às piores que tive na empresa, não por culpa do meu chefe, por incrível pareça, mas sim por causa da minha garganta, fiquei com ela doendo, sob medicamento, até me irritar quando voltei a Tóquio e notei que estava com febre alta e ir ao hospital – Yuri me levou – para tomar uma injeção e assim cortar o mau pela raiz. Não tão pela raiz assim, pois ainda fiquei mau durante a noite, Yuri dormiu em casa cuidando de mim. Ele é um fofo.

O meu mal estar não me impediu de viajar com o Senhor Sesshomaru. Realizei o meu trabalho com mais atenção haja vista que minha dor de cabeça me impedia de raciocinar devidamente. Foi um pouco estranho, não pelo fato de estar doente, mas sim pelo meu chefe não me encher de trabalho. Á ultima viagem que fizemos juntos ocorreu à declaração de uma guerra, mas nesta, houve paz total.

Quem diria que Sesshomaru Taisho tinha compaixão pelos enfermos.

Eu odeio ficar doente, por isto quando acordei me sentindo renovada na segunda-feira abracei Yuri e lhe dei um beijo estalado na bochecha. Ele disse que viria cuidar de mim mais vezes depois disto. Para ser sincera, não queria que minha última semana na empresa fosse fadada a uma garganta inflamada e febre alta. Eu ainda estava propicia a ficar de cama tremendo de frio e completamente sem voz, por isto me agasalhei bem para ir a empresa e me comprometi de não tomar nada gelado naquela semana. E é claro, tomar vitamina C até sexta-feira.

Sentando em minha mesa, o Senhor Hiroshiro me comprimento dizendo que aquelas duas semanas haviam sido muito monótonas sem a minha presença. Conheço aquele olhar pervertido e não gosto nada dele. Em seguida o Senhor Parker se aproximou perguntando se estava tudo bem, de acordo com ele, temia pela minha sanidade mental após duas semanas sozinha com o Senhor Sesshomaru. Disse que se eu precisar desabafar com alguém, a sala dele sempre estará com as portas abertas para mim. Ele precisava falar tão alto aquilo? De acordo com os olhares que todos me lançaram, provavelmente pensam que sou sua nova conquista. O olhar que me sentir os pêlos da nuca arrepiar foi do Senhor Sesshomaru, que apareceu magicamente ao lado do Senhor Parker mandando-me ir até sua sala. A época de trégua parecia que havia chegado ao fim.

- Sente-se. – Falou o Senhor Sesshomaru quando nos aproximando de sua mesa, ele ocupou sua cadeira me encarando, me sentei pronta para ouvir um sermão sobre como aquela empresa não é uma agencia de encontro, como se eu tivesse culpa do que o Senhor Parker fala. – Reconhece isto?

Ele empurrou um maço de folhas em direção, as peguei lendo "Kagome Higurashi" no primeiro parágrafo.

- É o meu contrato com a empresa.

- Sim, nele tem o prazo estipulado de seis messes. Isto me chamou atenção no inicio. Eu pai nunca havia feito um contrato antes de tão pouco tempo para uma secretária. Entretanto, quando a vi em minha casa com Rin, notei que ele poderia ter lhe dado uma oportunidade por ser amiga dela. Você é formada na Universidade de Tóquio em Letras, talvez fosse útil a empresa.

Por que ele estava falando isso agora?

Será que ele descobriu a verdade?

Será que a Rin deu com a língua nos dentes? Não, ela não faria isso.

Esperei que ele continuasse a falar.

- A Universidade de Tóquio é muito concorrida e por você ter passado na primeira prova que prestou e ainda concluído o curso com honra e mérito. Isto significa que é uma pessoa muito inteligente. Poucos conseguiriam tal façanha. Pelos contratos que redigi noto sua facilidade com as palavras. Você também facilidade em relacionamentos com as outras pessoas.

Ele está me elogiando?

- Por isto, estava pensando se você não gostaria de renovar o contrato com a Corporação Taisho.

- Renovar?

- Pense no assunto e me de a resposta no final de semana. Agora ligue para o inútil do Inuyasha.

Pisquei algumas vezes e levei alguns segundos para processar a ordem. Pedi licença e segui para minha mesa para fazer o telefonema ao Senhor Inuyasha Taisho. Eu nunca o vi pessoalmente, mas pela voz eu suponho que seja um homem alto e forte e também, muito grosseiro, ele sempre atendia o telefone com um "O que é, saco?".

Eu poderia ter entendi errado, mas o Senhor Sesshomaru me queria com sua secretaria. Eu não sei se fiquei feliz com isto ou assustada. Ele é sádico, deve ser um prazer imenso a ele transformar a minha vida em um inferno.  
>Para ser sincera fiquei inclinada a aceitar sua proposta, afinal, por mais que seja estressante e perturbador, vir a empresa se tornou parte de minha vida. Acostumei-me com o mau humor de Haruka que sempre nos lembrava de que aquele trabalho era muito serio. Do bom humor dos Senhores Kouga e Parker. Dos ataques de Débora que pedia demissão para o Senhor Parker todo dia, e ele simplesmente não aceitava, de acordo com ela, não agüentava mais a displicência do chefe. Principalmente sentirei falta de Tomoyo, ela tem sido uma boa amiga, sempre me ajudando quando pode, apesar de ser sobrecarregada de serviço como. Para se sincera, penso em como ela sofrerá quando eu sair daqui, afinal, ela fará a parte dela e a minha.<p>

Soltei um suspiro surpresa por estar realmente ponderando sobre a proposta de permanecer na empresa. E suspirei novamente ao notar que realmente não sabia que decisão tomar.

* * *

><p><strong>*Essa música do anime Clannad.<strong>


	11. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X – Kazuaki Hiroki.**

Sexta-feira a noite e eu estava com a equipe de filmagem do Jakotsu, era incrível a quantidade de pessoas necessárias para se filmar uma cena, além dos atores, é claro. Fiquei impressionada com a movimentação e com a quantidade de vezes que os atores repetiam a mesma cena para que esta ficasse perfeita e ainda, para que houve filmagem de vários anglos. Eu estava encantada com esse novo mundo, sinceramente, eu gostaria de ser convidada novamente para escrever um roteiro.

Observar as filmagens estava me fazendo esquecer o meu dia, um dia horrível, diga-se de passagem. Pela primeira vez não foi por culpa do excesso de trabalho ou alguma discussão com o meu chefe. Muito pelo contrário, meu chefe não tem culpa alguma do meu estado sentimental, eu queria responder a ele sobre sua proposta, mas não consegui, pois ele foi para Shibuya e não voltaria até segunda-feira, o Senhor Taisho me pediu para voltar à empresa após o final de semana, para tratar sobre a rescisão do contrato e o meu ultimo pagamento. Ele queria tratar isso com calma, conversar comigo, e hoje o dia havia sido corrido para ele.

Sentia-me ansiosa para segunda-feira, não sabia como ia dizer ao Senhor Sesshomaru que não poderia aceita sua proposta, pois o trabalho como secretaria me consumo muito tempo e o diretor do drama que eu fiz o roteiro está exigindo a minha presença nas filmagens. Jakotsu acha que apenas eu posso realmente saber se o Bankotsu está captando a essência do Sadao. E passou a semana me mandando tudo que faríamos na semana que vem, sim, ele planejou toda a minha a agenda e ainda ficou me cobrando o final do drama, que ele precisa saber como o Sadao finalmente se resolverá com a Kaoru. Definitivamente, não havia como eu continuar sendo a secretaria do Senhor Sesshomaru.

- Muito bem, bom trabalho. – Ouvi Jakotsu ao meu lado me arrancando de meus pensamentos.

Voltei a observar o local, eu já havia visto outras filmagens, junto com o Yuri e o Tatsuo, mas nunca havia acompanho dessa forma,geralmente ficava apenas dez minutos.

- O que você acha? – Perguntou Jakotsu me puxando para assistir a cena novamente, mas agora na versão filmada no monitor perto de sua cadeira.

Observei a cena, em minha mente veio como havia a imaginando quando escrevi. Nos primeiros segundos achei estranho Bankotsu interpretando o Sadao, mas logo assimilei os dois como um só e durante aquele minutos que assisti a cena eu esqueci completamente no que eu havia imaginado, completamente compenetrada com atuação. Particularmente achei perfeita.

- Adorei.

- Ótimo. Vamos tomar um chá, quero conversar com você sobre a festa de lançamento.

- Mas já?

- Eu sou perfeccionista, quero ter certeza que ela será perfeita por isto planejo tudo antecipadamente com muita cautela, quero sua ajuda nessa festa.

Soltei um suspiro seguindo Jakotsu, em meu intimo esperava não ser liberada antes das doze badalas do relógio.

###

Tatsuo estava na minha frente tomando um sorvete de creme com cobertura de morango. Ao meu lado estava Hisao com uma casquinha de soverte em cada uma das mãos alternando as mordidas entre elas. E defronte a mim estava à melhor combinação do mundo, sorvete com coca cola. A pessoa que inventou essa mistura têm o meu respeito. Era sábado e apesar do frio Tatsuo havia me chamado para um sorvete, simplesmente não entendo o motivo do soverte ser mais apetitoso no frio, mas, isto não vem ao caso no momento. Euan havia saído para fazer compras com a mãe de seu marido, e de acordo com o mesmo, iria demorar a voltar, por esta razão ele me convidou para um passei, aceitei pelo Hisao e já deixei isto claro ao Tatsuo.

- Então você vai mesmo sair da empresa?

Olhei para Tatsuo terminando de beber a espuma da coca cola, ele ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda em um claro gesto de que estava esperando minha resposta e que eu arrumar meios para enrolar para dá-la não seriam admitidos.

- Acredito que não, meu contrato acabou.

- Você não disse ao Yuri que o tal de Sesshomaru pediu para você continuar?

Yuri e sua boca grande.

- Disse. – Respondi contra gosto, para ser sincera não estava com vontade de falar sobre aquele assunto, que por algum motivo que desconheço fazia meu coração ficar apertado, como se houvesse uma mão ali o espremendo.

- Então você pensa em aceita a proposta?

- Ser secretaria não é minha profissão e com essa rotina não poderia me dedicar ao meus livros.

- Bom isto é verdade... Então por que você esta se sentindo tão contrariada?

- Não me sinto. – Respondi segurando resto da castinha de sorvete que Tatsuo me oferecerá, terminei de comê-la e usei o guardanapo para limpar o pequeno.

- Não é o que parece. Se apegou ao chefe?

- Me apeguei a rotina, nunca me apegaria aquele cretino.

- Olha a boca.

- Desculpe, mas é que me faltam palavras para definir Sesshomaru Taisho.

- Crenino. – Ouvi Hisao falar, arregalei meus olhos enquanto recebia um olhar repressão de Tatsuo.

- Olha só que você fez meu filho falar.

- Dá ele pra mim que você não precisará mais se preocupar com que ele fala.

- Faça o seu e pare de cobiçar o meu.

- Então vamos lá em casa conceber o nosso enquanto o Hisao tira a soneca da tarde.

- Proposta tentadora, mas ainda quero que o Hisao fique com sua filha, por isto, ela não poderá ter parentesco com ele.

- Você cortou o meu barato.

Ele riu apertando minha bochecha, fiquei aliviada em ter consigo mudar o foco da conversar, não estava com a mínima vontade de falar sobre o meu antigo trabalho ou sobre o meu chefe.

###

O meu dia havia começado estranho naquela manha, eu poderia ter notado os sinais de que deveria ficar na minha cama quando ao destrancar a porta do meu carro, os vizinhos ficaram me encarando, não dei importância aquilo, grande erro. Talvez se eu tivesse prestado mais atenção ao senhor que segurava um jornal e apontava para mim com uma careta de incrédula, expressasse o quanto é perigoso ser displicente com as noticias não lendo o jornal. Para ser sincera, eu odeio a mídia. Por isto não leio jornal ou assisto tele jornal. Geralmente fico sabendo o que estava acontecendo ao redor do mundo quando entro na pagina inicial do navegador do meu email a onde ele deixa as noticias mais importantes em destaque, às vezes, outras vezes não. Isto me leva a uma nova vertente para impedir o que estava preste acontecer. Talvez se eu houvesse conferido meus emails antes de sair de casa, isto teria me feito ficar na cama. Entretanto, eu não dei importância ao jornal ou quis averiguar meus emails naquela manha, o que fez caminhar direto para boca do lobo como uma cabritinha procurando pela mãe desesperada.

Apenas pelo fato de ser segunda-feira de manha já é um ponta pé para que nada de certo. Nada dá certo em uma segunda-feira de manha, nada mesmo! Essa é minha afirmação é fundada em meu histórico de segundas-feiras horríveis.  
>Mas o fato é que eu ignorei todos os sinais, incluindo o mais expresso em que envolvia todos me encarando e cochichando na empresa. Estava tão obvio a mensagem "tem algo de errado Kagome, cai fora daí". As meninas da recepção de levantaram quando me viram e me cumprimentaram com uma reverência por um acaso eu virei a acionista mais majoritária da empresa de ontem pra hoje sem perceber? Eu nem era mais uma funcionária, por que diabos ela me cumprimentaram daquela forma tão respeitosa?<br>Pois bem, essa burra que vos escreve não conseguiu entender os sinais.

Alias, essa anta aqui apenas percebeu que estava acontecendo quando Haruka disse que Senhor Taisho estava me esperando e pediu para eu entrar em sua sala e sobre a mesa dele estava o jornal com uma foto minha na primeira pagina escrito "Quem é realmente Kazuaki Hiroki". Meu coração falhou uma batida e minhas mãos tremeram enquanto eu pegava o jornal ignorando completamente o "bom dia" do Senhor Inu Taisho e para ser sincera não sei se ele falou mais alguma coisa.

Na reportagem estava falando sobre minha vida acadêmica e até mesmo havia entrevista com a editora que publicava meus livros, eles não falaram muito, felizmente, provavelmente com medo de infligir o contrato que temos, afinal, muitas editoras queriam os direitos autorais de Kazuaki Hiroki e a chance de publica seus livros. Nunca fiquei tão feliz de a minha advogada ser uma neurótica por cláusulas contratuais que assegurassem minha privacidade.

- Kagome? – Chamou o Senhor Taisho ao meu lado apertando levemente o meu ombro, estava com uma expressão preocupada. – Você esta bem, querida?

- Como eles descobriram?

- Você não Le jornais?

- Não muito.

- Desde sábado estão abordando sua vida Kagome. – Ele sentou na cadeira ao meu lado. – Conseguiram algumas fotos suas junto com o ator que fará o novo drama do diretor Jakotsu... não me recordo do sobrenome, mas enfim, conseguiram descobrir que aquela mulher se tratava da roteirista do drama, ou seja...

- Kazuaki Hiroki.

- Exatamente.

Eu comecei a hiper ventilar e o Senhor Taisho usou o jornal para abanar. Enquanto falava coisas como "Calma", "Não precisa ficar assim", "Relaxa". Alguns minutos depois Haruka apareceu com um copo de água, em gole não havia mais água ali. Respirei fundo recuperando minha calma, afinal, Kagome e Kazuaki sempre foram as mesmas pessoas e saberem quem era não era o fim do mundo tendo em vista que eu não trabalhava mais ali.

Meu coração apertou, eu não poderia mais continuar a trabalhar ali mesmo se eu quisesse, seria um caos. Lembro na faculdade quando pessoal da minha turma descobriu sobre meu pseudônimo, muitas perguntas, muitas respostas que eu queria dar. Era constrangedor. Não sou uma pessoa exatamente tímida, mas ter várias pessoas ao meu redor fazendo perguntas ao mesmo tempo, é o exemplo perfeito para me fazer desgostar da idéia de trabalhar aqui com todos sabendo que sou uma escritora e ainda mais com o fato deu estar envolvida na produção de um drama. Venhamos e convenhamos se as perguntas sobre Tatsuo e Yuri já me irritavam, imaginei agora perguntando sobre todos os atores do drama.

- Kagome, eu preciso que você assine isto.

Pisquei algumas vezes aceitando a caneta e assinei as linhas pontinhas de um papel que estava sobre a mesa.

- Ela nem mesmo leu antes de assinar.

Virei o rosto para ver o dono daquela voz, sabia quem era, mas precisei comprovar com minha visão. Senhor Sesshomaru se inclinou pegando os papeis sobre a mesa, pude notar ele encarar o jornal por alguns segundos antes de voltar ereto.

- Espera. – Falei me levantando, tentei pegar os documentos das mãos do Senhor Sesshomaru, mas ele foi mais rápido. – Me deixe ler, por favor.

- Não se preocupe senhorita Hiroki. Sua advogada já leu o contrato e concordou com todas as cláusulas.

- Minha... minha advogada?

Ele não me respondeu, apenas saiu da sala, voltei minha atenção para o Senhor Taisho que deu de ombro indo até o balcão com bebidas pegando um copo de whisky.

- Não pude fazer nada, Kagome. – Ele começou a falar. – Ele estava com razão, quando os acionistas soubesse que deixei você investigasse o funcionamento de uma empresa e tivesse acesso a informações tão sigilosas como contas bancarias de empresas agora partes da corporação. As ações iam cair então ele falou com a editora que indicou sua advogada, os documentos ficaram prontos essa manha.

- O que esta havendo?

- Você foi manchete no sábado. Meu filho viu. – Ele tomou o whisky e se serviu de mais. – Sesshomaru me colocou contra parede, contei a ele tudo que estava acontecendo, com isso ele foi atrás da editora. Somos um dos patrocinadores do drama agora.

- Patrocinadores?

- Sim... idéia do Sesshomaru, não me pergunte que ele tem em mente, eu mesmo estou quebrando a cabeça para descobrir.

- Eu preciso ir ver minha advogada. – Falei me levantando.

- Tudo bem... Sesshomaru já resolveu tudo sobre sua saída da empresa também. – Senhor Taisho passou mão pelo queixo e se aproximou. – Qualquer problema me ligue.

- Obrigada, Senhor Inu, sou muito grata pela sua ajuda. Desculpe as coisas terem ficado assim.

- Você não teve culpa querida.

Eu me sentia uma miserável quando sai da sala do Senhor Inu Taisho. Precisava ligar minha advogada e saber que diabos ela havia acordado com Sesshomaru Taisho. Eu tenho plena confiança em Sakuya, ela tem cuidado muito bem dos meus interesses jurídicos, mas eu conheço aquele homem e sei que ele pode ser muito vingativo e ardiloso. Principalmente ardiloso.

- Kagome.

- AAH!

- Calma. – Senhor Parker apoio as mãos sobre meu ombro apertando levemente. – Sou eu.

- Senhor Parker, quer me matar de susto?

- Me desculpe. – Ele sorriu e se afastando fazendo um gesto para que eu voltar a andar, e assim o fiz, mas agora tendo sua companhia. – Quer tomar um café?

- Desculpe, mas agora eu não posso. Estou um tanto ocupada.

- Ora, é apenas um café.

- Desculpe Senhor Parker.

- Já disse... me chame de Nick.

- Nick. – Falei forçando um tom mais informal. – Hoje realmente não vai dar. Desculpa.  
>Desvencilhei-me de seu braço que estava sobre meu ombro e entrei no elevador, ele acenou com um aquele sorriso perfeito para propaganda de creme dental, eu realmente precisava falar com a Sakuya o quanto antes.<p>

###

- A culpa é toda sua, deveria ter me consultado antes de aceitar o emprego em uma empresa tão grande para fazer uma pesquisa!  
>Sakuya Kamya, minha advogada de um metro e sessenta e seis, cinqüenta quilos, cabelos castanhos quase negros e olhos verdes.<p>

Trinta e quatro anos e uma filha de seis anos. Amiga da minha família, exatamente da minha mãe que foi sua professora no primário. Ela estava brava, muito brava mesmo. E eu estava a uma distancia segura de suas mãos – em pé perto da porta pronta para correr caso ela ameaçasse se levantar – que estava tremendo levemente indicando toda a sua fúria pelo ocorrido.

- Você faz idéias de quantos argumentos precisei para conseguir deixar aquele contrato conveniente para você? Aquele homem é o diabo encarnado em pessoa.

- Concordo.

- Cala boca, você não tem o beneficio da fala!

Olhei ao meu redor, talvez eu pudesse jogar meu sapado em um canto da sala para fazer um barulho para distraí-la e assim posso usar essa distração para fugir. É um plano.

- Kagome Higurashi, você quer tomar um processo que faliria?

- Eu fui convidada...

- JÁ DISSE QUE VOCÊ NÃO TEM O BENEFICIO DA FALA!

Encolhi enquanto Sakuya se levantava e começava a andar pela sala, resolvi encarar o papel de parede de rosas azuis, em seguida observei a estante de livros de direito e meu olhar caiu para os armários de arquivos, provavelmente meus dados estariam em alguma daquelas pastas, Sakuya é do tipo que prefere ter tudo no computador e papel, ela não confia no computador, diz que único vírus pode levá-la a falência.

- Kagome, você não poderia ter tomado essa decisão sozinha. Um funcionário não pode revelar segredos industriais e empresarias. Você escreveu esse maldito roteiro enquanto era uma funcionária ativa! Faz idéia dos problemas...

- Espera, eu tinha consentimento do senhor Taisho e não revelei nada sobre a empresa, apenas utilizei o aprendizado sobre a rotina, nada mais que isto.

Sakuya soltou um pesaroso suspiro e caminhou pela sala, um habito que tinha sempre que tentava se acalmar e pensar ao mesmo tempo sobre um caso.

- Está tudo bem, desde que não revele nada sobre os negócios realizados pela Corporação Taisho ou sobre seus acionistas. Eles também querem uma cópia do roteiro na integra, para terem certeza que não há informações comprometedoras. Envie ainda hoje para Senhor Sesshomaru Taisho.

- Ok.

- E reze para o pai ainda ter controle sobre o filho, pois a fera que me procurou esse final de semana vai moer os seus ossos na primeira oportunidade, Kagome.

- Eu trabalhei com o Senhor Sesshomaru, Sakuya, sei com quem estou lidando.

- Se você fazer mais uma estupidez como essa, juro que me livro de você garota.

- Ok, eu entendi.

###

"- Kazuaki Hiroki, uma escritora muito conhecida pelo número de Best Sellers que percorreram o mundo. Sua identidade sempre foi considerada um mistério, sendo que quando ainda não era tão conhecida era fácil de entrevistar, entretanto não chamava tanta atenção da mídia, mas com os anos, e os livros consagrados mundialmente foi se tornando muito famosa e com isto, mais difícil de entrevistar. A editora de seus livros sempre manteve os jornalistas longe de sua "garota prodígio". Mas em seu atual trabalho com Shingi Jakotsu, a escritora Hiroki finalmente apareceu nos jornais e quem diria, se trata de uma mulher muito linda. Lembro de piadas sobre escritoras daquela qualidade não poderiam ser lindas, mas essa mulher é uma verdadeira modelo e seu nome verdadeiro é Kagome Higurashi, vinte e cinco anos. Começou a escrever com sete anos sendo que seu primeiro livro foi publico aos quinze, iniciando assim sua jornada no mundo literário. Formada em letras na Faculdade de Tóquio, sempre foi uma aluna exemplar no colégio possuindo vinculo de amizade com muitas pessoas do ramo do entretenimento. E essa amizade lhe rendeu participação no novo drama produzido pelo direto Jakotsu Shingi, drama de nome Gorgeous. Tendo como atores principais Bankotsu Shingi e Kagura Tsubase."

Desliguei a televisão cansada de ver aquele apresentador falar sobre a minha vida. Abracei o meu peixe Nemo de pelúcia e deitei no sofá sentindo minha vida ser miseravelmente observada pela mídia, me sentia quase estuprada. Ele sabia até quando eu havia começado a escrever, será que logo vão dar informações sobre o primeiro chocolate de San Valentin que fiz para um garoto?

Qual é a graça saber sobre a vida alheia?

Qual era a graça de saber da minha vida?

E como assim eu era uma verdadeira modelo?

A campainha tocou e eu senti vontade de me esconder embaixo do meu futon, por mais que isso fosse patético de se fazer. Respirei fundo deixando o Nemo no sofá, sorriu ao ver Yuri pelo olho mágico, quando abri a porta, Rin me empurrou falando algo sobre ter trazido yakisoba e soda, enquanto que o namorado dela apenas deu de ombros e entrou sentando no sofá abraçando o Nemo começando em "baleiês", rolei os olhos e sentei ao seu lado.

- Não preciso ficar deprimida com isso. – Comentou Rin enquanto servia a mim e Yuri com yakisoba.

- É fácil para você falar sobre isso, não é você manchete nos principais jornais japoneses.

- Essa agitação, é apenas por descobrirem seu rostinho lindo, logo eles esquecem. – Falou Yuri.

- Eu espero. – Respondi esvaziando a minha terceira latinha de soda.

- Kagome, você pode tentar com toda sua força de vontade, mas soda não vai lhe deixar embriagada.

- Rin, não enche. Seu irmão me levar à maior bronca hoje da Sakuya. Achei que ela ia matar e vender meus órgãos no mercado negro.

- Você esta exagerando. – Argumentou Yuri, mas Rin apontou para mim acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Ela está falando sério, Sakuya seria capaz de fazer algo assim.

- Vocês duas são muito exageradas. Ela é um amor de pessoa.

- Lembra daquela vez que você que você...

- Não precisa me lembrar! – Falou Yuri se levantando – Realmente, ela dá mesmo medo quando está brava.

Às vezes me esqueço que Sakuya também é advogada do Yuri, mas sempre mantemos nossas carreiras distantes da vida pessoal, não ficamos abordamos esses temas. Soltei um suspiro enquanto Rin ligava a televisão passando de canal em canal até encontrar um filme decente em um destes. Apoiei a cabeça no ombro de minha amiga e aproveitei a companhia dos dois.

Se eu soubesse o que me esperava o dia seguinte, teria aceitado a proposta do Yuri de pegarmos o carro e irmos para Disney passar a semana em um hotel lá e ir a todos os brinquedos no mínimo dez vezes. Se eu pudesse adivinhar a reação do Sesshomaru Taisho após ler todo o enredo do drama, eu provavelmente teria embarcado no avião junto de Tatsuo e sua família naquela manha de terça feira. Rumo à Coréia, longe de toda a dor de cabeça que me seria proporcionada. Só que eu não poderia prever o futuro, por isto, aproveitei a companhia dos meus amigos naquela noite de segunda-feira e me despedi de Tatsuo, Euan e Hisao na manha de terça-feira.

A se eu soubesse...

* * *

><p><strong> Capítulo sem correção de novo, sei, tá virando um habito, mas enfim.<strong>

**Estou a uma semana do Exame da Ordem dos Advogados do Brasil - OAB primeira fase.**

**Me desejem sorte.**

**Próximo capítulo vai demorar.**


	12. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI – O sadismo do destino**

Engraçado como a vida consegue lhe provar de formas inacreditáveis que tudo pode fugir do seu controle, de novo.

Eu já estava me sentindo deprimida pelo que aconteceu ontem e com a partida de Tatsuo e sua família de volta para Coréia aumentará minha depressão. Acordei seis horas da manha para me despedir dos meus amigos e daquele lindo nenê. Euan me deu um abraço apertado dizendo que se precisasse poderia fugir para casa dela por algum tempo, sendo que me apresentaria alguns amigos muitos bem apessoados que ela possuía. Tatsuo também disse que eu poderia ir para casa dele, mas que não aprovava eu ficar saindo com os amigos bem apessoados da Euan, para isso seria necessário eles irem até sua casa para me cortejar e pedir minha mão em namoro. Quanto ao Hisao, este apenas me deu um beijo muito molhado na bochecha.

Voltando ao assunto de minha depressão, está aumento quando vi o Senhor Parker, ou Nick, conversando com Jakotsu. Aquilo só poderia significar que a Corporação Taisho estava mexendo seus hashi para garantir o bom andamento de seu mais novo investimento, e isto me lembrou de ontem e de como foi horrível andar pelo aeroporto com as pessoas me apontando e fazendo comentários sobre eu ser uma escritora.

- Boa tarde, Kagome. – Falou Jakotsu me abraçando, em seguida sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Que pedaço de mau caminho é esse?

Se eu soubesse que executivos eram tão lindos teria me formado em administração.

- Não começa. – Falei rispidamente, me voltei para Senhor Paker, ele ergueu a sobrancelha direita de forma inquisitória, provavelmente adivinhando que eu ia chamado de "Senhor Parker" em vez de "Nick"- Boa tarde, Nick.

Ele sorriu e se aproximou colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça social branca que usava.

- Boa tarde, Kagome.

- Então será o senhor o fiscal do drama?

- Não, apenas vim adiantar o trabalho, o fiscal será outro.

- Quem? Algum estagiário infeliz?

- Quem dera.

Achei estranha aquela resposta, quem poderia ser?

Não acredito que um dos sócios perderia seu tempo para fiscalizar um drama, já estava achando um tanto estranho o Senhor Parker estar ali.

- Quem é?

- Prefiro não te fazer sofrer por antecipação. – Ele falou me parecendo sincero até demais.

- Senhor Parker?

- Por me chamar assim, não darei uma pista se quer. – Ele se aproximou e beijou minha bochecha, senti meu rosto queima e meus olhos ficarem esbugalhados. – Preciso ir. Até mais, Kagome.

Esses americanos devem aprender que no Japão não é comum dar beijo na bochecha das pessoas como forma de despedida. Aliás, isso pode matar uma japonesa do coração, ainda mais sendo um beijo de um homem tão atraente quanto Nicholas Parker.

- Na próxima, me chama para ajudar na pesquisa. – Comentou Jakotsu atrás de mim.

- Calado.

- Esta interessada nele?

- Não.

- Então não vê problema se eu ficar?

- Desisti Jakotsu, esse gosta de mulher até demais.

- Quem sabe não o faço mudar de idéia?

Ri balançando a cabeça, Jakotsu me acompanhou rindo também, em seguida mandou todos irem para seus postos para continuar as filmagens.

###

Nunca mais vou reclamar do meu iphone despertar com uma música irritante que me obriga a levantar e ir até a cômoda para desligá-lo. Eu o deixava lá de propósito para me fazer levantar, caso contrário ficaria colocando no soneca até o meio dia. Mas como eu havia dito antes, não vou mais reclamar, pois qualquer música irritante que me obrigue a levantar é melhor que um Sesshomaru irritante que puxa o meu futon fazendo rolar pelo chão do quarto até a parede.

Levantei pronta para xingar o infeliz que havia me feito rolar pelo chão do quarto, qual foi minha surpresa ao ver aquele cabelo prateado de franja arrepiada e aquele corpo masculino provando que terno era roupa mais sexy que um homem poderia usar. Ele soltou o meu futon e arrumou a gravata dentro do colete cinza que trajava, em seguida percorreu o meu quarto com o olhar e ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda quando minha coleção de ursinho entrou em seu campo de visão.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Te acordando, anda, se arrume, vamos para estúdio.

- Estúdio? Que estúdio?

- De filmagem, qual outro seria?

- Alguém enfiou uma pinça pelo teu nariz e mexeu seus miolos por um acaso?

- Como?

- O que você esta fazendo aqui na minha casa? No meu quarto? Sai daqui seu tarado!

- O porteiro me deixou subir.

O porteiro não deixava qualquer pessoa subir até o meu apartamento e muito mesmo diria a onde eu guardo minha chave reserva para emergências, afinal, essa é a única explicação para ele ter consigo entrar no meu apartamento, a não ser que ele tenha arrombado a porta, que eu acho muito difícil. Sesshomaru Taisho tem classe, ele faria o coitado do porteiro dizer se eu tenho uma chave reserva.

- Você ameaçou o porteiro?

- Não, subornei ele. Alias, ele até se vendeu por um preço barato.

Aquele velho filho de uma...

- E como conseguiu entrar?

- Eu vim acompanhado por um chaveiro, ele já foi embora.

- VOCÊ ARROMBOU A MINHA CASA?

- Arrombar é uma palavra forte. Eu apenas usei meio capciosos para adentrar em sua residência. Agora vá se arruma, estou lhe esperando na sala.

- Eu não vou me arrumar.

- Então ira apenas de camisa e calcinha para o estúdio? Alias, você não parece uma fã da Hello...

- AAAAHHHHH!

Ele avançou em minha direção tampando minha boca. EU ESTAVA USANDO APENAS CALCINHA E CAMISETA?

Oh pai celestial, seja misericordioso e lance um raio em na minha cabeça, não me importo se o Senhor julgar que Sesshomaru deva ser atingindo em meu lugar. Apenas acabe com esse constrangimento.

Eu queria gritar novamente, mas ele ainda estava com as mãos sobre a minha boca, com um olhar severo. Aquele olhar dizia claramente que se eu me atrevesse a gritar novamente, ele me daria mais motivos para detonar minha garganta aos berros. Assenti com a cabeça, então ele se afastou repetindo que me aguardaria na sala. Sentei no chão piscado rápido, aquilo só poderia ser um sonho, após alguns beliscões e a constatação de que estava acordada, coloquei uma calça e fui até a sala disposta a expulsar aquele intruso de minha casa.

- Fora! – Falei apontando para porta que levava ao corredor do prédio. Ele apenas ergueu a sobrancelha direito me encarando. – Não me ouviu? Saia daqui antes que eu chame a polícia.

- Seria interessante se você chamasse, mas acho que me acusar de invasão quando eu apenas vim carecidamente aqui para lhe oferecer uma carona até o estúdio, seria uma afronta ao contrato.

Eu realmente preciso ler esse maldito contrato. Por que raios a Sakuya não tinha a merda de uma cópia com ela?

- Eu sei ir sozinha. Suma daqui!

Sesshomaru se levantou e se aproximou a passos pesados, eu me afastei. Não sei o motivo, mas eu estava com medo. Com medo do que ele pudesse fazer. Meu coração acelerou quando minhas costas colidiu com a parede, ele apoio as mãos sobre a parede me mantendo entre seus braços.

- Achou engraçado brincar de secretaria, Kazuaki? Foi divertido observar quando o trabalho dos outros? – Ele aproximou mais o rosto e sua voz saiu mais grave e baixa – Eu fui entretenimento o suficiente para você durante esses seis messes Kazuaki? Gostou de ver o Senhor Sesshomaru trabalhando enquanto você o usava como fonte de pesquisa como se fosse um animal? – Ele segurou o meu queixo entre o dedo indicador e o dedão. – Uma vez eu prometi que faria sua vida um inferno, eu havia esquecido disso, por você ter se mostrado alguém de valor, mas como esse valor foi meramente ensaiado para você fazer sua pesquisa, de hoje em diante, voltarei a cumprir minha promessa.

E assim ele se afastou.

Fiquei alguns segundos o olhando, completamente perplexa, ele estava furioso. Ou mais que isso. Talvez fosse impressão minha, mas acho que vi uma certa magoa naqueles olhos dourados.

- Você esta deplorável, vá se arrumar descentemente. – Ele disse voltando para o sofá, a onde se sentou. Respirei fundo e fui para meu quarto, as vezes é preciso recuar para poder prosseguir.

###

Aquilo era um pesadelo. Só poderia ser um pesadelo.

Sesshomaru estava ao meu lado enquanto Jakotsu lançava olhares furtivos na nossa direção. Aquele gay maldito nem para me ajudar! Fica achando graça da minha situação desconfortável. Até mesmo disse que estava feliz que o Senhor Sesshomaru Taisho havia encontrado um tempo em sua agenda para acompanhar as filmagens daquele humilde drama. Sinceramente eu queria dar uma humilde morte a esse meu amigo canastrão.

O meu humor não esta terrível apenas pelo fato desse homem estar aqui. Mas sim pela briga que tivemos no quarto. Foram quarenta minutos de pura discussão de alfinetadas e tudo mais. E minha revolta se partia do principio de que a ultima palavra era sempre dele e eu odeio ficar sem falar. Simplesmente não suporto. Se a minha vida fosse um anime, durante o percurso de carro, várias panelas caíram na minha cabeça me deixando sem ação.

Não entendo o motivo dele quere ver as filmagens, sendo que durante elas, não houve qualquer manifestação de interviesse, alias, ele nem mesmo mudou aquela postura fria de ficar encostado na parede com uma face sem expressão tendo com um olhar gélido. Nem ao menos um comentário de que o Sadao estava sendo objeto de ofensa a sua personalidade e que os sócios iriam comentar sobre isto quando, por ventura, assistissem o drama.

A tarde, houve o deslocamento da equipe para autoestrada a onde seria rodada a cena em que Kaoru quase atropelava o Sadao. Senti vontade de me esconder quando Sesshomaru me lançou um olhar enfezado. Ignorei vigorosamente aquilo e me mantive perto de muitas pessoas. Sim, eu estava com medo de ficar, eventualmente, sozinha com ele.

- Até o final do dia terei um ataque do coração. – Falei me apoiando em Jakotsu que começou a abanando a mão.

- Deixa de ser exagerada, sei que estamos no mundo da dramaturgia, mas ser dramática não lhe caí bem.

- Por que ele não vai embora? Vai passar o dia todo aqui? Que saco, volta pro inferno capeta, suma de minha vida!

- Ka, se acalma antes que eu lhe jogue essa garrafa de água fria na cabeça.

Bufei rolando os olhos enquanto cruzava os braços, estava tão irritada que não notei quando Jakotsu ergueu a garrafa de água, apenas dei conta do que estava acontecendo quando senti meu cabelo umedecer e a água escorrer pelo meu rosto.

- JAKOTSU!

- Você precisava esfriar a cabeça. – E depois de fxalar isto, ele saiu andando.

Rangi os dentes e passei a mão pelo cabelo espalhando os fios em um ato frustrado para secá-lo.

- Vocês brigaram? – Perguntou Bankotsu estendendo uma toalha para mim, que aceitei de muito bom grado.

- Seu irmão não precisa estar com raiva de mim para me sacanear. – Respondi enxugando o rosto. – Obrigada.

- De nada. Então... eu não posso dar um escândalo?

- Escândalo?

- Sim, o Sadao e quase atropelado e não da um escândalo, ele simplesmente se vinga.

- Ah, é que ele é uma pessoa não sabe expressar muito bem seus sentimentos. Ele fica furioso, mas em vez de gritar, bater boca, a matar e guardar no porta mala... O Sadao se vinga.

- Entendo... Você poderia ter criado um personagem mais simples. Sadao é muito complexo.

- Mas você conseguiu se adaptar bem a personalidade dele.

- Eu tendo o entender. Mas é sempre tão confuso.

- Ele é um homem confuso e perdido, se esconde por trás de uma mascara de indiferença. – Bankotsu coçou o queixo, sorri dando um tapinha de conforto em seu ombro. – Se sentir confuso é bom. É a essência do personagem.

- Isso quer dizer, que quando ele não sabe como agir em determinar situação, ele é indiferente.

- Exatamente.

- E quando se senti ultrajado e desafiado...

- Se torna violento.

- Jakotsu tem razão em lhe manter por aqui. É mais fácil entender o personagem quando a roteirista nos auxilia.

- EM SUAS POSIÇÕES! – Ecoou a voz de Jakotsu fazendo seu irmão se despedir de mim e ir se preparar para a cena.

Meu olhar se voltou para Sesshomaru, notei Kagura se despedindo dele e seguindo para o carro que usaria para fazer a cena. Meu antigo chefe estava com sua costumeira expressão de tédio e indiferença, seu olhar veio em minha direção, por isso desviei rapidamente fingido achar o céu lindo de se contemplar. Não sei ao certo do por que desviar o olhar, minha mãe sempre disse que encarar as pessoas é falta de educação, mas eu não estava encarando, apenas estava observando o que estava acontecendo ao meu redor e eventualmente Sesshomaru Taisho adentrou em meu campo de visão. Mas, voltando ao fato deu desviar o olhar... Enfim, que dane isto, desviei por que quis.

Aquela situação se tornava desconfortável de tão peculiar, afinal, quantas autoras de roteiro podem dizer que um homem usado como modelo se tornou parte de sua rotina apenas com o intuito de á infernizar, já que, a desculpa de estar sendo cauteloso observando o drama para que assim não ocorra nada que manche sua reputação, não me convenceu.

Eu posso sentir ondas de fúria sendo lançadas a mim, derivadas de Sesshomaru Taisho. Posso até entender que ele esteja irritado por saber que estava na empresa apenas para pesquisa, assim como descobrir que sou Kazuaki Hiroshi por meio de jornais e não diretamente de mim. Não acredito que tínhamos uma relação que fosse totalmente de confiança, mas havia aquele acordo mutuo de "beneficio da dúvida". Não confiamos totalmente para ficar abordando nossa vida pessoal, entretanto existia aquela confiança no trabalho um do outro. Eu confiava nas observações do Senhor Sesshomaru, acredito que ele estava mais confiante em relação ao meu trabalho na empresa, sendo que até mesmo havia me oferecido renovação de contrato.

Analisando agora friamente o que aconteceu, noto que, de certa forma, eu quebrei aquela confiança alcançada com o meu trabalho, chegando até a decepcionar o meu chefe que acreditava que em mim e então, com um golpe de traição, descobre que na verdade eu estava ali unicamente para fins de pesquisas. Só que eu não procurei por aquilo, aquela pesquisa havia sido oferecida de muito bom grado para mim, meu único erro foi aceita. Alias, nem um erro é, pois eu executei todos os serviços a mim incumbidos, mesmo que levasse horas a mais que estava estipulada em minha jornada de trabalho.

Não usei o Senhor Sesshomaru Taisho de forma descabida, eu apenas o tive como fonte de inspiração, como um pintor que admira uma paisagem enquanto pinta. Sadao não é o Senhor Sesshomaru, assim como o inverso é totalmente verídico. Eles são parecidos sim, mas não são iguais. Espero que com o tempo ele entenda isto. Entretanto, com essa cena do atropelamento acredito que ele apenas entenderá que definitivamente eu sou uma "duas caras" que o usou de forma descarada.  
>Soltei um suspiro saindo de meus pensamentos para assistir a cena, Bankotsu estava de bicicleta enquanto que Kagura estava no carro, houve um momento tensão enquanto ele cai no colchão estrategicamente colocando no canteiro para impedir que ele se machucasse. Sorri quando ele se levantou falando com um contra regra que deu a ele uma garrafa de água enquanto Jakotsu assistia a cena no monitor ao lado enquanto discutia com o técnico em imagem sobre o melhor ângulo de filmagem.<p>

- Inacreditável que até mesmo tentou me matar para poder uma cena.

Meu coração quase saiu pela minha boca e saiu correndo ladeira abaixo. Coloquei a mão direito entre os meus seios me virando para Sesshomaru que ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda de forma que me desafiava a responder.

- Essa cena já estava na minha mente antes mesmo de lhe conhecer.

- Sim, assim como esse tal... Sadao Ryota. Alias, que nomezinho patético.

- Melhor que Sesshomaru.

- Está dizendo que meu nome é patético?

- Eu não disse isto.

- Mas é que queria dizer.

- Engraçado... não estou vendo sua bola de cristal.

Ele estreitou os olhos e segurou meu braço me puxando para mais perto, mas seja lá que for que ia ser dito, foi interrompido por Jakotsu que me puxou perguntando sobre a interpretação de Bankotsu na sequência da cena do quase atropelamento.

Após umas discussões e repetições da cena, finalmente ela estava pronta. Por mera curiosidade percorri o local com os olhos procurando pelo Sesshomaru, mas não o encontrei, acredito que tenha ido para empresa em um lapso de lucidez de que aqui não é o seu lugar e que deve nos deixar trabalhar em paz, afinal, eu nunca o atrapalhei em seu trabalho, muito pelo contrario e com esse infeliz aqui, me sinto distraída. Além do mais preciso terminar de escrever os últimos capítulos, que estão atrasados por culpa daquela fusão e depois meu resfriado. Falando nos capítulos finais, Jakotsu já me cobrou eles essa manha, foi à primeira coisa que me falou quando ficamos sozinhos. Sinceramente, ele deve me achar algum tipo de maquina.

Fiquei aliviada quando anunciaram que era para recolher tudo pois estava indo embora, eu queria ir para casa e dormir, esquecer a manha que tive e esse estresse que Sesshomaru Taisho esta me proporcionando. Foi quando me toque de que eu havia vindo com o meu ex-chefe, que havia me feito entrar em seu carro contra minha vontade, mas enfim, por isto eu precisava de uma carona, claro que eu ia pedir ao Jakotsu, ele era o único amigo ali.

Entretanto quando me aproximei para pedir a ele a carona, senti um peso sobre meus ombros, reconheci segundos após ser um braço, de um homem, especificamente de Sesshomaru Taisho que começou a me conduzir até seu carro enquanto falava no iphone. Tentei me desvencilhar, contudo, ele apertou a mão em meu ombro deixando claro que não me soltaria.

- Se você não me soltar, vou gritar. Aposto que algum contra regra metido a justiceiro aparece. – Ameacei o observando, mas ele não expressou qualquer reação a minha ameaça – o termo correto é: ele me ignorou completamente.

Tomei fôlego para gritar, mas a mão dele tampou minha boca enquanto ele guardava o iphone no bolso da calça e em seguida usou a mesma mão para abrir a porta do carro e me empurrar para dentro. Abri a porta para xingar, só que ele fechou a porta e caminhou para o outro lado entrado para ocupar o lugar do motorista.

- A onde pensa que esta me levando?

- Estúdio, eles vão fazer mais algumas filmagens. – Ele respondeu simplesmente, com um tom que eu juro que foi como se estivesse me achando uma idiota por não saber para onde estávamos indo.

Cruzei os braços me conformando com a situação, ele é maior e mais forte e possui um contrato que poderá me falir caso ocorra alguma fratura exposta, provocada por mim, nesse infeliz.

- Você não tem que trabalhar não?

- Estou trabalhando.

- Não, você esta atrapalhando o meu trabalho, vá para a empresa que é o seu lugar.

- Estou cuidando para que minha imagem não seja degradada com esse drama inútil. – ele respirou fundo, como se estivesse procurando um requisito de paciência em seu infiro. – Ainda não acredito que meu pai deixou que você se infiltrasse em nossa empresa.

- Me infiltrar? Eu não sou uma espiã nazista.

- O que você sente pelos judeus?

- Vá para o inferno.

- Eu ou os judeus?

Virei o rosto para encará-lo, como ele consegue sempre manter aquela expressão de indiferença? Será que se der um tapa naquela carinha de cubo de gelo dele, sua expressão facial se altera? Por que o destino é tão cretino em me fazer passar por essas situações?

Resolvi não começar uma nova briga. É impossível manter um dialogo com esse idiota. Tenho fé que daqui alguns dias ele não virá mais, provavelmente essa sua atitude esta ligada ao fato deu ter "enganado" ele. Com o tempo ele vai notar que não poder ficar "perdendo seu valioso tempo" com um drama e então mandará algum estagiário para essa tarefa ou com um pouco mais de sorte simplesmente esquece da fiscalização. Quem sabe quando ele finalmente se tocar que Sadao não é tão parecido com ele. Bom... Uma garota pode sonhar.

###

- Kagome, preciso do final do drama.

Encarei Jakotsu enquanto mordia o meu lanche. Eu poderia jogar a minha fanta uva em sua face e sair correndo em uma tentativa frustrada de salvar meu dia. Frustrada, pois o meu dia não tem salvação.

- Estou trabalhando nele.

- E preciso que você vá a festa de inauguração do drama.

- Se começar com essa de oferecer a mão e pegar o braço inteiro, juro que chuto sua bunda.

- Que mal humor.

- Passe o dia todo sobre a pressão da ira de Sesshomaru Taisho e depois venha falar comigo. Apesar de como seu psicológico é fraco é capaz de no final do dia você esteja em algum canto envolto de uma coberta catando "brilha, brilha estrelinha".

- Repito, eita mal humor. A pessoa que lhe fez o lanche saiu ilesa? Se você for presa por agressão vai manchar a reputação do drama.  
>- Eu não bati em ninguém, mas se continuar a me perturbar, vou mudar essa frase para: "eu bati em você".<p>

Jakotsu passou a mão sobre o meu ombro em sorriso ensaiado de compreensão, apertou levemente a mão sobre o meu ombro.

- Termine o meu drama.

- Vou matar todos os personagens. – Resmunguei recebendo um olhar severo dele. – Estou brincando. – Rolei os olhos e notei Sesshomaru me fazendo um sinal para ir até ele. – Zeus, grande senhor do Olimpio, joga um de seus raios em minha cabeça eu imploro.

- Kagome... pare de falar dessa forma. – Desviei o meu olhar para o amigo ao meu lado. – Primeiro termine o drama, depois se mate.

- Esse amor entre amigos. Vou ver que o senhor cabeça de platina deseja.

- Se for sexo, estou disponível.

- Cala boca. – Segui até Sesshomaru que guardou o iphone no bolso interno do palito. – Que é?  
>Ele ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda me encarando, em seguida soltou um suspiro balançando a cabeça começando a andar.<p>

- Se quer ir embora a pé o problema é seu.

Pisquei algumas vezes sem entender o que aquilo significava, demorei demais para entender que estava perdendo a minha carona e o xinguei muito quando percebi que ele foi embora sem se importar que por culpa dele eu estava sem carro, felizmente, precisei ficar até quase a uma da manha ali para conseguir uma carona com o Jakotsu, que foi o ultimo a ir embora.

Odeio o sadismo do meu destino.

* * *

><p><strong>É o meu último capítulo pronto, então tenham paciência que estou escrevendo a toda aqui. Tenho ideias para uns três aqui. Enfim, novamente sem correção, preguiça de ler e corrigir. Ou era postar assim ou esperar minha coragem para corrigir, se fosse esperar nunca ia postar. Espero que gostem e não esqueçam de comentar, sou uma autora carente.<strong>


	13. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII - Lugar privativo.**

Eu poderia estar matando.

Poderia estar roubando.

Poderia estar vendo o meu corpinho em alguma casa de promiscuidade.

Mas não, estou trabalhando no roteiro de um drama que será produzido e dirigido por um grande amigo, Jakotsu.

Ou seja, um trabalho honesto e honrado.

ENTÃO PORQUE RAIOS OS DEUSES ESTÃO ME CASTIGANDO?

Alguém lá encima não gosta de mim, noto isto por conta dos fatos decorrentes desse mês.

Quando finalmente estava gostando do trabalho na empresa Taisho, meu contrato termina. E não bastando isto, é revelado de forma dramática e um tanto estúpida de que eu sou uma escritora conceituada no Japão. Seguidamente o meu ex-chefe se rebela contra mim fazendo minha advogada ter um ataque e quase me atacar nesse processo. Chegando com chave de ouro o dito cujo do meu ex-chefe fica me acompanhando nas gravações do drama como se não tivesse mais nada para fazer.

E para completar a minha desgraça eu ainda não consegui terminar o drama.

Bom, eu terminei o drama, semana passada, entretanto, Jakotsu me mando os cinco últimos capítulos dizendo que não estavam bons o suficiente e queria que me esforçasse mais. Depois de mandá-lo para o inferno várias vezes após ler seu email, li os capítulos e definitivamente estavam degradantes. Senti vergonha por ter sido a escritora daquela porcaria.

Felizmente as cenas que estão sendo gravadas são produzidas no estúdio, portanto, consegui uma mesa e uma cadeira – não muito confortável – a onde posso reescrever o que me foi pedido e dar um fim a essa trama. O único problema é que não sei como fazer nenhum dos dois. Precisei ler várias vezes o mesmo parágrafo para ter uma idéia do que estava pretendo fazer com aquela cena. Contudo a minha idéia original foi considera um tanto medíocre, por isto comecei a pensar no que poderia fazer, pela milésima vez naqueles últimos trinta minutos.

Soltei um suspiro me sentindo exausta, forçar a minha mente daquela forma não ia ajudar em nada. Percorri com o olhar o estúdio, o cenário da sala da casa do Sadao estava impecável. Jakotsu havia simplesmente materializado o local que eu havia descrito a ele.

Os sofás pretos de couro sintético, com uma mesa do centro a onde ficava um urso de decoração junto com as chaves a carteira de Sadao. A televisão suspensa na parede geralmente ligada em um canal de noticiário. Cômoda de madeira com quatro gavetas e livros sobre ela.

Simplesmente estou amando essa habilidade do Jakotsu de transformar a minha imaginação em realidade.  
>Meu olhar caiu em Sesshomaru Taisho, que – juro que não é loucura minha – estava olhando na minha direção, contudo, desviou o olhar quando notou que estava olhando-o.<p>

Suspirei novamente sentindo-me ainda mais cansada, só de pensar que amanhã esse sádico invocado do inferno que veio a Terra apenas para torna a minha vida um comédia pastelão misturada com filme de horror, estará em meu apartamento me jogando para fora do futon de novo... me dá vontade de chorar.

Comecei a dormi de moletom e camiseta por causa desse albino lesado, afinal, não quero arriscar ele me ver novamente de calcinha e camiseta. Também me ocorrerá a idéia de colocar uma cadeira na porta para que ela não fosse aberta, entretanto, a porta do meu quarto é de correr e a da frente não quero correr o risco de ser arrombada – novamente, mas agora com o pé de Sesshomaru Taisho e não por um chaveiro pago por ele.

Ele tem classe, admito, mas sinceramente não estou disposta de tentar a sorte para descobrir se ele arrombaria a porta da frente da minha casa com o pé sim ou não. Já que com a minha atual sorte, seria um sim bem barulhento.  
>Em uma das conversas com a minha mãe pelo telefone, ela me questiono o motivo de minha voz está tão abatida. Sinceramente, até a minha voz esta abatida? Após muitas perguntas finalmente revelei que estava com problemas no trabalho, foi quando ela me disse:<p>

"- Se o problema for outro bloqueio criativo, você pode viajar. Te achou da ultima vez. Após que sua prima na Austrália ficará feliz em recebê-la por algum tempo."

- Mãe, eu não posso viajar, estou trabalhando no roteiro de um drama.

"- VOCÊ COMEÇA O ROTEIRO DE UM DRAMA E NÃO INFORMA A SUA MÃE?"

O grande problema de ter uma mãe viciada em novelas, é que se ela descobre que você está fazendo o roteiro de uma, ela surta e quase te deserda se houver alguma manifestação de não querer enviar o roteiro para o email dela. Engraçado, para ler o roteiro do drama minha mãe sabe usar o computador. Agora para responder os meus emails, é uma leiga.

Voltei a encarar o meu notebook, esperando a luz divina iluminar o cérebro para que então eu voltasse a escrever.

Acho que isso não vai acontecer.

Estou quase seguindo a religião de Taoísmo e ir viver nas montanhas, deixando a natureza seguir seu curso e não mais interferindo nela, mas vivendo de acordo com ela. Acho que ainda devo ter aquela barraca de acampamento que comprei quando tinha 15 anos

- Kagome?

Desviei o olhar da tela do meu notebook para um dos motivos do meu estresse: Jakotsu.

- Fala.

- A festa de lançamento foi marcada para o dia vinte e cinco do próximo mês.

Eu pronunciei algum som de concordância, não sei ao certo que som, pois estava admirando o Arial tamanho dez com o título do capítulo que precisava escrever.

- Se você não for, eu te mato.

- Se me matar não terá o final do drama.

- Até lá você já termino.

- Não conte com isto.

Ele virou o meu rosto para o encarar, após alguns segundos e soltou a seguinte frase:

- Esta sofrendo de amor, Kagome?

- Como?

- Você tem estado com humor instável. Encarando Sesshomaru por longos períodos de tempo dando meios sorrisos. Sem falar que não consegue se concentrar em mais nada além do bonitão ali. Se apaixonou pelo gostosão? Por que se foi, lhe entendo perfeitamente, ele é mesmo charmoso e muito atraente.

Pisquei bestificada com o que meu suposto amigo estava me falando.

- Você ficou louco? – Foi a única coisa que consegui falar, ele me analisou alguns segundos antes de responder.

- Entendi, você está no estágio de negação. Melhor sair logo desse estágio querida, Kagura esta quase virando uma prostituta para conseguir chamar atenção daquele homem. Estou pressentindo o dia em que ela chegará a jogar esse homem na parede, ficar na ponta dos pés e o beijar com mais sede que um perdido no deserto a mais de dois dias.

- Tomara que ela faça isso. E mantenha aquele lunático, chato e inconveniente bem longe de mim.

- Vai morde sua língua dessa forma.

- Se você ficar me incomodando, como vou conseguir terminar o drama?

- Você não esta conseguindo nem comigo longe.

- Jak, vai trabalhar e me deixa fazer o mesmo.

- Dia vinte e cinco do próximo mês. Se você não comparecer, vou lhe acerta a mão na cara.

E com um atitude bem madura.

Com aspas nesse: "madura".

Falei um:

- Bla, bla, bla.

Movimentando minha mão direita como se estivesse controlando um fantoche.

Percebi uma movimentação ao meu lado, respirei fundo pronta para brigar com o Jakotsu, mas quem havia puxado a cadeira para sentar ao meu lado, foi o Sesshomaru, que se inclinou sobre mim fazendo o seu ombro empurrar o meu levemente pêra a frente enquanto olhava a tela do meu notebook.

- Para uma escritora com a sua fama, você escreve pouco por dia. – Ele falou em tom de ironia.

- Por que você não vai lá com as contra regras? Elas adoram sua companhia.

- Não fique com ciúmes, a única mulher que me viu dormir aqui, foi você.

Senti meu rosto queimar, mas usei a tática de ignorar ele. O que mais posso fazer?

Contudo ele não ia permitir que o ignorasse e fosse feliz. Claro que não, seria inocência minha pensar que isso aconteceria, portanto, após me chamar duas vezes e eu não responder. Ele resolveu que me faria responder na marra, afinal, aperto minha cocha me fazendo saltar da cadeira gritando, chamando atenção de muita gente no processo.

- Kagome, assim você desconcentra meus atores. – Reclamou Jakotsu.

- Me des-desculpe.

Jakotsu me deu uma daquelas olhadas desconfiadas e pediu para todos voltarem as suas funções enquanto me sentava sentindo meu rosto mais quente do que antes, provavelmente eu deveria estar passando de um vermelho sangue para um vermelho bordo. Voltei minha atenção para o homem ao lado que não esboça qualquer reação, nem mesmo um meio sorriso. Sinceramente não sei se ele achou engraçado ter me assustado, ou se pensa que minha reação é estúpida. Simplesmente não havia como saber.

- Ao menos sei que você nunca fingiu ser excêntrica. – Sesshomaru comentou com desdém.

- Eu nunca fingi a minha personalidade.

- Entendo, você se restringi a mentir apenas sobre a sua vida.

Virei o rosto encarando-o. Nossos rostos estão muito próximos, mas naquele momento não dei importância a aquilo. Sentia em meu intimo que precisava responder a altura.

Eu sei, orgulho idiota, apesar de tudo ele tem motivos para estar zangado.

Mas atrapalha meu sono toda manha já nos deixa quites, afinal, acordar uma pessoa que dorme serenamente é sacrilégio.

- Apenas não falei sobre o fato de ser escritora, para não atrair atenção desnecessária.

Esperei uma resposta dele e até mesmo comecei a me preparar mentalmente para qualquer que fosse ela, contudo, ela não veio. Sesshomaru simplesmente levantou e saiu andando na direção da maquina de bebidas quentes.

Preciso de um lugar reservado para ficar. Sei que Jakotsu quer minha ilustre presença no set de filmagem, entrementes, com este psicológico, necessito ficar em um lugar mais confortável e de preferência silencioso. Talvez consiga ficar alguns dias em casa. Meu olhar recaiu automaticamente em Jakotsu, que abordava algum tema com Kagura. Suspirei. Ele nunca me deixaria ficar alguns dias em casa.

- Vem cá, você não é um homem de negócios ocupado? Por que não vai trabalhar? – Reclamei quando Sesshomaru sentou novamente na cadeira do lado puxando o MEU notebook para si.

- Nem mesmo mais uma palavra. De fato, tenho dúvidas se você é mesmo Kazuaki Hiroki.

- É sério. O senhor é um executivo ocupado, tem muitas responsabilidades. Por que fica desperdiçando o seu tempo aqui no estúdio sem fazer nada?

- Eu estou trabalhando.

- A claro, sentado mexendo no celular algumas vezes e nas outras encarando o cenário sério como se ele houvesse lhe desrespeitado.

Sesshomaru ergue seu celular e deixou alguns centímetros dos meus olhos, pude ver que estava conectado em seu email. Soltei um suspiro, ele estava usando o iphone para ficar trabalhando a distância. Provavelmente estava delegando todos os documentos para serem feitos pela Tomoyo ficando apenas com a parte de os ler e acredito que passando na empresa no final da tarde para os assinar. Pensando bem, havia alguns espaços de tempo que ele simplesmente sumia. Espaços de tempo que deveriam ser mais habituais e demorados.

- Diferente de você que fica apenas contemplando o notebook, eu estou trabalhando.

- Senhor Taisho, sinceramente. O senhor não precisa se preocupar com o drama. Admito que minha abordagem foi indelicada, mas nunca agiriam de forma natural na empresa se soubessem quem eu era. E seria impossível para mim, conseguir escrever o drama sem ter trabalhado na empresa. Seu pai me contratou, eu não pedi. Ele propôs e eu aceitei. Trabalhei, cumpri minhas obrigações, mesmo que fosse redigir documentos que estavam com um erro no parágrafo. Até mesmo assinei um contrato, sem o ler! Fiz tudo que me pediu desde que lhe conheci, por quê o senhor não pode simplesmente me esquecer e seguir com a sua vida?

- Quando esse drama terminar. Vou esquecer.

Homem irritante!

Respirei fundo massageando as têmporas com o dedo dedão. Levei quase um minuto para perceber que ele ainda estava mexendo no meu notebook.

- Eí... ficar vendo fotos sem consentimento das pessoas é falta de educação. – Tentei alcançar o notebook, mas Sesshomaru segurou a minha mão. – Eí!

- São fotos da minha irmã.

- Comigo!

- Ela tem péssimo gosto para amizades mesmo.

- Ora seu...

- Mais café, Senhor Taisho? – Perguntou uma contra regra.

Ele não respondeu, apenas ergueu a latinha de café que havia pegado na maquina de bebida quente. A menina se encolheu pedindo desculpa por incomodar e se afastou. Rolei os olhos, aquele grosseiro, aproveitei quando ele se distraiu do notebook para atender o celular, me movimentei recuperando meu bem perdido e sai a passos largos. Rumei em direção do camarim do Bankotsu, espero que ele não se importe deu me refugiar lá, é só que de todos os atores que estão no drama, ele é quem tenho mais intimidade. Não tanta para entrar em seu camarim sem autorização, mas não posso atrapalhar as filmagens, espero realmente que ele não se importe.  
>Estava preste a abrir a porta do camarim quando senti segurarem o meu braço. Sabia que o Sesshomaru antes mesmo de me virar para encará-lo.<p>

- O que foi agora?

- Entrar em lugares privativos de outras pessoas, sem autorização. É falta de educação.

- Não responder quando lhe fazem uma pergunta gentilmente também.

- Venha. – Ele me puxou para voltar ao set de filmagem.

- Eí!

Sabe quando uma criança é pega entrando em um lugar que não deveria. E o pai a pega no flagra, e a leva até o cantinho da disciplina fazendo-a se sentar na cadeira e ficar ali pensando sobre que fez de errado?  
>Pois bem, é exatamente dessa forma que senti quando Sesshomaru me sentou na cadeira que antes ocupada. Até mesmo esperei que ele erguesse o dedo indicador e falasse em um tom autoritário:<p>

- Fique aí até quando eu disser que pode sair.

É obvio que ele não falou nada disso. Apenas sentou-se ao meu lado voltando a mexer em seu celular. Coloquei o notebook sobre a mesa e voltei a minha atenção para as filmagens. Nunca vou conseguir escrever algo decente com esse humor.

###

Finalmente Jakotsu havia feito que prestasse, conseguiu um lugar privativo para a minha pessoa voltasse a fazer sua mágica no Word escrevendo o restante do drama o qual o diretor esta começando a reclamar tanto com a roteirista que precisa do final, que esta começa a procurar itens mágicos para dar conta do recado. Contudo, minha varinha mágica está quebrada sem previsão de concerto.  
>Voltando ao lugar privativo, é uma sala refrigerada com sofás confortáveis e um frigobar cheio de bebidas. A sala era feita de uma divisória de vinil branco, e a parede à minha frente era toda feita de vidro transparente que possibilitava ver as filmagens que ocorriam em dois cenários. Da mesma forma, quem estava no set de gravação podia ver perfeitamente o que acontecia na sala iluminada.<p>

Jakotsu havia se superado.

O único defeito deste meu "Oasis" é o senhor Sesshomaru Irritante Taisho, que esta se aproveitando de minhas comodidades para ficar lendo relatórios que estavam cheios de anotações. Nada é perfeito.  
>Felizmente ele está tão compenetrado em seu trabalho que me esqueceu por algumas horas. Sim, já faz três horas que estou sentada aqui encarando meu notebook sem fazer à mínima ideia do que escrever. Estou começando a ficar seriamente preocupada com a minha falta de concentração e capacidade de escrever.<p>

Estralei o meu pescoço de comecei abri o pacote de batatinha ao meu lado no sofá, fiquei saboreando aquela benção industrializada, até ela ser brutalmente tirada de mim. E como se fosse um filho arrancado de minhas entranhas, me investi de um poder dragão que defende seu tesouro e me levantei.

- Devolve agora as minhas batatinhas!

- Estão tirando minha concentração.

- Que vá para o inferno a sua concentração, devolve minha comida!

Sinceramente que atitude mais infantil a dele que ergue o braço sobre a cabeça para que eu não alcança-se o pacote de batatinhas. Mas se era para ser criança, vou ser muito mais que ele. Subi no sofá e estiquei para conseguir afanar meu objeto de desejo, só que o idiota afastou o braço e colocou a mão livre sobre o meu rosto.

- Talvez se você não comesse fazendo tanto barulho...

- Devolva logo!

- Não.

- DEVOLVE A MINHA COMIDA!

Analisando friamente a situação, talvez eu não devesse ter feito aquilo, contudo, quando dei por mim eu já estava pendurada no tronco de Sesshomaru tentando apanhar a batata. Sim, foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Eu me joguei do sofá sobre o tronco do senhor Sesshomaru, que ficou tão supresso com a minha atitude que nem conseguiu manter o equilíbrio.

A consequência foi ele cair sentado no outro sofá enquanto eu fiquei com as pernas de cada lado do corpo dele, em seu colo, com o corpo esticado tentando agarrar o pacote de batata que ele eventualmente mudava de mão.  
>Sinceramente, apenas notei que estava fazendo quando ele espirrou, haja vista que o motivo do espirro foi o meu cabelo em seu nariz, mas isso não vem ao caso, o que importa realmente é que eu abaixei a cabeça e notei que ele estava com o rosto virado para a esquerda enquanto os meus seios esmagavam sua bochecha esquerda.<p>

Minha consciência gritou para que eu me levantasse, mas a minha teimosia berrou para agarrar o pacote de batata enquanto ele era asfixiado pelos meus seios. Por causa dessa minha teimosia idiota, eu voltei a me esticar tentando capturar a porcaria das batatinhas e apenas desisti quando ouvi uma tossida forçada que me fez virar o rosto para a porta.

- Senhorita Higurashi, eu entendo que os jovens de hoje tenham mais... como posso fizer... liberdade, contudo, este é um lugar de trabalho. – Falou a senhora Botan, uma atriz consagrada japonesa que beirava os cinqüenta e cinco anos, ela interpretava a avó de Kaoru.

Meu rosto esquentou tanto que cheguei a pensar que estava com febre, levantei sorrindo torto, meu olhar desviou para a parede transparente que finalmente havia me lembrado, existia uma pequena porção de pessoas que começou a se dispersa sob o olhar de inquisidor de Sesshomaru Taisho que ficou em pé ao meu lado.

- Desculpe-nos, senhora Arai. – Pronunciou Sesshomaru com uma voz um tanto estranha.

- Espero que não voltem a distrair a equipe dessa forma tão infantil. – E com isso ela saiu da minha sala.

Olhei de esgueira para Sesshomaru podendo notar que seus olhos estavam estreitos. Acredito que ele estava em um conflito interno em que a sua educação dizia que humilhar uma pobre senhora não era um ato legal enquanto que seu orgulho deveria mandar ele ridicularizar a senhora na frente de todos do elenco.

Aproveitei a deixa para agarrar o pacote de batata, ele resmungou e se sentou. Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio, enquanto eu comi.

É estranho dizer isso, mas o silêncio parecia desconfortável, não era como antes que ambos estavam concentrados no que estava fazendo. Bom, a de convir que esmagar os seios no rosto dele não é algo natural e de fato tem que fazer a situação ficar um tanto desconfortável.

O desconforto apenas se cessou quando ele saiu da sala, provavelmente atrás de café.

###

- O que foi aquela cena, Kagome? – Perguntou Jakotsu quando conseguiu me abordar sozinha na saída do banheiro.

- Que cena?

- Aquela de "Sesshomaru me possua".

Meu rosto esquentou mais que em uma corrida em um dia quente, esbocei um sorriso amarelo tentando disfarça meu constrangimento – o que não consegui – enquanto procurava algo que me ajudasse a sair daquela situação. Explicar o motivo deu estar no colo de Sesshomaru Taisho esmagando seu rosto nos meus seios, não é algo que conseguirei esclarecer a Jakotsu sem que este destorça completamente a realidade dos fatos deixando tudo parecido com um filme pornô.

- Você esta louco.

- Todos estão então. E pensam que vocês, são um casal.

- Não é culpa minha as pessoas terem imaginação fertil.

- Vocês estavam tendo um contato muito intimo Kagome. E ambos pareciam estar se divertindo.

- Você quer o drama?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça parecendo surpreso com a pergunta, apenas resmungou um "como assim?" em resposta a minha inquisição.

- Se realmente quer o seu drama, pare de me esgotar a paciência. As coisas já estão ruins o suficiente e eu não preciso que você fique piorando ainda mais.

E com isso sai a passados fundos e largos. Realmente me arrependi de ter sido tão estúpida com Jakotsu, mas é que essa pressão esta começando a me pirar a cabeça. Felizmente quanto estava em casa assistindo um documentário sobre os maiores predadores do planeta Terra, minha mente começou a trabalhar a mil e quanto dei por mim, estava reescrevendo completamente os capítulos que haviam sido pedido revisão e melhoramento.


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII – Parque Aquático.**

Sango gesticulava com a mão enquanto conversava com Yuri, estávamos dentro de uma loja de roupa de grife feminina e ela tentava explicar o motivo de ser tão importante o fato de ele levar um sapato para cada peça de roupa que ele comprasse.

Calma, as roupas eram para Rin.

Rin faz aniversário na segunda feira, e como tradição iremos ao parque aquático para comemorar, afinal ela odeia festa. Culpa de sua infância, na qual seu pai fazia festas esplêndidas aonde todos a bajulavam de forma tão falsa que chegava a doer sua alma – palavras dela -, por causa disso, ela prefere comemorar apenas com a família à noite, com um bolinho e ir ao parque aquático com os amigos para um dia de puro lazer. A gente sempre entrega os presentes um dia antes de ir ao parque.

- Kagome, que você acha desse vestido? – Perguntou Sango erguendo um vestido branco com uma flor azul grande que tomava todo o seu lado esquerdo. Era um vestido leve com alças finas.

- Rin encarnada em roupa. – Responde segurando a peça enquanto Yuri colocava as mãos nos bolsos. – O que você acha, Yuri?

- A opinião dele não conta. – Respondeu Sango antes que ele pudesse pensar em se manifestar. Comecei a rir quando o ri dando de ombro. – Aquela sandália vai combinar perfeitamente com esse vestido.

Dei alguns tapinhas no ombro de Yuri tentando demonstrar todo o meu apoio moral.

- Sango, que você acha de um biquíni novo para ela usar conosco no parque?

- Grande idéia, Ka. Yuri, vamos à parte de roupa de banho.

- Sim senhora. – Ele resmungou a seguindo.

É um sério problema fazer compras com um ator famoso, por esta razão, o coitado do Yuri estava com boné e óculos de sol, sem falar que sua roupa se resumia em algo cafona e relaxado, eu nem quero comentar do bigode ridículo que ele havia deixado crescer. Sinceramente, ele leva muito á sério isso de não ser reconhecido. Felizmente o nome Yuri é muito comum, portanto não criava suspeita chamá-lo pelo nome.

Segui os dois para parte sul da loja, tentando entender o motivo de Yuri gostar tanto de se disfarçar e correr o risco de ser descoberto. Ele poderia reserva a loja para suas compras, seria tão fácil. Mas não, tem que ser do jeito difícil. Suspirei voltando a pensar em como Rin havia permitido que ele ficasse com aquele bigode horrível. Preciso ter uma séria conversa com ela e deixar claro que o Yuri precisa de limites em seu senso do ridículo.

Meu percurso foi interrompido por um homem alto, de ombros largos, olhos dourados desprovidos de sentimentos e cabelo prateado curto, na altura do pescoço para ser exata. Pisquei forte pensando que aquela era uma brincadeira da minha mente e que Sesshomaru Taisho não estava na minha frente naquela loja, naquele sábado perto da hora do almoço. O problema é que ilusões óticas não lhe entregam seu celular. Celular que você abandonou propositalmente no sofá de sua sala.

- Você foi à minha casa?

- Como todas as manhas, o que faz aqui?

- Eu que faço essa pergunta.

- A resposta para mim, é obvia. Contudo, quanto a você. Hoje tem filmagens.

- Eu sei. – Ele ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito. – Eu avisei a Jakotsu que hoje não poderia acompanhar as gravações. Reintero, o que esta fazendo aqui?

Ele ficou quieto, foi quando minha ficha caiu.

- Espera como você me achou aqui?

Eu realmente odeio quando ele fica quieto e não me responde. Estava pronta para grita quando ele se pronunciou.

- Por que você não me avisou que não ia as filmagens?

IDIOTA!

Esta pior que a minha mãe quando me via em casa nos dias que eu tinha que ir ao balé.

- Por que eu avisaria você?

- Para não me fazer perde viagem indo a sua casa.

- Pare de ir. – Respondi dando de ombro, passei por ele tentando ignorar sua presença, mas fui forçada a me virar. – O que é?

- Responda.

- Me larga. – Ele não largou o meu braço, eu estava cansada, afinal, ainda não havia dormido por culpa das ideias que me tiraram o sono e me fizeram ficar escrevendo até as sete da manha. – Não avisei, pois não era necessário, você não é meu chefe, nem meu pai tão pouco meu namorado para que eu precise ficar dando satisfações. Avisei Jakotsu de que iria fazer compras com Yuri e Sango hoje, ele é diretor do drama, como tal, o único a quem devo satisfações naquele lugar. Agora me diga, como em achou aqui?

- Jakotsu. – Ele respondeu simplesmente.

Em minha cabeça se fez a linha de raciocínio. Jakotsu conta que sai com Yuri e Sango. Ele se lembra que Yuri é namorado de Rin, que faz aniversário nessa segunda-feira. A loja de roupa favorita dela é essa que estamos agora. Odeio ele ser tão inteligente e a gente tão previsível.

- Vão ao parque aquático esse ano também?

Surpreendeu-me a pergunta, pois ela foi tão natural e convencional que meus instintos começaram a gritar para que eu ficasse em alerta.

- Como todos os anos.

- Hum...

Senti meu sangue gelar, algo de ruim iria acontecer, todo o meu corpo gritava para que usasse o Yuri de escudo e salvasse minha vida.

- O que foi?

Se a minha sorte fosse diferente, Sango ou Yuri, teriam ido até mim perguntar minha opinião sobre alguma roupa e ocasionalmente atrapalharia o que estava para acontecer, só que a minha sorte não é diferente, portanto ele segurou o meu braço e levou para fora da loja, olhou ao redor antes de encarar novamente.

- Vou com você.

- Não vai nada.

Ele estreitou os olhos, mas não me respondeu. Apenas se virou e foi embora e junto com ele foi o calor do meu sangue, me deixando ainda mais apavorada.

O que diabos ele vai fazer?

###

Não acredito que ele fez isso.

Simplesmente, não acredito que ele pode ter sido tão infantil e manipulador.

O que ele fez?

Ligou para Sakuya, sim, para minha advogada psicopata que logo me ligou dizendo que eu nunca devo questionar as vontades do Senhor Sesshomaru Taisho, caso eu não queria sofrer mais processos de indenização do que uma empresa de transporte que provoca ou sofre um acidente.

Como ele pode ter sido tão baixo ao ponto de apelar para minha advogada?

Pior que receber uma ligação no meio da tarde da Sakuya, enquanto tomava um Milk Shake de creme pago pelo Yuri em agradecimento a Sango e a mim por tê-lo ajudado com os presentes da Rin – sim, a Sango o fez comprar mais que roupa, afinal de acordo com ela, ele tem dinheiro –, é ter que explicar o motivo a Rin deu querer levar um acompanhante.

Afinal de contas eu precisei ligar para Rin para contar que ia levar um acompanhante, quando ela começou a fazer muitas perguntas sobre quem era, apenas respondi que seria uma pessoa que virou minha vida em trezentos e sessenta graus. Isso só a fez fazer mais perguntas, até que eu acabei deixando escapar que era o Sesshomaru... Ela desligou e ligou uma hora depois dizendo que não podia acreditar que eu estava namorando o irmão dela.

Ele disse que estávamos namorando ou ela deduziu isso por causa de sua imaginação fértil?

Enfim, eu fiquei sem saber que falar, sendo assim, apenas respondia com eventuais "aham", "ta", "ok" e "hum?".

O Sesshomaru vai ter que me explicar essa história de namoro amanhã no parque aquático.

###

O parque aquático "Koshima" tem sido nosso objeto de tradição desde que conhecemos Rin. É um lugar lindo com uma decoração semelhante a uma ilha, ou seja, canteiros de areias de com palmeiras e coqueiros, som ambiente de ondas de mar, mesas e cadeiras de madeira desenhadas da forma mais possível. As catinhas possuem gravuras de golfinhos e peixes, e todo o local é iluminado por um sol artificial, afinal aqui em Tóquio seria suicídio ir à piscina no inverno, portanto, os empresários que mandaram construir esse paraíso tropical tomaram certas providências para que as pessoas fossem a qualquer época do ano ali.

Ironicamente a família da Rin é a dona daquele local, não que ela gostasse de ficar dizendo para todos, apenas os amigos mais chegados sabia daquele fato. É claro que qualquer um que tenha interesse na vida pessoal do pai da Rin também saberia, afinal era só pesquisar na internet que aquele fato seria constato rapidamente, juntamente com tantos outros lugares pertencentes à família Taisho. Incluindo uma rede de supermercado, mas isso não vem ao caso.

De acordo com que Rin explicou, seu pai e seus irmãos se interessam por muitos ramos de negócios, contudo a Corporação Taisho é o centro de suas atenções. Ou seja, todo o resto é apenas "divertimento". Eu queria ter tanto dinheiro assim, para ficar brincando de banco imobiliário dessa forma. Não que eu seja uma falida, claro que não, mas é que eu não posso ficar me "divertindo" sendo sócia de uma shopping ou de um de um hotel na praia. Até posso comprar umas ações, mas fazer os investimentos que eles fazem. Nunca poderia.

Para ser sincera pensei que minha manhã começaria comigo rolando pelo chão do meu quarto, contudo, Sesshomaru não veio me buscar. O que sinceramente achei estranho, já que, de certa forma, estou me acostumando a ser acordada por esse idiota. Enquanto me arrumava para sair cheguei à conclusão de que ele iria com a irmã, provavelmente fugindo da conversa séria que teria com ele sobre essa história de falar que sou sua namorada. Confesso que foi bom poder dirigir o meu carro para variar um pouco.

- Kagome, aqui! – Ouvi a voz de Ayumi, segui na direção dela que estava acompanhada de Yuka, Eri, Sango e Rin.

- E os rapazes? – Perguntei abraçando Rin que riu. – Parabéns adiantado.

- Obrigada, eles foram se trocar, estávamos apenas esperando por você. – Respondeu Rin.

- Quem diria em Kagome. Você não deu mesmo atenção para o americano bonitão por causa do irmão da Rin. – Comentou Yuka me fazendo, estranhamente, corar.

- Vamos nos trocar. – Respondi seguindo para o vestiário feminino, vou afogar o Sesshomaru por ter aprontado isso comigo.  
>Troquei-me e sai rápido do vestiário, tudo para evitar mais questionamentos.<p>

Ao sair do vestiário localizei os rapazes em uma mesa perto da piscina infantil, não vi Sesshomaru, isso me irritou, afinal, por que ele some quando quero falar com ele?

- Oi, Ka! – Cumprimentou Yuri me abraçando, Riko e Shou viram em seguida sorrindo gentilmente tocando levemente meu ombro em saudação.

Ayumi segurou meu ombro e fez um sinal para um homem de cabelo negros curtos penteados em um topete e olhos igualmente negros se aproximasse. Ele sorriu de forma constrangida, o que me fez o achar um fofo.

- Kagome, esse é o Shotaro, meu namorado. – Então ela segurou o braço dele enquanto eu fazia uma pequena reverencia em cumprimento, que ele correspondeu rapidamente, ainda com o mesmo sorriso.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo.

- Prazer é todo meu. – Respondeu educadamente enquanto Ayumi apertava seu rosto contra o braço do rapaz. Pelo que vejo, com esse ela casa, nunca a vi tão calorosa com um namorado antes.

- Vamos cair na água... Esse calor artificial esta fazendo efeito. - Falou Riko o meu lado.

- Escorregar! – Gritou Yuri saindo correndo puxando Rin pela mão... ela também grito "escorregar". Dois doidos.

Meu olhar caiu sobre Sesshomaru enquanto os outros iam se dispersando pelo parque aproveitando as atrações ali refrescantes.

Como sempre ele estava com aquela expressão e olhar frio, o que é completamente controverso ao seu corpo que é quente. Se é que entende o sentido de "quente". Eu fazia uma idéia que ele possuía um corpo definido por causa de seu porte físico, contudo, nunca havia imaginado que se podia contar cada músculo abdominal, e mesmo com a bermuda que ia até o joelho, pode ver que ele não era aquele tipo de homem ridículo que malha o peitoral e fica com perninhas de bambu.

O que ele tem de irritante, tem de lindo. Admito.

Felizmente, antes que eu começasse a babar observando aquele homem ridiculamente atraente, Sango me puxou para entrar na piscina dos adultos enquanto comentava sobre as fotografias do drama, Miroku ficou sentado na espreguiçadeira de madeira conversando com Riko e Shou, enquanto que Ayumi e Shotaro foram caminham pelo parque procurando por diversão. Yuka e Eri voltaram à infância fazendo competição de quem ficava mais tempo sob a água. Quanto a Sesshomaru, ele ficou sentado em uma cadeira de uma mesa do quiosque, tomando soda com limão e gelo.

Para minha inteira felicidade e tranqüilidade, as únicas perguntas de Sango foram relacionadas ao drama, mal pude acreditar na minha sorte quando constatei que ela não sabia sobre a cena constrangedora protagonizada por Sesshomaru, eu e um pacote de batatinhas.

- Então, quando foi que você começou a namorar o irmão mais velho da Rin?

A pergunta que eu temia.

Ela não poderia ficar apenas falando do drama?

A minha sorte não poderia continuar boa?

- Bom, é meio complicado.

Sango me observou por alguns segundos e em seguida colocou as mãos sobre a boca exclamando um "não!" e logo após com uma cara perplexidade continuou:

- Kagome, você esta grávida?

Pisquei algumas vezes, tentei entender a pergunta, mas ela era tão absurda que me deixou completamente sem falas.

- De onde você tirou essa ideia criatura?

- Você simplesmente aparece com um namorado do nada, e o traz para uma tradição nossa, algo que você sabe que não pode ser profanado por qualquer namoradinho. Ou seja, você só pode estar namorando sério com ele. Você é mais arisca para relacionamentos que o Casa Nova – Ela fez uma pausa me analisando enquanto eu ficava ainda mais confusa com situação. – A não ser que você esteja ajudando ele a ficar de olho na irmãzinha, o que séria uma terrível traição sua. Yuri e Rin ficaram chateados.

- Você esta assistindo a coleção do Zero, Zero Sete do Miroku outra vez?

- Kagome, diga a verdade, por que ele esta aqui?

- Por que o parque é agradável.

Ela jogou água no meu rosto, o que me fez grita. Eu estava de olho aberto e água espirrou nele, doeu!

- Responda... O namoro é de fachada?

Eu deveria ter choramingado e ter dito que ele havia me obrigado, mas eu não consegui, sendo assim, apenas afirmei que a gente estava namorando. Nós dois não conseguíamos manter as mãos longe um do outro e que nossa química era bombástica.

Tecnicamente não menti, sempre tenho vontade de manter minha mão no rosto dele o golpeando e nossa química é algo explosivo que não se deve misturar.

Claro que mesmo as minhas afirmações sobre o namoro não a impediu de continuar a me questionar analisando cada gesto que me denunciasse. Às vezes odeio o fato dela me conhecer tão bem, precisei me concentrar no fato de que se desmascarasse o albino, ele poderia muito bem me impedir de usar o Sadao no drama. A minha salvação foi Miroku ter entrado na piscina e começar a reclamar que a Sango apenas estava dando atenção a mim e que ele se sentia desprezado – como ele é dramático -, Sango apenas me deu um olhar de advertência de que aquela conversa não havia terminado e saiu com o marido na direção do toborgan, não consegui evitar um suspiro de alívio quando eles se afastaram.

- O que disse a ela? – Perguntou Sesshomaru ficando na minha frente.

- Confirmei a sua história patética de namoro. Alias, por que fez isso?

- Um mal necessário para a situação.

Mal necessário?

Por que me sinto indignada com a resposta dele?

- Você é a pessoa mais irritante que conheço. – Reclamei.

Ele começou a andar na minha direção e eu fui andando para trás, até que meus pés não tocaram mais o fundo da piscina, foi quando Sesshomaru parou de andar ficando alguns centímetros de distância. Sinceramente, como ele gosta de se sentir o predador e me deixar sentindo uma presa acuada.

- Irritante?

- Sim, muito irritante.

Minhas pernas começaram a ficar cansadas de sustentar meu corpo emergido, foi quando Sesshomaru deu um passo quebrando nossa distância. Segurei em seu ombro como reflexo me afastando, entretanto mantive minha mão em seu ombro.

- Ao menos não sou um mentiroso.

- Sinceramente, você ainda está pensando nisso? – Falei irritada com a incapacidade dele de seguir em frente sem sua vida e esquecer a minha. – Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que eu não pedi nada ao seu pai, ele me contratou para me ajudar e apenas não comentei sobre o fato de ser uma escritora para não chamar atenção desnecessária. Aliás, você é um mentiroso sim, disse a sua irmã que estamos namorando. Que diabos passou pela sua cabeça para falar isso a Rin?

- Era a única forma de vir sem ela desconfiar.

- Por que diabos, você quis vir aqui?

- Garantir a mão boba do idiota que ela chama de namorado...

Apertei minha mão no ombro dele, encravando as unhas em sua pele, o que o fez parar de falar imediatamente e desviar o olhar para minha mão em ombro, em seguida dela para o meu rosto, repetiu o movimento com a cabeça duas vezes antes de ergue a sobrancelha esquerda voltando a falar:

- Solte-me.

- Pare de chamar o Yuri de idiota.

- Idiota.

Apertei ainda mais a unha no ombro dele, mas se estava doendo ou não, nunca saberei afinal a expressão facial de Sesshomaru não mudou por nenhum segundo.

- Você não vê o quanto sua irmã está feliz com ele? Pare de ser um cretino.

- Do que me chamou?

- Cretino.

Ele estreitou os olhos e segurou minha mão a tirando de seu ombro. Eu não queria fazer uma cena ali, afinal, Sango poderia ver e então ela constataria que era tudo uma farsa e arrancaria meu coro fora. Sou apegada ao meu coro, portanto segui para borda da piscina ficando apoiada com os braços cruzados. Congelei quando vi os braços fortes de Sesshomaru ficarem sobre o meu, senti o peito dele contra as minhas costas e agradeci mentalmente ele não pode ver o quanto eu corei quando ele falou perto do meu ouvido.

- Caso não tenha reparado. – Ele falou em um tom ríspido. – Eu não fiz absolutamente nada, ainda, para atrapalhar esse namoro.

- Fingir ser namorado de uma amiga da sua irmã para ficar espiando ela com o namorado, é criancice.

- Estou apenas cuidando da minha irmã.

- Deixa-a em paz. Rin não é uma criança.

- Pra mim, ela é uma criança.

- Você complicou ainda mais minha vida inventando essa história de namoro, Sango vai me matar ao descobrir a verdade.

- Ela estará me fazendo um favor, sem você não haverá mais drama.

- Sai de perto de mim.

- Não.

Como ele consegue me irritar!

Pensei seriamente em jogar minha cabeça para trás atingindo o nariz dele, mas precisei me conter, haja vista que quebrar o nariz do "meu namorado" com uma cabeçada, não era nada romântico.

- Eles estão demorando. – E com isso ele se afastou e saiu da piscina.

Levei alguns minutos para notar que ele estava falando de Yuri e Rin. Minutos preciosos que me fez perde-lo de vista e provocou a minha caçada pelo parque temático por aquele mala sem alça e rodinha.

###

Eu amo a Rin, mas isso é abusar de minha amizade.

Passei a tarde toda correndo atrás do irmão dela para garantir que ele não ia fazer nada que estragasse o dia dela.  
>Já pensou se ele idiota começa uma briga com o Yuri?<p>

Portanto, minha manhã foi resumida em ficar de olho em Sesshomaru e seguindo ele sempre que começava a se afastar, eu parecia uma babá com medo das crianças entrarem na piscina dos adultos e se afogassem. Simplesmente não tirava os olhos dele, o que fez Yuka comentar que da forma que meu olhar sempre acompanhava Sesshomaru por onde ele fosse só poderia significar que eu estava completamente apaixonada por ele. Isso é deveras irritante, as pessoas interpretando tudo da forma que mais lhe convém.

E como sempre um único comentário desencadeou outros, como os de Ayumi que me perguntou sobre se eu já havia beijado

Sesshomaru e de Eri que ficou me indagando sobre o começo do relacionamento. Queria responder as perguntas de forma mais enigmática possível, entretanto Sango estava perto me analisando. Maldita!

Apenas consegui me livrar das perguntas quando todos se sentaram para almoçar no restaurante ao ar livre do parque, sendo assim, as conversas ficaram paralelas e todos direcionadas as banalidades do dia. Tudo que é bom, dura pouco, por isso, quando estávamos terminando de comer, a conversa voltou-se ao novo casal, ou seja, Sesshomaru e Kagome.

- Fiquei surpresa quando meu irmão disse que estava com a Kagome. Claro que quando ela trabalhava na empresa os dois eram muito ligados, só que como são dois geniosos orgulhosos e metidos a sabichões. Não pensei que fossem se interessar amorosamente um pelo outro. Apesar de que os vendo agora, vejo que formam um lindo casal. – Falou Rin ao meu lado, despertando meu lado homicida.

- Tatsuo vai nos xingar muito por ter perdido essa novidade. – Comentou Yuri.

- Estava pensando. – Começou Miroku, me fazendo ter calafrios com o resto da frase, haja vista que era ele que estava falando. – Os dois viajam sozinhos, será que rolou um tico-tico no fubá, no hotel?

- Miroku! – Gritou Sango acertando um tapa na nuca de seu marido pervertido enquanto eu estava desconcertada demais para responder.

Desviei meu olhar para Sesshomaru estava com a sobrancelha franzida, parecia pensativo, acho que ele não sabe o significado de "tico-tico no fubá". Para minha sorte. Voltei a olhar para Miroku e joguei meu copo vazio em seu rosto, ele tem reflexos rápidos então não foi um problema para ele desviar – droga.

O bom da pergunta do Miroku foi que isso desperto a ira de Sango, que ficou reclamando o quanto ele era indiscreto e pervertido, aproveitei a deixa para trazer alguns casos desse safado que fez os outros começarem a se lembrar de casos "ala Miroku", incluindo sua antiga cantada:

"- Tenho seis messes de vida, por favor, tenha um filho meu."

Fiz questão de lembra essa cantada, pois ele continuou passando ela por algum tempo depois que começou a namorar a Sango, claro que depois de muitos tapas e quase a perde ele tomou vergonha na cara e concentrou toda sua perversão na coitada.  
>Depois do almoço o grupo se disperso novamente, enquanto que eu fui buscar meu notebook e sentei-me à mesa que antes os rapazes ocupavam e fiquei escrevendo. Isso fez com que Ayumi brigasse comigo por estar trabalhar em um dia que deveria aproveitar para me divertir e também fez Yuka ameaçar jogar meu notebook na piscina. Depois de muito falar que quando tenho surto criativo eu precisava escrever e Rin aparecer me fazendo jurar que eu mandaria para ela tudo que escrevesse, enquanto empurrava Yuka e Ayumi com ela.<p>

Fiquei tão compenetrada no que estava escrevendo que sinceramente não sei quando tempo se passou desde que Sesshomaru se sentou ao meu lado e ficou digitando algo em seu Ipad. Quando notei fiquei surpresa, afinal, Rin e Yuri não estavam em parte alguma, acho que meu rosto denunciou meu questionamento interno.

- Meu celular estava com chamadas perdidas. – Ele respondeu de forma enigmática, como se eu possui o superpoder de ler mentes para entender tudo que ele fala pela metade.

- Você foi ao vestiário? – Perguntei tentando deduzir a frase. Ele apenas confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. – E... Pediram para você ver os emails?

- Até que você é esperta. – Rangi os dentes e voltei minha atenção para o notebook. – Não se esqueça de que antes de enviar a qualquer outra pessoa, você possui o dever contratual de preliminarmente me mostrar que esta escrevendo.

- Aham. – Respondi com descaso.

- Você me ouviu?

- Aham.

- Então que eu disse?

- Você me ouviu? – Respondi distraidamente lendo o ultimo parágrafo que havia escrito. – Agora seja um bom menino e me deixa trabalhar.

Para minha felicidade ele não falou mais nada e para minha infelicidade, vinte minutos depois Yuri apareceu me pegando sobre o ombro enquanto eu gritava para Sesshomaru salvar que eu havia escrito fui jogada na piscina, em seguida Yuri pulou na piscina e começou uma guerrinha de água. Durante o confronto pude notar Sesshomaru lendo o que eu havia escrito, mas que meu chamou atenção foi Rin sentada em seu colo também lendo. Enquanto pensava que aquela era uma cena realmente fofa, Riko me atropelou com a bóia.

- Cuidado, Riko.

- Não se distraia Kagome.

- Punição! – Gritou Yuri me empurrando pra baixo da água, quando emergi comecei a dar tapas no ombro dele. – Preste atenção só em mim!

- E em mim! – Falou Riko jogando água em mim.

- Kagome, a gente entende que é inicio de namoro, mas ficar trabalhando sendo admirada pelo namorado enquanto ele se junta a você em um vicio idiota em trabalho. Em um parque aquático como esse... É burrice dos dois.

- Caso não tenha notado, ele esta com a sua namorada lendo o que estava escrevendo.

Yuri olhou na direção de Rin e Sesshomaru, em seguida deu de ombro.

- Ler que você escreve é diversão e não trabalho... Agora vou arrancar a parte de cima do seu biquíni! Segura ela Riko.

- VEM YURI! – Gritou Riko segurando o meu braço, arregalei os olhos e comecei a me debater.

- Me soltem!

- Punição! – Falou os dois ao menos tempo.

- Não!

Eu sabia que Yuri não ia tirar o meu biquíni, na verdade, ele ia fazer cócegas até eu ficar sem fôlego. Odeio quando ele faz isso, sempre quase me mata de rir. Estava preparada para receber as cócegas, mas elas nunca vieram. Um braço passou pelo meu ombro e eu precisei olhar para saber quem era o dono, me surpreendeu ver que se tratava de Sesshomaru.

- Cavalo de Guerra. – Anunciou Rin fazendo Yuri mergulhar para subir em seu ombro. Notei os olhos de Sesshomaru se estreitando.

- AMOR, VEM CÁ! – Gritou Riko, junto com sua esposa veio o resto do pessoal que simplesmente amaram a ideia de cavalo de guerra.

Quando pensei em sair da piscina, me senti sendo suspensa no ar, agarrei o topo da cabeça de Sesshomaru e prende meus pés em suas costas procurando o máximo de equilíbrio que conseguisse estando ali sobre o ombro daquele homem, pude o ouvir sussurrar que se eu perdesse, ia me arrepende amargamente por tal afronta.

Preciso dizer que vencemos os cinco combates?

* * *

><p><strong>Primeiramente muito obrigada pelos votos de boa sorte na prova da OAB, mas infelizmente não foi dessa vez. Bora estudar mais.<strong>

**Segundo a todos que deixaram comentários muito obrigada, fico muito grata as pessoas que falam sobre a fic, se gostou ou não, comentem. Elogios aumentam a alta estima e criticas ajudam a melhorar. Por isso comentem sempre, por favor.**

**Estou com quatro capítulos prontos, dois dias no sitio sem internet rendeu, enfim, postarei com calma e agradeço a paciência. **

**Nem tudo esta ficando como eu queria nessa fic, mas, até que estou gostando do resultado final. Até mesmo já pensei em outra fic, quem sabe no futuro não nos encontramos de novo.**

**Beijos a todos que comentaram, vocês me dão força para continuar. **


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV - Beijo Francês**

Comemoramos o aniversário de Rin no domingo por causa do horário de trabalho de todos nós, portanto, após o parque fomos a uma lanchonete, cantamos parabéns, demos abraços e fomos para casa. Na segunda feira – a uma da manha – eu ainda estava acordada vendo um filme meloso na televisão quando mandei uma mensagem desejando felicidades a ela. Só que a mensagem não foi respondida.  
>Como de costume Sesshomaru veio me buscar para irmos ao estúdio juntos, mas dessa vez eu havia acordado cedo e estava na porta do prédio com dois copos de café, um entreguei a ele que me olhou desconfiado e cheiro o café tentando identificar o odor de algum veneno, rolei os olhos tomando um gole do café dele e o devolvi, o idiota ainda esperou alguns segundos antes de começar a beber o café. Aposto que ele estava esperando para ver se o veneno faria efeito. Ele ainda teve a cara de pau de encarar o céu e ligar o rádio em um jornal que falava sobre o transito e o clima em Tóquio.<br>- Rin. – ele começou a falar chamando a minha atenção, estávamos quase chegando ao estúdio. – Pediu para lhe levar hoje à noite para jantar em casa.  
>- Por quê?<br>- Porque ela acha fofo nos dois juntos. – Ele resmungou. O olhei descrente. – Por que você acha?  
>- O que você disse, faz sentido.<br>Ele estreitou os olhos e pude ouvir seus dentes rangerem, levou alguns segundos até continuar a falar:  
>- Hoje é aniversário dela e o mais comum é que minha namorada esteja conosco para comemoração, ainda mais quando se trata de uma amiga intima da aniversariante.<br>- Você esta me dizendo que vai continuar com essa farsa de namoro.  
>- Terminar no dia seguinte seria como deixar seu documento de identidade para policia após ceifar a vida de alguém.<br>Droga, ele tem razão.  
>- Tudo bem... Que horas?<br>- As sete; sairemos do estúdio direto para minha casa.  
>- Ok. – Respondi cruzando os braços.<p>

(Cena feita por Tracy Anne)

- Você está fazendo caretas estranhas. - ouvi Sesshoumaru resmungar ao meu lado - Vale dizer, ainda mais estranhas do que as que você normalmente faz. Você deveria ter algum senso de ridículo.  
>- Eu não consigo evitar. - resmunguei. Eu poderia muito bem ignorá-lo - o que era, aliás, um voto pessoal meu -, mas me vi explicando meus impulsos antes de segurar minha língua estúpida - Quando você lê, é normal representar o que está lendo. É a mesma coisa para mim quando escrevo, só que bem mais forte. Quase como... Bocejar quando alguém boceja. Ou abrir a boca enquanto se aplica rímel.<br>Eu parei de falar quando percebi a expressão entediada dele. Ele começou a mexer rapidamente no iphone, procurando algo no arquivo, quase um minutos depois Sesshoumaru empurrou a tela do celular contra o meu nariz. Eu me afastei assustada, disposta a gritar por socorro caso ele tentasse me fazer engolir o aparelho.  
>Ele era louco.<br>Ele era sádico.  
>Ele era cretino.<br>Sim, ele faria algo como aquilo!  
>Olhei para a tela do celular, finalmente percebendo o que ele queria que eu notasse: eu, de olhos fechados, com a boca aberta e o rosto inclinado para frente. Eu agradeci mentalmente por ele não ter tirado aquela foto alguns segundos antes, ou eu estaria com a língua do lado de fora na imagem.<br>Afastei o celular com a mão, sentindo que ficava vermelha.  
>- Beijo francês... - ele recitou ao meu lado, e percebi tarde demais que ele estava lendo o que eu tinha escrito no notebook que estava aberto em meu colo. Agora eu deveria estar roxa de vergonha. - Então era isso que você estava representando?<br>Eu fechei o notebook, exclamando:  
>- Você não tinha o direito!<br>Ele deu de ombros e tomou um gole do café que ele trazia em uma das mãos, o qual eu só percebi naquele exato momento. Salivei de desejo por cafeína. Será que ele me venderia se eu pedisse com jeitinho?  
>- O que há de tão complicado em um beijo francês? - ele me perguntou, com um olhar de desdém.<br>Eu suspirei. Não era como se eu fosse uma adolescente tímida, eu tinha vinte e cinco anos! Era perfeitamente capaz de manter uma conversa sobre beijos com maturidade.  
>- É uma cena complicada. - resmunguei - Kaoru tenta beijar o Sadao da forma que uma amiga lhe disse para fazer, então não pode ser um simples beijo avassalador, tem que ser tímido, ainda que absurdamente sensual.<br>- Hum... - Olhei para Sesshoumaru. Ele tinha perguntado, e agora que eu tinha respondido ele só tinha isso a dizer? - Use a experiência, então.  
>- Hum... - resmunguei, me sentindo acuada (agora era eu quem estava agindo de forma estranha, para variar), não era como se eu andasse distribuindo beijos lascivos por aí!<br>Ele colocou o copo de papelão com café na mesa a nossa frente e disse com uma expressão séria que me chocou:  
>- Me beije, então.<br>Eu devia estar com a maior cara de "What the fuck?" do planeta, pois ele deu de ombros novamente e respondeu:  
>- Você já me usou como modelo para o Sadao antes, e sem escrúpulo algum. Agora estou permitindo isso. Você quer escrever a cena ou não?<br>Aquilo não fazia lógica alguma, mas... OH! Eu vi aquele olhar de cretino, Sesshoumaru Taisho! O maldito estava me desafiando? Droga eu sei que tenho vinte e cinco anos, mas nem eu estou livre de se sentir animada em tirar a expressão de vitória de um desgraçado aceitando um desafio.  
>Coloquei o notebook de lado e me sentei sobre um de meus pés, meio de lado para ele, e segurei o rosto dele com minhas duas mãos, enquanto dizia:<br>- Tente agir como Sadao, ou você será inútil como modelo.  
>Ele revirou os olhos teatralmente, e eu suspirei de forma pesarosa, deixando bem claro que não gostava nada, nada, de estar fazendo aquilo. Eu observei o rosto perfeito dele e quase perdi a coragem. Se eu quisesse voltar atrás, o momento era aquele.<br>- Isso é completamente insano. - Resmunguei.  
>- É só a porcaria de um beijo. - ele respondeu, irritado - Se vai me fazer perder mais tempo, desista de uma vez.<br>Eu fechei a cara e apertei os dentes, em uma expressão claramente irritada. Sesshoumaru, seu idiota!  
>Suspirei mais uma vez - agora com uma boa dose de raiva - e me aproximei dele. Fechei os olhos e beijei levemente o queixo dele, e depois o canto da boca. Afastei-me um pouco, para ver a expressão dele. Queria saber qual a reação de Sesshoumaru Taisho por ser beijado por mim, ainda que um beijo tão leve e simplório. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, curioso.<br>Uma de minhas mãos escorregou para a nuca dele, e eu me aproximei de novo, fechando os olhos. Distribuindo beijos rápidos e macios pela boca dele. Eu senti quando ele entreabriu um pouco os lábios, e, ousadamente, toquei-os rapidamente com a minha língua. Um gesto rápido, apenas para ver como ele reagiria.  
>Ele não correspondeu de forma alguma, e eu me afastei, observando-o novamente. Dessa vez com um pouco de vergonha por culpa da frustração.<br>- Estou fazendo alguma coisa errada? - perguntei, preocupada. Se eu não conseguia fazer isso direito, como descreveria na cena?  
>Sesshoumaru ergueu as pálpebras, e me observou com um olhar meio distante, o que era estranho, considerando que ele sempre tinha aquele maldito olhar aguçado.<br>- Não tenho tanta certeza. Talvez você devesse tentar novamente. - Agora era a mão dele que estava em minha nuca, me puxando - Por que você não se aproxima novamente?  
>Agora meus dois pés estavam sob mim, para que eu pudesse me equilibrar melhor. Apoiei minhas duas mãos sobre o peito dele e me inclinei novamente, pousando meus lábios sobre os dele. Eu movimentei meus lábios por toda a extensão dos dele, e fiquei surpresa quando ele introduziu a língua em minha boca.<br>Eu me neguei a ser a passiva no beijo, e empurrei a minha língua contra a dele, o que fez com que ele gemesse contra meus lábios e me puxasse para seu colo, com as pernas viradas para o lado em que eu estivera sentada um segundo antes.  
>Senti as mãos dele na minha cintura e gemi quando senti os polegares dele sob o peso de meus seios. Eu estava a ponto de pedir que ele me acariciasse quando ouvi uma batida seca na parede de vidro.<br>Ainda no colo de Sesshoumaru, eu virei para a parede, e vi Jakotsu sorrindo amplamente, fazendo um "legal" com uma das mãos para nós.  
>Sentindo meu rosto queimar de vergonha, eu saí do colo de Sesshoumaru e abri meu notebook, fingindo que estava digitando - depois fui ler o que estava escrito, e não passava de linhas cheias de "UHADHAHDHHAHHDHAHÇNCNNAHA".<br>Eu estava completamente ciente da presença de Sesshoumaru ao meu lado. Mas fingi que não, para não ter que encará-lo.  
>Depois de alguns segundos, ele se levantou e saiu da sala, resmungando de uma forma estranhamente amargurada:<br>- É... Que bom que você conseguiu sua cena.  
>Ele bateu a porta com força, e meu olhar caiu sobre o copo de café que ele esquecera.<br>Por mais que eu ainda sentisse o gosto de café que estava na boca de Sesshoumaru, eu me inclinei e peguei o copo.  
>Ao final, não sabia necessariamente o que eu desejava mais: se o café ou Sesshoumaru.<p>

(Fim da cena escrita pela Tracy Anne).

###

Eu ainda estava pensando naquele beijo quando a campainha do meu apartamento havia soado. Segui olhando pelo olho mágico, era Sesshomaru, por algum motivo passei a mão pelo vestido o arrumando em meu corpo e ajeitei o cabelo abrindo a porta, ele me encarou por alguns segundos em seguida falou naquele tom de desdém de sempre.  
>- Se está pronta, vamos logo.<br>Apaguei a luz e o segui pelo corredor em direção ao elevador. Todo o percurso foi feito em silêncio, meu coração estava acelerado, como quando eu fazia parte da equipe de atletismo e participava das corridas de cem metros. Tentei me manter o mais calma possível, eu seria mais bem sucedida se ele não ficasse me olhando de soalho, acho que surpreso por eu não esta reclamando de sua música clássica e tentando conectar o som do carro com o meu Iphone para tocar Uverworld ou Asian Kung Fu.  
>Ao chegar na casa dos Taisho, sai do carro e respirei fundo, me concentrar em me manter calma não havia funcionado tão bem quanto queria, para ser sincera, sentia-me cada vez mais acuada. Eu já havia conhecido muitos pais, mas nunca havia sido apresentada como namorada a nenhum deles. Só que eu já conhecia o pai do meu suposto namorado. Acho que na verdade meu nervosismo se deriva por eu estar mentindo para Rin e o Senhor Taisho. Não gosto de ficar mentindo para pessoas que me importo. Quase gritei quando Sesshomaru segurou minha mão entrelaçando nossos dedos e começou a caminha na direção da porta de entrada.<br>- Tente agir como uma pessoa normal. – Ele falou com um tom de voz um tanto jocoso. Ele estava brincando comigo? Se divertindo as minhas custas? Eu vou castrar esse desgraçado.  
>Meus pensamentos homicidas foram interrompidos por um par de braços que me arrancou do lado de Sesshomaru para de encontro ao ombro de uma mulher, de cabelo negro. Pensei ser Rin, mas aquele cheiro de jasmim não era da minha melhor amiga, ela usa outro tipo de perfume. Quando me afastei me deparei com uma mulher de feições serena com um belo sorriso que seria objeto de inveja a modelos de comerciais de creme dental. Puxei em minha memória em que ela poderia ser. Seus traços me lembravam de Rin, o que me fez deduzir que era sua mãe, que se lembro bem, cuida da publicidade da empresa, sendo que viaja muito, por isto nesse anos todos de amizade, nunca havia a encontrado pessoalmente.<br>- Kagome, que bom lhe conhecer pessoalmente. Minha filha fala muito de você.  
>Pisquei algumas vezes e me inclinei sussurrando.<br>- Sempre soube que Rin mantinha uma paixão platônica por mim.  
>- Você escolheu bem, Sesshomaru, ela tem um grande senso de humor.<br>A senhora Taisho, é a segunda esposa do senhor Taisho. A primeira se divorciou após cinco anos de casamento, mantendo consigo a guarda do filho do casal, Sesshomaru. Do segundo casamento, nasceu Inuyasha e Rin. Se me lembro bem da história, Sesshomaru passou a morar com o pai com dezoito anos, assim que entrou na universidade de Tóquio, me parece que sua mãe mora nos Estados Unidos, não me recordo de sua profissão.  
>- Conheceu meu filho Inuyasha? – Perguntou a senhor Taisho me tirando de meus devaneios, nem ao menos havia notado que estávamos na sala de jantar a onde havia petiscos e um bolo.<br>- Não.  
>- Inuyasha.<br>Um rapaz que estava de costas para nós se virou, pude ver que ele conversava com Rin. Ele possuía o cabelo prateado como o do pai e do irmão mais velho, assim como os olhos dourados, contudo, seu rosto era mais arredondado e havia marcas sobre seu nariz mostrava um hábito de ficar com as sobrancelhas franzidas, quando se aproximou notei que era mais baixo que Sesshomaru.  
>- Filho, essa é a namorada do seu irmão, Kagome.<br>- Coitada. – Falou Inuyasha recebendo um olhar severo de sua mãe, senti vontade de rir. Ele se inclinou e falou como se não quisesse ser ouvindo, mas falando alto suficiente para todos o ouvir. – Quanto ele está te pagando?  
>- Como? Esta me chamando de prostituta?<br>- De forma alguma, mas é que ele não conseguiria uma namorada tão linda quanto você. Ao menos não com seu gênio que tem.  
>- Como se o seu gênio fosse mais agradável. Querido irmão. – Se pronunciou Sesshomaru ao meu lado, senti meu sangue gelar com o "querido irmão", foi pronunciado com ódio demais para uma pessoa só.<br>- Se não é por dinheiro. – Continuou Inuyasha ignorando o irmão. – Ele está lhe chantageando, senhorita Kagome? Se esse for caso, posso falar com o papai.  
>Fiquei inclinada a falar que sim, mas o olhar severo de Sesshomaru me tirou a coragem. A senhora Taisho acertou um tapa na nuca de Inuyasha que fez uma careta de dor enquanto explicava que não podia acreditar que Sesshomaru estivesse mesmo me namorando e que provavelmente ele estava me usando para não ser objeto de piadas dos pais dele por esta com trinta anos e sem nenhuma namorada.<br>Resolvi me afastar daquela discussão e fui de encontro de Rin a abraçando, ri quando Yuri nos abraçou falando que só faltava à sogrinha dele para que pudesse morrer feliz. Os dez minutos seguintes se resumiu em Rin dando tapas nele falando que se houvesse uma fuga da mãe dela com o namorado, não seria possível superar o trauma, todavia, quando o senhor Taisho disse que se isso acontecesse, ele sucumbiria ao incesto com a própria filha. Os outros dez minutos seguintes foi resumido neles fazendo planos de fuga e incesto.  
>Inuyasha era completamente diferente de seus irmãos, sinceramente essa habilidade de fazer filhos com personalidades tão distintas que o Senhor Taisho possui, me impressiona, mas voltando ao Inuyasha, ele é um homem irritado, perde a paciência mais rápido que um trem bala. Eu pude constatar isso com as constantes explosões durante o jantar, sempre que Sesshomaru fazia comentários sobre algum erro de seu irmão caçula em relação às empresas, pelo que notei, Inuyasha é um jovem ambicioso e impaciente, por conta disso se frustra constantemente tanto em relação aos negócios quanto na vida pessoal.<br>- Inuyasha acaba de terminar um namoro de cinco anos, ela acredita que ele tinha um caso com sua secretaria. – Comentou Rin enquanto eu me concentrava em meu caranguejo, sinceramente, deveria ser mais fácil quebrar aquela casca.  
>- Kikyou é uma lunática. – Comentou Inuyasha. – Eu sei que existem muitos executivos possuem relações mais intimas com seus secretarias, mas a minha tem trinta e sete anos de idade e é mãe de dois filhos. Por que eu teria um caso com uma mulher mais velha?<br>- Misato é uma mulher linda e charmosa. – Pronunciou Senhor Taisho tomando um gole generoso de saque em seguida. – Sesshomaru já me revelou que teria um caso com ela, se esta aceitasse.  
>- Querido, é você que vive dando rosquinhas com receio de doce de leite para a Misato na esperança de conquistá-la pelo estomago. Mas eu não lhe condeno, eu teria um caso com ela se fosse lésbica. – Revelou à senhora Taisho fazendo todos com capacidade de rir (leia-se Sesshomaru não riu) cair na gargalha.<br>Após o jantar e o bolo, fomos todos para sala de estar a onde começou as histórias constrangedoras das "crianças". Entre elas a de que Sesshomaru amarrou Inuyasha no porão da casa e o deixou lá por horas, quando seus pais descobriram e lhe aplicaram o castigo à resposta dele foi à de que havia valido a pena ficar de castigo, afinal aquele ato havia lhe rendido algumas horas de paz e sossego. Rin revelou que Inuyasha tinha medo do sótão até hoje, quando ele começou a negar o medo, senhor Taisho mandou o filho ir buscar mais um vinho que ficava na adega no sótão, nunca vi alguém perde a cor do rosto tão rápido em toda a minha vida.  
>- Eu disse que ele morre de medo do sótão. Veja como ele ficou pálido, veja como ele esta tremendo.<br>- Rin, não enche o saco.  
>- Ele está convertendo o medo em fúria. Mano não adianta você se denunciou quando gaguejou "vinho" para o papai.<br>Inuyasha cruzou os braços soltando um "feh" enquanto eu ria junto com Yuri, que após o final daquela garrafa de vinho – que o senhor Taisho havia buscado – terminar, me ofereceu carona e eu tinha toda a intenção de aceita, mas antes que pudesse responder Sesshomaru se pronunciou dizendo que iria me levar para casa, estranhei no inicio e fiquei ainda mais desconfortável do que quando estava indo para casa dos Taisho, afinal, minha ficha havia caído de que eu havia compartilhado momentos íntimos de família, como se fosse realmente a namorada daquele executivo incrivelmente irritante, mas inevitavelmente lindo.  
>Para completar o meu dia, quando sai do carro, Sesshomaru também saiu e me seguiu até a entrada do prédio. Por algum tipo de lapso de bom senso, me virei para desejar boa noite, mesmo tendo me convencido mentalmente de que ele não responderia, de fato, ele não respondeu, todavia, ele me beijou.<br>Sim... Me beijou.  
>Lembro-me de ficar com os olhos abertos enquanto sentia seus lábios macios sobre os meus enquanto minha mente eliminava todos os pensamentos ali presente, como a minha pessoa houvesse entrando em uma espécie de estado vegetativo enquanto uma das mãos de meu antigo chefe repousava em minhas costas me puxando ao seu encontro. Enquanto me sentia incapaz de pensar, fechei os olhos e entreabri os lábios deixando-o que aprofundasse o nosso beijo. Soltei um suspiro contra seus lábios e quando ele pressionou contra seu corpo com mais força me fazendo ficar alguns centímetros do chão, gemi de prazer.<br>- Boa noite. – Ele respondeu encerrando o beijo, senti seus lábios se moverem contra os meus enquanto falava. – Viajarei junto com o inútil do Inuyasha para resolver alguns problemas com funcionários preguiçosos, essa semana não irei ás filmagens.  
>- Quando volta?<br>- Na próxima segunda.  
>Então ele se afastou e seguiu para seu carro, enquanto eu fiquei ali observando ele ir embora, enquanto eu estava catatônico.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> _Finalmente beijo e finalmente na metade da fic =D_


	16. Capítulo XV

**Capítulo XV – Um quase um atropelamento.**

Eu não havia dormindo aquela noite havia assistido todas as reprises de madrugada, nunca demorou tanto para dar o horário para ir ao estúdio. Sinceramente me senti mais aliviada quando Jakotsu me abordou para conversar sobre a cena em que Sadao e Kaoru estavam conversando seriamente em seu escritório, a onde eles davam mais algumas indiretas de que se amavam. Claro que nada evidente, mas sim gesto que se lia nas entrelinhas para saber os sentimentos do personagem. Típico do Sesshomaru... Digo... Sadao.  
>Fiquei toda manha distraída com a cena e me senti ainda mais aliviada quando fomos até o refeitório a onde Bankotsu começou a contar sobre como foi constrangedor ir com seu irmão ao shopping e lá encontraram um ex do Jakotsu, que não quis deixar que ele soubesse que estava solteiro, por isto usou o irmão como namorado. Quase chorei de tanto rir com aquela historia, principalmente na parte em que eles estavam na praça de alimentação e Jakotsu começou alisar a parte interna da cocha de Bankotsu. Mais engraçado ainda foi ver a repetição da caricia intima e Bankotsu saltar quase um metro de altura para o colo de Kagura que começou atacar ele com um guardanapo. Não sei se sou eu que atraio as pessoas loucas ou elas que me atraem. Apenas sei que ninguém que conheço é normal.<br>Confesso que senti falta de Sesshomaru, mas não muito. Pois a falta foi suprida pela raiva de todas as mulheres me perguntarem o motivo deu ter ido sozinha aquele dia para estúdio. Ficava furiosa quando essas malditas saltavam suspiros resungando que aquele lugar havia perdido o seu brilho por esta semana e que rezariam para o retorno em segurança de Sesshomaru Taisho. Mas o meu sangue borbulhou mesmo quando ouvi Kagura resmungar que havia se produzido toda para encontrá-lo hoje.  
>Quem ela pensa que é para ficar se produzindo para ele?<br>Por que eu me importo se ela esta ou não se produzindo para o Sesshomaru?  
>- Vejo sangue em seus olhos, Kagome. – Comentou Jakotsu me empurrando com o ombro.<br>- Não consigo terminar a ultima cena. – Resmunguei fechando o notebook e comecei a guarda as minhas coisas.  
>- Você me pareceu perturbada hoje. O que a falta do senhor Taisho não provoca.<br>- Falta? Que falta?  
>- Você esta sentindo falta dele.<br>- Não estou.  
>- Quando você vai sair desse estagio de negação? Achei que já havia superado após a troca de saliva.<br>- Você é tão impetuoso.  
>Jakotsu riu e me seguiu para fora da minha salinha, o ouvi agradecendo o trabalho de todos enquanto me afastava, preciso comprar algumas coisas para minha casa, quando o papel higiênico acaba significa que é hora parar de adiar a ida ao mercado com refeições de restaurante e fazer compras.<p>

###

Um grande hábito de escritores é ficar observar as pessoas, por esta razão sempre que vou ao supermercado levo mais tempo fazendo compras que as outras pessoas. Gosto de ver como uma mãe interage com o filho que está fazendo birra por querer um doce ou um casal que está decidindo qual peixe levar para o jantar, até mesmo uma senhora escolhendo uma escova de dente chama minha atenção. As pessoas sempre agem de formas diferentes, para tudo, ninguém é igual a ninguém e isso me intriga. Observar as pessoas sempre me ajudou a construir meus personagens, principalmente quando as observo em seu cotidiano.  
>Estou trabalhando demais. E para piorar simplesmente não consigo me esquecer dos dois beijos de ontem. Está certo que o primeiro foi decorrente de uma cena que queria escrever, contudo o segundo beijo.<br>Por que ele me beijou?  
>Por que estou tão atormentada com isso?<br>Eu já beijei outros homens e não fiquei como estou agora.  
>Não consigo esquecer Sesshomaru ou Sadao.<br>Sim estou pensando muito no Sadao, pois fico o comparando com o meu antigo chefe. Sou sua criadora, sei em quem foi minha fonte de inspiração, entrementes apenas hoje comecei a realmente comparar os dois, no quanto eu havia usado da personalidade de Sesshomaru para criar o meu personagem fictício.  
>Para o meu desespero, conclui que eles são exatamente iguais.<br>Até mesmo estou com dificuldade de ver o Sadao como Bankotsu – que é o ator que esta o interpretando –, apenas consigo vê-lo como Sesshomaru Taisho.  
>E divagando sobre esses dois homens – Sadao Ryota e Sesshomaru Taisho – sai do mercado, carregando algumas sacolas que foram ao chão quando um carro freou a alguns centímetros de minhas pernas, eu soltei um grito agudo, pensando bem aquela nem parecia a minha voz. Fiquei chocada observando o volvo, e meu queixo caiu quando um homem loiro saiu com os olhos arregalados.<br>- Kagome, me desculpe.  
>Santo destino, sempre nos pregando peças.<br>- Senhor... Parker?  
>Ele não me respondeu apenas se abaixou recolhendo minhas sacolas. Sacudi a cabeça e pisquei algumas vezes recuperando minha linha de raciocínio, sim, eu pretendia colocar as compras no carro e ir para casa, eu estava a apenas alguns metros do meu objeto.<br>- Me desculpe, eu estava brigando com meu pai. – Olhei para o carro, não havia mais ninguém lá. Vendo minha expressão de confusão ele completou. – Pelo telefone, ele esta em Boston. Me quer de volta ao "Tio Sam".  
>- Ah. – Foi tudo que consegui dizer.<br>- Sinto muito mesmo.  
>- Tudo bem, eu não me machuquei. – Respondi tentando pegar as sacolas de sua mão.<br>- Eu levo para você. Esta de carro? Mora aqui perto?  
>- Meu carro está ali.<br>Seguimos até o meu carro a onde ele colocou a compras no porta-malas.  
>- Gostaria de me desculpar adequadamente. Me acompanharia em um jantar?<br>- Não precisa, eu estou bem.  
>- De onde venho, um homem se desculpa com uma mulher com um jantar.<br>- Então os homens tentam atropelar as mulheres com quem querem jantar?  
>- Nem sempre, apenas tenta compensar o susto de alguma forma.<br>- Não estou certa de que nos Estados Unidos isso seja fático.  
>- Você já esteve lá?<br>- Não, mas já vi muitos filmes.  
>- Mas não cresceu lá e nem passou alguns messes... Como pode saber que não é um costume?<br>Ri com o comentário, de certa forma ele estava correto em sua observação, só que eu ainda tenho sérias dúvidas sobre esse costume tão conveniente.  
>- Por favor.<br>Mordi o lábio inferior e soltei um suspiro, ele não deveria ter aqueles olhos de cachorro abandonado. Além do mais, estou acostumada a jantar com homens e conseguir mantê-los na zona de amizade.  
>- Tudo bem, mas eu preciso deixar as compras em casa antes.<br>- Eu te acompanho. Espero no carro.  
>- Ok... Melhor tirar seu carro do meio do estacionamento.<br>Ri quando o senhor Parker xingou em inglês quando notou que havia alguns carros impedidos de transitar pelo estacionamento enquanto buzinavam e xingavam o dono do volvo.

###

Se existe uma pessoa que consegue se meter em situações complicadas, está é Kagome Higurashi.  
>Eu havia aceitado jantar com o Senhor Parker, mas nunca esperaria que o local seria a sua casa e nem que ele fosse cozinhar. Mas quando dei por mim, aqui estava eu sentada vendo um filme norte americano em seu áudio original enquanto sentia o cheiro de bisteca e milho verde.<br>Ele estava cozinhando carne vermelha!  
>Carne vermelha é muito cara!<br>Eu mesma apenas como carne velha quando vou a uma lanchonete, para minha casa, apenas peixe. Tenho dinheiro, mas gosto de gastá-lo em algo que não corro o risco de queimar. Está certo que se eu queimar vou comer do mesmo jeito – desperdiça comida é pecado e dinheiro é burrice -, só que gosto de manter a integridade do meu estomago intacta.  
>Acho que mais me assusta nem é fato de estar em um apartamento na cobertura com decoração tipicamente norte-americana – incluindo um mural com uma camisa, taco e bola de beisebol de um time que não conheço –, mas sim o fato de um homem estar na cozinha fazendo o jantar.<br>Tenho vinte e cinco anos de idade e só vi dois homens cozinharem em toda a minha vida:  
>O primeiro é meu pai, que colocou fogo na cozinha, com uma panela elétrica de arroz, como por Deus ele conseguiu colocar fogo na cozinha usando uma panela elétrica?<br>O segundo foi o Tatsuo, que fazia aulas de culinária com as meninas na escola. Ele conseguiu deixar quatro meninas com intoxicação estomacal e foi expulso das aulas, por um abaixo assinado feito pelas alunas– eu não assinei, pois o amo demais para traí-lo daquela forma.  
>Então minhas experiências com o sexo masculino na cozinha, nunca foram muito boas. Com isso meu receio aumenta a cada minuto, mesmo que a comida esteja cheirando tão bem.<br>Para completar meu desconforto, não consigo parar de pensar no que Sesshomaru falaria ou faria se soubesse que eu estava ali na casa de Nicholas Parker, um de seus sócios, o qual é muito conhecido pela sua vasta lista de mulheres conquistas. Não que eu fosse entrar naquela lista. Mesmo que ele fosse um homem incrivelmente gostoso e charmoso.  
>Afinal de contas, por que estou preocupada com Sesshomaru?<br>Nosso namoro é de fachada. Ele esta me usando para ficar de olho na irmã caçula.  
>- Kagome. O jantar está pronto.<br>Levantei e segui até o senhor Parker que me acompanhou até a sala de jantar. Acho que cabem uns quatro apartamentos do tamanho do meu dentro deste.  
>- Sem arroz? – Perguntei observando a mesa, nela havia brócolis, salada de batata, milho cozido e bisteca.<br>- Não é um costume norte americano ter arroz de acompanhamento.  
>- E o que vocês usam de acompanhamento?<br>Ele colocou o prato defronte a mim com um milho cozido, um pedaço de bisteca e salada de batata com alguns pedaços de brócolis ao lado, em seguida riu colocando comida em outro prato sentando-se ao meu lado.  
>- Batata.<br>- Como?  
>- Usamos batata de acompanhamento.<br>- É sério isso? Como vocês conseguem viver sem arroz?  
>- Quem precisa de arroz quando se tem hamburguês?<br>- Arroz é muito importante.  
>Ele riu novamente balançando a cabeça levemente.<br>- Você é realmente uma japonesa. Contudo, como disse antes, de onde venho é costume levar uma mulher para jantar para se desculpar e como estamos seguindo meus costumes, nada mais justo que um jantar com pratos tipicamente norte americanos. Só estão faltando ás ervilhas.  
>- E os hamburguês.<br>- Verdade. – Ele disse em meio um sorriso. – Muito bem observado.  
>- E as rosquinhas, batatas fritas, frango frito...<br>- Eí. Não somos assim tão glutões. – Desviei minha atenção do ato de cortar a carne para encarar o senhor Parker, que rolou os olhos fingindo indignação. – Tudo bem, eu sei. Somos glutões. Mas nem todos.  
>- Os atletas olímpicos não devem ser mesmo. – Respondi com um pouco de desdém, para ser sincera esperei que ele se irritasse, mas ao invés de esbraveja, ele riu.<br>- Bom, temos que analisar a geografia. Nos Estados Unidos temos muitas fazendas de onde tiramos a carne vermelha. Não sofremos com espaço limitado de vocês japoneses que precisam importar a carne.  
>- E mesmo com espaço geográfico tão grande... vocês não possuem hábito de comer arroz.<br>- Eu tenho uma panela elétrica, quer que eu faça um pouco para você?  
>- Não estou reclamando do que você cozinhou, está tudo delicioso, apenas não me conformo com o fato de arroz não ser o acompanhante dos norte-americanos. Meu Deus, vocês não tem arroz com curry.<br>- Temos, mas em restaurantes.  
>- Já comeu?<br>- Não.  
>- Como?<br>- Nunca comi arroz com curry.  
>- Não acredito você mora agora no Japão. Tem a obrigação civil e moral de comer arroz com curry.<br>- Faria para mim?  
>- A não ser que você queria uma úlcera, não. – Ele me olhou de forma confusa. – Sempre coloco muita pimenta.<br>Ele novamente riu e dessa vez o acompanhei, aquilo era verdade, eu sempre errava na porcaria do tempero. Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio enquanto jantávamos. Um homem bonito e charmoso deveria ser proibido de ser bom cozinheiro. Agora entendo mais ainda o motivo das mulheres não falarem não ao Senhor Parker.  
>Eu mesma teria dificuldade de dizer não se não estivesse apaixonada pelo Sesshomaru.<br>Espera...  
>Desde quando estou apaixonada pelo Sesshomaru?<br>Pisquei algumas vezes e fingi tossir com a desculpa de ter me engasgado com o milho, aquela aceitação de estar apaixonada veio de forma tão natural que me assusto.  
>- Tudo bem com você, Kagome?<br>- Sim. – Respirei fundo e tomei um gole do suco de laranja.  
>- Desculpe a indiscrição, mas é verdade de que esta namorando o Taisho Júnior?<br>Pisquei mais algumas vezes agora tossindo de verdade engasgada com o milho. Bebi uma generosa dose de suco, como se ele possui algum teor alcoólico e respondi:  
>-Como sabe?<br>- Taisho Pai.  
>- Sim, estou.<br>Eu sabia que era mentira, mas também sabia que se eu falasse que não e depois o Senhor Parker falasse com o Senhor Taisho que seu filho e eu não éramos mais namorados, não imagino qual seria a reação, mas tenho medo da de Sesshomaru.  
>- É uma pena. – Falou Parker chamando minha atenção. – Você seria a mulher perfeita para me fazer sossegar.<br>- Sossegar?  
>- Inteligente, divertida, trabalhadora... Incrivelmente linda, charmosa e sedutora.<br>Corei.  
>O que mais poderia fazer?<br>Aquele homem é um deus grego e está me cobrindo de elogios.  
>Afastei-me quando ele se inclinou ficando com o rosto mais próximo, esboçou um sorriso apanhando a caixa de suco de laranja e se afastou despejando o liquido dentro de seu copo.<br>- Não sou o tipo de homem que se contenta em perde uma mulher que está fortemente atraído, no entanto, Sesshomaru é um forte rival e enfrentar ele para lhe ter só seria possível se houvesse alguma chance, mesmo que fosse mínima. – Voltei a corar, sou tímida com homens incrivelmente lindos, mas quero ver outra mulher não ser em meu lugar. – Eu tenho alguma chance, Kagome? Mesmo que sejam mínimas.  
>- Sinto muito.<br>Ele me encarou. Pelo pouco tempo que passei na empresa, notei que os executivos possuem um faro apurado para incertezas e mentiras. Você precisava ser um bom mentiroso para os enganar e para ser sincera, acredito que Nicholas Parker apenas acreditou naquela noite que Sesshomaru Taisho era meu namorado, pois eu havia notado que eu queria que fosse e ainda apenas aceitou que não havia chances pois realmente não existiam.  
>Fiquei grata quando ele mudou de assunto começando a falar sobre beisebol, pensei que ia levar algumas palmadas na bunda quando disse que futebol era um milhão de vezes melhor de beisebol. Aquele foi um jantar muito agradável, mas fiquei mais aliviada quando cheguei em casa, de certa forma me sentia traindo Sesshomaru por estar na casa de outro homem jantando.<br>Eu sei que é um pensamento um tanto patético, mas era evidente que aquele jantar para se desculpar do quase atropelamento era uma chance que o Senhor Parker criou para ficar algum tempo a sós comigo e fiquei grata por saber que ele respeitava – ou teima – Sesshomaru o suficiente para não tentar me beijar... mas algo dentro de mim me dizia que na verdade ele apenas foi gentil e não tentou nada por simples e puro respeito a mim.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>_O próximo capítulo pode demorar um poquinho. Estou tentando finalizar a fic esse mês. Bom, espero que gostem Deixem comentários, por favor. _


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Capítulo XVI – Finalizando o drama e jogando videogame no camarim.**

Essa terça-feira fui acordada com a seguinte mensagem:  
>"Não se atrase para as filmagens, cuide para que minha imagem não seja destruída por aquele patético ator – S. Taisho".<br>A minha reação deveria de ter ficado furiosa por ele estar me acordando mesmo não estando na cidade, mas fiquei tão feliz por receber uma mensagem dele. Nunca imaginaria que ele me mandaria alguma e isso me deixou realmente feliz, afinal, agora eu tinha um motivo para lhe enviar uma mensagem sem que ele suspeitasse que sentia sua falta.  
>Não quero correr o risco que ele fique ainda mais pretensioso e arrogante do que já é.<br>Com um sorriso tolo nos lábios – e após apagar cinco vezes o que havia escrito – respondi com desdém e mal humor, mesmo não estando mal humorada:  
>"Como fui tola em acreditar que teria sossego mesmo sem você na cidade".<br>Honestamente fiquei surpresa quando ele respondeu, achei que iria ignorar a mensagem, contudo enquanto escova o dentes ouvi o apito de mensagem recebida e enxugando as mãos na camisa agarrarei o aparelho para ler um nada inspirador:  
>"Pare de se queixar e vá trabalhar".<br>Rolei os olhos mandando um emoticon de raiva e voltei a me arrumar para seguir ao estúdio, dessa vez não houve qualquer resposta. Uma hora depois de ter cegado no estúdio não resisti a enviar uma mensagem dizendo que Bankotsu teve a brilhante ideia de fazer Sadao ir a uma boate GLS a onde entraria em conflito com sua sexualidade. Deixei claro a Sesshomaru de que a ideia muito me interessava, afinal, um homem lindo como Sadao solteiro até seus trinta e dois anos de idade só poderia significar uma confusão sobre sua sexualidade.  
>A resposta dele foi:<br>"Não teme por sua vida, Kazuaki?"  
>Gargalhei com tanta vontade que cheguei a assustar alguns contra regras que caminhavam um pouco a minha frente carregando algumas câmeras e luminárias. Respondi a mensagem dizendo que ia trabalhar no final do drama e sentei no sofá tirando meu notebook da bolsa e o liguei. O resto do dia se resumiu nos sons do teclado enquanto eu digitava. Finalmente consegui concluir o drama e enviei a Jakotsu, nem havia notado que já estava escuro e as pessoas estavam guardando os equipamentos de filmagem quando terminei de escrever.<br>- Você estava tão concentrada que ninguém quis lhe atrapalhar. – Revelou Jakotsu quando o encontrei na maquina de café, os outros atores já haviam ido embora. – Teremos que ir até Okinawa para filmar as cenas da praia.  
>- Já chegou nelas?<br>- Ainda não, mas preciso agendar as filmagens. Você ira?  
>- Tenho escolha?<br>- Hotel e praia por conta da produtora... Você quer mesmo pensar?  
>- Praia de graça? Pode marca.<br>- Vou adorar ver o bonitão de sunga.  
>- Vai ser difícil.<br>- Por quê?  
>- Você realmente acha que ele é o tipo de homem que veste uma sunga?<br>- Mamãe me ensinou a ter esperanças. Comprou um vestido para o jantar de estreia do drama?  
>- Não.<br>- Vamos juntos comprar, vou lhe deixar vestida para matar. Afinal, será a primeira aparição de Hiroki Kazuaki na mídia. Oficialmente falando é claro.  
>- Jak...<br>- Não me lembro de estar pedindo seu consentimento. Vamos juntos e fim de papo.  
>- Vai escolher meu biquíni para a viagem de Okinawa também?<br>- Vou.  
>Piquei algumas vezes observando ele, esperando que falasse que estava brincando, mas aquele olhar de "arranco seu coro se você se negar" me fez suspirar derrotada.<br>- Se na sabe brincar, não desce para o play. – Resmunguei seguindo para fora do estúdio em direção do eu carro.

###

Como terminei o drama, finalmente consegui observar melhor as filmagens, também consegui o primeiro episodio editado, estava sensacional, o assisti por pelo menos seis vezes. Dois dias após mandar o email para Jakotsu, ele comentou comigo sobre que havia achado do final, simplesmente amou, para minha felicidade eu não teria que reescrever mais nada.  
>A viagem para Okinawa foi marcada, para a próxima semana, me parece que toda a equipe ficará lá por quatro dias e cinco noites, então voltaram a tempo de editar o segundo e terceiro capítulo, então acontecerá à festa de abertura do drama.<br>Quanto a Sesshomaru, ele me manda mensagem toda a amanha para me acordar, sempre me lembrando de que não devo deixar o Bankotsu estragar sua imagem de cubo de gelo – ele não fala com essas palavras –, quanto a Bankotsu, ele tem me viciado em um jogo de RPG em seu Playstation três. Hoje é sexta-feira e por causa do atraso das filmagens no parque – uma multidão se formou atrapalhando os atores, se fazendo necessário isolar o lugar.  
>Então aqui estou eu com Bankotsu, em seu trailer que serve de camarim, ambos sentados no sofá com latinhas de refrigerante na mesa defronte ao sofá. Eu estava de pé movimento as mãos segurando o joystick, como se aquilo me ajuda-se a controlar os movimentos do meu personagem. Bankotsu comeu batatinhas enquanto gesticulava com a mão me dando instruções durante o jogo.<br>- Kagome, você está indo para o lado errado, precisa derrotar o dragão para pegar o tesouro. – Comentou Bankotsu ao meu lado.  
>- Calado, está tirando minha concentração.<br>- Mas você esta indo para o lado errado.  
>- Preciso recuperar meu "HP".<br>- Você tem poções de cura, vá logo derrotar o dragão.  
>- Se acha fácil derrotar um dragão, por que não o faz?<br>- Até queria, mas você não me dá o joystick.  
>- Você que me mostrou o jogo.<br>- Deus, criei um monstro.  
>Ouvimos batidas na porta do camarim, claro que não atendi, afinal estava por demais ocupada com aquele jogo maldito e morri quando desviei o olhar da televisão para Sesshomaru em pé do lado de fora do trailer.<br>- Mil vezes merda. – Resmunguei me jogando no sofá deixando o joystick ao meu lado, soltei um suspiro voltando minha atenção para o homem ainda ao lado de fora ignorando o convite de Bankotsu para entrar. – Você disse que voltava segunda-feira.  
>Ele girou os calcanhares e saiu andando, pisquei algumas vezes sem entender a reação dele, em seguida voltei minha atenção a Bankotsu que apenas deu de ombro e sentou ao meu lado. Pisquei mais uma vez e levantei saindo correndo atrás de Sesshomaru, era impressão minha ou ele estava zangado?<br>Não, não era impressão. Constatei isso quando o alcancei, ele já segurava a porta do carro aberta pronto para adentrar, mas segurei a tempo o seu terno atraindo a sua atenção.  
>- Por... que... saiu... tão... droga, como estou fora de forma. – Respirei fundo mais uma vez sentindo uma dorzinha incomoda na costela. Preciso praticar mais exercícios. – Por que saiu daquela forma?<br>- Não é importante o motivo. – Ele tentou se soltar, mas puxei seu terno o fazendo se afastar da porta, aproveitei a deixa para fechá-la.  
>- Você disse que voltaria segunda-feira, aconteceu alguma coisa?<br>- Não.  
>- Você ma parece bravo.<br>- E por que estaria?  
>- Não sei... me diga você.<br>- Não existem motivos para eu ter ficado bravo. – Ele abriu novamente a porta e eu a empurrei para ser fechada ficando apoiada nela. – Tenho assuntos para serem resolvidos.  
>- E mesmo assim veio aqui. A gente só estava jogando videogame.<br>-E por que acha que estou interessado em saber o que você estava fazendo sozinha com aquele homem?  
>- Porque você ficou irritado de me ver lá.<br>- Por que acha isso? Eu apensas segui o cheiro do fracasso e encontrei vocês dois.  
>Então ele abriu a porta do carro me fazendo desequilibrar para frente quase caindo no asfalto. Sesshomaru entrou no carro e deu a partida saindo cantando os pneus enquanto me deixava completamente perplexa... Ele me chamou de fracassada?<br>- Pelo visto, ele finalmente esta solteiro.  
>Virei o rosto encarando Kagura. Quando ela havia se aproximado e quanto ela ouviu?<br>- Por que acha que ele esta solteiro?  
>Ele nem mesmo esteve de fato comprometido, completei em pensamento, mas ela não precisa saber desse pequeno detalhe.<br>- Ora, acha mesmo que não o perdeu após ficar se insinuando para o Bankotsu?  
>- Me insinuando? Somos apenas amigos.<br>- Não é que estão comentando. Além do mais, uma mulher de respeito não fica sozinha no camarim de um homem enquanto seu namorado está viajando a negócios. Deveria ter valorizado mais o que tinha Senhorita Hiroki.  
>Kagura se virou me fazendo dando um passo para trás para não ser acertada por seu cabelo. Quem ela pensa que é para ficar falando essas coisas para mim? Será que é apenas fruto de minha imaginação fértil ou ela estava tentando me deixar claro que se eu não queria o Sesshomaru, ela queria?<br>Eu estava pronta para ir atrás dela e esfolar sua face no asfalto, mas minhas intenções assassinas foram interrompidas por Jakotsu que me puxou com ele para acompanhar inicio das filmagens, fazendo comentários aleatórios sobre a interpretação enquanto em minha mente se passava varias cenas de como matar e me livrar dos restos mortais de Kagura.  
>Lembro-me de um documentário sobre a Yakuza a onde revelava a forma em que eles se livravam do corpo de suas vitimas. Resumidamente eles amarravam o corpo todo perfurado nas rochas e esperavam a maré subi e quando ela baixa resta apenas o esqueto, a onde eles quebram com marreta misturando com a areia do mar. Pronto, nunca vão conseguir provar a morte daquela pessoa.<br>- Você está com um olhar assassino. – Comentou Jakotsu ao meu lado, soltei um suspiro involuntário. – Foi à briga com o Sesshomaru?  
>- Você também viu?<br>- Todos o viram saindo a passos largos e você desesperada correndo atrás.  
>- Ótimo. Perfeito. Não estou com animo para ficar aqui, até amanha.<br>- Vem mesmo amanha?  
>- Sei lá.<p>

###

Eu estava apenas jogando videogame com o Bankotsu. O que tem demais em jogar videogame?  
>Ele esta fazendo um drama desnecessário.<br>Não atende ao telefone, não responde as mensagens e até mesmo a Rin me ligou para perguntar que eu fiz ara deixar o irmão dela tão chato. Ele já era chato antes de me conhecer, mas não quis falar isso a ela e correr o risco de ser espanada por uma das minhas melhores amigas.  
>Sango, a especialista em pegar o namorado em situações comprometedoras, disse que Sesshomaru estava com ciúmes e que eu deveria ir falar com ele, me explicar. Depois completou dizendo que fazíamos um lindo casal e que nossas fotos haviam ficado simplesmente divinas.<br>Ela tirou fotos da gente no parque e eu nem havia notado.  
>Não consegui acreditar que era uma crise de ciúmes, afinal, ele não parece o tipo de homem ciumento. Foi quando me dei conta que ele também não era do tipo que dava satisfações, mas mesmo assim me disse que ia viajar. E também após dois dias, cedi e foi procura-lo na empresa. Apesar de não ter feito nada de errado, comecei a me senti como se houvesse feito. Sinto-me culpada, odeio essa sensação.<br>- Desculpe, Kagome, mas ele está muito ocupado com alguns relatórios sobre os investimentos realizados pelo senhor Inuyasha.  
>Encarei Tomoyo por alguns segundos, de certa forma sabia que ela não estava mentindo, mas também sabia que ele falaria comigo se quisesse, afinal, quem foi o executivo que ficou tanto tempo me aporrinhando a paciência no estúdio mesmo sendo estupidamente ocupado?<br>Por essa razão ignorei o que Tomoyo havia me dito e tomei uma decisão egoísta. Egoísta, pois sabia que se não conseguisse fazer ele me ouvir, Tomoyo que sofreria com as consequências. Entrei na sala de Sesshomaru, o que foi um pouco estranho, pois mesmo depois de muitas semanas entrar ali, me senti como se fosse ontem a ultima vez que estive sentada na cadeira o ouvindo sobre me manter na empresa.  
>- Tomoyo, que significa isso?<br>- Desculpe senhor Taisho.  
>Empurrei Tomoyo para fora da sala e fechei a porta, trancando-a. Voltei-me para Sesshomaru que havia se levantando.<br>- Você é pior que uma criança mimada. – Resmunguei alto suficiente para que ele ouvisse. – Fica nervosinho e se esconde no escritório.  
>- Senhorita Higurashi, estou muito...<br>- Ocupado? Por que diabos você não ficou tão ocupado assim para mandar um estagiário ou outro executivo que fossem no seu lugar nas filmagens ou quem sabe um detetive particular para o parque aquático e não ficar me alugando como sua suposta namorada?  
>Ele estreitou os olhos, ainda em pé, só que agora mais próximo.<br>- Pelo amor de Deus, Sesshomaru. Eu estava jogando videogame com o Bankotsu e não praticando algum ato de luxuria com ele.  
>- E por que acha que estou incomodo com o fato de você estar se dando tão bem com o senhor Shingi?<br>Ok, ele me deixou desconcertada com essa. Eu não sabia que ele sentia ou queria, ele nunca me deixou isso muito claro. Apenas me deixei levar pelo que me falaram. De certa forma queria que ele estivesse com ciúmes, afinal, isso indicaria que ele estava apaixonado por mim. Que ele nutria algum sentimento por mim. Mas sinceramente eu não tinha certeza de nada.  
>- Eu não sei. – Respondi desconcertada, sentando no sofá. – Se não está, por que não vai as filmagens?<br>- Já disse, estou muito ocupado.  
>- Sempre esteve e mesmo assim...<br>- Queria que eu ficasse trabalhando eternamente pelo iphone ou tablet?  
>- Não. – Cocei a bochecha encarando o chão, desviei o olhar para Sesshomaru quando notei que havia sentado ao meu lado.<br>- Esta sentindo minha falta nas filmagens, senhorita Higurashi?  
>- Não. – Falei rapidamente, em seguida corei, fui pega naquele "não", soube pelo olhar lascivo dele.<br>Por que ele estava me lançando aquele olhar lascivo?  
>- Não gostei de lhe ver naquele trailer sozinha com Bankotsu.<br>- Já disse que estávamos ape... espera... você admitiu que não gostou. – Ele rolou os olhos com desdém. – Estava com ciúmes.  
>- Chegou à conclusão sozinha?<br>- Se você não fosse tão enigmático talvez eu não demorasse tanto para te entender.  
>- Você criou um personagem baseado em mim e mesmo assim não me entende?<br>- Só por que eu criei o Sadao, não significa que o entendo. Além do mais, tem que se levar em conta que todos os personagens têm alguma característica da autora... E ele é um personagem fictício... Você é real. Ele toma as decisões que quero enquanto que você... Não posso fazer tomar as decisões que quero.  
>- E que você quer?<br>- Aceito sua estante.  
>Vi um traço de sorriso em seus lábios, mas nada que realmente me fizesse pensar que ele estava rindo. Foi quando ele se aproximou e eu definitivamente não entendi aquela aproximação, quer dizer, compreendia e podia até presumir o que ele estava querendo fazer, mas o motivo de fazer "aqui" era o enigma.<br>Sesshomaru Taisho não era um homem que se aproxima daquela forma tão intima de uma mulher sentada no sofá da sua sala na empresa, ao menos é no que acredito. Ele é um homem incrivelmente lindo e sedutor, seria muito fácil se aproxima de forma tão furtiva e com tamanhas segundas intenções de uma mulher, mas aquele era seu lugar de trabalho e pelo que conheço dele, sei que o trabalho é algo sagrado, ou seja, beijar uma mulher nessa sala seria o mesmo que um pecado.  
>Seu nariz tocou o meu e com isso consegui sentir o cheiro de sua colônia que cheirava a madeira e canela misturada com hortelã, uma mistura bem peculiar, mas, para aquele homem, aquele cheiro era mais que perfeito. Eu pude perceber que nossos lábios tocaram, quer dizer, notei os seus lábios macios aos meus, e até mesmo notei a mão esquerda dele sobre o meu rosto fazendo uma carecia com o polegar, mas, apesar de ter notado aquilo, eu não correspondi ao gesto, simplesmente desliguei.<br>Fiquei ali parada como uma idiota de olhos abertos, de novo.  
>Ele se afastou o suficiente para me olhar nos olhos e pude notar uma certa decepção naqueles olhos dourados, em seguida aquele sentimento deu lugar a um que julgo ser de sagacidade.<br>- Quando você vai se acostumar a me beijar?  
>- Quando você parar de me surpreender.<br>- Gosto do elemento surpresa. Acredito que vou precisar me acostumar com essa reação abobada.  
>Abri a pouca para lhe responder, mas as palavras ficaram presas em minha boca. Então fiz uma careta de desgosto me afastando dele cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Alguns segundos depois consegui dizer:<br>- Não é uma reação abobada. Você que me pegou de surpresa. – Consegui falar finalmente. – Aliás, o que pensa que está fazendo?  
>- Não está implícito?<br>- Só a parte da ação, os motivos não.  
>- Te beijei por que quero você morra de forma muito dolorosa. – Ele respondeu com arrogância, peguei o travesseiro atrás de mim e o acertei naquela cabeça prateada. – Sua louca!<br>- Você começou.  
>- Criança.<br>- Com licença, a criança aqui vai para casa brincar com bonecas. – Respondi me levantando. Sinceramente, como ele consegue ainda ser cretino depois me beijar?  
>Levantei, mas logo voltei a me sentar, dessa vez no colo de Sesshomaru que havia me puxado de volta. Por alguns segundos fiquei surpresa em como eu era pequena comparada a ele, e quando seus braços me envolveram, pode notar o quanto confortável era ali. Eu realmente achava que era algum tipo de jogada de superemocional quando lia nos livros que a mocinha se sentia protegida nos braços do mocinho, até mesmo usei essas cenas em meus livros, mas apenas embasada no quanto confortável era ser abraça pelos meus amigos, portanto, nunca havia realmente sentido o que senti naquele momento. E tenho certeza que nunca correspondi um abraço daquela forma, agarrei seu paletó e cheirei seu pescoço.<br>Quase reclamei quando senti ele se afastar, mas toda minha insatisfação por estar nos afastando foi saciada com mais um beijo, dessa vez foi de forma avassaladora, no qual correspondi. Eu não havia sido pega de surpresa, na verdade, estava quase implorando para que ele me beijasse novamente.  
>Acho engraçado colocar dessa forma, mas eu realmente perdi a percepção do que estava acontecendo ao meu redor. Havia me esquecido completamente que estava na empresa na sala do meu ex-chefe, nem mesmo me lembrava da daquela magnífica estante. Naquele momento, eu apenas conseguia sentir Sesshomaru e apenas prestar atenção nas sensações que ele provocava em mim.<br>Ele me deitou no sofá e se afastou por um curto período de tempo em que tirava o paletó e o jogava por sobre o sofá, ri segurando sua gravata o puxando para mim, e com um sorriso cínico ele voltou a me beijar. Senti uma de suas mãos, descer pela minha cintura puxando minha blusa para acariciar a minha barriga, enquanto a outra se encontra em meu rosto, sorri quando o contato de nossos lábios foi quebrado novamente para que gravata e o colete se juntassem ao paletó em algum canto da sala. A mão estava em meu rosto desceu para minha cocha erguendo minha saia, gemi quando o senti apertar levemente perto da minha virilha.  
>Esqueci que estava em um sofá e me movi para mudarmos a posição, atitude estúpida, pois isto o fez cair batendo a mão na mesa do centro, arregalei os olhos olhando para mão dele, na queda eu havia ido junto.<br>- Você está bem? – Perguntei o encarando finalmente, mas em vez de responder Sesshomaru empurrou a mesa que foi parar na estante do outro lado da sala enquanto me puxava para outro beijo.  
>Eu estava sentada em seu colo enquanto ele, também sentado beijava o meu pescoço, senti um arrepio me fazendo encolher e ao mesmo tempo me afastar e captura os lábios dele em outro beijo, estava ficando viciada naquela boca. Quando nos afastamos foi para ele tirar a minha blusa e abaixa o rosto beijando minha clavícula, suas mãos seguraram meus seios apertando levemente e escorregando pelas minhas costas de encontro ao feche do meu sutiã.<br>Sinceramente, eu não queria parar, mas minha consciência gritou. Foi quando segurei seus braços, ainda com a respiração ofegante.  
>- Aqui não. – Consegui dizer, acredito que pelo tanto que meu rosto estava queimando, eu deveria ter atingindo tons novos de vermelhos.<br>Sesshomaru me encarou, em seguida olhou ao redor e sorriu, fiquei surpresa em ver aquele sorriso, nunca imaginei que ele seria capaz de tal ato. E por incrível que pareça, meu coração falhou uma batida e em seguida acelerou mais ainda.  
>- Você tem razão. Não é o lugar correto. – Assenti com a cabeça, queria me levantar, mas estava tão confortável ali. – Aceita um jantar?<br>- Claro.  
>Nossos lábios se uniram novamente, mas foi um beijo diferente dos outros, aquele foi sereno e lento, com o único intuito de aproveitar um ao outro. E durante o beijo senti ser suspendida no ar, quando nos afastamos vi que Sesshomaru havia se levantando, ri enquanto tocava os pés no chão. E corei novamente ao notar que ele estava sem o cinto e com a calça e a camisa abertas, será que fui eu? Para ser sincera não estava prestando muita atenção nas ações das minhas mãos.<br>Levamos alguns segundos para nos arrumar, respirei fundo quando sai acompanhada com Sesshomaru da sala. Ele falou para Tomoyo que se precisasse era para ligar para ele, notei os olhares inquisidores na minha direção. Será que estávamos fazendo barulho?  
>Enquanto esperávamos o elevador eu senti vontade de segurar a mão dele. Nunca havia sentido isso antes, essa necessidade de manter algum contato físico. Peguei-me observando a mão dele muitas vezes e sorri largamente quando ao entrar no elevador, ele entrelaçou os dedos com os meus, apertando minha mão levemente.<p>

###

- Terminei o drama. – Falei naturalmente pegando um pouco de saque e bebendo em seguida.  
>- E por que ainda não me enviou?<br>- Eu esqueci. – Responde dando de ombro. – Falando em esquecer. Jakotsu marcou uma viagem para Okinawa. Vamos nesse domingo.  
>- Terei que ver minha agenda.<br>Desviei o meu olhar do salmão em meu prato para o homem sentado a minha frente. Sinceramente pensei que não hesitaria em me acompanhar até Okinawa, eu não queria ir sem ele.  
>- Agenda?<br>- Sou um homem ocupado, esqueceu?  
>- Não. – Tomei mais um pouco de saque.<br>- Não acha que bebeu demais?  
>- Você esta pagando, tenho o direito de beber e comer o máximo que puder. – Ele ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda. – Deixa de ser estraga prazeres.<br>- Apenas não quero ser acusado de ter lhe dado um boa noite Cinderela com saque.  
>- Jakotsu comprou biquínis para eu usar na praia. E também um belo vestido para a noite de estreia.<br>Tentei me mostrar distraída com o salmão e que não estava prestando atenção na reação dele, contudo não evitei sorrir quando notei seu semblante mais sério, enquanto, eu acho, deveria pensar nos outros homens que estariam na praia.  
>- A noite de estreia já estou ciente.<br>- Okinawa te pegou de surpresa?  
>- Jakotsu Shingi não havia mencionado sobre uma viagem.<br>- Bom, não se preocupe, não vou deixar ninguém estragar sua fama de executivo prodígio, mal humorado, sádico e sarcástico.  
>- Eu não disse que não iria.<br>Ora, ora, impressão minha ou estou conseguindo que ele vá comigo?  
>- Não esta? Mas você disse que...<br>- Eu sei que disse.  
>- Então?<br>- Vou cancelar os compromissos.  
>- Você não precisa fazer isso.<br>- Uma semana fora e você cogitou a ideia de fazer Sadao ter crise sobre sua orientação sexual. Termo em pensar nas ideias que você pode ter enquanto sofre uma insolação.  
>- Como sabe que sou sensível ao sol?<br>- Você é muito branca. – Ele respondeu dando de ombro. – Vai me mostrar os biquínis?  
>Meu rosto esquentou e o mandei para inferno enquanto voltava toda a minha atenção para comida a minha frente. Quando voltei a olha-lo, notei um meio sorriso, não evitei sorrir e o obrigar a pagar mais saque.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bom, eu resolvi postar esse capítulo... é que tem cenas interessantes nele.<strong>_

_**Agora realmente vou demorar, por causa da minha rotina de estudo.**_

_**Então tenham paciência que estamos apenas na metade da fic, na reta final, sim, mas não acabou aqui =D.**_

_**Agradeço a todos que tenham deixado comentários, vocês que me fazer atualizar o mais rápido que posso.**_

_**Agora meus capítulos prontos terminaram, então, por favor, tenham paciência mais uma vez.**_

_**Obrigada a todos e me desculpem os eventuais erros de ortografia, como já disse, estou sem beta e não tenho paciência de ficar revisando o que escrevo.**_

_**Beijos a todos. **_


	18. Capítulo XVII

**Capítulo XVII – Gravações em Okinawa.**

Sesshomaru Taisho é o homem mais cretino e idiota da face desse miserável planeta.

Eu achei que ele iria comigo até Okinawa, realmente acreditei que quem estaria sentado ao meu lado indo para praia seria o homem que falou para sua família que éramos namorados antes mesmo de realmente começarmos a namorar. Não que eu tenha alguma certeza se realmente sou sua namorada, afinal nunca houve pedido formal.

Então fica a pergunta: Kagome, você precisa que ele fale com você sobre o assunto sobre o tema abertamente, mesmo depois do que aconteceu o escritório?

E a resposta é: Sim, eu preciso de um pedido formal.

Não que eu seja uma tola romântica, mas que mulher não quer ouvir do homem que se apaixonou um pedido de namoro?

Quer dizer, realmente um pedido de namoro e não um sei pedido que começou enquanto ele estava espionando o relacionamento da irmã caçula.

Devo ser muito masoquista para ter me apaixonado por esse homem tão inconstante. Nunca sei que ele realmente quer, quais são suas reais intenções. É deveras frustrantes essa situação.

A minha raiva desse traste é derivada da situação que estou momentaneamente. Não que eu tenha alguma coisa contra o Senhor Parker estar me usando de apoio enquanto cochila, mas sim, porque eu realmente achei que Sesshomaru viria para Okinawa comigo. Eu queria que ele viesse, mas no domingo quando cheguei de manha no aeroporto, vi um loiro norte americano conversando com Jakotsu e não um japonês de cabelo prata.

Vou explicar melhor a situação...

Sesshomaru Taisho não veio para Okinawa, mas mandou que seu sócio Nicholas Parker viesse em seu lugar.

Eu realmente acreditei que ele iria vir, afinal ele até mesmo falou de cancelar seus compromissos enquanto jantávamos, mas não veio. Isso me irritou profundamente por dois motivos:

Primeiro: sinto que se eu não quisesse que ele viesse, seria ele me usando travesseiro.

Segundo: por que ele me deu esperanças que viria se estava realmente ocupado?

Não sou uma garota mimada, se ele houvesse me explicado que estava realmente muito ocupado e que viajar seria impossível, eu não iria ficar insistindo e não estaria brava, talvez chateada, mas esse sentimento seria inevitável. Todavia, quem me disse que seria impossível a vinda de Sesshomaru na viagem foi o Senhor Parker quando me avistou no aeroporto.

Desviei o olhar da janela para o Senhor Parker apoiado em meu ombro. Sinceramente senti vontade de despertá-lo quando sentir seu peso contra mim, porém, ele esta dormindo tão serenamente que sinto impossibilitada de tal ação. Não se deve acordar alguém que dorme tranquilamente, é muita maldade com a referida pessoa. Por essa razão deixei que ele me usasse como travesseiro naquela viagem, além do mais, que tem de mais nisso? Não é como se estivesse tendo um caso ou algo do tipo.

Soltei o milésimo suspiro fechando os olhos deixando meu corpo escorregar na poltrona. Mais um suspiro e abri os olhos ao sentir que algum luz havia sido acessa. Sabe quando você esta no quarto preste a dormi e alguém acende a luz?

Foi essa sensação que obtive, no entanto ao olhar ao redor não vi ninguém de luzes a acessas, voltei a minha atenção para janela do avião torcendo para essa luz não ter sido um relâmpago.

Senhor Parker acordou apenas quando nosso avião pousou no aeroporto de Naha, sendo que ele apenas ergueu a cabeça do meu ombro, olhou nos meus olhos e se levantou se espreguiçando dizendo que nunca havia dormido tão bem em uma viagem. A única coisa que pude fazer, foi suspirar e me levantar para sair do avião. Durante o desembarque, Sango repousou a mão sobre meu ombro e começou a falar em como estava empolgada para fazer as fotografias na ilha de Tokashiki, afinal a combinação de praia, sol e mar, apenas poderia gerar fotos espetaculares.

Sango e eu ficamos no mesmo quarto. Enquanto ela foi tomar um banho para relaxar da viagem – ela não gosta muito de aviões, não é por causa de medo de altura, mas sim porque ela não confia em algo tão pesado no céu – e eu liguei o meu notebook para conferir os emails, de certa forma já esperava não haver nada do Sesshomaru explicando sobre ele não estar nessa viagem comigo.

Muito bem, ele é um homem ocupado, tenho que esquecer essa história e ajudar o Jakotsu no que puder. Afinal essa não é uma viagem de passeio, mas sim de trabalho, portanto, vou trabalhar.

- Que mal humor. – Ouvi Sango falar enquanto inclinava a cabeça me observando.

- Aquele parvo, me tira do sério. – Resmunguei deitando na cama, quase chutando meu notebook no processo.

- Esta assim porque ele mandou o loiro bonitão no lugar dele? – Eu resmunguei coisas desconexas enquanto minha amiga ria. – Nunca vi um homem que a deixasse dessa forma, Kagome. Quem sabe não é esse?

- Esse que eu mato?

- Que se casa.

Ergui a sobrancelha enquanto me sentava encarando minha amiga que alisava a mão pelo tecido do vestido azul se observando no espelho.

- Sango, não tome mais banhos, a água de Okinawa é contaminada e lhe faz ter delírios.

- Parva. – Ela resmungou, abri a boca para começar uma discussão mas fui freada por um sorriso. – Que tal irmos dar uma volta e ver se temos muitos surfistas sarados?

- Olhar outros homens?

- O Miroku olha descaradamente as outras mulheres, além do mais. Olhar pode, tocar não. E somos duas mulheres sem nossos homens para nos suprir das necessidades carnais, que mal tem em matar essas necessidades observando o que é belo? Não existe aquele ditado de que é belo é para ser visto?

- Você esta sendo hipócrita, sempre bate no Miroku quando ele ficar observando outras belezas que não é a sua.

- Ele não segue a regra do "olhar pode, tocar não". Além do mais, se eu der uma brecha, ele começa a dar cantadas nas outras mulheres.

- Isso é verdade.

- Vamos então.

- Ainda acho que você esta sendo hipócrita.

- Deixe de ser puritana. – Foi a ultima coisa que ela me falou antes de me jogar da cama e me arrastar pelo hotel.

###

Ok, eu gostei da ideia do "olhar pode, tocar não".

Apesar que tantos homens bonitos reunidos em único bar, é um tanto quanto complicado resistir ao:

-Moço, posso ver se seu braço é de verdade ou silicone?

Porém, Sango e eu estamos muito bem acompanhadas pelas mulheres que cuidam do figurino, bebendo saque e experimentando as comidas tradicionais da cidade de Naha. Ocasionalmente comentários sobre os homens a quatro mesas de distâncias da nossa são soltados por uma de nós. Admito que o mais alto é muito sexy.

- A se eu não tivesse o pervertido do Miroku na minha vida. – Ouvi Sango resmunga ao meu lado, como se ela houvesse lido meus pensamentos que se eu não estivesse apaixonada pelo Sesshomaru, iria tentar a sorte com aquele surfista.

- Começo a cogitar a ideia de me mudar para Naha. – Comentou Chizuru pedindo mais saque em seguida.

- Eu já havia cogitado assim que entrei no restaurante. – Revelou Sawaka nos fazendo rir.

- Vocês trabalham como os atores mais lindos do Japão e ficam pensando em se mudar por verem homens bonitinhos em um restaurante. Aposto que qualquer uma aqui daria um braço ou uma perna para estarem em seus lugares. – Falou Senhor Parker sentando ao lado meu lado pegando meu copo com saque e o bebendo. – Olá meninas, posso participar da fofoca?

- Não estamos fofocando. – Eu falei pegando meu copo e enchendo de saque, mas antes de beber ele me tomou. – Eí.

- O que estão fazendo então?

- Trocando informações. – Respondeu Sango dando de ombro.

- Entendo – falou o senhor Parker acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça – Eu aqui pensando besteira de vocês. Como sou indelicado.

Comecei a rir do tom cínico que ele havia usado, geralmente eu teria respondido de uma forma mais impetuosa, contudo, me sinto leve por culpa do álcool e não estou em condições de discussões calorosas. Para ser realmente sincera, já estou no estado de "bêbada risonha", ou seja, apenas o "entendo" provocaria minhas risadas.

- Kagome, quantos copos de saquê já bebeu? – Perguntou Senhor Parker repousando a mão em minhas costas se inclinando em minha direção.

- Não faço idéia, parei de contar no segundo. – Respondi dando de ombros roubando o copo de cerveja de Sango. – Se ira se juntar a nós, Senhor Nicholas Parker... comece a entorta a caneca. – Falei bebendo a cerveja recebendo um tapa no cotovelo me fazendo despejar um pouco na roupa. – Sango!

- Essa é sua pena por roubar minha bebida. – Ela respondeu com simplicidade pedindo mais cerveja e saque para nossa mesa.

- Entortar a caneca? – Questionou senhor Parker, voltando sua atenção para Sango.

- Ela quis disser, que você tem que beber tanto ou mais como nós.

- Ah. Muito bem, aceito o convite. Preciso falar bem dos surfistas também?

- Não, deixe isso conosco. – Respondi lançando uma picadeira para ele, fazendo as meninas rirem.

###

Nunca mais vou beber até perde a consciência.

Maldito seja o despertador do celular que não para de apitar.

Fui invadida por uma onda de satisfação quando finalmente consegui desligar aquele apito infernal.

Abracei o travesseiro ao meu lado, disposta a voltar a dormi. Contudo minha mente entorpecida conseguiu me alertar que havia algo de muito errado com aquele travesseiro.

Respirei fundo sentindo um perfume familiar e esfreguei minha cabeça de forma manhosa fazendo a pessoa ao meu lado soltar um gemido tão doloroso quanto o que eu havia emitido ao acordar.

- Sango, está vestida?

Não precisei abrir os olhos para saber que ela havia erguido o lençol que nos cobria.

- Estou.

- Droga.

Tentamos rir, sim, apenas tentamos, pois a dor fez a gente soltar outro gemido de dor.

- Precisamos levantar. Você esta na minha cama ou sou eu que estou na sua?

- Não faça perguntas ou desafios difíceis, Sango.

- Que horas são?

- Já disse, pare de fazer perguntas que não consigo responder. – Resmunguei apertando meu rosto contra a barriga da minha amiga que se inclinou pegando o relógio do hotel sobre a cabeceira que ficava entre as duas camas.

- Sete horas, temos que levantar.

- Volte a dormir, mulher.

- Vamos, Ka. Temos que tomar um banho e descer para comer algo e tomar um aspira. Temos trabalho hoje.

- Você me dá banho?

- Ui. Meu dia começou bem hoje.

- E o meu dia começou tão "lesbico". – Respondi rindo, me arrependendo segundos depois, maldita dor de cabeça.

Um banho gelado. Algumas torradas com manteiga. Duas aspirinas. Um enérgico. E eu finalmente estava lúcida o bastante para ter uma certa percepção sobre que estava acontecendo ao meu redor.

Sinto meu peito se corroer de inveja por Sango estar conseguindo correr de um lado e para outro falando para os atores como eles devem ficar para tirar as fotos promocionais. Nem parece que esta com uma ressaca igual a minha. Se é que ela ainda está de ressaca.

Quanto a Chizuru e Sawaka elas parecem estar tão más quanto eu. Ou seja, estão trabalhando em modo automático, as vezes fazendo careta concentradas quando estão na dúvida se estão fazendo algo realmente certo.

Sango deve ser algum tipo de monstro.

Abri o meu terceiro energético aproveitando a sombra do quiosque, como ainda não haviam começado as filmagens estando apenas concentrados nas fotos, eu posso ficar afastada da equipe, mas logo que eles começarem, sinto que Jakotsu vai me fazer ficar no sol junto dele. Ergui a latinha para tomar o primeiro gole, mas ela foi retirada de minha mãos pelo Senhor Parker, parece que esta virando um hábito ele tomar as minhas bebidas.

- Eu estava conversando com o pessoal da equipe de filmagem, perguntando como seriam as cenas de hoje e como estava a estória do drama e tudo mais. Sabe, fiquei indignado ao saber que a Kaoru e o Sadao ainda não se beijaram. Por estarem já apaixonados, não entendo o motivo da embolação para se beijarem. – Comentou Senhor Parker me fazendo coçar o queixo ponderando sobre sua analise.

- Nos Estados Unidos, eles já teriam se beijando, correto? – Perguntou me sentindo com raciocínio muito lento.

- Certamente, para ser mais exato, nessa altura do campeonato, eles já estariam morando juntos e sofrendo uma crise no relacionamento por ela estar grávida e ele com medo da idéia de ser pai. O drama de vocês, é muito lendo quanto a esse desenvolver dos personagem, levam séculos para o primeiro beijo.

- Damos mais importância ao sentimentos que as necessidades carnais.

- Entendo, mas é meio frustrante.

- Por que?

- Porque você fica na expectativa deles ficarem logo juntos, mas o cara não agarra logo a menina. E olha que oportunidades são jogas aos ventos como confetes em festas de ano novo. Poxa, ele tem que agarrar logo a menina e mostrar a ela que é o macho alfa.

- Macho alfa? – Perguntei tendo a mente invadida por uma alcatéia de lobos, comecei a rir enquanto o Senhor Parker terminava de dar um ultimo gole no meu antigo energético jogando ele no lixo em seguida.

- Finalmente consegui terminar de ler todos os seus livros publicados. – Ele falou me pegando de surpresa. – Você é realmente muito boa escritora, contudo, seu estilo varia muito de acordo com a categoria do livro. Mas o que realmente me atraiu em sua escrita, foi seu sarcasmo.

- Meu sarcasmo?

- Sim, da um charme nas estórias que não encontrei em nenhum outro livro.

- Obrigada.

- Você autografaria os meus livros?

- Claro... assim você pode vender por um valor maior. – Respondi o fazendo rir.

O resto do dia se resumiu no Senhor Parker mantendo uma conversa calorosa comigo sobre livros e escritores da atualidade, começamos um debate sobre livros japoneses e americanos, eventualmente Jakotsu nos interrompia em nossos debates para que eu o ajudasse com alguma cena que ele não estava satisfeito com a atuação, contudo, logo eu voltava para o dialogo com o Senhor Parker, para ser sincera nunca imaginei que ele era fã de leitura, mas ele me confessou que criou paixão pela leitura quando ainda criança com as revistas em quadrinhos do homem aranha em seguida passou para livros de terror, alias o Senhor Parker me prometeu um livro autografado pelo grande escritor norte americano Stephen King quando eu disse que aprendi inglês lendo os livros dele.

Revelar que sou fluente em inglês fez com que o Senhor Parker conversasse comigo em seu idioma original, confessando que sentia falta de conversar em inglês com as pessoas e reclamar que meu inglês era britânico demais e começou a me deixar a par das "gírias" mais usava.

Foi nesse dia que Nicholas Parker deixou de ser o "Senhor Parker" para mim e se tornou apenas o "Nick".

Sinceramente o único motivo para não termos ficado até ao amanhecer no restaurante do hotel conversando sobre como os filmes de terror japoneses são mais aterrorizantes que os norte americanos – mesmo o Nick afirmando que não eram -, foi pelo fato de Sango ter me puxado para o quarto reclamando que seria acordada por mim durante a madrugada quando eu finalmente resolvesse dormi.

Quando viajamos nas excursões escolares, sempre ficamos no mesmo quarto e eu sempre perdia noção da hora quando ficava conversando com os amigos, por isso voltava tarde para o quarto e sempre dava conta de derrubar tudo em meu caminho até a cama e acordava a Sango. Desde então, quando dividimos o mesmo quarto, ela me faz ir dormir no mesmo horário em que ela vai. Eu sempre disse que era acidental, contudo, Sango nunca acreditou.

###

- Obrigada. – falei ao Nick quando ele entregou uma lata de refrigerante sentando meu lado no sofá da sala da casa que estava sendo usada como casa de praia do Sadao, a equipe havia dado uma pausa na filmagens para o almoço.

- Esse Sadao é um sádico.

- Concordo.

- Não há dúvidas de que você se inspirou no Taisho Júnior. – Ri tomando um gole do refrigerante. – Falando nele, já se acertaram por ele não ter vindo?

- Como?

- Você não falou com ele ainda?

Pisquei algumas vezes me dando conta de que aquele era meu segundo dia – terceira noite – em Okinawa e eu ainda não havia ligado para o Sesshomaru. Mas ele também não me ligou, acho que isso nos deixa quite. Quer dizer, foi ele que me deu esperanças que viria e nem mesmo me mandou uma mensagem para falar que não seria possível e que o Nick viria em seu lugar.

- Pela seu rosto, suponho que não. – Constatou Nick soltando um suspiro teatral. – Pobre Sesshomaru, sua namorada nem o telefona.

- Pobre Kagome, o namorado dela não liga para dar satisfações sobre nada. – Respondi franzindo o semblante.

Nick passou o braço envolta do meu ombro e me balançou levemente sussurrando um "vai ficar tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem", essa atitude me provocou uma crise de riso. Por que ele estava me consolando?

- Você não é muito normal. – Falei balançando a cabeça tentando parar de rir.

- E quem é normal?

- Boa pergunta.

- Fome? – Eu acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça e ele se levantou estendendo a mão, a segurei e fui facilmente erguida. – Que tal um salmão com batatas?

- Lá vem você e suas batatas. – Reclamei seguindo com ele até a mesa a onde Sango já estava sentada almoçando.

Após pegarmos um prato de yakisoba, cada um, sentamos na mesma mesa que Sango ocupava junto de Chizuru, Sawaka e atriz Akemi, ela interpretava a melhor amiga de Kaoru no drama. Alguns minutos depois Bankotsu colocou uma cadeira entre a minha e a de Nick e começou a me indagar quando nós teríamos nosso momento de divertimento a sós (leia-se, jogar videogame), dois minutos depois Iwao se aproximou e começou a me perguntar sobre as edições de colecionador dos meus livros.

Ao final do dia, depois de sairmos do banho nas termas, Sango ficou reclamando que eu atraio amigos como liquidação atraia mulheres às compras. Analogia interessante, mas um tanto exagerada da minha amiga. Ela beliscou a minha nádega esquerda quando eu disse que não tinha culpa dela ser tão antissocial que não conseguisse a simpatia de uma cadeira.

- Kagome. – Me virei para olhar Nick se aproximando, fiz um sinal para Sango continuar a andar sem mim, estávamos a uns quatro metros do nosso quarto. – Ainda bem que lhe encontrei antes.

- Algum problema?

Ele olhou para os lados, reparei melhor em seu rosto, estava um pouco pálido e não havia um trajeto de sorriso em seus lábios, os que era realmente muito difícil de acontecer, uma vez que aquele homem é muito risonho. Pude notar também sua agitação, o que me despertou a curiosidade.

- Não, tudo bem. O que você acha de irmos dar uma volta pela cidade?

- Atitude suspeita, Nick.

- Eu sou um homem suspeito. Venha, vamos pelas escadas para fazer o chocolate que eu acabei de comer ser dirigido mais rápido.

- Tudo bem, vamos, mas eu vou deixar as minhas coisas no quarto.

Virei-me para seguir para o quarto, mas Nick segurou meu braço me fazendo voltar encara-lo.

- Não precisa... vamos. – Ele segurou minha mão e me levou na direção das escadas, quando começamos descer as escadas pude ouvir o elevador ao longe apitando no nosso andar, indicando que alguém acabara de descer ali.

###

- Nick... o que foi aquela presa toda no hotel?

Nick me olhou de esgueira, esperei sua resposta, mas o que ele disse foi:

- Olha, como a praia está linda sob o luar.

Rolei os olhos, ele estava muito suspeito, contudo, passava pela minha mente o motivo daquela agitação dele, na verdade, eu só o vi daquela forma antes, nos dias em que Sesshomaru ia trabalhar na empresa e ele chegava atrasado por causa de uma de suas de conquistas da noite passada. Nick ainda deve achar que eu acreditei mesmo naquelas histórias de trânsito.

- Você não está olhando o mar. – Ele falou de forma displicente.

- Suspeito.

- Acredite, você vai me agradecer mais tarde.

- Agradecer? Por ter me arrastado até a praia? Você não disse que queria andar pela cidade?

Ele tirou a camisa de abotoar que usava e estendeu sob a areia, pegou minha bolsa com a minha outra troca de rouba e objetos para banho, fez um gesto para que eu me sentasse.

- Estamos perto do hotel, vou levar sua bolsa para Sango e voltou com algo para bebermos, então lhe explico que aconteceu, tudo bem?

- Suspeito.

- Por favor, Ka.

Suspirei e me sentei, havia um quiosque ali perto a onde havia vários grupos de pessoas e o local era bem iluminado, por isso não havia perigo algum eu esperar alguns minutos ali sentada.

###

Ele demorou mais que havia dito, comecei a ficar preocupada pelo quiosque ali perto estava pronto para fechar, não gosto de ser abordada por estranhos e mesmo que eu tenha aprendido defesa pessoal, não sou adversária para mais de um homem. Se estiver armado, nem para um. Desde muito nova, sempre fui muito abordada pelos homens, uma morena de olhos azuis e corpo esbelto chama atenção em um trem, alias, por sempre ser assediada que eu aprendi defesa pessoal e criei o habito de ir sempre ao colégio de bicicleta ou a pé.

Meu coração falou uma batida quando um objeto luminoso apareceu na minha frente, virei o rosto ficando ainda mais assustada com o rosto masculino que vi, ele estava muito sério e de certa forma medonho. Voltei minha atenção para o que ele havia colocado na minha frente, era seu tablet, a onde estava uma foto do Nick comigo, alias, uma foto em que ele estava usando o meu ombro de travesseiro.

Em meu cérebro foi ouvido um estalo: o flash de luz no avião foi de uma fotografia.

- Você deixa outros homens te tocarem com muita facilidade. – Respondeu Sesshomaru com a voz tão fria quanto do primeiro dia que nos encontramos.

- Ora, quem é vivo sempre aparece. – Respondi empurrando o braço dele da frente do meu rosto. Tentei me manter distraída de suas reações, mas não evitei de olhar para ele quando sentou ao meu lado e nem pude deixar de percebe que seu olhar caiu para camisa em que eu estava sentada. – Você viu o Nick? Ele pediu para esperá-lo aqui, mas sumiu. – Soltei um suspiro me levantando, peguei a camisa do Nick. – Parece que ele não vai voltar, então vou indo.

Sinceramente, ele some sem dar explicações, não manda nem uma mensagem ou liga para dizer que seria impossível ir à viagem comigo, agora aparece bravo porque recebeu uma foto de um homem dormindo em meu ombro em uma viagem de avião que eu queria ele estivesse lá.

Chamem-me de egoísta ou de chata se quiserem, mas eu não vou ficar aturando ciúmes quando não há motivos para ter.

Ele segurou meu braço me fazendo virar para encará-lo, mantendo aquela expressão fria com um olhar que me desafiava a tentar ir embora.

- A ideia dele lhe acompanhar foi do meu pai. – Ele falou mantendo o mesmo tom frigido na voz, estreitei os olhos tentando deduzir o que aquela frase significava, soltei um suspiro rolando os olhos. Fica sempre tentando entender as meias frases que ele diz, é cansativo.

- Então, você simplesmente não ia aparecer no aeroporto e esperar que eu e ligasse para me dizer que realmente estava muito ocupado e não poderia vir comigo.

- Acha que não tenho consideração com nada? Eu avisaria sem você precisar me ligar.

- ENTÃO POR QUE NÃO ME LIGOU?

Puxei o meu braço o fazendo me soltar e segui pela praia em direção do hotel, sinceramente não estou nenhum um pouco afim de conversar com esse idiota irritante de coração de picolé... não picolé é bom... coração de... de... de... Faltam-me palavras para definir esse coração.

A minha vontade é de pegar a cabeça do Sesshomaru e enfiar ela na areia e ficar esfregando esfolando ela até ficar sem o couro.

Ele segurou novamente meu braço me forçando virar para encará-lo. Seu rosto estava sombrio me fazendo sentir aquele arrepio na espinha que sentia quando nos conhecemos, de fato, Sesshomaru Taisho sabe ser assustador. Contudo, diferente da época em que nos conhecemos, eu estava realmente zanga, irritada, furiosa com esse homem, portanto, não deixei que ele notasse que aquele olhar havia me assustado, apenas ergui o nariz e apertei os lábios franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Me solte.

- Ainda não. – Ele falou abaixando o rosto, seu nariz tocou o meu. – Você vai me explicar essa foto, antes de ir.

Fechei os olhos e desejei do fundo do meu coração que estivesse sonhando, caso contrário, vou matar o homem por quem estou apaixonada. Respirei fundo e abri os olhos me deparando os olhos dourados dele, ainda sombrios. A ideia do esfolar seu rosto na areia ficou ainda mais tentadora, mesmo sendo um pecado destruir tal beleza.

Peguei o tablet dele e estende na frente do seu rosto fazendo-o desviar o olhar de mim ara a foto, respirei fundo novamente procurando toda a paciência que meu corpo ainda retinha, na verdade não tinha mais qualquer trajeto de calma dentro de mim, por isso com uma voz de mãe que explica o motivo do filho não poder comer doces antes do almoço, comecei a falar:

- Ele dormiu e acabou caindo com a cabeça no meu ombro. Olha a foto atentamente, não vê? Olhos fechados, expressão serena. Isso se chama sono, é muito comum em viagem tediosas. Caso não seja de seu conhecimento.

- Esta zombando de mim?

- incrível, ele conseguiu notar meu tom sarcástico mesmo com o meu esforço para disfarçar. – Ergui minha mão livre para o rosto tocando as pontas dos dedos nos lábios. – Oh, que fazer agora?

Enquanto ele estreitava os olhos, eu puxei meu braço, mas não consegui me soltar, precisei me concentrar para não demonstrar que a nova força que ele aplicou no meu braço, o fez doer.

- Você é tão infantil. – Ele respondeu.

- Infantil? É você que veio até Okinawa para brigar comigo por causa de uma foto inocente.

- Inocente? Parece que você não trabalhou na mesma empresa que o Parker. – Rolei os olhos evitando um careta de dor quando ele me puxou para mais perto me fazendo ficar na ponta dos pés para encará-lo. – Não me diga que dois dias juntos e você já o considera um amigo.

- Considero.

- Ele não quer ser apenas seu amigo.

- No momento ele parece muito feliz em ser apenas meu amigo.

- Pare de ser teimosa.

- Pare de apertar meu braço. – Respondi de forma inconsciente, pois estava pensando que realmente estava doendo e poderia ficar marca se não me afastasse logo.

Ele soltou meu braço e colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça, foi quando notei que ele estava de terno na praia.

- Que seja. – Sesshomaru passou por mim seguindo na direção do hotel, com a camisa do Nick nas mãos, segui para o hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu disse que ia demorar, mas enfim, aqui está o capítulo.<strong>

**Espero que gostem.**

**A todos que deixaram recados, agradeço, saibam que eu leio todos.**

**Perguntaram se vou fazer a primeira vez deles, não escrevo hentai, o máximo que chego é o que aconteceu no capítulo passado, ou seja, meu limite é as caricias calhentes. **

**Acredito que logo terá mais capítulos, mas não vou prometer nada. **

**Preciso terminar o meu TCC, por isso, tenham paciência.**

**Que acham do Nick?**

**Ele tem se tornado um personagem querido por mim, não é que tenha alguma intensão de fazer algo mais impetuoso com ele a Kagome, na verdade, não havia pensando nisso até presente momento, apenas gosto de ver o circo pegando fogo. **

**Beijos a todos e não esqueçam de dizer o que gostaram e não gostaram, os recados de vocês que me fazem querer escrever mais.**

**Quanto a incerteza de se vou ou não terminar essa fic.**

**Relaxem, todas as minhas fics Sesshomaru e Kagome não correm perigo de ser inativas, afinal, eu não quero ser morta de forma dolorosa e lenta. **


	19. Capítulo XVIII

**Capítulo XVIII – Condição.**

Eu não havia notado o quanto a briga na praia havia me afetado até deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e rever todos os momentos em minha mente. Senti um peso em meu peito e um nó em minha garganta, o qual eu lutei para que não fosse desamarrado, contudo, ele desamarrou e lagrimas silenciosa molharam meu travesseiro. Não estou certa se Sango me ouviu ou não... ou se simplesmente fingiu não ter ouvido.

Na verdade eu não dormi essa noite, fiquei rolando de um lado para o outro, cochilei depois que Sango sentou na minha cama e perguntou como eu estava me sentindo, tentei esboçar um sorriso e me levantar, mas ela empurrou meu ombro contra a cama e disse que falaria com Jakotsu e que eu precisava descansar.

Acredito que meu rosto deve estar medonho para que a Sango não tenha me deixado sair da cama, mas para ser sincera, não fiz qualquer esforço para ir até as filmagens, naquele momento, ficar na cama era a melhor coisa que poderia me acontecer.

Levou apenas alguns minutos para Sango sair e o sono desligar a minha mente por alguns minutos. Senti uma terrível dor de cabeça quando o meu celular apitou indicando que havia recebido um email. Eu não estava raciocinando muito bem, por isso peguei o celular para ver o motivo de ter apitado, apenas notei que era um email quando vi um envelope na tela:

"Sei que você vive alheia ao mundo a sua volta, mas não se esqueça do aniversário da sua mãe, próxima sexta, venha passar o final de semana em Chigasaki.

S.H."

Rolei os olhos e coloquei o celular debaixo do travesseiro enquanto o abraçava. Não acredito que o tolo do meu irmão mais novo me mandou um email para me lembrar do aniversário da nossa mãe, como se eu fosse realmente capaz de esquecer. Ainda mais com ela me mando emails periódicos perguntando sobre os atores que estariam no drama e pedindo um perfil completo deles com muitas fotos.

Quando ouvi a porta do quarto ser aberta pensei seriamente que se trata de Jakotsu vindo me buscar ara acompanhar as filmagens na marra, até mesmo me preparei emocionalmente e psicologicamente para o sermão que ele iria proferir quando senti o colchão ceder, virei pronta para dizer que sabia muito bem de minhas responsabilidades e que não era necessário ficar me lembrando de minhas obrigações, contudo, a pessoa que estava ali não era o meu amigo, mas sim a ultima pessoa que passaria pela minha cabeça que viria até mim, ainda mais se tratando de alguém tão orgulhoso e ainda havia a briga de ontem, que com certeza ele não havia esquecido.

Minha intenção era me virar voltando a ficar de costas para ele e esperar que minha indiferença o fizesse ir embora, porém, antes que meu ato fosse posto em pratica, com apenas uma palavra ele me deixou completamente desarmada.

- Eu sinto muito.

Essas palavras foram ditas em um tom muito baixo fazendo a voz de Sesshomaru sair mais grave do que realmente era. Abri a boca para responder, mas as palavras ficaram presas em minha garganta enquanto ele se inclinava ficando com o braço esquerdo apoiado no colchão tendo seu tronco sobre o meu. Pude sentir o cheiro de sua colônia e notar que ele havia se cortado ao fazer a barba. Deslizei o dedo sobre o pequeno ferimento, um pouco abaixo do queixo.

- Sesshomaru Taisho, dizendo que senti muito?

- Você poderia conter seu sarcasmo?

- Você poderia conter suas atitudes estúpidas?

- A culpa não foi minha. – Ele falou erguendo um pouco o tom da voz, deixando claro o quanto estava irritado, isso me surpreendeu, ele geralmente é tão frigido, alterar a voz daquela forma não é uma atitude típica dele. – Conferi minha agenda várias vezes no sábado, não havia como cancelar as reuniões com os coreanos e chineses. Minha intenção era de ligar avisando que não poderia ir, mas meu pai teve a brilhante ideia de pedir para o Parker lhe acompanhar na viagem. Fiquei tão irritado que preferi não ligar para evitar descontar minha frustração em você que não possuía culpa.

Deslizei minha mão até a sua nuca entrelaçando os fios do cabelo com os meus dedos, suspirei refletindo sobre o que ele havia me dito, as chances dele descontar sua raiva em mim, eram de fato, enormes.

- Mas deveria ter mandando um email.

- Provavelmente, contudo, não estou acostumado a dar satisfações. Preciso de algum tempo para me adaptar a essa realidade.

- Essa realidade?

- De manter minha namorada ciente do que está havendo em minha vida.

- Sua namorada? Que namorada? – Ele ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda.

- Será que você não consegue conter seu sarcasmo? – Resmungou demonstrando mais irritação. – Quem mais seria minha namorada, além de você?

- Não me lembro de um pedido formal.

- Não seja por isso. Aceita namorar comigo?

- Não. – Falei afastando minha mão de sua nuca. Ele estreitou os olhos. – Você me irrita.

- O sentimento de irritação é recíproco.

- Você veio até Okinawa para brigar comigo por causa de uma foto, que alias, não possui malicia alguma. E espera que eu aceite ser sua namorada, simplesmente por ter vindo aqui me pedir desculpas? Você me julga ser muito fácil, Senhor Taisho.

- Não gosto de outros homens lhe tocando.

- Ainda não é motivo para sua atitude.

Ele abaixou o rosto tocando o nariz no meu, seus lábios roçaram contra os meus quando voltou a falar:

- Queria lhe ver pessoalmente para esclarecer tudo, contudo, quando o Parker me disse que estava na praia. Quando me aproximei, o ciúme falou mais alto.

- Então foi seu pai que enviou o Nick?

- Por que está o chamando de forma tão intima? – questionou afastando o rosto, senti vontade de rir, felizmente consegui me conter.

- Porque ele é um amigo. Responda-me, foi ideia do seu pai?

- Sim.

- Não me ligou, pois estava irritado demais com a situação?

- Sim.

- Promete nunca mais me deixar no vacu?

- Você também não tentou entrar em contado comigo.

- Por que tentaria? Foi você que disse que viria e depois simplesmente não aparece. Era sua obrigação me explicar o motivo de não vir.

- Eu prometo.

- Vai embora comigo?

- Não, pegarei o avião para Tóquio essa noite. Amanha tenho uma reunião importante com alguns sócios chineses.

- Quem lhe mandou a foto?

- A atriz que faz a Kaoru.

- Kagura?

- Acho que sim.

Aquela ratazana paralitica leprosa.

- Eu tenho até às seis horas da tarde ara lhe fazer mudar de ideia quando ao meu pedido de namoro. – Falou Sesshomaru me tirando dos pensamentos homicidas contra aquela atriz idiota. – Podemos andar pela cidade e almoçar em algum restaurante.

- Desculpe, mas, sinceramente minha cabeça esta doendo. O sol não apenas agravará a dor.

- Não dormiu essa noite?

Corei, não queria que ele soubesse que me afetava o suficiente para me fazer perde o sono. Provavelmente ficar vermelha o fez ter certeza que eu não havia dormindo nada a noite.

- Sendo assim. – Ele se afastou, estava preste a dizer que ia tomar um remédio, quando Sesshomaru se inclinou tirando os tênis. – Vou ficar aqui com você e me certificar que descansara o suficiente para o sono não lhe causar dores de cabeça.

E assim ele deitou na cama me puxando para mais perto, fiquei com a cabeça sobre o seu peito notando pela primeira vez que até mesmo Sesshomaru Taisho podia ter seus batimentos cardíacos alterados.

- Sabe. – Comecei a falar sonolenta. – Sendo fofo assim, só me resta aceita ser sua namorada.

- Não estou sendo fofo. – A voz dele não demonstrou o sentimento, como de costume.

- Ficar aqui comigo acariciando meu cabelo... é atitude fofa, Sesshomaru. – Ele não me respondeu, de certa forma senti que aquilo havia o deixado constrangido. – Vou te perdoar e aceita o seu pedido de namoro, mas tem uma condição.

- Qual?

- Sem ser nessa, a próxima sexta é aniversário de minha mãe. Não estou pedindo para você ir sexta comigo, mas sim passar o final de semana na casa dos meus pais.

- Quer me apresentar para os seus pais?

- Eu conheço os seus. Nada mais justo.

- Aceito a condição.

###

O voou para Tóquio estava atrasado. Essa foi a primeira vez que fiquei feliz por um atraso daqueles, geralmente eles me irritavam, mas dessa vez, isso significa mais tempo com o meu namorado, que estava sentado ao meu lado com uma expressão que não consegui identificar o significado. A voz eletrônica feminina ecoou por todo o aeroporto de Naha, informando que por culpa do clima todos os voos estavam atrasados uma hora.

Sesshomaru se levantou colocando a sua bolsa de couro marrom sobre o acento que estava antes, se afastou sem falar nada. Cruzei as pernas e observei o local, notando as pessoas utilizando seus celulares com expressões zangadas e algumas preocupadas enquanto que os funcionários das companhias aéreas eram indagados constantemente pelos passageiros.

Quando meu namorado voltou a se sentar ao meu lado, me entregou uma latinha de café, sorri abrindo e bebendo um generoso gole. Meu vicio por cafeína é facilmente detectado. Ele se inclinou colocando as mãos sobre o joelho esquerdo, enquanto suspendia sua própria bebida com a outra mão.

- Que horas é a sua reunião?

- Amanha ás nove.

- Vai dar tempo de você chegar e descansar para ela.

- Presumo que sim. – Ele respondeu bebendo um gole de sua bebida, fiz o mesmo com a minha. – Agora que terminou o drama, pretende começar algum novo livro ou ingressará na carreira de roteirista de dramas?

- Meu editor me corta os dedos foras se eu não lhe der mais livros – Respondi me lembrando da editora que lançava os meus livros, sobre tudo, do Kyouta, o editor chefe. – Acredito que assim que o drama for concluído, as cobranças por mais livros voltará.

- Eles não lhe procuraram até a conclusão do drama?

- Exatamente. Foi o acordo que fiz com o Kyouta.

- Um homem?

- Ele é casado e tem um casal de gêmeos de dez anos. – Falei rolando os olhos. – Os gêmeos são lindos, diga-se de passagem.

- Então possui alguma ideia para algum livro?

- Sinceramente não havia pensando em nenhuma trama em especial. Esse trabalho tomou minha mente completamente. Mas se houver alguma ideia para um novo livro, prometo que será o primeiro, a saber.

- Serei o primeiro a ler?

- Namorar uma escritora tem essa vantagem.

A voz feminina informou o embarque para Tóquio, suspirei me levantando seguindo com Sesshomaru até a porta de embarque para o voou, admito que fiquei surpresa quando ele virou e me abraçou antes de seguir pela plataforma até o avião, mas fiquei mesmos em graça quando notei que as mulheres ali presente faziam comentários sobre como me invejavam por ter um namorado/noivo/marido (elas não sabiam qual deles), tão lindo e charmoso. Estufei o peito me sentindo orgulhosa por ter um namorado tão lindo, contudo, fiquei com um pouco ciúmes também.

Quando voltei ao hotel, Jakotsu me abordou e começou a me passar o sermão que eu estava esperando desde hoje de manha, contudo, meu humor estava bom o suficiente para que desse alguns leves tapinhas sobre o ombro do meu amigo e seguisse até Sango a puxando para jantar comigo no restaurante em que fomos na primeira noite em que chegamos em Naha.

Ela não me questionou sobre que havia acontecido e nem me contou como conseguiu conter Jakotsu de vir me buscar no hotel, apenas sorriu e ficou conversando ocmigo sobre assuntos alheios a trabalho e homens. Apenas duas amigas comendo e conversando bobagens, aquilo fez meu dia fechar com "chave de ouro".

* * *

><p><strong>Pequeno, eu sei.<strong>

**Mas vou demorar para atualizar, como sei que o capítulo anterior foi frustrante, esse veio para compensar.**

**Vejo vocês no capítulo 19.**

**Comentários são sempre bem vindos, eles que me fazem atualizar mais rápido, se lembrem disso. **


	20. Capítulo XIX

**Capítulo IX – A origem do nome Kazuaki Hiroki.**

A visita de Sesshomaru rendeu muitos comentários na equipe de filmagem, Jakotsu nos anunciou como um casal e por conta desse fato, fui bombardeada por comentários, que eram principalmente pelo fato deu não ter ido ás filmagens quando ele estava aqui em Naha. Comentários muito pervertidos, diga-se de passagem. Felizmente Nick me distraiu de tais comentários mantendo conversas aleatórias ao drama, Sango estava ocupada demais com edições de fotos para me ajudar com o constrangimento provado pelas fofocas.

Aproveitei para perguntar sobre as atitudes suspeitas de Nick na noite em que Sesshomaru chegou e de acordo com ele, estava tentando evitar que eu me encontrasse com Sesshomaru enquanto Kagura semeava a discórdia em sua mente. Parece que quando meu namorado chegou ao hotel, à atriz maldita que me faz desejar ter matado a Kaoru, o abordou e ficou insinuando o quanto Nick e eu estávamos próximos. Nick viu tudo e foi atrás de mim para evitar que Sesshomaru me encontrasse naquele exato momento com a mente envenenada e também não me deixar ver meu namorado que nem havia dado explicações sobre o fato de não ter vindo à viagem com outra mulher.

Quando voltei para Tóquio, algumas surpresas em relação à Sesshomaru me aguardava, primeiro foi o fato dele não ficar mais me perseguindo nas filmagens, ele parar de me jogar do futon de manha o fez ganhar créditos extras comigo. Essa semana ele tem apenas me ligado durante o dia e estamos jantando sempre juntos, o apresentei a lanchonete a onde a magia dos meus livros começava, meu refugiu quase secreto, haja vista que todos meus amigos sabiam que me encontrariam ali quando eu estava trabalhando em algum livro. Sesshomaru disse que finalmente entendia o motivo dos meus livros sempre ter um personagem resmungão que não gostava de lugares fechados e lotados... ele conheceu a lanchonete em horário do jantar com promoção.

Na mesma noite em que fomos à lanchonete, na quarta-feira para ser mais exata, Sesshomaru abordou o assunto sobre o aniversário de minha mãe, na sexta-feira. Quase me engasguei com o hambúrguer quando ele me indagou sobre que presente poderia comprar para minha mãe, mas senti vontade de esganá-lo quando ele respondeu a minha surpresa com a seguinte frase:

- É um costume presentear os aniversariantes, a não ser que a filha conseguir um namorado seja considerado um presente.

- Esta me chamando de encalhada?

- Atualmente, não.

- Como?

- O que? – Ele respondeu sem estar realmente confuso, senti vontade de socar aquele rosto esculpido pelos deuses.

- Para sua informação, minha mãe não liga para essas coisas de: "minha filha necessita se casar e me dar netos". – Falei rolando os olhos e voltei a comer o meu hambúrguer. – E eu sugiro comprar algum creme hidrante, de preferência de essência de morango, ela ama morangos.

Ele acenou afirmativa com a cabeça e deu uma golada em seu suco de laranja, me lançando um olhar um tanto questionador e minha mente começou a cogitar as possibilidade de Rin ter contado a ele sobre a mania casamenteira de minha mãe e o fato dela nunca ter aceitado os meus relacionamentos frustrados com homens maravilhosos.

Leia-se:

Nunca ter dado atenção ao aluno modelo do colégio, se me lembro bem, seu nome era Houjo e as minhas amigas tinham algum tipo de fixação da gente ser um casal, mesmo que a concepção de par perfeito fosse apenas um fruto de suas mentes doentias.

Sair algumas vezes com o Yuri até perceber que era apenas amizade.

Recusar uma declaração do Tatsuo.

Terminar um namorado com o Yamato, o qual ela achava um delinquente, mas ficou sabendo recentemente que ele herdou o escritório de advocacia do pai, portanto, de acordo com a minha mãe o delinquente se tornou um bom partido.

Não conseguir fazer o Jakotsu ser hetero. Mesmo que a orientação sexual dele não seja algo que eu ou até mesmo ele possa intervir.

E por fim, ter terminado um namoro de três anos com o Nagi. Alias, ela vive jogando indiretas de como o Nagi está lindo, maravilhoso, bem sucedido e solteiro.

Refletindo sobre o assunto, o Nagi me preocupa, não que ele seja ainda apaixonado por mim ou algo do tipo, até porque quando terminamos ambos chegamos a um consenso de que o relacionamento estava saturado e que se continuarmos a insistir apenas ficaríamos, mas machucados. Mas minha preocupação se deriva do fato incontestável do meu ex-namorado ser vizinho dos meus pais.

Os meus pais haviam se mudado para Chigasaki a pouco mais de seis anos, eu estava cursando a Universidade de Tóquio na época, por isso fiquei em Tóquio. O engraçado, que quando se mudou, meu pai ficou responsável pelas despesas do meu apartamento, afinal eu era um universitária falida que gastava tudo que ganhava com direitos autoras dos poucos livros que havia escrito na época com outros livros para estudar.

Portanto, papai ficou cuidado das despesas e mesmo depois deu já estar estabilizada financeiramente, ele continua a pagar e sempre que tento fazê-lo parar, o velho surta... simplesmente faz carinha de choro e começa a dizer que sou a princesinha dele e que com essa atitude ele se sente mais próximo de mim... o Souta tentou fazer eles ficarem mais próximo pedindo para o papai pagar suas despesas quando saísse de casa, bom, acredito que meu irmão ainda esta traumatizado com a resposta.

Por causa da universidade, as minhas visitas aos meus pais sempre foram muito escassas, quando colei grau passei a visita-los com mais frequencia, mas atualmente com toda essa história de drama não consegui visita-los antes.

O grande motivo da mudança da minha família para aquele local foi à doença de meu avô, que veio a falecer infelizmente, contudo meus pais gostaram da cidade e acabaram ficando por lá, meu pai até mesmo ingressou em um dojo de jiu jitsu a onde é mestre, enquanto que minha mãe lesiona no colégio que meu irmão estuda.

Quanto ao Nagi, ele havia se mudado para lá após o termino do nosso namoro, ele havia terminado a faculdade de medicina e por alguma brincadeira do destino o tio dele é sócio de um grande hospital em Chigasaki – não lembro o nome –, sendo assim, claro que as melhores oportunidades para sua carreira estava lá e não em Tóquio, apesar de que não duvido que ele teria conseguido ser um grande médico em Tóquio, afinal, umas das coisas que mais me chamava atenção naquele empecilho de gente que vivia achando erros gramaticais em meus textos, foi sua inteligência.

Ainda havia o fato de que meu atual namorado era muito ciumento, contudo, muito teimoso e orgulhoso para admitir que sentisse ciúmes, mas como de costume, essa lesada que escreve apenas se deu conta desse detalhe quando seu namorado estacionou o carro defronte a casa dos pais, na sexta-feira ás dez horas da manha, para ser exata. Sei do horário, pois Sesshomaru reclamou que mesmo em uma viagem de um pouco mais de uma hora eu havia dormido e o deixado dirigindo como se fosse meu motorista, enquanto ele resmungava eu olhei o relógio do celular e disse que estava muito cedo para discussões.

Ao descer do carro encare a campainha alguns segundos pensando no quanto minha mãe havia me xingado na terça-feira passada, quando soube que eu estava namorando. Ela havia ficado muito zangada pois quem havia contado a ela sobre o meu namorado foi o fofoqueiro do Yuri, eu ia contar, contudo na segunda eu estava muito cansada para ligar e responder todas as indagações que seriam feitas e na terça ela me ligou as seis da manha enfurecida.

Alias que mania é essa dos meus amigos ficarem ligando para os meus pais para reportar a eles sobre as ultimas novidades de minha vida?

O último livro que lancei, foi a Sango que deu a noticia para o meu pai... nem deu tempo deu ligar e falar:

- Papai, o livro finalmente vai ser lançado, vocês vem para lançamento?

Provavelmente se meus amigos não fossem tão ocupados e o aniversário caísse no final de semana, eles teriam vindo comigo, mas como não é o caso, o bagageiro do carro está com os presentes.

- Esqueceu como funciona uma campainha?

- Calado. – Resmunguei pegando a chave do portão dentro do bolso da minha calça jeans. – Tente parecer simpático.

- Sempre sou simpático. – Ele respondeu com desdém, não evitei rir, admito que uma das coisas que amo no Sesshomaru é o seu sarcasmo. – Parece com receio.

- Minha mãe me ameaçou pelo telefone.

- Por qual motivo?

- Não ter dito que estava namorando. – Respondi um pouco alheia a conversa, foi quando notei que ele poderia se sentir ofendido por eu não ter dito aos meus pais que estava namorando, quando o olhei, não consegui detectar algum sentimento de ofensa ou magoa, apenas a velha expressão fria de sempre. – O Yuri conversou com a minha mãe antes que eu pudesse contar... ele é tão fofoqueiro.

- Queria ter dado a noticia?

- Óbvio. Quem começou a namorar fui eu... aquele fofoqueiro vai se entender comigo.

- Devo o proibir de ver Rin, então.

- O que?

- Ele merece uma punição, acredito ser essa a mais adequada.

- Não me use como pretexto para atrapalhar o namoro da sua irmã... ela sabe a onde eu moro e guardo a chave reserva.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas balançando a cabeça, parecendo concordar que seria arriscado para minha integridade física com aquela punição pela língua solta do Yuri.

- ESTOU EM CASA! – Gritei ao abrir a porta, me inclinei para tirar o tênis, Sesshomaru imitou meu gesto e tirou o sapato.

- Bem vinda de volta. – Falou uma mulher colocando a cabeça para fora da sala, acredito que ela estava sentada.

Levei alguns segundos para identificar aquela mulher, apesar do cabelo castanho claro ainda ser comprido e estar na altura do cotovelo e seus olhos azuis serem donos de um brilho sagaz muito peculiar da nossa família, apenas a reconheci pelas três pintas abaixo da boca, no canto direito do queixo. Confesso que fiquei ainda mais confusa, afinal, não me lembrava dela daquela forma.

- Calada, você não mora aqui. – Reclamou meu pai saindo da sala vindo ao meu encontro. – Filha!

- Tia Kioshi?

- Quem mais poderia ser? - Ela respondeu dando de ombro.

Meu pai me abraçou, esmagando meu nariz em seu peito, que era muito duro, consequência de sua rotina de treinos de jiu jitsu. Sou muito mais parecida com meu pai do que com minha mãe, sendo que temos a mesma cor de cabelo e olhos, ou seja, cabelo negro e olhos azuis. Seu nome é Kaito.

- E você deve ser Sesshomaru. – Perguntou papai ainda me sufocando com o abraço.

- Sim, senhor Higurashi.

- Já fiz sua reserva no hotel da cidade.

Precisei fazer uma tremenda força para me afastar do meu pai, pude ver melhor a Tia Kioshi que deu um tapa na nuca do meu pai enquanto lhe lançava um olhar enfezado, em seguida ela sorriu para Sesshomaru.

- Não ligue para o meu irmão, ele gosta de fazer piadas. Olá, sou a tia da Kagome, é um prazer lhe conhecer.

- Prazer todo meu.

- Eu não estava brincando.

- Se continuar com essa história de hotel, a Kagome vai com ele, Kaito.

- De jeito nenhum.

- Então pare com isso.

- Ela é minha filhinha!

Segurei a camisa de Sesshomaru e o puxei para ir até a sala, enquanto meu pai e minha tia continuavam uma discussão calorosa de a onde o meu namorado ia dormir.

- Eu não me importo de ficar em um hotel, na verdade, era esse meu plano. – Falou Sesshomaru enquanto me seguida até a cozinha.

- Temos quarto de hospede e você é meu convidado. Se meu pai continuar com essa ceninha, provavelmente minha mãe o mandará para o hotel.

- Diferente de você, eu consigo acordar para tomar café da manha antes de uma viagem.

- Você que foi cedo demais em casa.

- "Eu quero aproveitar o dia com os meus pais, Sesshomaru". – Voltei minha atenção para ele deixando o leite sobre o balcão da cozinha.

Rolei os olhos procurando por alguma coisa comestível nada saudável, encontrei um pacote de salgadinhos dentro do armário, provavelmente do meu irmão. Preferi não responder aquela provocação.

- Vocês tomaram café da manha? – Indagou minha tia passando pelo arco que separava a cozinha da sala, como meu pai não apareceu em seguida, constatei que ele havia perdido na discussão e havia saído de casa para "esfriar a cabeça".

- Eu não, ele sim. – Falei sentando na cadeira da mesa redonda aproxima a porta de vidro que levava ao jardim de casa.

- Sesshomaru, correto? – Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça. – Deve ser cansativo namorar alguém tão problemática quanto a minha sobrinha.

- Receio que sim, senhora.

- Eí!

- Kagome, guarde esse salgadinho, vou fazer o café da manha para você.

- Não precisa se dar ao trabalho, tia.

- Misturando leite com salgadinho, você que vai nos dar trabalho comendo essas porcarias.

Ela me tirou o salgadinho e começou a preparar o café da manha, qualquer argumento meu foi sanado com palavras repressivas de que eu não sei me alimentar devidamente, os comentários pioraram quando Sesshomaru revelou que não me via comer nada saudável quando estava no estúdio de filmagem. Fiquei feliz quando consegui desviar o assunto para o novo visual da mina tia, afinal a ultima vez que a vi ela era quinze quilos mais pesada e usava roupas cafonas, aparentemente meu pai a obrigou a entrar no dojo, a onde ela mantém uma rotina de exercício e uma dieta rígida. Ela começou a se queixar de que se eu fosse uma sobrinha mais atenta teria visto sua transformação. Aparentemente, não adianta que eu falei ou faça, vou sempre receber alguma espécie de sermão dos meus parentes.

O almoço foi feito pelo pai, com piadas da minha tia sobre o fato deu não ter herdado os dotes culinários dos meus pais, Sesshomaru concordou com ela, ele nunca comeu nada preparado por mim, provavelmente concordo apenas pelo prazer de me irritar, mesmo que sustentasse aquela expressão fria eu podia jurar que ele estava adorando ver como estou sendo constrangida pela minha tia e o meu pai, que ainda me trata como se eu tivesse seis anos de idade – ele ainda assoprar a comida quente pra mim.

A tia Kioshi é viúva e jornalista, atualmente esta de férias. Devo o meu gosto por leitura e paixão por escrita a ela, pois era quem sempre me dava livros, fossem em aniversário, natal ou qualquer dia aleatório do mês. Ela tem duas filhas, sendo que a mais velha está no ginásio e tem a mesma idade do meu irmão caçula – dezessete anos – enquanto que a caçula tem sete anos e está no primário. Por causa da diferença de percurso, minha tia que busca minha priminha na escola, haja vista que minha prima mais velha teria que atravessar a cidade para buscar a irmãzinha. Como hoje eu estava em casa com um namorado que não conhecia a cidade – até mesmo Sesshomaru Taisho possuí lugares que não conhece – me ofereci para buscar a Reiko na escola.

Meu pai não gostou muito da ideia deu ficar sozinha com o Sesshomaru, mesmo que fosse na rua enquanto íamos buscar sua sobrinha de sete anos de idade... minha tia resolveu esse pequeno empecilho enquanto me empurra junto com meu namorado para fora de casa. Durante o percurso até a escola de Reiko, Sesshomaru não disse nada, mesmo a gente estando a pé eu comentando sobre a cidade, às vezes esses monólogos que tenho com meu namorado me irrita, mas de certa forma estou me acostumando.

- Chegamos. – Falei parando na frente do portão, algumas crianças saiam por ele, tentei identificar minha prima dentre elas. – Cadê essa menina?

- Você nem reconheceu sua tia, tem certeza que vai conseguir identificar sua prima? Receio que deveríamos ter pegado uma foto com sua tia.

- Por que você não volta a ficar calado e para de me atazanar?

- Se não cometesse tantos erros, eu não precisaria os falar para você.

Desviei o olhar para ele, pronta para iniciar uma discussão, contudo aquele trajeto de sorriso em seus lábios denunciou sua intenção de me importunar apenas pelo seu deleite pessoal. Nunca havia conhecido alguém que gostasse mais de me irritar que esse homem.

- Reiko! – Gritei acenando para minha priminha, agradecendo mentalmente ela não ter mudado tanto desde a última vez que nos vimos.

Minha priminha sorriu e veio até mim, mas antes de me cumprimentar, parou na frente de Sesshomaru com a boca entre aberta piscando várias vezes, tentei não rir quando ele me olhou com indagação em seus olhos.

- Eí. – Falei chamando atenção de Reiko. – Esse é Sesshomaru, meu namorado.

- Oi. – Ela falou corando levemente abaixando o olhar, em seguida segurou minha mão começando a me puxar para começar a andar. – Vamos, Ka.

Voltei a me concentrar para não começar a rir e desviei o olhar para Sesshomaru, que deu de ombros e passou a mão pelo cabelo de forma arrogante. Aquele maldito estava se gabando do fato da minha priminha ter ficar sem graça apenas por vê-lo, precisei beliscar ele por conta disso, recebi apenas um olhar raivoso que ignorei.

- Então Reiko, sua mãe a levou para o parque? – Perguntei me lembrando de um conversa antiga nossa.

- Não.

Ela geralmente teria emendado a resposta com um pedido para que eu a levasse na Disney de Tóquio em suas férias, como já havia feito várias vezes, mesmo sempre sendo repreendida pela minha tia. Durante o caminho de volta notei os olhares furtivos de Reiko para Sesshomaru, assim que entramos em casa e ela saiu correndo para sala e pulou no colo de minha tia que me olhou preocupada, mas logo riu quando eu apontei Sesshomaru e apenas movendo os lábios disse:

- Ele a seduziu.

- Kagome Higurashi!

Senti meu coração parar de bater e meu sangue gelar, me virei vendo minha mãe descer os últimos degraus de escada.

- Parabé...

- Parabéns mãe, o seu nariz, me apresente ao moço.

Rolei os olhos e me voltei para Sesshomaru e com uma voz falsamente educada disse:

- Sesshomaru Taisho essa é minha mãe Minako Higurashi... mamãe, esse é Sesshomaru Taisho. Irmão mais velho de Rin, meu namorado.

- É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo. – minha falava enquanto me empurrava para dentro da sala enquanto segurava o braço de Sesshomaru e começava o conduzir para cozinha. – Vamos tomar um chá enquanto você me conta como o relacionamento de vocês se iniciaram.

Ela me lançou um ultimo olhar antes de fechar a porta da cozinha, o olhar que significava "atrapalhe essa conversa e você será lentamente morta". Por isso resolvi deixar minha mãe descobrir que meu namorado não é flor que se cheire sozinha, aproveitei que meu pai estava saindo para fazer as compras para o jantar e sai com ele e meu irmão.

###

- Não está preocupada com seu namorado? – Perguntou meu irmão quando meu pai estacionou o carro na garagem da casa.

- Estou mais preocupada com ele ter se irritado por eu sair e o abandonar na cozinha com a mamãe do que com o interrogatório.

- Não se preocupa com ele ter fugido depois de dez minutos com a mamãe respondendo perguntas nada discretas?

- Sesshomaru lida com pessoas mais assustadoras que a nossa mãe.

- Por exemplo?

- Executivos. – Respondi dando de ombro saindo do carro com uma sacola de compras, que logo foi tirada de mim pelo meu pai, que estava irritado com o fato da minha mãe não o deixou participar da conversa com o Sesshomaru, afinal, se ela concluísse que ele era um bom homem para namorar sua filha (vulgo Kagome Higurashi), não poderia arriscar deixar meu pai estragar tudo com seu ciúme.

- Executivos não apenas engravatados metidos a besta?

Olhei para Souta disposta a lhe dar um sermão sobre de como a realidade é diferente dos filmes, mangas e animes, contudo, me veio na mente à primeira impressão que tive do Sesshomaru... eu havia o achado um metido a besta.

- Mais ou menos. – Respondi erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda procurando por uma respsota melhor. – Alguns são bem perversos.

- Perversos? Ora, por favor, vai me dizer que existe uma espécie de Yakuza dentro das empresas a onde quem não obedece vira comida de peixe?

- Eles não matam, mas quando eu trabalhava na Corporação Taisho, desejava morrer a cada relatório transcrito. – Meu irmão me encarou transmitindo toda sua confusão. – Souta, você apenas precisa saber de uma coisa... Sesshomaru Taisho é mil vezes mais medonho que a nossa mãe.

- Impossível. – Ele respondeu enquanto entravamos na cozinha... após esperar alguns segundos depois que meu pai entrou, apenas para ter certeza de que era seguro.

A cena a seguir me fez rir como eu nunca havia rido na minha vida.

Sesshomaru estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas tomando um chá enquanto minha mãe estava com o rosto pálido, sentada ao seu lado dele, com o corpo rígido e um olhar assustado. De certa forma, parecia que ela estava sendo interrogada pelo Sesshomaru sobre seus segredos mais sórdidos. Quando ela me viu, se aproximou me abraçando e sussurrou com uma voz vinda do além:

- Ele é mesmo irmão da doce Rin?

Foi nesse momento que eu ri até cai no chão.

- Minako? – ouvi meu pai ao lado, acho que ela o abraçou, não estou muito certa.

Souta me cutucou algumas vezes, me fazendo tentar parar de rir, respirei fundo umas duas vezes até conseguir apenas ficar com um sorriso largo no rosto.

- Você sabe que aconteceu? O que seu namorado fez com a mamãe?

- Quando descobri, lhe conto. – Falei indo até Sesshomaru sentando ao seu lado, peguei sua xícara tomando um gole do chá. – O que você disse a ela?

- Apenas respondi algumas perguntas e mantivemos uma conversa agradável até seu retorno, correto, senhora Higurashi. – Ele falou erguendo a vista para minha mãe, que apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Sesshomaru...

Estava preste a começar uma discussão com ele, contudo senti uma pressão em meu ombro, voltei minha atenção a minha mãe.

- Não perca esse. – Ela falou entre os dentes de uma forma tão assustadora que senti meu corpo gelar de pavor. – Kaito controle esse ciúme.

- Mina...

- Quieto e me ajude a cortar os legumes para o jantar. Sua irmã logo voltara com as meninas para o jantar.

- Ela parecia assustada. – Comentou Souta. – E agora ameaça... quanto mais eu vivo menos eu entendo essa família... se precisarem de alguém normal, estarei em meu quarto jogando vídeo game.

Voltei o meu olhar para meu namorado, que ainda sustentava um olhar analítico, o mesmo que sempre via nas reuniões de negócios. Suspirei chegando à conclusão de que não importaria o quanto eu perguntasse para ambos, nunca saberia o que se passou naquela cozinha.

- Vamos para sala. – Falei me levantando, Sesshomaru me seguiu sentando no sofá de três lugares ao meu lado enquanto ligava a televisão, assim que encontrei algo bom para assistirmos a campainha tocou. – Eu já volto.

Analisando friamente a situação, minha mãe ter convidado o vizinho para o jantar de aniversário, era perfeitamente aceitável, sendo eles mantinham uma boa relação de amizade. O único porém dessa situação era o fato do vizinho amigo ser o meu ex namorado, o que fez minha testa gelar e minhas suares quando abri a porta e ver Nagi, um homem de um metro e noventa com o corpo robusto por culpa do vicio por esportes – ele foi o capitão de kendo e jiu jitsu do ensino médio – cabelo curto arrepiados negros que caiam de forma rebelde pela testa fazendo um contraste com seus olhos dourados – que pensando bem eram semelhantes de Sesshomaru, a não ser pelo fato de que os de Nagi eram dotados de um brilho alegre enquanto que do meu namorado eram desprovidos de qualquer sentimentos. Nagi sorriu brandamente e me abraçou, como de costume me suspendeu do chão me apertando contra si enquanto dizia que estava com saudades e que eu deveria lhe mandar mais emails ou ter a decência de retornar suas ligações.

- Ando muito ocupada, nem vejo minhas mensagens de voz, sempre me esqueço.

- Trocou de carro? – Ele perguntou enquanto me colocava no chão. – Se eu soubesse que era possível comprar um carro desses sendo escrevendo, teria seguido carreira contigo.

- O carro não é meu.

- Não?... seu pai finalmente conseguiu convencer sua mãe...

- Não é do meu pai também. – Falei rindo enquanto ele fazia uma careta pensativa.

- Namorando?

- Você ficou mais esperto desde a última vez que nos vimos.

- E você ficou mais engaçada. Maldito sacarmos... mas me diga, vai me convidar para entrar ou ficaremos aqui até o amanhecer?

- Estou pensando no seu caso.

- Há há... Kagome.

Ri e afastando para que ele pudesse adentrar por ela.

- Souta e seus pais?

- Souta jogando videogame e os meus pais estão fazendo o jantar, minha tia logo deve estar chegando com as minhas primas.

- Cheguei muito cedo pelo jeito.

- Se quiser ir embora e voltar mais tarde, fique a vontade.

- Você ainda me dá diabete de tão doce. Então você é a pobre alma? – Perguntou Nagi quando entrou na sala e viu Sesshomaru, que apenas desviou os olhos da televisão. – Nagi Kazuaki.

Pela primeira vez em minha vida, eu pude ver os pensamentos de Sesshomaru se conectando as fatos fragmentados de sua memória o fazendo chegar as conclusões. As quais pude ver perfeitamente quais eram:

Primeiro a aparência de Nagi, era a mesma de uma personagem do meu primeiro Best Seller "Rosa e Sangue", um dos protagonistas: Takashi, alias, Sesshomaru tem uma edição de colecionador em seu escritório dessa minha serie.

Segundo, KAZUAKI!

Senti um frio na espinha quando meu namorado ergueu a sobrancelha me direcionando um olhar impiedoso de quem me fatiaria e serviria aos peixes mais tarde, enquanto com uma voz fria respondia ao cumprimento de Nagi:

- Sesshomaru Taisho.

- Namorado da Kagome, presumo. – Sesshomaru apenas acenou com a cabeça. - Eí, não obtive a oportunidade de falar com você antes. - Começou Nagi voltando sua atenção para mim. - Mas lhe vi no jornal algum tempo atrás... Kazuaki Hiroshi.

- Me descobriram, finalmente. – Respondi tentando fazer o clima não ficar tenso, mas Nagi não estava ajudando me chamando pelo meu pseudónimo.

- Lembra que eu falava que um dia descobririam e esse seu rostinho lindo ia aparecer nos noticiários?

- Lembro...

- Aliás, você nunca mais me mandou seus manuscritos, pensei que continuaríamos amigos mesmo após o termino do namoro.

Meu olhar seguiu de Nagi para Sesshomaru, notei o desviar do olhar do segundo da televisão para mim, cruzando os braços erguendo a sobrancelha mandando que eu explicasse imediatamente quem era o Nagi e se ele realmente era meu ex namorado, caso fosse, explicasse o motivo de estar ali, na casa dos meus pais mantendo uma conversa tão "agradável".

- Você é muito ocupado no hospital. – Falei me afastando de Nagi e sentando ao lado de Sesshomaru.

Eu estava pensando em uma forma de explicar a situação para Sesshomaru, precisava tomar cuidado com as palavras, afinal havia certeza de que se as palavras não fossem usadas corretamente, isso desencadearia uma briga realmente séria e dessa vez ele teria total razão, afinal, eu deveria ter contato sobre o Nagi... mas eu esqueci completamente desse traste que eu conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que estava criando uma situação complicada para testar o meu relacionamento.

E ainda havia o fato de Nagi ser muito manipulador e se divertir colocando as pessoas em situações complicadas, uma vez disse que servia como estudo sobre a humanidade, já que cada pessoa possuía uma reação diferente a uma mesma situação.

Havia passado apenas alguns segundos enquanto eu escolhia a melhor forma para explicar tudo ao meu namorado, contudo o ex tinha que provar que a frase de "ex bom é ex morto" era algo verídico.

- Deve ser estranho ver o ex da namorada na casa dos pais do dela, né senhor Taisho. – Nagi questionou sentando na poltrona favorita do meu pai. – Acontece que sou vizinho os senhores Higurashi. E como foi um namoro de longo tempo, acabei criando vínculos afetivos com a família Higurashi.

- Sesshomaru, esta com fome? Posso afanar algo da cozinha. – Falei rapidamente quando notei que ele entre abriu a boca. Sinceramente, não estava disposta a arbitrar um combate verbal entre aqueles dois.

- Não estou com fome...

- Sede?

- Não... Você disse que seu sobrenome é Kazuaki.

- Disse, e sim, ela usou o meu sobrenome como pseudônimo. – Eu queria sair correndo dali e me esconder embaixo das cobertas na cama dos meus pais, de preferência com ambos ao meu lado me protegendo. – Kagome usou o meu sobrenome e do Yuri para criar o pseudônimo, foi uma forma de nos homenagear por ajuda-la com o seu primeiro livro. Uma adolescente lançando um livro parecia impossível, mas a gente conseguiu depois de alguns contatos dos pais do Yuri e com a minha determinação em apoia-la e não deixar desistir de seu sonho de ser escritora. Bons tempos, não é, Ka?

Para de me chamar de Ka, pela amor de tudo que é sagrado nesse mundo desgraçado.

- Adolescência é uma boa época, mas prefiro agora. – Voltei minha atenção para Sesshomaru. – O Yuri usou um sobrenome falso para ser promover no mundo artístico, pois Hashiro é sobrenome de seu avô materno que era ator de teatro, mas nunca conseguiu grande sucesso, então o Yuri quis fazer uma homenagem.

- Falando no Yuri, ele quase me matou quando não fui ao seu aniversário.

- Você se mudou e esqueceu Tóquio. – Respondi dando de ombros e segurando a mão de Sesshomaru.

- Não esqueci apenas muitos plantões para pouco Nagi. – Ele respondeu rindo da própria piada. – Mas sempre que falo com ele, este diz o quanto está feliz com a nova namorada, a Rin, fiquei surpreso quando soube.

- A Rin e você perderam o contato, né?

- Você deve se lembrar de como a universidade me deixava ocupado. Você tem muito contato com os amigos da Ka, Taisho?

- O suficiente para saber seus nomes.

- Dica, nunca irrite a Sango, ela sabe como te destruir de forma física e psíquica.

Sei que parece que a conversa estava se desenvolvendo de forma agradável e que estava tudo bem, contudo, se você não estava naquela sala, não há como saber o clima que realmente se instaurava lá. Quase chorei de emoção quando minha tia chegou com minhas primas quebrando aquele clima tenso dando lugar ao de comemoração de aniversário de minha mãe.

O restante da noite seguiu sem grandes acontecimentos, Sesshomaru falou menos que o normal, o que deixou claro que ele estava bravo, contudo, eu era a única que o conhecia suficientemente para saber que estava sentindo realmente, os outros ali presentes apenas entenderam que ele era um homem de poucas palavras.

Minha prima Masaki precisou me puxar para um canto da sala para me perguntando a onde eu havia encontrado aquele "Deus Grego" e ficou indignada quando contei que sentia medo dele no começo e que eu havia me apaixonado acidentalmente pelo Sesshomaru, nesse ponto da conversa minha tia Kioshi estava participando, comentou sobre como minha mãe parecia estar pálida e que havia mesmo ter amado o meu namorado, afinal não parava de servi-lo e agradecer o presente, o qual estava junto com os outros em seu quarto, eu havia deixado lá aquela manha, acredito que ela já havia aberto, fiz uma nota mental de perguntar o que ele havia comprado para ela.

Reiko passou a noite toda no colo do Nagi sussurrando algumas coisas em seu ouvido que fazia ele olhar Sesshomaru e contorce os lábios, acredito que fazendo força para não rir. Masaki disse a irmã estava completamente apaixonada pelo meu namorado e que era para tomar cuidado, afinal, ela tinha o fator fofura ao seu lado.

Após o parabéns e todos irem para suas casas minha mãe me mandou mostrar o quarto de hospedes para Sesshomaru, foi nesse momento que tiramos nossas malas do carro, porém, o alivio deu lugar a medo quando após explicar a onde ficava o banheiro e o meu quarto, notei que estávamos sozinhos naquele cômodo. Pensei em tentar preserva nossa relação em uma fuga do quarto antes que ele começasse a fazer perguntas dando margem a uma briga.

- Agora entendo. – Ele falou me fazendo esquecer a fuga por hora.

- Entende? – Questionei enquanto o via descalçar os sapatos.

- Rin desconversou quando perguntei sobre o pseudônimo.

- Você perguntou?

- Não, disse que perguntei para criar um clima de dialogo entre nós.

Fiquei na duvida se aquilo fora sarcasmo ou de fato um plano dele, por isso apenas deixei a cabeça cair para o lado em uma expressão confusa enquanto Sesshomaru desvia o olhar para a janela do quarto.

- Fiquei curioso sobre a origem do nome, pois não lembra muito o seu original. Ela desconversou um pouco e depois disse que era por causa do significado. Entendo o segredo agora. Saber que é o sobrenome de um homem com quem você namorou, me irrita.

- Não éramos namorados na época, se serve de consolo. – Respondi recebendo um olhar de desdém dele. – Sério, Nagi e eu... só na época da universidade, no ginásio ele era apenas meu amigo. Até porque eu achava que gostava do Yuri...

- Yuri?

- Falei de mais...

- Você saiu com o...

- Esquece isso.

- Por que diabos você não se foca apenas nas amizades femininas?

- Tem certeza? Elas geralmente gostam de beber e observar a beleza masculina.

- Fique sem amigos!

Ri da careta emburrada que ele fez, uma expressão nova para aquele homem. Sentei em seu colo o fazendo ergue a sobrancelha me questionando silenciosamente. Estou ficando muito boa em ler as entre linhas de gestos por causa do Sesshomaru.

- Você nunca me perguntou sobre meu inicio de carreira. Por isso não falei. E eu apenas me lembrei do Nagi quando estávamos vindo para cá... mas ai não sabia como lhe explicar. Desculpe. – Apertei seu rosto com as mãos. – Vamos, não fique irritado, ele é apenas um amigo da família.

- Quanto tempo namoraram?

- Isso não importa, para que ficar falando sobre algo que já acabou a tanto tempo? Era para ser uma viagem agradável, não se esqueça. – Respondi notando a as defesas dele começando abaixar, sorri dando um leve beijo sob seus lábios.

- Dessa vez, vou perdoar sua displicência.

- Obrigada. Agora descanse.

Acredito que Sesshomaru estava tão disposto a evitar brigas, assim como eu, pois o final de semana foi tranquilo, senti vontade de matar Nagi quando ele arrastou meu irmão, pai e namorado para um programa de macho. Queria segui-los, contudo, mamãe decidiu que as mulheres deveriam fazer um programa só delas, isso me rendeu uma passagem para o karaokê e obrigação de levar minha mãe bêbada para casa, na manha de domingo deixei claro que se minha mãe e minha tia não fosse mais responsáveis, elas teriam que pagar o terapeuta da Reiko, sim, a pobre criança estava conosco.

Na viagem de volta para Tóquio tentei saber como havia sido o programa de macho, mas apenas consegui um silencio mórbido dentro do carro. Durante quase uma hora de vinte minutos fique dando soquinhos no ombro do meu namorado, que apenas conversava comigo sobre assunto aleatórios ao que realmente queria saber. Quando ele estacionou o carro na frente do meu prédio, soube que eu morreria sem saber que havia acontecido entre aqueles quatro.

- Boa noite. – Ele disse quando eu tirei o cinto.

- Obrigada por ter ido comigo.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e se aproximou me beijando, me separei dele rindo quando esbarrei na buzina. Ainda estava rindo quando senti afastar as mechas do meu cabelo do rosto, corei com aquele gesto de carinho, ainda estou me acostumando com as demonstrações de afeto repentinas.

- Não gostaria de subir e beber alguma coisa?

- Aceito o convite.

Sorri e ambos saímos do carro seguindo para o prédio.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo chato, eu sei.<strong>

**Mas eu quis colocar um pouco mais dos dois como casal e revelar um pouco mais da Kagome.**

**Prometo melhorar no próximo, desculpe a demora.**

**Beijos e deixem comentário por favor. **


	21. Capítulo XX

**Capítulo XX - Lançamento do Drama**

O dia não havia começado muito bem, por isso não poderia esperar um final de noite lá muito bom. Para ser sincera quando estava preste a ir embora com meu namorado naquela festa de inauguração do Drama Gorgeoous – qual sou roteirista.

Minha manha havia começado com um telefonema informativo do Nagi, ele havia conseguindo informações sobre a conversa do Sesshomaru e minha mãe – eu havia chantageado ele com umas fotos antiga para que ele descobrisse para mim o que os dois havia conversando –, mal posso acredita que minha mãe perguntou ao meu namorando se já havíamos praticados atos nada puros e se existia intenção de matrimonio em meu casamento, de acordo com o Nagi, mamãe ficou pálida quando disse que Sesshomaru a fez entender que nossa vida amorosa apenas se dizia respeito a nós dois.

Sabendo daquelas indagações por parte de minha mãe, não sabia como encarar o Sesshomaru mais tarde. Tudo bem eu poderia supor que ela perguntaria coisas do gênero, mas saber que pergunto e supor são coisas totalmente diferentes.

Contudo, não foi o telefone que estragou minha manha, mas sim saber que à tarde minha excelentíssima pessoa necessitava acompanhar a pessoa do Jakotsu até um programa de televisão o qual seria feita a divulgação do drama e algumas perguntas sobre os personagens e o enredo. Não gostei muito disso, pois nunca havia estado em programa de televisão antes e de certa forma estava muito constrangida com tudo aquilo, ou seja, minha manha se iniciou com o constrangimento das perguntas capciosas de minha mãe combinado com as perguntas capciosas que poderiam me ser feitas à tarde.

Nem houve tempo de ficar embaixo das cobertas refletindo, minha campainha soou e Sango me levou para o centro para ajuda-la a escolher um presente de aniversário para o Miroku, ao menos fui distraída a até o almoço, estava me divertindo com a minha amiga no restaurante quando uns homens começaram a mandar olhares e piscadinhas, foi um estorvo se livrar daqueles seres infernais.

Ás duas da tarde precisei ir até a emissora a onde aconteceria o programa que faria parte juntamente com Jakotsu, ele ao menos poderia ter me contado que era ao vivo! Fiquei me perguntando se estava vestida adequadamente para a ocasião, acredito que sim ao levar em conta que Jakotsu não falou nada sobre minha roupa, apenas reclamou das minhas olheiras e pediu para que me maquiada-se escondendo-as.

A apresentadora se chamava Sora Tashimoto, deveria ter por volta de uns trinta anos, seu programa estava no ar a um pouco mais de sete anos, sua audiência era a mais forte naquele horário, o que me deixava ainda mais nervosa, uma boa parte do Japão me veria naquela tarde, finalmente viriam Kazuaki Hiroki, sem ser em fotos. Era a primeira vez que estaria realmente me mostrando para o público, e eu estava realmente nervosa, minhas mãos estava frias e suadas quando entrei junto de Jakotsu no palco indo de encontro à apresentadora.

Tashimoto sorriu e pediu para que nos sentássemos, sorri um tanto constrangida quando ela finalmente terminou um dialogo caloroso com Jakotsu sobre o retorno dele no programa e se direcionou a mim.

- Kazuaki Hiroki, já li alguns de seus livros e sempre achei interessante a sua forma de narrativa. É bem peculiar, mas me diga, qual o motivo de mudar de foco? Sair dos livros para o roteiro de drama.

- Bom, não é uma mudança tão drástica, afinal ainda estou escrevendo. – Respondi tentando evitar gaguejar de nervosismo.

- Realmente, mas acredito que há diferenças.

- Sim, a estória necessita de mais detalhes. A única semelhança é escrever, mas o como escrever é totalmente diferente de um livro.

- E qual o motivo de se aventurar nesse mundo dramático?

- Jakotsu. – Respondi rindo, me dando conta de que realmente não havia mais nenhuma motivo além do meu amigo.

- Kazuaki é uma conhecida minha de uma festa na casa de um amigo em comum, começando uma amizade desde aquele dia e após descobrir que ela era uma escritora, afinal fomos apresentados pelo nome verdadeiro dela, li seus livros com mais atenção. Fiquei curioso para saber como ela criaria o enredo de um drama e para ser franco, ficou muito melhor do que poderia imaginar. – Falou Jakotsu me fazendo o invejar por ser tão articulado.

- Obrigada.

- Podem nós dar uma amostra do drama?

- Acredito que foram cedidas algumas cenas. – Respondeu Jakotsu.

- Produção temos as cenas? – Ela ficou alguns segundos em silencio, pude ver um câmera fazer um sinal afirmativo. – Então vamos a elas.

Voltei a minha atenção a um monitor grande que ficava ao lado do câmera men do lado esquerdo do palco, a cena cedida havia sido exatamente a que Sadao era quase atropelado por Kaori enquanto andava de bicicleta, ri ao me lembrar quando quase atropelei meu atual namorado na Coreia. Quando a cena terminou voltei minha atenção para Tashimoto que ria e abava a mão.

- Esse é o casal principal?

- Sim, mas não posso dizer se eles ficaram juntos. – Respondeu Jakotsu fazendo charminho.

- Aproveitando que a autora estaá aqui, me diga Kazuaki, de onde veio a ideia de que um quase atropelamento daria inicio a um romance?

- Nunca se sabe quando um relacionamento ira acontecer. Ele pode ter já se iniciado ainda na infância e você nota mais quando está mais velho, um esbarrão no corredor do colégio, um estranho que afasta uma pessoa inconveniente de você. Nunca se sabe, eu apenas quis ser mais inovadora.

- Bem inovadora em.

- É.

- Vocês são amigos de longa data?

- Alguns anos, acredito que dois ou três, na Ka?

- Mais ou menos dois anos.

- E por que só agora essa parceria?

Jakotsu e eu nos entre olhamos como se procurássemos a resposta mais adequada, foi ele quem se manifestou primeiro:

- Apenas agora ambos estávamos com todos os outros projetos encerrados, houve dedicação total ao drama por ambas as partes, a Ka até mesmo trabalho em uma corporação para entender melhor o mundo dos executivos.

- Sério? E como foi essa experiência?

- Muito boa, ela até conseguiu um namorado gostosão.

- Jakotsu!

- Estou mentindo?

Corei enquanto cerrava a sobrancelha sentindo um grande impulso de voar no pescoço de meu amigo indiscreto, Tashimoto fez uma daquelas caretas de quem descobriu algo muito interessante e em seguida soltou um risinho dizendo:

- Conte mais sobre esse namoro, o conheceu enquanto realizava sua pesquisa sobre o mundo dos executivos, correto? Ele é um grande executivo ou o tiozinho do café?

Meu amigo riu enquanto eu tentava imaginar – em vão – Sesshomaru servindo café para os executivos, ri enquanto balançava a cabeça de forma negativa.

- Ele é um executivo.

- Na verdade ele é um dos patrocinadores do drama. – Emendou Jakotsu, sinceramente, ele não perde uma.

- Nossa, se deu bem em menina.

- Nem tanto, ele tem um gênio do cão. – Respondi fazendo Jakotsu e apresentadora rir, em minha mente veio à indignação que Sesshomaru sentiria quando visse aquela entrevista, mas que eu poderia fazer? Ele realmente tinha um gênio terrível.

- Então o drama lhe trouxe um namorado, uma história de amor na vida real juntamente com uma fictícia.

- A vida é uma caixinha de surpresa.

- Concordo, temos mais uma cena do drama, vamos vê-la.

A cena seguinte foi do Sadao sendo um cretino com a Kaoru emendada com uma cena em que Kaoru estava junto com seus amigos em uma festa na casa de seus avôs, Sadao também estava lá a observando de longe. Ao termino da cena, Tashimoto fez mais algumas perguntas sobre a produção e os atores que haviam feito parte do filme, fiquei feliz com o desvio do assunto sobre a minha vida pessoal para apenas o drama. Ao final Tashimoto informou sobre o lançamento do drama e passou a data de seu lançamento em rede nacional, senti mais aliviada quando saímos do ar cumprimentamos a apresentadora e finalmente fui pra casa, apenas para tomar um banho e me arrumar para festa de lançamento.

Há seis horas o drama foi passado para toda a nossa equipe de filmagem, juntamente com membros da emissora, como os outros atores, diretores e executivos da emissora, também havia reportes das grandes revistas e jornais de Tókio, ao final da exibição segui com Jakotsu para a coletiva de empresa que aconteceria em uma sala perto do saguão da festa de lançamento, a onde Sesshomaru disse que me esperaria, haja vista que os únicos que poderia entrar no local da coletiva era os reportes, os dois atores principais, o diretor e a roteirista.

Após cinco minutos ali com aqueles jornalistas, cheguei á conclusão de que são treinados para fazer as celebridades perderem a paciência. Precisei apertar a mão de Jakotsu duas vezes por conta de perguntas que não eram pertinentes ao seu novo trabalho, mas sim sobre sua vida pessoal – como a questão de seu pai não aceita sua orientação sexual e como era sua relação com seu irmão Bankotsu, se nutria inveja pelo pai deles ter apenas orgulho do filho hetero.

Bando de urubus depenados com sarnas.

Felizmente Jakotsu conseguiu manter a compostura e desviou o assunto com uma maestria que sinceramente queria ter, principalmente quando foi minha vez de responder algumas perguntas e todos começaram a querer, a saber, mais sobre minha vida pessoal, sinceramente, eles deveriam estar mais preocupados com a qualidade do meu trabalho e não com a minha vida pessoal.

Senti-me totalmente sem rumo quando um reporte gordinho e calvo me perguntou se Sadao havia sido criado totalmente por mim ou se eu havia tido uma fonte de inspiração.

- Eu precisei me inspirar em alguém para conseguir desenvolver a personalidade do Sadao. – Respondi tentando manter uma seriedade, mas na verdade eu estava morrendo de vontade de fugir ara as colinas.

- Quem é essa fonte de inspiração? – Questionou o mesmo gordinho intrometido, fiquei feliz quando Bankotsu se pronunciou.

- O mesmo que me inspirei para fazer o papel. – Ele respondeu descontraído.

As perguntas continuaram, mas com jogo de cintura, Jakotsu e Bankotsu desviaram o assunto da minha fonte de inspiração, contudo, mais perguntas foram feitas, enfim... no final, consegui responder as perguntas, me sentindo uma completa idiota depois, o meu grande problema na verdade foi tentar me manter calma durante a noite, quando me pediam a todo momento para posar para fotos, acredito que fui fotografada com todos os atores do drama.

Para minha felicidade Sesshomaru estava ali comigo, sendo assim, consegui refúgio ao seu lado, afinal, são poucos que tem a audácia de se aproximar quando ele sustenta aquela face de "sou um homem que não se importa em ser prejulgado e posso ser muito pior do que imagina". Sinceramente não precisei correr para obter proteção dele, na verdade, ele veio até mim enquanto me faziam tirar pela milésima vez foto com o Bankotsu, passou o braço pelo meu ombro e me levou para pista de dança a onde ficamos por um longo tempo.

Quantos talentos mais ele esconde?

O miserável dança muito bem e apenas hoje soube disso.

Fico me perguntando quantos mais segredos e dons ele me esconde.

- Você tem dois pés esquerdos? – Ele me questionou, fazendo com que eu desviasse o olhar de Jakotsu que estava falando com um homem que sabia que havia visto em algum lugar, contudo minha memória estava preguiçosa naquela noite.

- O que? – Olhei para baixo, foi quando notei o sarcasmo na frase. – Muito engraçado, Sesshomaru.

Fiz uma careta pensativa, que o fez franzi o semblante, provavelmente tentando presumir qual seria minha próxima reação. Foi quando fiz a cara mais surpresa que podia e falei:

- Você fez uma piada! Apocalipse se aproxima, salve as criancinhas!

- Não se preocupe, ele apenas chegara quando você abandonar o sarcasmo.

Ri chegando à conclusão de que, de certa forma, ele estava certo. O dia em que eu abandonar o meu sarcasmo, corra para colinas!

Quando a música ficou mais lenta senti Sesshomaru me trazer para mais perto de si, sorri apoiando meu rosto em seu ombro enquanto diminuímos o ritmo. Poderia ficar assim com ele a noite toda, contudo, Jakotsu tinha que ser um estraga prazeres e me levou para conhecer a presidente da produtora responsável pelo drama, antes de sair do saguão consegui ver Sesshomaru sendo abordado por Kagura, essa aí não larga do meu namorado. A presidente era uma mulher por volta dos cinquenta anos, com os cabelos crespos presos em um coque, estava trajando um vestido azul marinho que resaltavam a cor de seus olhos.

- Senhorita Kazuaki. – Ela disse segurando minha mão. – De onde tirou aquela personalidade tão peculiar do Sadao?

Ri com o comentário, era incrível como todos me questionavam sobre a personalidade desse meu personagem fictício, se a memória não me falha, o mesmo ocorreu com os personagens do meu primeiro Best Sellier, o que criei inspirada no Nagi.

- Precisei fazer uma pesquisa muito miniciosa para criar o Sadao. – Respondi lembrando do tempo que passei na Corporação Taisho e todo o sofrimento com o trabalho escravo junto com o meu namorado.

- Pesquisa? Conte mais sobre essa pesquisa.

A Sra. Wahaha começou a me questionar sobre todo o processo de criação do drama e também sobre quais eram meus próximos projetos, agora que eu havia terminado de escrever o roteiro do drama. Jakotsu deixou muito claro de que eu apenas poderia me dedicar cem por cento em outro projeto quando as filmagens do drama terminasse, afinal, ele queria minha aprovação em tudo sobre tudo – palavras dele.

Acho que ele apenas quer me monopolizar e evitar que algum outro diretor me pesa para ser sua roteirista, perdendo assim sua exclusividade de ser o diretor que trabalha junto com Kazuaki Hiroki.

Perdi as contas de quantas vezes tentei me desvencilhar dos dois, mas ambos sempre me prendiam em assuntos novos e interessantes. A cada meia dúzia de palavras que proferia ou ouvia pensava em meu namorado com aquela criatura esquelética desdentada, senti até um certo alivio quando a Sra. Wahaha seguiu para o saguão para pegar uma bebida para si, finalmente Sesshomaru voltou ao meu campo de visão, aquela anta paralitica ainda estava com ele.

- Estou ansiosa pelo próximo capítulo, muito curiosa para saber como ira se desenvolver o romance daquele casal tão opostos. – Ela deslizou o dedo sobre o queixo em seguida estralou os dedos anunciando que havia tido uma grande ideia. – Jakotsu me enviei os episódios já disponíveis.

- Enviarei. – Ele respondeu rindo.

Os dois começaram uma conversa animada sobre as vantagens dela ser a presidente da produtora, desviei minha atenção para meu namorado que estava com uma careta entediada enquanto Kagura ainda matracava sobre algum assunto que minha incapacidade de leitura labial não me permitiu saber. Sorri quando vi Sango se aproximar gesticulando, o olhar de Sesshomaru se voltou para mim e enquanto ele via ao meu encontro pude ver minha amiga sorrindo brandamente e Kagura franzi o semblante visivelmente furiosa.

- Está na hora de irmos. – Sesshomaru anunciou assim que se aproximou o suficiente para ouvi-lo.

- Mas já? – Questionou Sra. Wahaha.

- Tenho compromisso logo pela manha.

- Permita-me apresentar, Sra. Wahaha esse é Sesshomaru Taisho, vice presidente das Companhias Taisho, um dos patrocinadores do Gorgreus.

- É um prazer. – Ela respondeu educadamente, Sesshomaru respondeu com uma reverencia charmosa. – Kagome.

- Nos vemos nas filmagens Jakotsu, foi um prazer conhecê-la Sra. Wahaha.

- O mesmo, senhorita Hiroki.

Consegui evitar tocar no assunto sobre Kagura por duas quadras, quando paramos no semáforos encarei meu namorado:

- O que Kagura queria?

- Ela queria conversar. – Ele falou e ficou quieto, até esperei ele emendar a frase com o assunto da conversa, mas isso não ocorreu.

- Conversar sobre?

- Nada demais.

Senti vontade de socar ele, mas me contive. Será que tenho que desenhar para esse maldito entender que quero detalhes sobre a conversa? O que uma mulher precisa fazer para seu namorado entender que quando uma piranha conversa com ele, ele tem o dever moral de contar até as vírgulas do dialogo?

- Então ela não queria nada demais? – Ele acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça enquanto fazia uma curva fechada para direita. Como esperar que ele falasse era inútil, fui direta: - Nada demais o que?

- Como?

- O que ela queria?

- Dançar.

- Ela queria dançar com você?

Ele parou o carro no sinal vermelho e me encarou erguendo uma sobrancelha, pude ler perfeitamente em sua testa escrito: " Não, ela queria dançar com o garçom e perguntou a mim por diversão".

- E o que mais ela queria?

- Nada demais.

Mais um "nada demais" e eu chuto ele daqui até a Europa.

Cruzei os braços encarando a rua a minha frente, se houvesse um curso em ser irritante, meu namorado seria PHD. Em grosseria também.

- Ela queria saber como andava nosso relacionamento, em uma tentativa falha de encontrar falhas para que assim pudesse usar de seu charme para me fazer cometer adultério.

Voltei minha atenção para Sesshomaru, não esperava que ele falasse aquilo. Senti vontade de voltar à festa e afogar aquela magrela ossuda no ponche. Irei me vingar quando a ver novamente, vou usar minha fonte de maldade mais eficiente – Sango sabe ser muito má quando quer.

- Aquela égua com reumatismo não para de dar encima do meu namorado. – Resunguei me esquecendo de que ele estava me ouvindo.

- Não ofenda as éguas as comparando com aquela fêmea da espécie humana.

- Fêmea da espécie humana?

- Acredito que o termo "mulher" não se encaixe com aquela criatura.

Comecei a gargalha no carro. Ri até chegar a casa e só parei quando ele estacionou o carro e me puxou ao seu encontro em um queixo caloroso. Sorri quando nos afastamos, mantive minha mão em sua nuca enrolando os dedos nos fios prateados.

- Boa viagem. – Desejei me recordando de que ele iria para Inglaterra no dia seguinte, ficarei uma semana sem aquele irritante gostoso.

- Espero não a encontrar no camarim de um ator jogando vídeo game quando voltar.

- Estarei fazendo outra coisa além de jogar vídeo game com ele então. – Ele me lançou um olhar enervado que me fez rir. – Brincadeira seu bobo. Não esqueça de ligar antes de entrar no avião.

- Não vou.

- E mantenha contato todos os dias que estiver lá.

- Você também pode me ligar.

- Você tem mais dinheiro, você liga.

Sesshomaru rolou os olhos enquanto eu sorri e dava um selinho demorado nele.

- Boa noite. – Ele desejou quando sai do carro, sorri o desejando o mesmo.

Observei o carro se afastar, todas as perguntas sobre o Sadao me fez lembrar todos os dias em que passei na Corporação Taisho, das primeiras grosseiras de Sesshomaru e de minhas alfinetadas. Analisando tudo agora, vejo que valeu a pena toda a raiva e frustração, afinal agora elas foram convertidas em felicidade total. Inacreditável como um personagem fictício possa ter sido o motivo deu ter conhecido o homem que posso afirma agora sem qualquer sombra de duvida que amo.

Como disse antes a apresentadora, o amor pode se iniciar de formas inesperadas parecendo não ter razão alguma, mas no final, se encontra uma razão e se entende que aquela pessoa é com quem você quer passar o resto de sua vida.

Alguns conhece a alma gêmea na sala de aula, seja do colégio ou da faculdade.

Outros por terem amigos em comum, um amigo de um primo ou irmã.

O irmão mais velho de uma amiga.

No meu caso, não basto ser apenas o irmão mais velho de uma das minhas melhores amiga, precisei estar trabalhando em um personagem para o conhecer.


	22. Capítulo XXI

**Capítulo XXI – Saindo com o Ex.**

Aquele barulho do restante do Milk Shake sendo sugado pelo canudo estava me irritando. Minha vontade era de dar alguns tapas no Yuri para ver se por algum obsequio ele compreendia que fazer aquilo era grotesco e muito, mas muito mesmo, nojento. Talvez se eu pulasse sobre a mesa e o esganasse ele entenderia que não devia fazer aquilo quando estava em minha companhia, ainda mais quando me abrigou a sair cedo da cama em um domingo, será que esse traste não compreende que domingos são feitos para serem acordados após o meio dia?

Apesar de que desde que comecei a namorar o Sesshomaru, meus domingos sagrado tem sido violados com mais frequência.

Eu já estava com os nervos à flor da pele quando ele ergueu o copo de Milk Shake analisando seu conteúdo, como se fosse encontrar algum compartimento secreto ali dentro, soltei um suspiro e comi uma panqueca esperando que meu amigo começasse a contar o motivo de ter solicitado aquele café da manha, lembrando de tal solicitação, recordo que seu telefonema foi um tanto quando enigmático ontem a noite, quando perguntou se eu tinha um tempinho nesse domingo, respondi que sim e as sete da manha estava esse traste tocando minha campainha.

Qual é a finalidade de um porteiro no prédio se ele deixa todos subirem sem me avisar antes?

Tenho que ver a fatura do condomínio, me recuso pagar o salário dos porteiros!

Ao menos estou comendo de graça, o que faz maravilhas com o meu humor.

- Kagome. – Ele disse finalmente, enquanto fazia um gesto pedindo mais Milk Shake de creme para a garçonete. – Eu estava pensando em meu namoro com a Rin.

- Como assim?

- Sabe, iremos fazer um ano de namoro em breve...

- Faltam quatro messes ainda, Yuri.

- Então... em breve... quero fazer algo especial...

- Você me acordo para planejar algo para daqui quatro messes? – Estreitei os olhos o fazendo se recuar em seu assento.

- É planejar algo importante para daqui quatro messes. – Ele me corrigiu pegando o Milk Shake com a garçonete. Respirei fundo e tentei pensar em algo para ajudar meu amigo precoce. Admito que pensei besteira quando cheguei a conclusão de que Yuri era muito precoce. – Não tem nem mesmo uma mínima ideia do que deseja fazer?

Ele ergueu o dedo indicado em um sinal para que eu o esperasse terminar de dar aquela golada em sua bebida, rolei os olhos soltando um auditivo "humf".

- Aqui, estava pensando nisso. – Ele pegou algo em seu bolso apenas pude identificar o que era quando estava na mesa.

- Que caixinha linda. – Falei pegando a caixinha de veludo em forma de ursinho. – Mas você poderia se esforçar mais para escolher um presente.

- Engraçadinha, abre.

- Olha, até algo dentro.

- Pare de ser chata.

- Você me privou de dormi docinho, agora aguenta. – Respondi abrindo a caixinha de veludo, esperando encontrar ali um par de brincos, era comum dele dar brincos a namoradas, contudo o que encontrei ali dentro me fez prender o ar e levar a mão a boca.

Não havia um par de brincos, como podem imaginar, mas sim um anel, contudo não era um anel qualquer, mas sim uma aliança. Não sou especialista em joias, mas posso apostar um dos meus rins que o detalhe no centro dela era de ouro branco. O detalhe não era apenas um faixa que passa no meio da aliança dando um toque diferenciado, mas sim um símbolo de eternidade, ou seja, um oito deitado.

- Por que você quer minha ajuda? – Perguntei sentindo minha voz vacilar. – Você já esta fazendo algo especial.

- Eu to nervoso. Nunca pedi uma mulher em casamento antes, não sei como fazer.

- Rin, você...

- Continua e eu te jogo esse Milk shake na cabeça.

Ri fechando a caixinha de veludo, entreguei a ele que a guardou novamente no bolso da calça. Fiz um sinal para garçonete se aproximar e pediu um saque e o especial do dia, tanto ela quanto o meu amigo me encaram espantados, contudo o único que questionou foi Yuri, assim que a garçonete saiu para informar meu pedido ao cozinheiro.

- Saque? A essa hora?

- Preciso dar uma calibrada para te ajudar decentemente, me conte tudo que planejou.

- Não planejei nada.

- Calma, vou ligar pra Sango, Ayumi, Eri e Yuka. Precisamos de toda ajuda nesse momento.

Trinta minutos depois eu estava tomando meu terceiro copo de saque enquanto Eri e Yuka exprimia Yuri contra a parede da lanchonete enquanto faziam comentários dignos de contos de fadas, a única mais realista ali era a Sango, para ser sincera – Ayumi ainda não havia chegado. Incrível como suas amigas chegam rápido quando você menciona o nome de outra amiga e a palavra "casamento" na mesma sentença.

No fim o único que não deu opinião sobre o pedido de casamento foi o futuro noivo, que foi obrigado a jurar que faria tudo que havíamos combinados. Sinceramente, tenho muito medo do que pode acontecer com o meu amigo caso ele não siga a risca o que foi determinado.

Resumidamente ficou decidido que seria um dia perfeito, ele faria tudo que ela mais gostava o dia todo. Ou seja, começaria com um café da manha em uma lanchonete americana muito famosa aqui em Tóquio, Rin é viciada em panquecas com calda de caramelo estilo norte americano. Após eles iriam no Museu Nacional de Tóquio para satirizar as obras de artes, sendo seguidos por um piquenique a onde ele distraidamente iria começar a falar sobre o como a amava e queria definhar ao seu lado, ou coisa do tipo, mas não seria naquele momento o pedido, não, eles ainda iriam ao cinema, assisti um novo filme de terror que foi lançado – qual provavelmente será objeto de sátiras deles – e no final da noite, quando achar que tudo aquilo havia sido seu presente de aniversário de namoro, ele a levaria até a Torre de Tóquio e sobre as luzes das estrelas e artificiais, faria o pedido.

Sinceramente acho que alguém tão famoso como o Yuri deveria fazer isso em um lugar mais privado, contudo minha opinião nem foi levada em consideração por aquelas quengas.

Já era três horas da tarde quando saímos da lanchonete, Yuri me deixo em casa agradecendo minha companhia e me amaldiçoando por chamar as mandonas, elas estavam juntos e o comentário rendeu alguns tapas no futuro noivo. Apenas quando entrei em casa e coloquei a bolsa sobre a mesa de centro da sala, que peguei meu celular notei as cinco ligações do meu namorado, em minha memória veio o ato de Yuka pegar meu celular sobre a mesa e o colocar no vibrador, ela havia feito aquilo com todos os celulares, para não sermos interrompidos.

Enquanto discava, me indagava se deveria comentar sobre o fato da irmã dele teria um noivo daqui a quatro messes. Decidi que não quando ele atendeu em um "Alô" mal humorado.

- Boa tarde, dormiu bem? Como foi sua manha? Seu pai voltou de viagem? Com a Rin esta?

"- Me encher de perguntas não vai me fazer esquecer que você não me atendeu."

- Desculpe, estava ocupada. – Ele não me respondeu, em minha mente pude ver claramente sua sobrancelha esquerda erguendo, me indagando silenciosamente sobre o que havia me ocupado até aquela hora. – Por que me ligou? Saudades de minha voz?

"- Não."

- Sesshomaru, não seja insensível, se for preciso, finja.

"- Hum..."

- Dois. – Acredito que ele rolou os olhos naquele momento.

"- Estou indo até sua casa."

- Tudo bem... Sesshomaru? – Afastei o celular do ouvido e depois voltei. – Sesshomaru? – Voltei afastar vendo a mensagem que a ligação havia sido encerrada. – Mas que aloprado maldito.

Fara pagina, notando o quanto sou desligada. Qualquer pessoas teria notado aquela manchete, exceto uma viciada em quadrinhos que compra o jornal já o dobrando na parte dos quadrinhos, mas precisam me dar um desconto, haja vista que passei a ler jornal apenas quando fui manchete dele, quando houve aquele episodio da descoberta de Kagome Higurashi por detrás de Kazuaki Hiroki. Portanto não ter notado aquela manchete era aceitável... tudo bem, nem tanto.

A manchete possuía o seguinte titulo: "Atriz e Executivos em um passeio romântico".

Segui para página que possuía a matéria. E síntese relatava um passeio romântico de Kagura com um executivo muito importante no Japão, que por mera coincidência se trata de meu namorado. Não haviam mais fotos ali, por causa de ser um jornal, o que me fez querer comprar uma revista de fofoca, qual de fato eu fui buscar, não voltei para casa, apenas paguei e folhei até a pagina com a matéria, como imaginado havia mais fotos, um dos dois em um restaurante conversando, ela estava inclinada muito próxima, na outra foto ela estava dependurada em seu braço.

Acho que li a matéria umas cinco vezes antes de seguir até minha casa, a onde encontrei meu namorado o qual notei que segurava o jornal que havia comprado e acompanhei seu olhar ate a minha mão a onde estava a revista. Sesshomaru deu um passo em minha direção abrindo a boca, sua expressão podia ser a típica de "sou indiferente a tudo", mas seus olhos não me enganavam, ele estava angustiado.

- Kagome...

- Não fala comigo. – Respondi automaticamente pegado a chave do meu carro na casinha de chaves pendurada na parede ao lado da porta de entrada, ele deu mais um passo na minha direção, então sai de casa batendo a porta, queria aproveitar que o elevador ainda estava no mesmo andar, contudo Sesshomaru foi mais rápido segurando a porta do elevador.

- Precisamos conversar.

- Eu sei, mas agora não.

Passei por debaixo de seu braço me dirigindo até a escadaria.

- Espera. – Ele seguro meu braço. – Eu disse que precisamos conversar.

- Eu disse que agora não. – Puxei o meu braço e comecei a descer a escada.

Entrei no carro e apenas notei a onde havia ido quando estacionei na frente da casa dos meus pais. Meu pai nem mesmo pareceu surpreso em me ver, na verdade, segurou o braço de minha mãe a impedindo de ir atrás de mim quando segui para o meu quarto, a onde fechei as janelas e deitei na cama.

Por uma meia hora ou mais não consegui pensar em nada, apenas contemplei o teto do quarto, em seguida começou um juro silencioso, que até hoje não se foi de raiva, magoa, orgulho ferido, tristeza. Talvez um pouco de tudo. Minha mãe foi apenas uma vez no quarto para deixar uma bandeja de comida sob a mesa do meu antigo computador, fiquei de costas para ela e não a respondi, fingi estar dormindo, mas sei que ela não acreditou.

Liguei meu antigo computador as três da manha, descarreguei minha raiva em um conto de cinco capítulos, que ficou pronto as seis da tarde da segunda feira. Ignorei o telefone e toda comida eu mamãe deixou em quarto, ouvi uma movimentação lá embaixo, as não sei dizer se era Sesshomaru que havia vindo me procurar ou se era minha mãe dizendo ao meu pai que ele precisava fazer alguma coisa, ela sempre se desespera quando um de seus filhos não esta comendo, uma vez que ambos são glutões.

- Você esta horrível.

Minha intenção era ignorar Nagi e continuar a jogar RPG On Line que estava estalado em meu computador e há muitos anos não conectava. Fiquei até meio surpresa em ver que aquele jogo ainda estava na ativa. Entretanto o jogo é irrelevante, o importante é a atitude de Nagi, qual foi me pegar sobre o ombro e sair comigo de casa. Gritei. Esperneei. Até xinguem a coitada da mãe dele, contudo, toda minha resistência foi ignorada e brutalmente violada. Quando finalmente desistir de me debater, chegamos ao nosso destino, uma sala de karaokê, fui jogada no sofá e ele pediu cerveja e petiscos para atendente enquanto escolhia uma musica qualquer na pasta.

- Você assustou a atendente com essa cara e cheiro de zumbi. Não tem chuveiro na sua casa não menina? – Ele comentou ainda observando a pasta com a listas de músicas, instintivamente cheirei minha roupa, eu precisava de um banho. – Triller, Michael Jackson.

Ergui minha sobrancelha enquanto Nagi selecionava a música e pega o microfone, minha intenção era ficar mal humorada e esfaquear ele assim que aparecesse uma faca por aqui, mas ver um homem daquele tamanho rebolando enquanto canta Michael Jackson, bom, digamos que depois de dois "Au" ala Michael, eu estava me acabando de rir no sofá.

Como um infeliz desse pode ser médico?

- Sua vez. Tem que dançar se não é nula a música.

- Não estou afim de cantar.

- Eu também não estava afim de ouvir você cantar. Você canta muito mal.

- Eí.

- Você parece uma porca dando cria quando canta.

- Viado! – Dei um tapa estalado no ombro dele.

- Ai! E você sabe que eu não sou viado. – Ele retruco massageando o local que eu havia batido enquanto me mandava uma piscadela.

- Porca dando cria?

- Eu sei... exagerei... a porca é mais afinada.

- VIADO MALDITO... ME DÁ ESSE MICROFONE.

- Não. – Empurrei ele pegando o microfone e selecionando qualquer musica conhecida. – Eu me vou.

- Calado, sente-se e me escute... e ai de você se não gostar. – Adverti dando um chute em sua canela.

Quando dei por mim estava cantando com o idiota do Nagi, ambos muito desafinados e levemente alegres por causa das garrafas de cervejas. Lembro bem o motivo de ter me apaixonado por ele no passado, essa combinação lindo, charmoso e incrivelmente irritante faz uma garota se sentir atraída. Minha mãe me disse uma vez que as mulheres nunca se apaixonam pelos homens que fazem tudo que elas querem, mas sim por aqueles que a irritam de formas inimagináveis. Não sei se é uma lei universal, mas, ela funciona muito para mulheres da família Higurashi.

Ao sair do karaokê eu estava andando meio escorada no Nagi, provavelmente minhas bochechas deveriam estar muito rosadas indicando a total embriaguez. Ele parecia muito bem, ao menos não tinha dois pés esquerdos que o faziam tropeçar no plano, como eu tinha naquele momento.

- O domingo tinha começado razoavelmente bem. – Resmunguei enquanto Nagi me impedia de ser atropelada. – O Yuri me acordo cedo, mas tudo bem aquele cavalo banguela com reumatismo sempre faz isso quando esta em desespero. Daí, ele disse que queria se casar... uhuuuu! – Eu estiquei as mãos rindo como uma idiota e meu amigo precisou segurar minha cintura para que a gravidade não me provasse que ainda existia. – Porém, contudo, entremete, todavia, no entanto...

- Pare de falar sinônimos para "mas".

- Mas. – Apertei o dedo contra o nariz dele e continuei. – Aquele obtuso, safado, cachorro, ordinários de uma figa do meu namorado foi fotografado com uma atriz famosa... e eram fotos realmente intimas, se for pensar direito... ele não gosta que o toque e ela tocou ate demais.

- Haviam apenas quatro fotos.

- Então, aquela vadia despeitada tocou meu namorado quatro vezes! – Fiz cinco com a mão e ele abaixou um dos meus dedos.

- Acha que seu namorado te colocou enfeite na testa?

- Ele não me deu uma ban... ban... uma faixa. – Respondi intrigada, Nagi rolou os olhos. – Ele deu? Será que esta escrito "banzai"?

- Eu estou perguntando se você acha que ele a traiu?

- Trair? ELE ME TRAIU? MALDITO! CACHORRO.

Nagi tampou minha boca enquanto esboçava um sorriso amarelo para as outras pessoas na rua. Eu continue falando, mesmo tendo o som de minha voz abafado pela mão dele.

- Eu perguntei se você acredita no que estava na revista. – Ele retirou a mão da minha boca, em seguida me impediu de ser atropelada mais uma vez.

- Partindo do principio da personalidade destorcida dele... não ele não traiu.

- Personalidade destorcida?

- É... cretinamente gostoso. Maldito, vou atropelar aquele executivo engomado usurpador do charme do James Bond.

- Se você acredita que ele não te traiu, por que veio pra cá?

- Por que se eu ficasse a gente ia brigar muito... mas muito feio mesmo. Íamos terminar, somos dois orgulhos então nenhuma dos dois iria tentar uma reconciliação depois... GATINHO!

Sai correndo feito uma retardada atrás de um gato imaginário, enquanto Nagi corri atrás gritando para eu voltar. Foi assim até chegarmos na rua de casa, a onde ele finalmente me alcançou e me arrastou até meu quarto, tiro minha sandália quando me deitei na cama, em seguida sentou ao meu lado tirando os fios de cabelo do meu rosto.

- Durma um pouco. Tome um banho. Coma algo e vá falar com seu namorado. Certo?

- Por que eu tenho que falar com ele?

- Por que se não o fizer, penduro uma calcinha sua em cada poste de luz de Tóquio.

- Você não faria isso.

- Quer pagar pra ver?

- Passo.

- Imaginei. Boa noite zumbi com voz de porca dando cria.

- Vai para o inferno.

Ele riu e beijo minha testa saindo do quarto em seguida, o álcool me fez adormece rapidamente, me deixando apena uma maldita resaca no dia seguinte. Após um banho e um café da manha reforçando a onde eu tentei acalmar meus pais, resolvi seguir o conselho do Nagi e ir falar com o meu namorado, contudo, não antes de acertar as contas com uma certa pessoa.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora: <strong>Eu sei que o capítulo anterior tem cara de final, contudo, como podem ver, ainda não é o fim dessa não tão emocionante estória.

Ainda sem beta, quem se interessar me add no face ( Mary Moraes – São José do Rio Preto) ou no MSN, que está no meu perfil daqui do FF.

Estou realmente ocupada com o ultimo período da faculdade então, não esperem capítulos tão rápidos quanto antes.

Espero que gostem desse capítulo e por favor deixem suas opiniões, elas fazem com que eu melhore e com isso os capítulos evoluem.

Beijos...

E...

Vida longa e prospera para todos.


	23. Capítulo XXII

**Capítulo XXII – Se vingando por orgulho.**

"- Você está agindo com uma adolescente mimada. Atenda meu telefonema ou me ligue antes que eu perca minha paciência e lhe force a me ouvir."

Afastei o celular do ouvido e desliguei o correio de voz. Inacreditável como um homem engole o orgulho e liga várias vezes para namorada quando este sai em jornal e revistas de repercussão nacional. Mas bem que ele poderia ser mais delicado, se não conhecesse aquele gênio ruim com certeza não entenderia que na verdade ele esta desesperado tentando falar comigo. Resolvi o deixar ficar desesperado por mais algum tempo para aprender a não deixar outras mulheres o agarrarem daquela forma.

Sou uma pessoa vingativa quando pisam em meu calo. Ser a corna da relação fez meu sangue ferver, sem falar em meu orgulho ferido, ainda vou ter uma conversa muito seria com o Sesshomaru, apesar de que minha mãe ter confirmado que ele tinha ido me procurar em casa quando eu estava trancada em meu quarto fez meu coração amolecer um pouco, contudo, me agarrei no orgulho e coloquei meu plano de vingança em ação.

Por essa razão eu estava na casa de Sango, sentada em seu sofá enquanto ela andava de um lado para outro proferindo adjetivos nada agradáveis para Kagura, enquanto Miroke estava com os braços cruzados e olhos fechados apenas acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça, concordando com tudo que ela dizia e às vezes ajudando ela com ela com os adjetivos.

- Muito bem, Miroke você empurra e eu passo com o carro por cima dela.

- Sim, sim. Eu empurro.

- Passo por cima dessa biscate mais de uma vez.

- Sim amor, mais de uma vez.

- PARE DE CONCORDAR COM TUDO!

- Sim amor, eu paro... AI!

- Qual o plano? – Indagou Sango sentando meu lado, enquanto seu marido esfregava o braço no lugar e que Sango havia dado um tapa. – Você tem um plano, não tem?

- Mas é claro que tenho um plano.

###

- Yuri, levanta. – Falei empurrando meu amigo da cama de casal.

Ele se levantou e coçou os olhos, em seguida balançou a cabeça passando a mão pelo cabelo o deixando mais bagunçados. Dois segundos depois ele colocou as mãos sobre o peito nu soltando um grito afeminado.

- Pare com isso. – Falei rolando os olhos, sentei na cama.

- Eu estou semi nu.

- Você esta de calça, agora senta aqui.

- Se quiser tiro a calça e deito ai.

- Calado e se sente.

- Quer ligar pra Rin, sempre tive desejos sobre...

- Yuri!

- O que deseja de mim a essa hora da manha? Que horas são?

- Seis da manha... e se reclamar do horário eu juro que te bato com aquele taco de beisebol.

- Seis horas? Eu amo acordar cedo, por que reclamaria?

- Quero que faça um favor pra mim.

- As seis da manha?

- Vamos precisar da Rin para isso.

- Favor sexual? Topo!

- Se troque e vá buscar a Rin, te encontro na lanchonete defronte a minha casa.

- Tudo bem. Devo colocar uma cueca especial para ocasião?

- Coloca aquela do piu piu que te dei no natal passado.

###

Observei o celular, havia algumas ligações perdidas do Sesshomaru, mas nenhum recado, nada de impressionar, afinal, ele não é o tipo de homem que fia tendo um relacionamento com a secretaria eletrônica da namorada, uma vez que ela nunca o atende. Por um momento senti que estava sendo muito má com aquele arrogante prateado, já que dormi novamente em um hotel, apenas para não correr o risco de encontrar lá em casa.

Quando entrei Rin, Sango e Yuri as dez da manha na lanchonete perto de casa, sorri satisfeita com o fato do plano ter sido realizado com tanto êxito, Rin até me disse que seu irmão estava muito estranho aqueles dias e mandou que eu conversasse logo com ele antes que ela tivesse que interferir em nossa relação.

Após algumas risadas e a promessa que contaria com detalhes como seria a conversa com Kagura, segui para estúdio de filmagem, os últimos capítulos do drama estavam sendo filmadas e eu sentia em meu intimo que Jakotsu me lançaria um olhar enfezado quando me visse, mesmo sabendo o motivo de minha ausência, para ser sincera eu não consegui prestar muita atenção no que ele me dizia, contudo minha atenção se voltou totalmente para Kagura quando a vi, próxima a mesa de comes e bebes produzida pela staff. Ela lançou aquele sorriso atravessado de quem havia ganhando uma guerra mas queria ser discreta quanto a vitória, entremete, ela não perdia por esperar.

Conatação estranha.

Mas enfim, quando chegou o momento de realizar as cenas de Kaoru, comecei a achar defeitos nos mínimos detalhes, até mesmo na forma em que ela andava, inventei que antes ela estava fazendo de maneira correta, mas agora, não estava certo. Claro que Jakotsu soube que eu estava implicando por conta da reportagem, mas ele não me deteve, na verdade, acredito que estava se divertindo com a situação. Como eu apenas queria a irritar Kagura não exagerei nas observações, mas fiz o suficiente para que ela viesse falar comigo, sou muito boa em fazer as pessoas querem tirar satisfações comigo.

- Se tem problemas com a forma que interpreto a Kaoru, seria preferível que me substituísse... ae.. seria muito ruim para publicidade do drama se isso acontece, não é querida?

- Sabe... eu estava pensando que... a atriz principal do drama precisa manter a boa aparência e talvez, quase tendo uma certeza, que caso ela se encontre em um lugar, digamos, pessoal, que de certa forma não venha ajudar em sua aparência publicitária, possa afetar também o drama, contudo, o drama não é eterno, sendo assim, caso uma informação ocmo essa vaze no final da exibição de Grouges, poderá ocorrer que tal atriz tenha sua fama abalada e sua carreira destruída.

Consegui o olhar que queria. O olhar de incredulidade misturado com medo, ela sabia do que eu estava falando, no entendo pude notar um brilho desafiador em seu olhar, a onde ficou claro de que não havia desistência sem luta, Kagura queria saber até a onde eu sabia. E eu fazia questão de que ela soubesse.

- Problema com a minha publicidade? Nunca possui nenhum problema, muito pelo contrário.

- Bom, caso eles descubram que você tem... – e aproximei sussurrando – Herpes genital.

Ela arregalou os olhos e deu dois passos para trás, em seguida se aproximou franzindo o semblante como se eu fosse ter medo da "putinha nervosa".

- Então foi você que...

Me aproximei segurando o braço dela, e com um sorriso de desdém.

- Sim, assim como você fez com o meu namorado.

- Sua...

- Calma amor. Não precisa ergue a crista, ainda. Mas lhe asseguro que a próxima reportagem sobre sua pessoa em uma revista em âmbito nacional será por conta desse encontro nacional de pessoas portadoras de herpes. Pode ser que em outros países isso seja visto como um ato de coragem e sensibilidade, mas estamos no Japão queridinha, somos conservadores. Ah, apenas a titulo de complemento, apenas não enviei as fotos para um amigo jornalista por causa do Jakotsu e os outros que estão trabalhando tanto nesse drama, contudo, nada impede que o faça depois.

Ela abriu a boca para me responder, mas acredito que o Tico e o teco entraram em horário de almoço, continue sustentando o sorriso desdém enquanto caminhava até Jakotsu, deixando minha, até então rival, refletir se eu realmente teria coragem de enviar as fotos dela na entrada do prédio a onde aconteceria o encontro nacional de herpes genital no Japão, em um lugar sem movimento e com apenas uma pequena placa deixando claro que aconteceria naquele local, placa a qual Sango fez questão de deixar bem aparente na foto.

- Algum problema, Ka? Quer que eu de um chegue pra lá na Kagura? – Perguntou Jakotsu repousando a mão sobre meu ombro.

- Não. – Sorri brandamente. – Está tudo sobre controle. Preciso ir resolver alguns assuntos pessoais..

- Sesshomaru?

- Sim, até amanha amor.

- Até paixão.

###

Eu era conhecida pelos funcionários do meu namorado, afinal, havia estado naquele quadro a pouco menos de um ano, contudo, não havia voltado ali muitas vezes, muito pelo contrário, acredito que uma ou duas vezes estive lá como namorada do filho mais velho do presidente, por essa razão estranhei ao ver outra mulher na mesa que pertencia a Tomoyo, confesso que não gostei nada de constatar que ela era realmente linda e muito menos ao perceber que as possibilidades de que aquela seria a secretária do meu namorado, e como tal, passava mais tempo com ele do que eu.

Não que isso seja bom, se levarmos em consideração de que se tratando de Sesshomaru Taisho na condição de chefe, ele é um perfeito cretino, e você sente vontade de matá-lo na maior parte do tempo. Haruka veio ao meu encontro com um sorriso brando, correspondi o sorriso desviando totalmente a minha atenção da mulher loira de cabelos cacheados e olhos âmbar que estava sentada na antiga cadeira de Tomoyo com uma expressão de quem não fazia a mínima ideia do que estava fazendo.

- Há quanto tempo senhorita Higurashi.

- Tenha paciência Haruka, assim parece que nunca me chamou pelo nome.

- Formalidades.

- Esqueça elas. O mala se encontra?

Ela riu com o comentário, provavelmente se lembrando de como eu reclamava daquele mala nas vezes que almoçamos juntas.

- Não, ele esta em uma reunião com o senhor Inu Taisho.

- Faz tempo que estão lá?

- Um pouco mais de uma hora. Se quiser pode esperá-lo na sala dele.

Ergui a sobrancelha encarando Haruka enquanto ela abafava uma risada com sua mão esquerda, a direita estava em minha costas me conduzindo até a porta da sala de Sesshomaru.

- Ok. – Respondi me lembrando que ele era meu namorado, e esperá-lo em sua sala era razoavelmente normal, acredito que o temor de entrar naquele lugar sem o consentimento dele ainda me atormenta. – Mas não o avisa que estou aqui.

- Quer assustar o pobre. Sabe Kagome, você já se vingou por todos os relatórios que ele já lhe fez reescrever. – Ri enquanto ela voltava a atenção para a nova secretária de Sesshomaru. – Não avise o senhor Taisho que a senhorita Higurashi está aqui.

- Sim senhora.

Ouvi a porta sendo fechada atrás de mim enquanto minha atenção se voltava completamente aquela estante maravilhosa que ainda é alvo de minha cobiça. Vou pedir ela como presente no dia branco, o que me fez lembrar que meu ultimo dia dos namorados foi um fiasco, com direito a esquecimento de chocolate por obrigação e todo o resto, para ser sincera apenas me dei conta que era dia dos namorados quando Yuri me ligou desconsolado dizendo que esperava por uma barra de chocolate com nozes – por que ele recusava a comer qualquer coisa feita por mim desde que meu bento o deixo com diarreia no ginásio – contudo, tal barra nunca veio. Como protesto meus amigos machos resolveram não me dar nada no dia branco.

Deixei minha bolsa sobre o sofá e segui até a estante procurando por algum livro que minha memória denunciasse que não estava ali, de fato, havia uns dez novos livros, os quais me fez indagar como haviam cabido ali. Estante mágica, eu necessito dela. Parei de namorar a estande de Sesshomaru e segui para sua mesa, sentei em sua cadeira, sempre tive vontade de sentar naquela cadeira, parecia que se eu conseguisse, eu seria alguém muito sagaz.

E envolta de toda minha sagacidade, notei a revista sobre a mesa de Sesshomaru, estava no artigo em que falava sobre ele ser o novo namorado de Kagura, meu olhar percorreu pela mesa, notando enfim o quanto estava desorganizada, havias duas pastas de documentos a abertas, deixando visível que os documentos haviam se misturados, o notebook estava fechado e servido de apoio para o tablet e o celular, as canetas estavam espalhadas e um livro sobre finanças estava sendo utilizado para apoiar a caneca de café a qual estava vazia. Voltei minha atenção para revista, tentando ignorar o surto repentino de bagunça do meu namorado, aquelas fotos realmente me irritam.

Meu olhar desviou da revista para porta quando ouvi a maçaneta sendo girada, ao notar que de fato era Sesshomaru que estava entrando, comecei a ler em alto e bom tom?

- "Embora muitos tenham visto Sesshomaru Taisho, executivo de 33 anos, na companhia de Kagome Higarushi, também conhecida como Kazuaki Hiroki, escritora de 25 anos, na inauguração do drama Grouges, detalhes a seguir, fica claro que tal boatos pertinentes a estes mencionados acima são nitidamente falsos, e que há um romance se aflorando entre a nova queridinha do Japão e esse grande executivo".

Ergui o olhar da revista para Sesshomaru, que não esboçava reação alguma, nem ao menos consegui dizer se ele estava surpreso por me ver ali. Já disse que odeio essa expressão frígida que ele sustenta com tanto afinco?

Ergui a sobrancelha esquerda quando ele começou a caminhar em minha direção, ao ficar menos de dez centímetros da mesa, ergueu a mão em que segurava uma pasta amarela e apontou o indicador para mim.

- Minha cadeira.

Isso foi tão Sesshomaru que me fez ter vontade de voar em seu pescoço, como sempre um grosseiro. Levantei e ele sentou-se na cadeira, quando me movi para rodear a mesa em busca de um outro acento, perdi o equilíbrio com ele me puxando pelo braço, cai em seu colo.

Não sei explicar exatamente o que se passou na minha cabeça naquele momento, de todas as atitudes que ele poderia ter, essa foi a mais inusitada, ainda mais com o fato de que senti seu braço envolta de minha cintura. Talvez ele tenha entendido que eu fiquei irritada com a atitude dele – afinal, em primeiro momento eu tentei levantar, pois me assustei com a perda de equilíbrio – Sesshomaru pegou a revista e franziu o semblante, denunciando que estava escolhendo as palavras.

- Essas fotos. – Ele começou com uma voz diferente do usual, franzi o semblante estranhando o comportamento dele, tenho certeza que ele entendeu que havia ouriçado minha raiva, pois levou a mão ao queixo ponderando sobre sua próxima frase. – Foram tiradas quando eu estava em Kyoto resolvendo algumas transações que o imprestável do Inuyasha não obteve êxito. Elas eram com o pai dessa atriz. Eu estava almoçando no local mais perto da empresa quando ela me abordou.

- E você não conseguiu despistá-la? Ah sim, havia esquecido que você é um perfeito cavalheiro, incapaz de maltratar uma mulher.

- Eu disse claramente a ela que não possuo qualquer interesse, contudo, ela começou a fazer insinuações sobre como seria trágico caso a atriz principal se recusasse a continuar no papel, ainda mais, após a festa de lançamento.

- Ela usou o drama para lhe chantagear?

- Não houve chantagem alguma. Ela apenas o utilizou como escudo para não ser humilhada publicamente.

- Desde quando você deixa alguém se utilizar de meios capciosos para conseguir algo de você?

- Desde que lhe conheci.

Daí veio a indecisão:

Continuo sendo má para ele aprender a não deixar outras mulheres ficarem o tocando – como se de fato ele gostasse de ser tocado. Ou agarro aquele homem que havia alcançado o ápice de sua fofura com aquela declaração?

Respirei fundo me movendo para poder o observar melhor, era irredutível o fato de que ele não tinha qualquer culpa naquele ocorrido, e eu não estava brava com ele, irritada e com vontade de matar a Kagura eu estava, contudo, minha raiva dele havia se dissipado depois daquela bebedeira com o Nagi.

Sorri segurando o queixo dele, fazendo com que Sesshomaru deixasse de encarar a revistar para me olhar, me inclinei repousando meus lábios sobre os dele, minha intenção era apenas um selinho, mas não foi o que houve, quando dei por mim estava em um beijo cheio de saudades que me rendeu um aperto na cintura que me fez rir. Respirei fundo ao me afastar, sorri ao sentir a testa dele escorada na minha.

- Você não veio aqui realmente irritada, não é?

- Não, lhe perdoei já tem três dias.

- Maldita.

- Nunca mais deixe outra mulher lhe tocar daquela forma.

- Ciumenta?

- Nunca disse que não era.

Ele se afastou dando de ombro me fazendo rir, parei quando ouvi batidas na porta, fiz menção de levantar, mas ele me conteve pedido para seja lá quem fosse para entrar.

- Senhor Taisho o... – A nova secretária corou ao nos encarar, eu a entendo, eu também teria ficado desconcertada com aquela situação. Sesshomaru ergueu a sobrancelha e abriu a boca para falar algo, que fiz questão de impedir dando uma cotovelada em seu estômago, foi tempo suficiente da garota se recompor e continuar a falar. – O senhor Yatsuyu o espera na sala de reuniões.

- Cancele meus compromissos dessa tarde e peça para Parker ver Yatsuyu.

- Como?

- Eu não fui claro o suficiente? Por um acaso eu gaguejei?

Olhei para o teto e pensei: "Céus, como pode um homem ir do extremo fofo pro cretino tão rápido?". Fiquei com tanta pena da carinha desorientada da nova secretaria que me vi forçada intervir na conversa, acertando novamente uma cotovelada no estômago daquele mala.

- Eu vou sair, cancele meus compromissos e peça para Parker falar com Yatsuyu, falei em japonês claro suficiente para você agora?

- Sesshomaru. – Resmunguei enquanto a pobre mulher acenava afirmativamente com a cabeça e seguia para fora da sala pedindo licença.

- Agora vamos. – Ele se levantou me colocando em pé no processo.

- Você precisava falar daquela forma com ela?

- É a forma que falo com todos os funcionários dessa empresa.

- Chefe cretino. – Falei andando até minha bolsa que estava no sofá, ele não me respondeu. – Espera, você cancelou todos os seus compromissos dessa tarde?

- Acredito estar realmente com dificuldade no meu japonês. – Ele comentou sarcasticamente enquanto erguia as pastas na mesa, procurando a chave do carro.

- Não esta sendo muito relapso? Você já fazia muito isso quando pretendia transformar minha vida em um inferno nas gravações do drama.

- Nunca tirei férias desde que comecei a trabalhar nessa empresa. – Ele confessou tateando os bolsos da calça. – É necessário muito mais que cancelar alguns compromissos para que me considerem relapso.

- Você nunca tirou férias? – Ele balançou a cabeça de forma negativa retirando a chave do carro dentro do paletó que estava dependurado na cadeira em que estávamos sentados há pouco. – Você só pode estar brincando. – Ele me encarou erguendo a sobrancelha, me indagando silenciosamente se por um algum obséquio, ele era alguém que fazia brincadeiras daquela espécie. – Entendi. Há quanto tempo está na empresa.

- Por volta de onze anos, vamos indo.

- Vamos... mas, apenas para título de registro mental, você é louco.

###

- Isso é patético. – Sesshomaru reclamou ao meu lado.

- Não, isso é um encontro.

- Um encontro patético.

- Quer ir embora? Vá.

Ele me encarou, e eu notei que havia vencido a discussão. Eu estava meio que me acostumando com aquilo, com ele fazendo todas minhas vontades, mesmo que reclamando. Sinto até que poderia brigar mais vezes com ele apenas para o ver assim tão manso com mais freqüência. No fundo eu entendo o sentimento de revolta dele, afinal estávamos na Disney, exatamente, após almoçarmos o convenci a virmos até a Disney, claro que ele se recusou, mas quando eu comecei a ligar para o Yuri dizendo que ia com ou sem ele... bom, aqui estamos.

- Que horas esse maldito desfile começa?

- Daqui a uma hora, enquanto isso, vamos fazer compras.

- Existem shoppings, sabia?

- Sério? Essa informação mudou minha vida. – Declarei o puxando pela mão seguindo para a loja de pelúcias. – Como minha tia não deixa minha priminha vim para Tóquio sem ela, vou mandar alguns ursinhos para a menina. E alguma lembrancinha para meu irmão e minha outra prima.

- Nada mais inspirador que receber um presente de um lugar que você quer muito ir.

Voltei minha atenção para Sesshomaru, rolei os olhos voltando minha atenção para os ursinhos de pelúcia do Mickey Mouse.

- Você não entende mesmo o espírito da coisa.

- Motivar sua prima a enlouquecer sua tia para que assim ela a deixe vir passar alguns dias das férias em sua casa. Pois bem, eu não entendo mesmo o tal "espírito da coisa". - O encarei, perplexa, ele havia descoberto meu plano capcioso. - Não revelarei seu segredo. – Acho que ele estava sendo zombeteiro comigo, mas com aquela expressão fria, não tem como saber exatamente o que ele tem em mente quando diz coisas desse tipo. Acredito que talvez seja uma tentativa de piada, o que chega a ser bizarro, Sesshomaru Taisho fazendo piadas.

- Vou levar esses. – Falei ignorando o comentário dele, e seguindo para o caixa com um ursinho de pelúcia do Pateta e outro da Minnie Mouse. Quando a moça do caixa disse o valor, me voltei para Sesshomaru, que se encontrava atrás de mim e peguei sua carteira apanhando algumas notas de yen, recebendo até um estreitar de olhos como resposta.

- Obrigada. - Agradeceu a mulher se curvando levemente em uma reverencia, foi quando algo inexplicável ocorreu, foi quando quase enfartei e mostrei a todos uma pessoa pode corar da cabeças aos pés.

Sesshomaru espalmou meu quadril.

Não foi um tapinha discreto de quem estava apenas fazendo uma piada e assim queria lhe irritar com ela.

Não!

Foi uma bela de uma pegada!

Eu até mesmo me sobressaltei com o susto e voltei minha atenção para ele com os olhos arregalados, corei de raiva junto com vergonha quando notei um sorrisinho singelo em meu namorado.

- Vamos, amor. - Ele disse enquanto começava a caminhar, fiquei encarando suas costas por alguns segundos, até ouvir risinhos de algumas adolescentes que haviam presenciado o ocorrido e estavam cochichando.

Aquele maldito de uma figa havia feito aquilo apenas para se vingar do fato deu ter o obrigado a ir a Disney e usado o dinheiro dele para pagar os presentes da minha priminha. E ainda havia dito "amor", apenas para deixar claro que aquela atitude foi vingativa.

Maldito ornitorrinco careca.

- Maldito. - Resmunguei quando o alcancei.

- Podemos ir agora?

- Já disse que quero ver o desfile.

- Falta quanto tempo?

- Tempo suficiente para comprar as lembrancinhas do Souta e Masaki.

Ele soltou um suspiro e colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça, sorri entrelaçando seu braço ao meu e o conduzi para a loja seguinte que era de roupas e peças decorativas. Ele não disse mais nada sobre irmos embora até depois do desfile, foi quando me arrastou para o carro resmungando algo sobre possuir algo de muito errado naquele lugar de "gente feliz", durante o caminho de volta deixei escapar que havia escrito um conto durante o tempo que passei na casa dos meus pais, isto rendeu um ida para minha casa em que Sesshomaru me fez mostrar tal conto, as nove da noite eu estava deitada no sofá da minha sala com meu namorado usando minhas pernas em seu colo de apoio para o meu notebook. Enquanto ele lia o conto, fiquei assistindo um programa qualquer na televisão.

- Além do conto, o que mais fez esses dias? - Sesshomaru fechou o notebook e o colocou sobre a mesa de centro da sala.

- Precisei me entender com Kagura.

- Bateu nela?

- Eu queria, mas achei melhor não.

- Ah. - Ele me pareceu desapontado, precisei me conter para não rir. - Então?

- Ameacei publicar fotos dela em um encontro de pessoas portadoras de herpes genital.

- Como?

- Longa história.

- Espero que ela aproveite esse drama, terá problemas no futuro, para conseguir um bom papel.

Entendi perfeitamente o que ele quis dizer:

"Ela nunca mais vai trabalhar em um drama descente se depender de mim".

Sinceramente, espero que ele realmente faça isso, aquela atriz conseguiu me irritar profundamente.

- O que achou do conto?

- Melancólico demais.

- Não gostou?

- Não disse isso.

- Seja mais claro. Gostou ou não gostou?

- Você já escreveu melhores.

Estreitei os olhos e chutei o braço dele, contudo ele conseguiu segurar meus pés me puxando, fazendo com que meu corpo escorregasse no sofá, queria protestar e o xingar, contudo, ao sentir seus lábios contras os meus e suas mãos deslizando pela minha cintura começando a erguer minha camisa, decidi que não queria mais protestar. A verdade é que ele não gostou muito do conto por ele ser muito melancólico, o que indicava que eu estava realmente muito triste quando o escrevi, e partindo do princípio que quem havia me deixando naquele estado de espírito deprimente fora o próprio Sesshomaru, então, não havia muito no que ele gostar naquele conto, ou seja, a opinião dele era suspeita.

###

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, confesso que estranhei, e muito, não o fato de estar utilizando o peitoral esculpido do meu namorado como travesseiro e nem o fato dele estar com o braço envolto da minha cintura, que sempre me apertava contra ele quando me mexia, não, não eram esses fatos que me causavam estranheza, mas sim o ato de Sesshomaru Taisho estar dormindo em um futon. Era uma visão que nunca me acostumaria, afinal, uma cama de casal estilo medieval ocidental era que combinava com ele, não um típico futon japonês, apesar de ser muito confortável e quentinho.

- Já amanheceu? – Sesshomaru questionou com a voz mais rouca que de costume, sorri apoiando o queixo em meus braços cruzados sobre o peito dele.

- Se eu acordei, provavelmente.

Sesshomaru levou a mão ao rosto apertando a palma sobre a testa, em seguida jogou a franja para trás abrindo os olhos. Ele se moveu se inclinando para pegar o meu relógio sobre a mesa de canto que geralmente era utilizada para deixar alimentos e refrescos.

- Estou atrasado para o trabalho. – Ele anunciou deixando o relógio na mesa e se sentando. – Vou tomar um banho.

- Eu vou dormir. – Respondi abraçando o travesseiro que ele utilizará, sorri ao vê-lo me olhar. – Vai ter que lavar suas costas sozinho meu bem.

- Eu não estava pensando isso.

Eu não queria levantar, para ser sincera, Jakotsu poderia aparecer naquele exato momento portando uma arma e mesmo assim eu não me levantaria, apenas uma coisa me faria sair da minha preguiça, o cheiro do café da manhã que fez meu estômago reclamar de fome, a minha preguiça era tanta que nem me dignei a pegar uma roupa minha, vesti a camisa social do meu namorado que estava no chão e segui para a cozinha.

Ouvi a campainha e deduzi que Sesshomaru atenderia a porta, contudo, eu já estava no arco que dividia a sala – que podia ser vista perfeitamente do hall de entrada – com o corredor e eu não imaginava que meu namorado seria tão The Flash em atender a porta, não me dando tempo para voltar para o quarto e colocar uma roupa, por isso, quando Nagi entrou cumprimentando Sesshomaru logo seu olhar veio até mim que estava apenas – e só apenas mesmo – usando uma camisa social masculina.

- Nossa. – Falou Nagi, fazendo Sesshomaru voltar sua atenção para mim, conseqüentemente franziu o semblante, uma das raras vezes que sua expressão facial de fato alterou-se. – Bom dia para você também, Kagome.

- AAAHHHHH! – Corri para o quarto ouvindo algo sobre "Não sei por que ela está com tanta vergonha" vindo de Nagi, quase voltei para bater nele, mas achei melhor primeiro me vestir.

Dez minutos depois eu estava vestida, sentindo meu rosto queimando de tanta vergonha, sentada ao lado do meu namorado que estava com uma expressão de dar medo, e com meu amigo/ex namorado Nagi Kazuaki na nossa frente, tomando café da manha conosco como se nada houvesse ocorrido a menos de dez minutos.

- O que faz aqui? – Questionei tirando dele a tigela de arroz. – Se quer comer faça algo pra você.

- Maldade. Tenho uma conferência, não quero gastar com hotel, então decidi me hospedar em sua casa.

- Durma na rua se não quer pagar hospedagem de hotel.

- Maldade, o que sua mãe vai falar ao saber que você se recusou a hospedar um amigo tão querido da família.

- Não ouse ligar para minha mãe.

- Posso até ouvir ela dizendo "Kagome, não foi essa educação que lhe dei, sabe quantas vezes Nagi foi até em casa quando seu pai enfartou? Sabe o quanto ele nos ajudou? Você não pode ser minha filha, sua malcriada, eu te repudio".

- Se você se atrever a ligar para minha mãe, juro que...

- Ele fica na sua casa, e você fica na minha. Resolvido. Agora tenho que ir trabalhar, vamos Kagome. – Sesshomaru se levantou e segurou meu braço me fazendo levantar com ele.

- Como? Sua casa?

- Sim, e não se preocupe com roupas, posso arranjar isso. Adeus Kazuaki.

E sem conseguir protestar, saí de minha casa, enquanto o sonso do Nagi acenava com um sorriso torpe.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong>

**E aí pessoal, sentiram saudades?**

**Bom, eu estou com o tempo meio corrido, mas escrever essa fic é que me deixa feliz. **

**Por essa razão, cá estou com mais um capítulo.**

**Lembrando que estamos na reta final. **

**Bom, gostaria de agradecer a minha mais nova beta Jamille, que caridosamente se ofereceu para me ajudar. **

**Como de costume, se ainda houve erros, reclame com ela xD**

**Sim eu sempre sacaneio minhas betas, enfim... também gostaria de agradever a Ruh, que se ofereceu para Betar a fic, mas como Jamille foi mais rápida fica para próxima fofa =D**

**A todos que comentaram, agradeço, aos que não comentaram, que voc~es tenham pesadelos com suas cocas sendo desperdiças forever.**

**Beijos e aqui fica o apelo de uma escritora carente, comentem, digam tudo que acharam.**

**Espero que tenha sido satisfatório as cenas ala casal dos dois. **


	24. Capítulo XXIII

**Capítulo XXIII - Congresso e Audiência**

- Meu deus, quatro meses de namoro e ele já te chamou para morar conosco?

Senti tanta vontade de voar no pescoço de Rin que precisei apertar as bordas da cadeira em que estava, corei ao notar que a Senhora Inu colocou a mão sobre a boca disfarçando uma risada enquanto Sesshomaru comia seu salmão como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Naquele momento estávamos jantando os três, Sesshomaru havia pedido para que sua escrava/secretaria fosse buscar minhas coisas em minha casa enquanto me mantinha enclausurada em sua sala, em seu escritório, sim, ele me fez ficar em sua sala a tarde toda, me mantendo ocupada fazendo dedicatória em seus livros de minha autoria. O cretino ainda fez comentários de que poderia vende-los por um bom preço na internet.

- Eu não estou morando aqui, apenas ficarei essa semana... porque seu irmão me obrigou.

- Ele teria ciúmes de sua sombra se ela fosse macho, Kagome. - Comentou Senhor Inu fazendo a filha cuspir o suco de laranja em mim.

Desviei meu olhar novamente para Sesshomaru que apenas deu uma golada em seu suco e voltou a se concentrar em como usar os hashi para pegar o arroz.

- Diga ao Nagi que sinto saudades e quero vê-lo.

- Diga você mesma. - Falou Sesshomaru se pronunciando pela primeira vez aquela noite após contar ao seu pai e sua irmã que eu ficaria hospeda por alguns dias ali.

A reação de Rin foi a mais hilariante possível, primeiro ela pegou o suco de seu irmão e cheirou, fez uma careta de quem estava analisando algo realmente sério em seguida colocou o dedo dentro do copo, o lambendo em seguida.

- Suco está normal. Ai meus deus! - Ela pegou o celular e discou rapidamente, todos esperamos curiosos pelo que ela estava tramando. - Mãe, volte para casa, espíritos se apossaram do meu irmão... eu sei que Inuyasha não esta em casa, estou falando do outro irmão, ele me mandou falar com um homem... um homem muito gostoso diga-se de passagem, não que eu esteja desgostando de ir falar com o Nagi, mas é que fiquei assustada com essa mudança de atitude do meu irmão mais velho.

Arregalei os olhos de primeiro momento, no segundo me juntei ao senhor Inu e comecei a rir até chorar e meu estômago doer. Já Sesshomaru tomou o celular de Rin e o desligou, ela protestou e tentou pegar o celular de volta, mas ele se levantou e saiu da sala de jantar.

- É serio Ka. - Começou Rin voltando a se sentar. - Existem dois Sesshomaru, o "AK" e o "DK".

- Como?

- "Antes de Kagome" e "Depois de Kagome". Mas aproveitando que você está em casa, vamos para meu quarto, colocar a fofoca em dia e planejar como vamos deixar a Kagubunda careca.

- Kagu... o que?

- Yuri tem a teoria que ela apenas consegui seus papeis até hoje pela sua bunda avantajada, precisei bater nele pois reparou na bunda de outra mulher, mas admito que concordo com sua teoria, só que não revele isso a ele.

- Tudo bem.

- Vamos. Eu tenho ótimos planos. - Ela anunciou me puxando pela casa, nem ao menos houve tempo para que eu desejasse boa noite ao senhor Inu.

Estranhamente, por mais que eu pensasse que estava na casa do meu namorado com sua família, essa realidade não me alcançava, uma vez que eu mais sentia que estava passando alguns dias na casa de uma das minhas melhores amiga, ela até mesmo me fez dormi em seu quarto, dizendo que existia albinos safados que poderiam me atacar a noite... senhor Inu vestiu a carapuça dizendo que tentaria se controlar, mas agora sabendo que estaríamos a duas na mesma cama seria quase impossível evitar um "ataque noturno".

E eu achava minha família doida, depois de conviver mais com a família de Rin noto que a minha é até normal. Claro que partindo do principio da normalidade estipulado pelos nossos pais.

Durante a noite acordei com sede, mas fiquei lutando contra a vontade por culpa da vergonha de ficar andando pela casa em busca de um copo de água, acabei voltando a dormi e acordando horas depois com a Rin me agarrando, quando tentei a afastar ela resmungou algo sobre estar com frio e meu corpo ser quentinho e macio. Tentei me levantar, mas Rin me apertou mais esfregando o rosto em meus seios.

- Tendência lésbica? – indagou Sesshomaru em pé ao lado da cama, gritei de susto fazendo com que Rin acordasse e gritasse junto.

- Por que estamos gritando? – Ela indagou aos gritos.

- Esse seu irmão me assustou.

- Por que você a assustou? – Ele deu de ombro. – Vão se assustar em outro lugar, sono é sagrado!

- Venha comigo. – Ele disse saindo do quarto. Eu estava com meu pijama da Mine mouse, fiquei com medo de ser vista por mais alguém da casa naqueles trajes tão infantis, contudo segui para fora do quarto enquanto Rin abraçava seu travesseiro resmungando sobre recuperar seu sono de beleza.

- Que horas são?

- Seis horas.

- Da manhã?

- Da tarde que não é. Estou indo para o escritório e você para filmagens.

- Eu estou indo para as filmagens?

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda me indagando silenciosamente se aquele retardamento mental no entendimento do que ele falava era conseqüência do sono ou não.

- Sim, você está. – Ele respondeu de forma pausada, como se aquela fosse a resposta mais educada que conseguiu pensar. – Estou lhe esperando lá embaixo para o café da manhã.

- Vai me levar?

- Está mais lenta que o normal essa manhã.

- Em?

Ele rolou os olhos e aproximou o rosto falando com o seu nariz roçando no meu?

- Se arrume, desça para tomarmos café da manhã, vou lhe levar para filmagens. Preciso fazer uma lista para que você não se perca.

- Não. – Cocei os olhos e bocejei. – Já vou descer. – Respondi voltando para o quarto, me senti tentada a voltar para cama, mas achei melhor não o fazer voltar para me chamar.

###

Bankotsu estava com o braço esquerdo envolta do meu ombro enquanto conversava com o ator que interpretava seu melhor amigo no drama, o Iwao, que mantinha uma expressão séria no rosto, mas eu sabia que logo viria algum comentário sórdido, de certa forma, acredito que tenho alguma espécie de imã para homens com tendências pervertidas e parafusos a menos. E de fato o comentário veio:

- Acredito que falta um pouco de contato humano nesse drama. – Ele falou colocando as mãos dentro do bolso da bermuda bege que trajava. – Não rolou nem um sexo casual, como pode?

Bankotsu tampou meus ouvidos e chutou a canela de Iwao.

- Temos uma dama perto, seja educado, homem.

Quando Bankotsu afastou suas mãos dos meus ouvidos, Iwao me veio com essa:

- Desculpe, eu deveria ter dito amor selvagem, selva quente, orgia, prazeres fisiológicos sendo sanados por gêneros sexuais diversos.

- Gostei do último termo, foi bem criativo.

- Não é?

- Kagome?!

- O que? Eu admiro pessoas criativas.

- Não incentiva pelo amor de Deus.

Iwao balançou a cabeça demonstrando certa descrença, em seguida se aproximou tirando a mão direito do bolso, seguidamente ele passou o braço envolta do meu ombro os deixando sobre o de Bankotsu que estreitou os olhos para ele.

- Pense comigo, as pessoas não gostam de admitir, mas elas gostam de ver o seu casal favorito se acariciando, se amando, então por que, eu pergunto. – Ele ergueu a mão esquerda em um gesto de descrença misturado com terror e indagação. – Por que meu Deus, esses autores não fazem isso? Por que eles insistem em serem tão puritanos quando povo quer mais é ver o circo pegando fogo? A cama balançando. O futon ficando manchado de suor e outras coisas que saem do nosso corpo que posso explicar de forma biológica ou não.

- Dispenso. – Respondi tentando não rir daquele teatro barato.

- Kagome, precisamos conversar sobre a vida sexual do meu personagem. – Ele declarou recebendo um tapa na nuca proferido por Bankotsu que estava com expressão séria, a mesma que usava para interpretar Sadao. – Desculpe, precisamos conversar sobre os prazeres carnais dos quais meu personagem esta sendo privado.

Dessa vez não consegui evitar começar a rir, enquanto Bankotsu proferia outro tapa na nuca de Iwao. Ambos apoiaram a outra mão em meu estômago quando me curvei sentindo meu abdômen doer de tanto rir. Quando voltei a ficar ereta notei o quão pequena era comparada aqueles dois, apesar de Iwao ser um pouco mais baixo que Bankotsu, contudo, ele possuía o corpo mais musculoso, muito mas musculoso, Jakotsu sempre solta comentários como artes marciais e suprimento alimentar faz milagres em homens que já possuem tendências a serem gostosos. O cabelo castanho claro dele era cortado em um estilo "soldado norte americano", ou seja, ralo dos lados e com fios espetados no topo, os olhos eram verdes claros, pareciam aqueles gramados de montanhas, de manha ainda molhados com orvalhos.

- Eu contei alguma piada? – Ele me questionou.

- Mais ou menos. Iwao, se quer ver sexo vá assistir um pornô.

- Prefiro praticar do que assistir.

- Nisso eu concordo. – Se pronunciou Bankotsu.

- Qual sua posição favorita? – Iwao se virou para Bankotsu ainda mantendo o braço envolta do meu ombro, fui expremida entre os dois enquanto começava a corar com o rumo da conversa e temendo que perguntas perturbadoras fossem proferidas ali.

- Sou tradicional e gosto de ser dominado.

- Sei, eu... – Ele parou de falar quando notou que eu estava tentando me esquivar deles, meu coração acelerou com o temor. – Ah meu Deus, não me diga que você é virgem?!

- O que?

- IWAO VOCÊ ME FEZ FALAR COISAS TERRÍVEIS PERTO DELA! – Bankotsu segurou minha cabeça e pressionou meu rosto contra seu peito.

- Eu não imaginava, ela é tão linda... mas como fui tolo!

- Você não vê que ela é uma menina casta?

- Ela é tão linda que fica difícil imaginar homem que resista.

- Verdade... mas nunca mais ouse falar coisas impuras como essa para Kagome, ela é casta.

- Casta?

Meu sangue gelou, aquela voz, Sesshomaru...

Eu estava com o rosto enfiado no peito de Bankotsu enquanto ocorria uma discussão calorosa dele com Iwao sobre eu ser casta. Meu namorado chega presenciando tal cena, que minimamente era... me falta adjetivos para especificar tal cena. Enfim, me preparei para o pior, lá ia eu brigar novamente com o meu namorado. Lindo isso.

- O que esta acontecendo? – Ouvi Sesshomaru questionar, apoiei minhas mãos sobre o ombro de Bankotsu empurrando meu corpo para trás, ele notou que eu estava tentando me afastar e finalmente me soltou.

- Eles se empolgaram na conversa. – Respondi enquanto alisava o cabelo que meu amigo havia bagunçado quando me puxou.

- Que espécie de conversa estavam tendo?

- Conversa de adultos. – Respondeu Iwao.

- Não me recordo de ter lhe dirigido à palavra.

Iwao estufo o peito e eu notei que uma briga iria começar ali, o que seria realmente terrível e apesar deu admirar a coragem dele de querer comprar uma briga com Sesshomaru – algo realmente inusitado – puxei meu namorado o fazendo se afastar comigo, alguns metros de distância, Sesshomaru puxou o braço me fazendo o soltar e seguiu andando na minha frente, soltei um suspiro e o segui até o carro, onde ambos entramos em silêncio. Fiquei tão compenetrada com a conversa dos rapazes que havia esquecido completamente que meu namorado poderia chegar a qualquer momento para me levar embora, para sua casa, na qual estava hospedada.

- Sesshomaru.

- Não explique. – Ele respondeu entre dentes. – Vou deletar o ocorrido da minha mente e esquecer da existência daquele individuo.

Sim, ele estava disposto a esquecer tudo que havia presenciado apenas para não brigarmos, fofo, lindo, deu vontade de apertar ele, mas me contive a tempo, ele estava dirigindo e prezo nossas vidas. Tentei pensar em algo que o fizesse esquecer de fato o que havia acontecido, mesmo eu achando que não seria fácil ele esquecer.

- Jakotsu me disse que o drama esta indo muito bem de audiência. – Sesshomaru me olhou quando parou no sinal vermelho.

- Muito bem, quanto?

- Estamos em primeiro lugar na audiência nacional, acredita?

- Se esta me dizendo, que razão teria para não acreditar

- Grosso. – Resmunguei o fazendo rolar os olhos. – Está apenas interessados nos lucros que o drama podem proporciona a empresa, aposto.

- Qual outro motivo eu teria?

- Arrogante ensebado.

- Primeiro lugar?

- Sim, só a título de conhecimento, Sadao é o personagem favorito, contudo todos dizem que sua personalidade é irritante. Acho que as pessoas gostam de serem maltratadas, se sentem atraídas por pessoas arrogantes, frias, grosseiras e malcriadas.

Ele me lançou um olhar de esgueira, em seguida me ignorou completamente, ri com aquela atitude, totalmente previsível.

- Preciso que você me deixa na minha casa. Preciso do meu carro e do meu notebook.

- Temos computador em casa e você não precisa de um carro quando eu posso lhe levar.

- Eu só vou pegar meu notebook e meu carro, Sesshomaru.

- Não há necessidade.

- Tudo bem, eu pego o metrô depois.

Não precisei que ele me respondesse para saber que ele me deixaria em casa, contudo, como previsto ele me escoltou até meu apartamento, ao entrar pude ver Nagi sentado no chão usando a minha mesa do centro da sala para estudar, senti uma certa nostalgia com aquela cena, me recordando de quantas vezes já o vira estudando daquela forma, cabelo mais bagunçado que o normal e uma caneca no chão ao lado do joelho direito.

- Kagome, precisa fazer compras. – Nagi disse quando notou minha presença.

- Ainda tem papel higiênico?

- Maldita regra de só fazer compras quando acaba o papel higiênico. – Ele resmungou enquanto eu apanhava meu notebook no sofá da sala, procurei pelo fio da bateria. – Oi Sesshomaru. – Meu namorado correspondeu com aceno de cabeça.

- Vai dar alguma palestra? – Perguntei quando encontrei o carregador embaixo da almofada.

- Sim, sou um dos mentores desse congresso.

- Que chique.

- Sou importante moça.

- Ai, me desculpe senhor importância. Bom, eu vou indo, depois combinamos de encontrar o pessoal.

- Marque com todos e me avise.

- Até mais... e não bagunce a minha casa.

- Não me confunda com você. – Foi a última coisa que ele disse antes de Sesshomaru fechar a porta e nós dois irmos até meu carro.

Chegando à mansão Taisho, a matriarca da família me levou para biblioteca tão rápido que pensei ter sido tele transportada para lá, foi quando começaram os questionamentos sobre eu estar grávida e que eu não deveria esconder algo tão maravilhoso assim dela e da Rin – que estava lá instigando sua mãe a fazer mais perguntas sobre o possível bebê.

Depois de morrer de vergonha e explicar pela milésima vez que Sesshomaru havia tido um ataque de ciúmes quando Nagi disse que ficaria em minha casa... e só apenas depois de Rin ligar para o Nagi, e ele confirmar minha versão, foi que saímos da biblioteca direto para sala de jantar, a onde começaram mais perguntas constrangedoras, as quais prefiro não recordar.

Como castigo disse a Rin que não dormiria com ela, que rendeu muitos protestos e uma oferta de ir dormir com o casal Taisho, proposta feita pelo Senhor Taisho e fortalecida pela Senhora Taisho. No final acabei ficando em um quarto de hospedes, a onde estavam as minhas coisas e que de fato havia sido preparado para mim, conyudo minha amiga não me deixou ficar nele noite passada.

No dia seguinte antes de ir assistir aos episódios editados com Jakotsu liguei para os meus amigos em Tóquio os convidando para um jantar na sexta-feira – véspera da partida de Nagi para sua casa. – felizmente todos confirmaram presença, liguei para o Tatsuo também, apenas pelo fato de querer fazer inveja a ele que a turma iria se reunir como nos velhos tempo, nunca ouvi tanto palavrão em coreano e japonês ao menos tempo.

Aquela noite foi muito diferente da primeira e segunda, sem perguntas constrangedoras ou olhares cheios de malícia, talvez fosse o fato de Sesshomaru não estar presente a mesa – eu havia ido com o meu carro para filmagem e quando cheguei, ele ainda não havia chegado.

Sesshomaru chegou por volta das nove horas, eu estava na sala de televisão com Rin colocando defeitos em um filme de terror, ele adentrou no aposento retirando a gravata preta resmungo um "boa noite" em resposta do nosso "bem vindo de volta", Rin passou os próximo vinte minutos seguintes desse fato dizendo ao seu irmão que não se deve responder daquela forma, mas sim com um "estou de volta". Sesshomaru insistia que ela estava exagerando e aquilo rendeu mais uma hora de sermão agora com o reforço da madrasta dele.

- Cheguei no limite. – Declarou Sesshomaru se levantando da poltrona que estava sentado enquanto Rin fazia um gesto de "Yes" socando o ar, sendo acompanhada por sua mãe, as duas espalmaram as mãos nos ares como se fossem de um time que havia marcado um ponto.

- Então? – Ouvi Senhora Taisho questionar quando Sesshomaru começou a caminhar para fora da sala.

- Estou em casa. – Ele resmungou entre os dentes, precisei me segurar para não rolar no chão de tanto rir.

- Seja bem vindo. – As duas responderam sorrindo, mas o sorriso desapareceu e elas me encararam como se houvesse cometido um terrível pecado.

- Kagome! – Gritou Rin me fazendo encolher.

- Seja bem vindo. – Respondi encolhida no sofá, rolei os olhos quando notei o meio sorriso de Sesshomaru, como se estivesse mostrando que eu não estava imune aos sermões das duas.

- Kagome, você dorme comigo essa noite.

- Mas e o quarto...

- Você dorme comigo e ponto final. Não quero ALBINOS EM SUA CAMA DE MADRUGADA.

Corei furiosamente enquanto Rin me lançava um olhar dotado de sabedoria e maturidade, como se ela fosse uns cem anos mais velha do que eu e estivesse cuidando de minha castidade, mas comecei a rir quando o Senhor Taisho apareceu resmungando que sua filha não colaborava em seus planos sórdidos.

Aquela semana passou muito rápido e de alguma forma eu me senti como se estivesse em casa, talvez fosse o fato de já ser amiga da irmã do meu namorado e conhece seu pai antes do nosso namoro ou então pelo fato dessa família ser muito acolhedora – com exceção de Sesshomaru, que é considerado o cubo de gelo da casa –, no domingo quando me despedi de Nagi na frente do prédio em que morava e subi para o meu apartamento – que estava mais arrumado e limpo do que eu havia deixado, o que me fez ligar para Nagi mais tarde perguntando se ele havia feito faxina, e realmente havia feito... não só feito faxina como fez compras, disse que poderia me visitar mais vezes se aquela surpresa no apartamento se tornasse rotina –, enfim, quando entrei em casa e não havia nenhum membro da família Taisho ali, me senti incrivelmente solitária.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

**Então galera, penúltimo capítulo, nossa saga esta chegando no final, finalmente.**

**Após um ano e pouco de fic, ela se findará no próximo capítulo, calma que terá epilogo, só tenhoq ue criar coragem e imaginação... então irei escrever =D**

**Espero a opinião de vocês sobre esse capítulo, particularmente acho que a qualidade da fic caiu com o passar dos capítulos.**

**Mas enfim...**

**Obrigada a minha beta Jamille, sem a qual os erros grotescos de português continuaria. **


	25. Capítulo XXIV

**Capitulo XXIV - Presentes**

Desde que descobri o que eram metas comecei a sempre traçá-las em todo começo de ano, mesmo que não fosse de fato realizar elas, mas sim fosse apenas uma forma de amenizar minha consciência para que esta parasse de me reprimir, como o regime que você promete começar na segunda feira após um banquete no domingo. Por isso enquanto eu rabiscava minha nova agenda traçando minhas metas pude sentir o cheiro do chá de camomila que minha mãe preparava.

Meu pai e meu irmão estavam na sala assistindo alguma coisa que os faziam soltar palavrões, acho que era algum torneio de luta, não estou muito certa. Quando minha mãe sentou-se ao meu lado colocando minha caneca de chá na mesa, eu estava fazendo um quadrado sobre uma das minhas metas, a que dizia "arrumar um namorado que não me abandone no natal para viajar a negócios". Minha mãe leu e começou a rir, tentou disfarçar quando lhe lancei um olhar enervado, quando ela terminou de beber o chá começou a vasculhar os armários em busca dos ingredientes para preparar o jantar.

O motivo deu estar na casa dos meus pais naquele segundo dia de janeiro era o fato de que Sesshomaru havia viajado para a Coréia, para poder fazer o fechamento dos livros de contas da empresa.

Eu queria matar ele por ter que viajar em uma data tão importante quanto natal e o ano novo – apesar de que para nós japoneses o ano novo era muito mais importante que o natal, sendo que nosso ápice natalino é o Bolo Kurisumasu Keeki –, apesar de que entendo os motivos dele e ainda compreender a importância de sua supervisão... mas isso não significava que eu gostava.

Felizmente meu Natal havia sido muito bom, graças o galã que chamo de irmão, o qual me levou para sair e fez questão de ir a todos os pontos de encontro de jovens para que ele se gabasse da mulher que o acompanhava – palavras dele –, precisei me conter para não morder Souta sempre que ele estufava o peito e falava com orgulho:

- Ela esta comigo, fiquem longe seus idiotas, ela é boa demais para qualquer um de vocês.

Acho que o meu irmão realmente precisa de uma namorada.

Soltei um pesaroso suspiro e voltei minha atenção a minha lista de objetivos, risquei o que dizia "parar de ser sedentária e fazer exercícios", gosto de ser sedentária e se estou feliz assim, por qual motivo mudaria?

- Quando vai deixar essa listinha ridícula de lado e me ajudar? – Indagou minha mãe ainda atrás de mim.

- Meus objetivos não são ridículos, mãe.

- "Comprar uma gilete que não me de alergia." – A ouvi recitar atrás de mim, com aquela costumeira voz de tédio que utilizava sempre que queria me explicar o obvio. – Não vejo isso como um objetivo de ano novo muito digno.

- É super digno.

- Depilação com cera, nunca ouviu falar?

- Dói demais.

- Se não quisesse dor nascesse homem.

- A culpa não foi minha, o papai que não quis me passar o cromossomo "Y". – Parei por um momento observando minha mãe. – Papai não disse que íamos sair para comemorar meu aniversário?

- Com torneio nacional de jiu jitsu? Esqueça querida.

- Tão bom ser amada.

- Seu celular não sossegou o dia todo.

- Todos me amaldiçoando por não estar em Tóquio e meu aniversário ter caído em plena segunda-feira. – revelei me espreguiçando. – Única ligação que não foi para me amaldiçoar foi do Kyouta, ele vai publicar um conto que o enviei junto com um livro dos prodígios japoneses na literatura... ou algo do tipo.

- Isso é muito bom, agora se levante e me ajude aqui.

- Preciso mesmo?

- Sim, acabo de ouvir a campainha, sua tia deve ter chegado e nem temos o arroz pronto. Anda logo menina.

- Sim, mamãe. – Respondi me levantando e virando para minha mãe, quase dei um pulo para trás quando ela apontou uma faca do tamanho do meu antebraço pra mim.

- Corte o nabo.

- Isso pareceu uma ameaça.

- Corte errado e você se entenderá comigo.

- Correção, foi uma ameaça. – Resmunguei pegando a faca.

Suspirei e me concentrei em minha mais nova atividade. Estava tão concentrada que me assustei ao ouvir um "boa noite" de alguém que simplesmente não esperava encontrar até o dia dez. Mas meu sangue gelou mesmo quando me virei e me deparei com Sesshomaru com minha nova agenda nas mãos, a onde eu havia escrito que queria novo namorado e frisado muito isso. Confesso que senti vontade de socá-lo quando me olhou erguendo a sobrancelha, não sei se queria me desafiar ou debochar, como se eu não conseguisse alguém melhor.

- Sesshomaru, querido.

Ok, ouvir minha mãe chamar meu namorado ranzinza de querido me assustou mais que a ver com uma faca de serial killer em mãos. Para piorar, ele entregou uma garrafa de vinho a ela que eu não havia notado que estava com ele.

- Kagome, podemos conversar?

Ele balançou agenda indicando que aquele era o assunto, soltei um suspiro deixando a faca na pia enquanto minha mãe voltava a cortar os outros legumes, enquanto saímos da cozinha, minha tia passou por nós dizendo que era para eu aproveitar meu namorado enquanto o jantar não ficava pronto, se meu pai não estivesse tão compenetrado na luta provavelmente teria reclamado. Seguimos para o meu quarto, sentei na cama enquanto ele se mantinha em pé observando o cômodo, as coisas estavam um pouco bagunçadas por causa de algumas pesquisas que havia começado há fazer aquela semana, assisti um filme que fez minha mente ferver de ideias e eu precisava escrever elas, no final fiquei dois dias sem dormi fazendo pesquisas e bagunçando meu quarto.

- Eu expliquei sobre o natal.

- Eu sei, isso é apenas uma piada.

Ele desviou o olhar de uma folha a onde eu havia feito algumas anotações sobre o clima da região no Havaí para mim.

- Rin me fez trazer seus presentes, quando soube que você não voltaria amanhã para Tóquio.

- Como assim? Ela sabe voltarei amanhã, falei com ela hoje de manhã.

- Tenho alguns planos para esse mês com você. – Balancei a cabeça sem entender, às vezes eu gostaria que ele notasse que precisava falar com mais coerência as coisas e soubesse que não sou advinha. – Estava pensando, que a última vez que estivemos em Naha, não foi muito agradável, estava pensando em lhe compensar.

- Então seu presente para mim, é uma viagem para Naha?

- Apenas o de natal. Aniversário você saberá quando chegar lá.

- Espera, quanto tempo ficaremos lá?

- Apenas duas semanas, Shinji Jakotsu deseja sua presença na confraternização de enceramento do drama. Apenas por isso voltaremos antes.

- Antes?

- Pretendia ficar o mês em Okinawa, pesquisei sobre o local e mesmo um mês é pouco tempo para se conhecer tudo.

- E seu trabalho?

- Férias.

- Você disse que nunca tira férias.

- Correção, eu disse que nunca tirei.

- Você tirou férias para viajar comigo?

- Só agora percebeu?

Sorri como uma adolescente boba que descobre que o menino que gosta corresponde seus sentimentos.

- A viagem é apenas para compensar o fato de você ter sumido no natal e ano novo?

- Não me importo com essas datas subestimadas pela massa a onde o verdadeiro significado é o consumo mercantil.

- Como você é insensível. – Resmunguei rolando os olhos. – E os meus presentes?

- No carro com sua mala.

- Você foi à minha casa fazer a minha mala?

- Eu nunca faria isso.

- Mandou a coitada da sua secretaria?

- Ela é paga para fazer o que eu mando.

Voltei a rolar os olhos, mas agora suspirei. Nunca vou entender como ele consegue ficar passando dos extremos de "fofo" para "demônio" em segundos?

- O carro esta aberto?

- Não.

- As chaves, quero os meus presentes.

- Por que acha que é mais de um?

- Por que se a Rin não me mandar um de natal depois daqueles chocolates caros que me fez comprar, eu mato ela. Simples.

Ele tirou a chave do carro do bolso da calça jeans que usava, quando fui pegá-la de suas mãos ele esticou o braço me fazendo ter que ficar na ponta dos pés com uma das mãos apoiada em seu peito para tentar pegar a bendita chave, eu estava preste a reclamar como ele estava sendo infantil quando o senti me beijar, continuei na ponta dos pés até senti-lo se curvar puxando minha cintura deixando nossos corpos colocados um ao outro.

- Você deveria estar mais preocupada com o que eu tenho para lhe dar de aniversário do que com o que minha irmã e seus amigos enviaram. – Ele falou "amigos" com aquele desdém típico.

- A viagem não é o presente?

- Não, a viagem é um mimo.

- Está me mimando Sesshomaru Taisho?

- Vai querer o presente ou não? Ainda posso devolver e restituir meu dinheiro.

- Eu quero o presente.

- Encontre-o.

- Como?

- Esta na minha roupa, encontre-o.

Rolei os olhos sem entender o que ele pretendia com aquilo, observei a roupa que ele estava usando, calça jeans preto e camisa branca sob um paletó preto. Social esportivo. Suspirei e comecei a tatear os bolsos do paletó.

- Por que eu tenho que achar? – Resmunguei passando mão pelos bolsos da calça dele. – Não achei.

- Procure direito.

- Mas que coisa, você faz isso só por que eu sou curiosa. – Resmunguei vasculhando os bolsos do paletó dele mais uma vez. – Se o meu pai entrar no quarto e me ver bolinando você dessa forma, vou ouvir pelo resto de minha vida.

- Paletó tem bolsos internos. – Ele comentou completamente alheio ao que eu havia dito.

Suspirei e voltei minha atenção para os bolsos internos do paletó, no primeiro que tateei senti um relevo, coloquei minha mão dentro do bolso para capturar uma pequena caixinha de veludo. Meu coração falhou uma batida quando a pequena caixinha de veludo entrou em meu campo de visão.

- O que é?

- Abra.

Sabe quando você engole a saliva, mas você acaba se engasgando com ela?

Foi isso que me aconteceu, eu tossi algumas vezes fazendo apenas com que Sesshomaru erguesse a sobrancelha esquerda parecendo entediado, ele nem mesmo me deu alguns tapinhas nas costas para me ajudar com a tosse, maldito insensível.

Respirei fundo quando finalmente consegui parar de tossir e abri a caixinha de veludo. Minha mente parou de funcionar por alguns segundos enquanto eu observava o delicado anel ali dentro. O peguei notando minha mão tremer ligeiramente, fiquei rezando para todos os deuses o que o homem já idolatrou em toda a história para que Sesshomaru não notasse que eu estava tremendo.

Comecei a repetir para mim mesma que aquilo era apenas um anel e que não havia qualquer outro tipo de significado por trás dele. Afinal, por que haveria?

Eu sabia que Sesshomaru gostava de mim e que estava apaixonado, era impossível não notar com tantos sinais involuntários que ele mandava com suas atitudes, mas não é do estilo dele dar um anel de noivado apenas por estar apaixonado, mesmo que esse sentimento não preencha seu ser regularmente.

Além do mais, eu já havia tido namoro longo o qual não houve se quer qualquer cogitação de casamento, levando-se em conta o tempo em que estamos juntos, seria precipitado demais se realmente fosse aquilo que o anel estivesse simbolizando.

Você apenas pensa em se casar quando realmente ama alguém. E que simplesmente sinta que não quer mais viver longe dela. Você quer criar um elo com essa pessoa, um elo forte e duradouro.

Não sou exatamente do tipo romântica, mas tenho alguns ideais românticos. Eu realmente acredito que casamento é algo serio e de certa forma fico zangada quando noto o quanto esse valor importante de "união de duas pessoas para compartilharem suas vidas" se tornou subestimado pela sociedade atual.

Desviei o olhar do anel para Sesshomaru, ele estava com os braços paralelos ao corpo com os punhos cerrados, não estava muito certa se aquele gesto indicava nervosismo, pensando bem, acredito que sim, ele estava visivelmente esperando pela minha ação, pronto para corresponder a ela de forma que não abalasse sua imagem de homem frigido sem sentimentos. Tirei o anel da caixinha e tentei colocá-lo em meu dedo indicador, afinal, ele não poderia significar o que eu estava cogitando, mas Sesshomaru finalmente se moveu e tirou o anel de minha mão, o colocou em meu dedo anelar direito, o que fez meu coração falhar outra batida e em seguida disparar com um louco que notou que o tiro da largada da corrida havia sido dado.

- O que isso significa?

- Como você não tem anel de formatura, resolvi lhe dar um. – Tombei a cabeça para o lado confusa, ele suspiro ainda segurando minha mão. – Você também nunca facilita as coisas para mim, já percebeu?

- Você me dá um anel altamente suspeito e quer que eu adivinhe o significado? Você tem a obrigação moral de me explicar para que eu não fique cogitando besteiras.

- As besteiras que você deve estar cogitando é... – Ele soltou a minha mão e coçou o queixo por um instante ponderando. – "É muito cedo, não deve ser esse o significado, ele deve estar zombando de mim mais uma vez".

- Não havia pensando em zombar, mas agora que comentou... Se você estiver juro que lhe castro.

- Eu sei exatamente o que estou fazendo. E você deveria me conhecer suficientemente bem para saber que esse tipo de atitude não viria de minha pessoa para fazer uma piada para meu deleite.

- Então é mesmo um anel de noivado?

- Não, é um anel comum, mas ele só havia nesse tamanho na loja. – Minha cabeça pendeu para o outro lado enquanto eu voltava a ficar confusa, mas antes que minha ficha caísse e eu ficasse brava, ele suspiro e falou com uma voz mansa, que provavelmente era a mais carinhosa que já ouvira dele. – Sim, Kagome, é um anel de noivado.

- Você esta me pedindo em casamento?

- Acredito que seja esse o significado de noivado.

Precisei me sentar na cama, Sesshomaru fez menção de se aproximar de mim, mas eu ergui a mão indicando que era para ele não se aproximar. Respirei fundo enquanto juntava as informações em minha mente.

- Você realmente esta me pedindo em casamento? Você realmente quer se casar comigo?

- Não compraria um anel se não tivesse certeza.

- Mas... por que? – Questionei completamente atordoada com aquele pedido, como se realmente não fosse possível que ele estivesse me propondo casamento.

- Por que? Pensei que o pedido deixava minhas intenções implícitas.

- Você não me fez um pedido de verdade, na verdade.

- Eu te dei um anel.

- Mas não pediu.

Ele soltou um suspiro pesaroso e com uma pitada de irritação, em seguida se ajoelhou na minha frente, tudo bem, ele poderia ter segurado minha mão e feito o pedido de forma muito amorosa, mas isso não seria um ato de Sesshomaru.

O que ele fez?

Tirou o anel e se levantou, me fazendo piscar algumas vezes enquanto minha ficha caía e eu saltava em seu pescoço.

- Espera!

- Sua hesitação me mostra que não deseja se casar.

- Eu nunca disse que não queria, eu só não entendi o motivo de você querer.

- Qual outro motivo além do fato de eu te amar?

- Talvez po... o que disse?

Ele segurou meus braços me fazendo afastar, em seguida voltou a colocar o anel em meu dedo anelar, mas dessa vez segurou minha mão.

- Você me ouviu perfeitamente.

- Seu orgulho não permite que você repita?

- Exatamente.

Ri o abraçando pelo pescoço depositando um leve beijo em seus lábios.

- Eu também amo você. Mesmo você sendo um demônio encarnado em pele de homem.

- Isso foi um elogio?

- Não.

- Imaginei. Devo acreditar que o seu "sim" foi tácito, por causa do beijo.

- Seu pedido foi indireto, nada como um sim indireto para responder a altura, não acha?

- Acho. – E então ele me beijou novamente.

###

Eu estava sentada na cadeira entre meus pais – pois o meu pai me obrigou a sentar ali para me manter longe de Sesshomaru, afinal havia entrado em meu quarto e nos encontrado aos beijos –, meu atual mais novo noivo estava na cadeira de fronte a mim ao lado de minha prima Misaki e Reiko – a ultima vermelha. Minha tia fazia comentários sobre o como meu pai estava sendo ridículo com aquela atitude super protetora enquanto minha mãe servia o meu irmão o qual se levantou apontando para mim.

Foi tão repentino o movimento do Souta que eu soltei um grito quando ele pulou em mim pegando minha mão, e fazendo ambos irem ao chão enquanto meu pai exclamava um "você ficou louco menino?", mas não foi o homem que estava ao meu lado que ergueu meu irmão de cima de mim, mas sim o que estava de fronte a mim que ergueu Souta pelo colarinho da camisa com apenas uma mão, enquanto que a outra foi estendida para mim, quando segurei a mão de Sesshomaru notei que meu irmão estava segurando a minha outra mão.

Minha mãe levou a mão a boca finalmente notando o anel em minha mão enquanto minha tia e minhas primas a imitavam, meu pai soltou um palavrão e logo foi contido pela esposa que o acertou na nuca e o segurou, Souta ainda segurava minha mão com a boca entreaberta.

- Vocês estão noivos? – Perguntou minha mãe finalmente.

- Sim. – Sesshomaru respondeu simplesmente soltando meu irmão que ainda estava alguns centímetros do chão.

- Kagome vai se casar? Mas... mas... mas... Senhor Sesshomaru melhor pensar mais sobre o assunto.

Eu apenas não bati na minha mãe por causa do que ela disse, pois ela é minha mãe eu preso minha vida. O resto da noite foi resumido em meu pai morrendo de ciúmes dizendo que sou nova demais para se casar, enquanto minha mãe começava traçar planos sobre como seria o casamento, minha tia e minha prima ajudando ela e minha priminha em meu colo dizendo que tinha muita sorte em me casar com alguém tão lindo. Quanto ao meu irmão, ele resmungou que precisava ir para o quarto lamentar por perder sua companhia de natal, precisei lembra-lo que uma namorada viria bem a calhar nesses momentos.

###

Eu quase pulei no colo do meu namorado/noivo e comecei a distribuir beijos pelo seu rosto quando ele parou de fronte a um hotel tradicional m Naha. Era como se ele tivesse lido minha mente e soubesse que eu estava louca para ir em um desses hotéis para fazer uma pesquisa sobre o comportamento dos funcionários e dos donos em respeito a esse tipo de estalagem. Mas minha vontade de agarrar ele e ficar o beijando passou completamente quando soube que ficaríamos no mesmo quarto. Pode parecer torpe o motivo eu querer matar ele, mas é que eu sou japonesa e ficar no mesmo quarto que ele me deixou sem graça.

Todavia toda minha vontade de afogar ele nas termas desapareceu quando entrei no quarto, que era simplesmente maravilhoso, completamente tradicional, tatame, as portas de madeira e papel opaco com caricaturas de árvores. Caminhei pelo quarto o observando cuidadosamente, sorri quando me virei para olhar Sesshomaru que estava com as mãos dentro do bolso da calça me olhando.

- Aqui e lindo.

Ele se aproximou tirando as mãos do bolso e as repousou em minha cintura.

- Agradeça a Rin. Ela escolheu o local.

- Não me deixe esquecer de agradecer a ela então. – Sorri e dei um selinho demorado nele, em seguida me dirigi até minha mala. – Agora coloque um calção de banho, vamos para praia.

- Você vai usar esse biquíni? – Ele me questionou quando me viu segurar um par de biquíni vermelho.

- Prefere que eu vá nua?

- Vai usar um vestido por cima deles.

- Me obrigue.

- Desafio aceito. – Foi a última coisa que ele me disse pela próxima meia hora.

###

Eu queria matar o Sesshomaru, como ele ousa esconder a coleção do Stephen King que eu ganhei do Nick de aniversário. Disse que só me devolveria depois da viagem. Eu quero matar esse desgraçado que estava deitado na toalha de banho trajando apenas um calção de banho sustentando aquele nariz empinado e olhar de vencedor. Dei um soco no ombro dele e voltei minha atenção para o mar... aquele idiota realmente havia me feito ficar de vestido na praia. Quero entrar na água, mas não posso pois ele não vai me devolver os livros se eu tirar o maldito vestido.

- Está tão quente. – Reclamei puxando a gola do vestido.

- Compre um sorvete.

Estreitei os olhos e me movi sentando no estômago dele, abaixei meu tronco alguns centímetros enquanto apertava o dedo indicador sobre o nariz de Sesshomaru que apenas ergueu sua sobrancelha esquerda.

- Eu quero nadar, estamos em uma praia e é uma tortura não entrar na água nesse dia quente.

Ele se sentou me fazendo escorregar para o seu colo, olhou para o mar em seguida para as pessoas que estavam na praia, estreitou os olhos e soltou uma leve bufada ao constatar um grupo de rapazes jogando vôlei.

- Se quer perder os livros autografados, tire o vestido. – Ele falou entre os dentes enquanto voltava a se deitar.

Se ele queria jogar sujo, então eu também jogaria, por isso me levante e segui para o mar entrando nele de vestido e sandália, contei mentalmente até dez, como previsto, foi o tempo necessário para Sesshomaru me segurar pela cintura me fazendo ficar de frente a ele. O vestido era branco e naquele momento todo o meu biquíni estava visível.

- Estou de vestido. – Falei o fazendo me encarar, pude notar raiva em seus olhos, algo que era raro de se notar.

- Vamos para o hotel.

- Se eu sair daqui todos vão me ver.

Ele respirou fundo e quando dei por mim estava sendo levada para o fundo, o abracei pelo pescoço quando não consegui mais ficar com os pés no chão. Quando ele parou de andar, o senti ergue meu vestido, me afastei um pouco para que ele pudesse tira-lo.

- Então vamos esperar todos irem embora para que eu possa pegar a toalha e lhe cobrir.

- A maré vai levar meu vestido embora.

- Ela vai levar ele pra praia.

Voltei a abraçá-lo pelo pescoço e sorri esquecendo a raiva, ele estava sendo muito fofo com ciúmes, mesmo que o fofo dele pende para um "irritante desgraçado que merece uma morte dolorosa".

- Vamos mesmo ficar aqui até todos saírem?

- Se for preciso.

- Você é louco. – Ri enquanto ele me erguia me fazendo ficar com o rosto mais próximo do seu. – Por que me trás a praia se fica morrendo de ciúmes dos outros homens me verem de biquíni?

- Não estou com ciúmes.

- Ae? Então por que esta tendo essas atitudes para evitar que me vejam de biquíni?

- Não é ciúmes, apenas quero evitar ter dor de cabeça para ocultar os cadáveres dos idiotas que vierem lhe aborda.

- De onde eu venho isso se chama ciúmes.

- Que seja. – ele respondeu contra gosto, ri dando um selinho demorado nele em seguida. – Vai começar um novo livro ou apenas fez aquelas pesquisas por distração?

- Irei começar um novo livro sim, mas ainda preciso fazer mais pesquisas e estabelecer um padrão para os personagens, apenas tenho um traçado do que quero. Mas fique tranqüilo, não vou lhe usar novamente como fonte de inspiração para desenvolver um personagem. Mesmo que todos digam que Sadao é o personagem mais complexo e cativante que eu já criei.

- Cativante?

- Eu sei, blasfêmia.

- Concordo.

- Quando eu fizer o primeiro capítulo vou querer seu olhar analítico na estória. Gosto de suas observações sobre o que escrevo.

- Eu nunca opinei muito sobre que você escreve.

- Não diretamente.

- Você viu os livros na minha sala?

- Claro que vi. Alias, quero acesso aquela sua estante.

- Você tem acesso a ela desde que se tornou minha namorada.

- Como? Temos que voltar para Tóquio.

A ideia de voltar para Tóquio não durou por muito tempo, na verdade, foi necessário apenas um beijo para me fazer esquecer aquilo.

###

A confraternização de encerramento começou com a abordagem nada gentil de Jakotsu, que passou vinte e três minutos me xingando por ter ficado noiva e ele ter apenas descoberto pois a noticia chegou ao ouvidos de Sango que deu com a língua nos dentes. Aparentemente minha mãe ligou para a mãe da Rin – eu nem saia que ela se conheciam – as duas ficaram trocando figurinhas por telefone, logo Rin soube da notícia e a espalhou para todos. Sendo assim, quando cheguei em Tóquio minha caixa de mensagem do telefone fixo estava lotada, fui muito xingada por esquecer o celular na casa dos meus pais.

Jakotsu apenas me deixou ir quando Sesshomaru chegou repousando o braço sobre meu ombro me guiando para longe do meu amigo, Sango logo veio com Miroku ao nosso encontro e me abraçou me felicitando enquanto miroku resmungava sobre como as crianças cresciam rápido hoje em dia, levei um tremendo susto quando vi Rin e Yuri se aproximando, o ultimo me puxou para um canto e começou a reclamar que eu havia ficado noiva antes dele e que isso era muito injusto, já que ele havia tido o desejo de se casar antes de mim. Rin ouviu e os dois ficaram se encarando sem graça enquanto Sesshomaru estreitava os olhos, precisei me apressar em tirar meu noivo de lá antes que ele fizesse algo que me obrigasse a ignorá-lo pelo resto de minha vida.

- Ele vai pedir ela em casamento e você sabia.

- Ele me contou no dia em que vi uma foto sua com uma certa atriz, a qual está aqui nesse momento, o que me faz lembrar...

- Esqueça isso. – Ele resmungou repousando a mão sobre a minha cintura e começando a andar pelo salão que estávamos usando para confraternização, parou na frente da mesa de petisco a onde eu me servi de suco de laranja.

- Kagome, quase esqueci de lhe dizer. – Falou Jakotsu chamando minha atenção. – Você foi indicada como melhor roteirista para o Festival de Drama do Japão. Prepara um espaço na sua estante para o troféu, bebê.

- Como se eu fosse mesmo ganhar. – Respondi rindo.

- Claro que vai... por que o suco? Temos grande variedade de bebidas aqui, não me diga que está grávida? – Ele levou a mão até a boca. – Isso explica o casamento.

- Eu não estou grávida. – Repliquei corando, como esses idiotas dos meus amigos gostam de me engravidar indevidamente.

- Que pena, seria muito divino você e a Sango grávidas ao mesmo tempo.

- Ela está... SANGO SUA PUTA DE ESQUINA, VOCÊ ESTA GRÁVIDA?! - Sai de encontro a minha amiga que se escondeu atrás do marido.

- Eu esqueci de falar, fiquei sabendo semana passada.

- Você tinha obrigação de me mandar um pombo correio!

- Você não me contou que ficou noiva, estamos quites.

- Estamos quites o seu rabo, você veio brigar comigo por que não contei que estava noiva e você nem me disse que o Miroku te emprenhou.

- Na verdade, eu emprenhei ela. – Se manifestou Bankotsu ao nosso lado, logo ele saiu correndo de Miroku que estava armado com hashi.

- Eu apenas te perdoou pois vou roubar seu bebê assim que nascer. – Sango riu e eu a abracei a felicitando. – PARABÉNS A VOCÊ TAMBÉM BANKOTSU, POR TER EMPRENHADO A SANGO.

- TEU CU! – Ouvi Miroku gritar enquanto Bankotsu subia em uma cadeira fazendo reverências.

Sesshomaru repousou a mão sobre o meu ombro, me fazendo lembrar que ele ainda estava na festa, mesmo a contra gosto. Precisei dar uma cotovelada em sua costela para fazê-lo resmungar um "parabéns" para Sango. Como castigo peguei o prato com um sanduiche de atum que ele segurava e nem havia começado a comer. Dez minutos depois enquanto eu conversava sobre enjoos de grávidas com Sango, a qual esfregava na cara de todos que ela não tinha nenhum mal estar e apenas suspeitou da gravidez por causa da menstruação atrasada, precisei correr para o banheiro por culpa de uma ânsia que surgiu simplesmente do nada. Enquanto eu expelia meu estomago pela boca, ouvi Rin bater na porta questionando se eu estava bem, quando sai vi os meus amigos me esperando, foi Sango que empurrou Sesshomaru em minha direção dizendo que era melhor me levar para o hospital pois eu estava muito pálida, voltei para o banheiro antes dele dar um passo em minha direção.

- Kagome. – Ouvi Rin novamente me chamar. – Abre a porta. – Eu estava ocupada demais para conseguir responder, então ela tornou a me chamar. – Kagome...

- Kagome. Abre a porta. – Ouvi Sesshomaru me chamar.

- Será que ela desmaiou? – Aquela era a voz de Sango.

Ouvi um baque na porta, aquele de quando um corpo se choca contra madeira, o trinco cedeu facilmente e a porta apenas não abriu com brutalidade pois aquele havia arrombado tomara cuidado suficiente de segurar a maçaneta impedindo que a abertura fosse brusca. Antes de perde os sentidos consegui ver Sesshomaru vim ao meu encontro repousando a mão na minha testa, me senti ser suspensa no ar um segundo antes de perde a consciência.

###

Tudo em um hospital é ruim, principalmente a comida. Será que as pessoas não entendem que um paciente feliz é um paciente bem alimentado e que um dos prazeres da vida é comida, ou seja, se você satisfaz um prazer de uma pessoa, esta fica feliz, pessoa feliz é pessoa saudável. Chances de recuperação muito maiores.

Eu acordei no hospital, sem saber o motivo de estar ali, mas sorri ao ver Sesshomaru sentado em uma cadeira ao lado de minha cama com a cabeça levemente tombada para o lado em um sono profundo. Aos poucos flashs sobre o que havia acontecido na festa de confraternização. Um enjoou enquanto se falava de gravidez, até parecia alguma espécie de praga do Jakotsu. Agora todos daquela festa vão pensar que vou me casar por estar grávida.

O único problema era que eu não estava grávida.

Como eu ia convencer as pessoas agora?

Por que diabos eu tinha que ter passado tão mal de um enjoou naquele momento?

Em minha mente começou a transcorrer tantos pensamentos que comecei a ficar com dor de cabeça, em minha mente começava se fora a ideia de que:

E se eu estivesse realmente grávida.

Mas não séria possível, apesar de que eu também não achava possível Sesshomaru Taisho me pedir em casamento e ali estava o meu anel de noivado em meu dedo anelar direito.

Comecei a respirar fundo em um ataque de pânico, Sesshomaru despertou em um sobressalto e se levantou repousando a mão sobre minhas costas.

- Se acalme... Kagome, calma.

- O que houve? - Questionei após respirar fundo duas vezes.

- Você passou mal com o atum do sanduiche.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez, então era aquilo, um maldito atum havia me feito expelir parte do meu estômago.

- Aposto que estão todos comentando sobre eu estar grávida de novo. - Resmunguei me acomodando na cama, Sesshomaru fez um gesto para eu me afastar um pouco, dei espaço para ele se deitar comigo, sorri repousando a cabeça sobre o peito dele. - Assim como aposto que estão dizendo que vamos nos casar por eu estar grávida.

- Desde quando se importa com que dizem?

- Desde que chegue nos ouvidos dos meus pais e minha mãe comecei a comprar o enxoval e meu pai apareça com uma escopeta para lhe matar.

- Não importa, e por mais que você não esteja agora, um dia irá ficar.

- Isso é... como?

- Volte a descansar.

- Espera, você disse que quer filhos ou foi impressão minha?

- Filhos é conseqüência em um casamento. Além disso. A forma de fazê-los é muito prazerosa não acha?

- Cala a boca.

Não precisei erguer a vista para saber que ele estava dando um meio sorriso, zombando do fato deu estar completamente vermelha, mordi o peito dele em protesto, o fazendo resmungar baixinho, em seguida voltei a me acomodar.

- Oficialmente agora o drama acabou.

- Sim. Oficialmente você não é mais fonte de inspiração para um personagem fictício. O que você vai me dar de prêmio de consolação por perder o prêmio de melhor roteirista?

- Nada... você vai ganhar o prêmio.

- Apostando tanto assim em mim?

- Você é minha noiva, tem a obrigação de vencer.

- Agora me senti pressionada.

- Se você não vencer terei que lhe castigar com alguns relatórios em árabe para você transcrever em japonês.

- Te mato.

- Está avisada.

- Não tem como você me obrigar.

- Quer apostar?

- Maldito.

Para minha integridade mental, felizmente eu recebi o prêmio de melhor roteirista de drama, o que fez com que minha caixa de e-mail ficasse cheia de proposta de diretores e meu telefone celular não parece de tocar com novas propostas. Contudo, eu estava ocupada demais com meu casamento e novo livro para aceitar ser roteirista de um novo drama, por isso minha vida como roteirista de dramas estava inativa por tempo indeterminado e aquele prêmio foi definitivamente o final com chave de ouro daquela etapa de minha vida profissional, mas apenas uma fração das minhas realizações pessoais.

* * *

><p>Nota da Autora: <strong>Vou editar Personagem Fictício inteiro, então paciência com os erros de ortografia. Epilogo poderá demorar um pouco, mas vai sair. Explicações maiores sobre a re-edição no epilogo, agradeço a todos que comentaram e espero suas opiniões sobre esse capítulo, ACABOU MINHA GENTE!<strong>


	26. Epílogo

**Epilogo**

Eu nunca fui lá muito romântica, nem ficava cogitando como seria meu casamento, quem seria o meu marido, como seria os meus filhos.

Na verdade, sempre fui muito focada em meu trabalho para prestar atenções em coisas que mulheres geralmente se apegam.

Talvez eu seja uma displicente feminina ou simplesmente uma realista filha de uma boa mãe que se conformou com o capitalismo e passou a viver em um mundo paralelo ao da realidade a onde criava seu próprio universo e sucumbia perante a esse se esquecendo de coisas triviais como de que um dia poderia se apaixonar de verdade, e que eu amaria esse homem e então aceitaria a sua proposta de casamento... ou na pior das hipóteses ele me chutaria e viraria lésbica apenas para esfregar que consigo uma mulher mais gostosa que ele.

Ok, peguei pesado no lésbica. Provavelmente eu ficaria amargurada e não pensaria mais em um relacionamento e morreria compenetrada em meu trabalho. Possivelmente criaria um personagem igual a ele para matar varias vezes.

Mas mesmo eu sendo uma alienada nos assuntos amorosos, aqui estava eu de vestido de noiva sorrindo amavelmente para os convidados, se eles soubesse o que estou com vontade de fazer, provavelmente não corresponderiam ao meu sorriso amável.

O que quero fazer?

Simples, matar o meu noivo/atual marido.

Pedirei o divorcio até o final da noite, vou bater o recorde de casamento mais rápido do século.

O motivo de minha irritação é bem simples, esse viado filho de uma boa mãe – a mãe dele é linda e amável, como pode ter gerado algo assim? – não sorri, não cumprimenta os convidados, não me fala nada... apenas fica com uma cara de bunda.

E durante a recepção consegui ouvir comentários sobre eu estar dando o golpe do ano me casando com um dos herdeiros da Corporação Taisho, Bankotsu precisou ser contido por Jakotsu e Yuri para não socar os parentes de Sesshoumaru que havia dito aquilo.

Pior que ao menos consegui ficar irritar com as pessoas que ficavam com comentários repletos de injuria, difamação e calunia, afinal, o meu marido estava dando motivos latentes para que tudo aquilo fosse dito.

Sesshoumaru, seu merda.

Eu queria um casamento simples, sério, apenas passar no papel e uma festinha pequena com os amigos da família mais íntimos, não aquela festa monstruosa que havia saído no jornal com uma semana de antecedência com o evento do ano, sinceramente, a mãe do meu marido não foi muito legal de ter transformado o casamento do seu filho em uma espécie de premiação do Oscar. Minha opinião não foi muito levada em consideração sobre nada nesse casamento, acredito que apenas escolhi o homem que subiria comigo no altar nessa putriqueira de casamento.

Respirei fundo e esbocei o sorriso mais falso que conseguia quando meu pai me abraçou, ele fungou algumas vezes dizendo que não acreditava que sua menininha havia crescido tão rápido, mamãe me abraçou em seguida e segurou meu rosto entre as mãos sorrindo docemente.

- Que você seja muito feliz, querida.

- Obrigada, mamãe.

Ela se virou para Sesshoumaru que apenas abaixou o olhar para ela e correspondeu o abraço, sério, sem qualquer trajeto de sentimento naquele momento mágico de novo membro da família que é aceito amigavelmente.

- Bem vindo a família, querido.

Ele correspondeu apenas com um aceno de cabeça, respirei fundo e voltei a esboçar meu sorriso falso para o meu irmão quando este me abraçou.

- Papai pretende invadir o quarto do hotel pra evitar que o casamento se consume essa noite. – Sussurrou Souta em meu ouvido. – Eu disse que já deveria ter se consumido a muito tempo, mas ele recusa a acreditar e me deixou de castigo até sair de casa... falando nisso... posso ficar com o seu apartamento?

- Não.

- Morra em sua ganancia, Kagome Higurashi.

- Taisho. – Ouvi Sesshoumaru ao meu lado, pela primeira vez desde o "aceito", ele havia falado aquela noite.

- Vou levar um tempo para acostumar. Bom, se um homem vestido de ninja aparecer em seu quarto, é o papai.

- Fala sério. – Reclamei rolando os olhos.

Souta cumprimentou Sesshoumaru com um aceno de cabeça e seguiu até meus pais, a onde acontecia uma briguinha casual, provavelmente sobre a noite de nupcia, soltei um pesaroso suspiro enquanto voltava minha concentração para os outros convidados que vinham me cumprimentar. Tentei me manter concentrada nos convidados e sorrir amavelmente para todos, confesso que aquele flash do fotografo estava me deixando com dor de cabeça, um grande mal de ter olhos claros é sensibilidade a claridade, os flash estava me cegando.

Consegui deixar minha raiva de Sesshoumaru de lado quando a banda começou as músicas agitadas e Rin junto com Yuri foram comigo para o meio da pista, não demorou um minuto para Sango acompanhada dos meus amigos mais íntimos estarem conosco, o que seriam de mim sem meus amigos para salvarem a noite que deveria ser a minha e que de acordo com a porcaria dos sonhos melados de qualquer adolescente era ara ser perfeita.

Acho que Sesshoumaru tem algum pacto com o demônio a onde ele acordou que ia me ter sob a condição de que provaria que poderia ser o homem mais cretino do mundo e mesmo assim muito amado.

Amo essa peste, mas isso não vai me impedir de provar que tapa de amor doí.

E foi isso que fiz quando entramos no quarto do hotel, acertei um murro no estomago dele o fazendo envergar, sorri passando mão pelo seus cabelos o bagunçando.

- Estou bem melhor agora. Vou me trocar. – Sai em direção ao banheiro, o ouvir tossir algumas vezes antes de fechar a porta.

Nem um minuto depois a porta do banheiro foi aberta, o reflexo de Sesshoumaru apareceu ao meu lado no espelho enquanto me concentrava em tirar aquela tonelada de maquiagem.

- O que diabos foi esse soco?

- Agradecimento pelo seu companheirismo e vivacidade em nosso casamento.

- Eu odeio festas. – Ele respondeu repousando as mãos na pia, me deixando entre seus braços.

- Então não me pedisse em casamento.

- Uma coisa não está vinculada a outra.

- Você estava conosco quando decidimos como seria o casamento.

- Eu avisei para você não deixar que elas comandassem a festa.

- Quero o divorcio. – Ele me ignorou começando a desabotoar meu vestido. Balancei a cabeça soltando um suspiro. – Acredito que vou morrer antes de lhe ver sorrir.

- Possivelmente.

- Maldito. – O senti beijar meu pescoço, sorri me virando para ele enquanto deixava o vestido cair sobre meus pés. – Acha mesmo que vai conseguir me seduzir após me fazer arquitetar seu assassinato durante toda a noite?

- Não acho nada. Estou apenas utilizando as armas que tenho para você esquecer a raiva.

Ele repousou a mãos em minha cintura enquanto soltei um suspiro de prazer quando seus lábios percorreram a linha do meu queixo até a clavícula. Segurei seu cabelo com a mão esquerda puxando sua cabeça para trás, fiquei na dúvida se socava ou beijava aquele sorriso de canto nos lábios de meu marido.

- Estou conseguindo lhe fazer esquecer?

- Não gosto muito de você nesse momento. – ele deu de ombros. – Pensa mesmo que com alguns carinhos ira conseguir me fazer esquecer o seu mau humor em nosso casamento?

- Kagome, por favor. Não confunda meu repudio por festas com a satisfação de você ser minha mulher.

- Como não confundir se não houve qualquer manifestação de satisfação de sua parte?

Ele suspiro se afastando, voltou sua atenção a desatar o nó da gravata, aproveitei a deixa para me abaixar e tirar a sandália, que apenas agora havia notado que provocara bolhas em meus pés. Engraçado, fiquei tão concentrada no mau humor de Sesshoumaru que nem ao menos me dei conta que estava com o pé dilacerado. Sai do banheiro no intuito de colocar minha camisola, minha ação de procura por ela na mala que usaria para viagem de lua de mel foi interrompida pela visão de meu marido apenas de cueca box branca escorado no batente da porta com os braços cruzados... maldito sexy que faz minha sanidade me abandonar rapidamente.

Meu queixo caiu levemente, por que ele havia arrepiado o cabelo daquela forma?

Provavelmente se eu perguntar ele apenas ira dizer que estava tirando o gel, mas eu sei que aquilo era resultado de um comentário meu sobre como ele ficava malditamente sexy com o cabelo prateado arrepiado dando um ar selvagem aquela aparência polida que Sesshoumaru sempre sustentava.

- O que está fazendo? – Ele questionou me fazendo voltar a realidade.

- Procurando minha camisola. – Voltei minha atenção para mala, não consegui evitar meus olhos de irem até Sesshoumaru várias vezes enquanto afastava as roupas procurando a bendita camisola.

- Não vai precisar dela.

- Vou sim.

Ouvi quando ele se aproximou, mas fingi que estava muito concentrada em minha procura para notar sua movimentação, contudo, mesmo sabendo que ele estava se aproximando, gritei quando fui suspensa no ar e agarrei o pescoço de Sesshoumaru, ele se dirigiu até a cama e me deitou nela ficando com apoiado com joelho esquerdo entre minhas pernas e as mãos no colchão me mantendo entre seus braços.

- Não ira precisar nem dessas peças intimas, o que lhe faz pensar que terá a necessidade de utilizar uma camisola?

- Acha mesmo que vai conseguir alguma coisa comigo após seu comportamento dessa noite?

Ele abaixou o rosto ficando com os lábios rosando minha orelha esquerda, mordi o lábio inferior tentando manter um requisito de minha dignidade para ceder a tentação e sucumbir ao desejo.

- Consigo pensar em uma forma muito excitante de você me punir.

Ok, lá se ia minha dignidade pela janela do hotel.

O pior – ou melhor depende do ângulo que se analisa a situação – é que o albino notou minhas defesas haviam sido arrasadas e que a vitória era dele.

- Eu quero socar você. – Falei entre os dentes, Sesshoumaru afastou o rosto, estava com aquele olhar arrogante e um meio sorriso.

- Esqueça essa festa estupida que...

- Está chamando nosso casamento de festa estupida?

Minha dignidade havia voltado pela janela e eu o espalmei as mãos no peito nu dele o fazendo se afastar para me sentasse. Estava preste a me levantar e sair da cama, mas Sesshoumaru não permitiu, me forçou a deitar soltando um suspiro pesaroso e franzindo o semblante.

- Casamento não é estupido, apenas a festa.

- Você não concertou o que disse, querido.

- Odeio quando você me chama de querido.

- Querido é uma forma carinhosa de chamar o futuro ex marido.

- Querido banhado de sarcasmo... pare de dizer que quer se separar de mim.

- Pare de dar motivos para eu queira isso.

- Cristo, não estou dando motivo algum.

- NÃO?! Então o que...

- Esqueça a porcaria da festa que nossas mães fizeram e se concentre em seu marido semi nu sobre você, pronto para fazer amor contigo a noite toda.

- Tentador, mas meu orgulho e minha dignidade me fazer pensar em greve de sexo.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Ele mordeu meu lábio inferior me fazendo ir com a cabeça na direção dele enquanto puxava meu lábio com os dentes. – O desafio de lhe fazer mudar de ideia me excita.

- Maldito. – Minha intenção era de ter falado isso com raiva, mas, não passou de um sussurro contra seus lábios antes de um beijo.


End file.
